Últimos Recuerdos
by Uncuervo
Summary: El paso del tiempo es inexorable. Casi nadie recuerda el encuentro fatal de hace treinta años. Uno de los sobrevivients ofrece sus últimos recuerdos a cuatro jóvenes curiosos. Respuestas a la incógnita: ¿dónde están Harry, Ron y Hermione?
1. Un encuentro extraño

**1**

**UN ENCUENTRO EXTRAÑO**

¿Usted los conoció?

- Oh, sí, claro que los conocí. Los conocí muy bien. Yo estuve ahí todo el tiempo, lo vi todo con mis propios ojos.

La penumbra del bar, las velas a medio consumir, con los rastros de cera escurriendo sobre los candelabros en la mesa. Una vieja pipa, larga, tallada aparentemente a mano, expulsando un suave hilo de humo delgado y de olor fuerte.

El anciano que hablaba vestía un gastado traje de color gris oscuro, la corbata mal anudada y la camisa abierta en el primer botón. Delgado y de rostro triste y sereno. Los zapatos negros estaban sucios de polvo y de años.

Tenía la cabeza cubierta por una especie de venda sucia y vieja y encima de todo esto, un sombrero bajo de estilo inglés. Parecía no haberse rasurado en días, pues la barba irregular brotaba canosa y sin concierto alguno.

Alrededor de él, cuatro jóvenes de aspecto afable y un poco inocente, se apiñaban curiosos, mirándolo fijamente. Tres chicos y una chica, hermosa y callada.

El que parecía ser el mayor, volvió a hablar:

¿Está diciendo que fue compañero de esos tres, cuando ese tal Voldemort desapareció para siempre?

Claro que sí. Fueron tiempos difíciles. Ustedes no nacían aún. Sin embargo esos tres niños supieron enfrentar muchos peligros muy grandes. Como sea, no todo fue bien después de que Voldemort desapareció – un leve temblor en la expresión del viejo -, lo cual, por supuesto, fue puesto en duda durante mucho tiempo después de la batalla con ese joven, Potter.

Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí, todavía un poco incrédulos. Todos de familia muggle, ninguno de ellos con una sola gota de sangre mágica en el cuerpo.

Hacía años que el mundo muggle sabía de la existencia de la magia, de aquel otro universo dentro del suyo.

Los muggles y los magos tenían un trato reservado entre ellos, cortés y superficial, como si tratarse entre sí fuera encontrarse con seres de otro planeta. Por las calles podían pasar unos y otros, los muggles sin miedo o emoción alguna al ver a los hechiceros y brujas; estos últimos vistiendo ya no las túnicas largas y los sombreros puntiagudos de antaño, sino ropas más discretas y "comunes".

No podía ser de otra manera, después de los acontecimientos sucedidos hacía ya tanto tiempo, que sólo los más allegados a sus protagonistas podían recordar con claridad.

Aún así, no muchos muggles se aventuraban en el mundo mágico.

El viejo sostenía una copa de vino tinto en la mano izquierda. Dio un trago prolongado y después la llenó nuevamente.

¿Por qué dice que no todo fue bien después de que Voldemort se fue¿Qué de malo podía suceder si él ya no estaba?

Muchas cosas pueden ir mal cuando las cosas no se hablan claramente, cuando los amigos se sienten defraudados, cuando…

Se detuvo pensativo. Fijó la vista en el rojo líquido que tenía frente a él.

¿Cuándo qué?

Los jóvenes lo miraban con curiosidad. El anciano tomó la pipa y aspiró pesadamente. Entornó la mirada y, como haciendo un esfuerzo, continuó:

… Cuando lo que más ama una persona en todo el mundo, le es arrebatado. Cuando no se perdona.

¿Puede contarnos¿Qué fue entonces de esos tres muchachos¿Qué pasó?

El anciano no lo miró, pero sonreía.

Claro que puedo contarles, jóvenes. Claro que puedo hacerlo. Pero no es una historia sencilla, mucho menos breve. Si tienen tiempo, puedo hacerlo. Sólo si tienen tiempo y están dispuestos a escuchar con atención.

Claro que tenemos tiempo¿no chicos?- asintió el joven que había hablado, volviendo la mirada a uno y otro lado, hacia sus compañeros.

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza y voz tímida. El anciano los contempló un instante, dio otra fumada a su pipa y recargó los codos en la mesa, cruzando las manos llenas de pequeñas manchas y perdiendo la mirada al frente, sumiéndose en los recuerdos de muchos años atrás.

"Hace ya muchos años, cuando el mundo muggle no tenía noticia de la existencia del mundo mágico, Hogwarts era la escuela de hechicería más importante en el mundo. O eso decían, en realidad había varios colegios de gran tradición y riqueza en el arte de la magia. Las cosas eran muy diferentes.

La gente vestía de una manera distinta, los lugares que visitábamos estaban encantados, de manera que los muggles no podían verlos aun teniéndolos enfrente… el mismo dinero era muy diferente. Pensar en incluir a la gente no – mágica en nuestro mundo hubiera resultado prácticamente un crimen.

Sin embargo éramos bastante felices. Las cosas marchaban bien desde que Voldemort había perdido sus poderes y desaparecido sin dejar rastros. Por supuesto, yo tenía un año de edad cuando eso sucedió.

Supe después todo lo que había que saber sobre él, por medio de mis padres, como cualquier niño del mundo mágico. Ese hombre, si algo quedaba en él de humano, marcó toda una época en nuestro mundo.

La gente vivía aterrorizada, él asesinaba a todo aquél que se atreviera a ponerse enfrente. Logró infiltrarse en lo que alguna vez fue el Ministerio de Magia, manipuló a muchos de nosotros… logró una verdadera batalla entre magos.

Fue vencido no gracias a los magos más poderosos del mundo, conocidos como la Orden del Fénix, sino a un pequeño niño que, sin saberlo, salvó de la desgracia a todos los que vivíamos en el mundo mágico, y tal vez a los que no formaban parte de él.

En el año en que entré a Hogwarts, fue recibido ese pequeño. Lo recuerdo muy bien: Tímido, siempre un poco separado del resto de la gente. El cabello eternamente alborotado, no importaba cuánto tratara de peinarlo, simplemente no podía acomodarlo.

Tenía los ojos verdes, muy intensos y grandes, ocultos siempre por las gafas redondas.

Lo más remarcable era la famosa cicatriz; todos los que fuimos sus compañeros alguna vez logramos verla: delgada, sobre su frente, en forma de relámpago, un poco brillante. Generalmente la ocultaba bajo el cabello.

Fue sorprendente que nos hicieran compañeros de casa, mediante un proceso que no quiero explicar hoy, pero que tiene que ver algo con un sombrero viejo.

Él y yo fuimos colocados en Gryffindor, una de las casas de Hogwarts. Era un buen muchacho, a veces confundido.

Tenía gran amistad con un pelirrojo, un poco más alto que él y flaco. Parece ser que desde el primer día se simpatizaron. No podía encontrarse a uno sin el otro. Juntos se apoyaban cuando alguien los molestaba. Solían tener peleas a golpes con miembros de otras casas, especialmente de Slytherin.

Muchachos pesados casi todos ellos, difíciles de tratar.

Tiempo después, una pequeña niña con demasiado cabello, siempre la mejor en todas las clases, comenzó a reunirse con ellos, a mediados de ese primer año".

Los jóvenes lo miraban interesados.

¿Lo adivinan? – murmuró el viejo paseando la mirada sobre sus rostros.

Asentían casi sin darse cuenta.

Harry, Ronald, Hermione… – respondió uno de ellos.

Así es… un trío inseparable, podíamos verlos juntos cada día. Una amistad fuerte, intensa, cada uno parecía disfrutar cada segundo de la compañía de los otros… juntos enfrentaron peligros inmensos, pelearon contra muchas bestias, contra magos tenebrosos… y siempre salieron adelante. Siempre supieron vencer cualquier obstáculo que se les pudiera presentar.

El anciano prosiguió con el relato:

"En el último año que estuvimos en Hogwarts, pocos eran los que no preveían aquel tan temido "encuentro final" entre Potter y el Señor de los Mortífagos.

Cada uno de los tres amigos se preparaba intensamente para esta prueba, bajo la dirección de Albus Dumbledore… un verdadero genio ese hombre. Uno de los mejores magos que ha conocido el mundo. Nadie pensaba que sería superado algún día por sus alumnos más queridos.

Fue bajo la tutela de Dumbledore, que los tres muchachos fueron adentrándose en la defensa contra las artes del enemigo, haciéndose más sabios y fuertes cada vez, hasta encontrarse listos para saltar en defensa del mundo mágico.

Durante esa época, se les vio más unidos que nunca. Sus paseos, sus pláticas y sus juegos a través del colegio parecían interminables… no era raro encontrarlos caminando cerca del lago, los tres abrazados y riendo, ella siempre en medio de los dos chicos, que la protegían y la procuraban.

Ronald, alto, delgado y fuerte, tenía el cabello encendido de rojo intenso; en su último año optó por dejarlo crecer y sujetarlo con un listón, regalo de Hermione… fue un excelente guardián durante su temporada en el equipo de quidditch de nuestra casa, Gryffindor.

Harry era también un excelente jugador, capitán del equipo. No era tan alto como Ron, pero era fuerte y muy veloz, un gran buscador, el mejor en mucho tiempo. Podía volar como un halcón cuando tomaba su escoba. Yo mismo fui testigo de grandes jugadas de Potter.

Y Hermione… ella siempre estaba preocupada por los estudios, llegó a ser prefecta de la escuela. Siempre ayudando a sus amigos en los deberes, solía ser una joven seria y responsable… sin embargo nunca dejaba pasar una aventura con los dos chicos. Podía iluminar un día lluvioso sólo con su sonrisa. Era impresionantemente hermosa, el cabello castaño claro a veces suelto al viento, a veces recogido en una cola, muy delgada y graciosa… siempre fue la protegida del trío.

Cada uno era valiente y entregado a su manera.

En verdad eran otros tiempos…

Eran felices, aun sabiendo que la sombra del enemigo se cernía sobre ellos.

Afrontaban cada día con coraje, con alegría, creían en su amistad. Aprendieron a sonreír aún en las épocas más oscuras. Sabían bien que, estando juntos, ni siquiera Voldemort podría vencerlos, y juraban acompañarse hasta el último momento en la batalla por llegar.

Y la batalla sucedió… y después de terminada, nada volvió a ser igual".

El viejo calló. Por un momento, un dejo de profunda tristeza lo hizo bajar la mirada.

Afuera del bar el cielo se nublaba en la noche, haciendo ésta más oscura aún.


	2. Tiempo de prepararse

**2**

**TIEMPO DE PREPARARSE**

Con la mirada entornada y una nueva copa en la mano, el hombre del traje gris oscuro y sombrero anacrónico se concentraba en las últimas décadas de su vida.

Los recuerdos llegaban de golpe y él se dejó inundar completamente por tantos años de sorpresas buenas y malas, de momentos, de personas y situaciones.

Los cuatro muchachos lo observaban en silencio, pero él parecía no darse cuenta de que estaban ahí.

La voz ronca, casi como distante, confirmó esta idea.

Ronald caminaba por uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts, desierto a esa hora de la noche. Los años de escapar de Filch y su espantosa gata lo hacían caminar en silencio y con seguridad. Conocía cada esquina, cada escalón, cada puerta del colegio. Era natural que fuera así: éste sería su último curso en la escuela de hechicería.

Uno tras otro, los pasillos llenos de armaduras y retratos de personajes que ahora dormían, iban quedando atrás. Lo único constante era la oscuridad, a la cual el muchacho había aprendido a valorar.

El miedo de los primeros años en el colegio se había marchado, dejando en su lugar la tranquilidad y el recogimiento alegre que se manifestaban en el andar calmado y firme, en la larga cabellera roja, atada por el sempiterno listón.

Dos vueltas más y llegaría al lugar al que había sido requerido. Mientras caminaba, las ideas corrían entre sus sienes…: la posibilidad de despedirse de Hogwarts, la incertidumbre acerca de lo que vendría después, la melancolía por las tardes vividas durante siete años en ese lugar. Los amigos que había hecho, los misterios que había descubierto, el conocimiento de sí mismo, sorprendiéndose de sus capacidades y sus características.

Y muy en el fondo, quizá uno de los pocos miedos verdaderos que aún podían hacerle palidecer: el encuentro que sabía tendría lugar tarde o temprano, con aquél que muy pocos se atrevían a llamar por su nombre: Voldemort.

Había llegado.

Se detuvo frente a la enorme gárgola, pensativo. No pronunció la contraseña que la haría apartarse. Sus pensamientos y recuerdos lo hicieron quedarse un momento más ante la roca tallada, mirándola con expresión tranquila, seria.

En diez días más, su estancia en el colegio habría terminado y sería tiempo de decidir el verdadero rumbo de su vida. Estaba el Ministerio de Magia, donde su padre llevaba años laborando. También la Academia de Aurores, y el negocio de los dragones junto a Charlie.

Todavía no se sentía lo suficientemente preparado para lo que fuera que decidiera. Una vez más optó por dejar esa elección para después.

Caminó hacia la ventana, recargó una mano en el pretil y miró hacia el cielo: Noche de luna llena. Recordó a Remus Lupin, quien fuera profesor hace cuatro años… esta noche sería muy especial para él… Rió un poco al pensarlo y miró de nuevo hacia las estrellas.

¿Ahora estudias astrología incluso de noche? No pensé que fueras tan afecto a esa clase. Es eso - la cariñosa burla a modo de saludo, a media voz - , o de nuevo te enredas pensando en qué hacer de tu vida.

Ron volteó a su izquierda. Hermione llegaba, puntual como siempre al encuentro. Se acercó, deteniéndose a su lado y levantó la mirada hacia la noche. Él sonrío y la empujó levemente con el brazo. Fue correspondido con un golpe en las costillas.

¿No puedo atormentarme en paz sin que llegues a burlarte?

Si debo decirte la verdad, no. Ya lo hemos hablado varias veces, Ron. Necesitas tranquilizarte con respecto a todo eso. Las cosas van a salir bien, elijas lo que elijas. Estás preparado para cualquiera de esos retos. Estoy completamente segura.

El la miró nuevamente. Era una cabeza más alto que ella. Sonrió. Ella devolvió el gesto.

¿Y has encontrado ya la decimoctava aplicación de la sangre de dragón, o estás atorada en tu búsqueda del libro más grueso de la biblioteca? – cambió de tema, burlón.

¡Deja de molestar! – replicó ella.

¿Eso quiere decir que no? – risas

¡Zanahoria!

¡Ratona de biblioteca!

Comenzaban a reír abiertamente, empujándose y bromeando.

Ustedes dos nunca aprenderán a dejar de pelear todo el día, ¿verdad? ¡Medio colegio va a despertarse con sus risas! – Harry estaba parado detrás de ellos y los miraba, divertido al notar el brinco que daban.

Y tú nunca aprenderás a aparecerte como cualquier persona normal, ¿o sí, Rizos? – Hermione atacaba y Ron se tapaba la boca para no dejar escapar las carcajadas.

Harry torció un poco la sonrisa y levantó la ceja. Los tres reían alegres.

Muy bien, hora de portarnos serios niños – susurró de pronto Hermione - , vamos arriba; Dumbledore debe estar en su oficina ya, y no es bueno hacerlo esperar.

Caminó delante de ellos hacia la gárgola y Ron procedió a imitarla, gesticulando en silencio, mientras Harry reía por lo bajo y lo jalaba del brazo.

¡Dulce de calabaza! – Hermione miraba hacia la figura de piedra y extendía la mano hacia ella.

La roca cedió y descubrió la entrada de las escaleras que conducían al despacho del director.

Los tres entraron de prisa y subieron dando las ya conocidas vueltas.

En medio de su oficina, rodeado de todo tipo de artefactos extraños y fascinantes, libros antiquísimos y un fénix que dormitaba escondiendo la cabeza bajo un ala, Albus Dumbledore revisaba diversos informes, con aire pensativo.

Se acarició la larga barba plateada y entrecerró los ojos para mirar el reloj de doce manos que colgaba de su túnica. No debían de tardar. Se levantó y sonrió al escuchar los leves golpes a su puerta.

Ahí estaban, atendiendo con prontitud a su llamado, como desde años atrás lo hacían.

El director estaba orgulloso de esos tres muchachos, que habían demostrado temple, perseverancia y capacidad durante los tiempos difíciles.

¡Adelante! – exclamó con su vieja voz jubilosa. Se alegró al ver entrar a Hermione, seguida por los dos muchachos, que inmediatamente se pusieron a su lado, podría decirse que escoltándola.

Deteniéndose frente a Dumbledore, los tres saludaron al unísono:

Buenas noches, señor.

Buenas noches, Hermione, Ron, Harry – Dumbledore les indicó tres asientos frente a un sillón de respaldo alto, azul y pesado, su favorito.

Tomaron asiento mirándose unos a otros, preguntándose cuál sería el motivo, tal vez lección o aviso, por el cual el director los había mandado llamar.

Una vez que estuvieron sentados, Dumbledore los observó atentamente con gesto serio. Los jóvenes lo miraban expectantes. Siete años no pasaban en vano: ahora eran magos extraordinarios, cada uno con habilidades particulares y talentos únicos. Seguramente Dumbledore extrañaría encontrarlos por los pasillos del colegio, o entrando a visitar las aulas. Apartó ese pensamiento para ocuparse de asuntos más urgentes.

Jóvenes, esta noche es especial para ustedes. Tal vez se pregunten por qué.

Lo miraban en silencio.

En diez días serán graduados de Hogwarts. Serán magos, propiamente dicho, con todas sus acreditaciones. Estoy seguro de que se sienten emocionados por el hecho, ¿no es así?

Ellos sonrieron asintiendo, aún cuando a Ron la idea parecía no causarle demasiada gracia.

Bien… Deben saber también que, en un momento tan importante de sus vidas, el enemigo estará esperando para atacar cuando menos lo imaginemos - su rostro adquirió una solemnidad y preocupación notables -, dado que su objetivo es que ustedes no se conviertan en posibles candidatos a la Academia de Aurores, o a funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia.

Los rostros de Harry, Ron y Hermione se mostraron nerviosos. Se miraron unos a otros, sin atreverse aún a pronunciar palabra.

Voldemort teme que ustedes tres, juntos, sean capaces de terminar con él para siempre. Es por eso que debemos estar prevenidos. No puedo asegurar todavía algo, pero las posibilidades de que ataque antes de terminado el curso son altas.

Harry rompió el silencio:

Profesor Dumbledore, ¿cree usted que Voldemort esté cerca de nuevo? Es decir… - su expresión se volvió un poco dura - ¿dentro del colegio?

No Harry, no lo creo. Sin embargo, no debemos bajar la guardia. El enemigo está preocupado: ustedes tres se han vuelto muy capaces de enfrentarlo. Voldemort teme a la fuerza que su amistad puede oponerle.

Los tres se miraron e intercambiaron una rápida sonrisa.

Es por eso que he decidido llamarlos esta noche, que, como verán en unos instantes, será realmente especial. Quiero que recuerden bien estos momentos. Serán irrepetibles en sus vidas.

Caminó hacia la percha donde Fawkes, el fénix, comenzaba a despertar y sacudía la cabeza perezosamente. Debajo del ave, un recipiente acumulaba las cenizas de los días en los que ésta había muerto.

Harry miró a sus amigos alternativamente. Ron se encogió de hombros. Hermione sólo siguió a Dumbledore con la mirada, llena de curiosidad. Sin embargo, ninguno de los tres se movió.

Dumbledore se detuvo junto a Fawkes. Con gesto absorto, tomó un puñado de las cenizas del fénix y volvió la cabeza hacia sus alumnos. Los tres se levantaron como impulsados por un resorte. Sabían bien lo que esa mirada significaba: una nueva y muy importante lección estaba en camino.

Cuántas sorpresas puede encerrar el corazón de un fénix… – meditó en voz alta Dumbledore, acercándose a los muchachos – puede revelar lo que hay en el interior de cada persona, puede mirar las intenciones y los deseos más profundos del corazón, con ojos que van más allá de todo lo que conocemos…

Ron miró nervioso a Hermione sin que ésta se diera cuenta. Harry volvió a pasar su mirada sobre ellos.

A través de todos estos años – prosiguió Dumbledore – cada uno de ustedes ha aprendido a conocer y apreciar a sus amigos de una manera especial, llena de sinceridad. No es muy común ver tal nivel de amistad, no es algo que suceda muy a menudo… sin embargo, si no me equivoco…

Deteniéndose a unos metros de ellos, interrumpió su discurso mientras lanzaba las cenizas hacia los jóvenes.

Harry esperó a sentir el baño de polvo en la cara y cerró los ojos. Para su sorpresa, las cenizas no llegaron a su rostro. En su lugar escucho el inmediato sonido de numerosas alas batiendo en el aire, seguido de un intenso calor.

Al abrir los ojos, no podía creer lo que veía:

Decenas de fénix de fuego revoloteaban alrededor de él, Hermione y Ron, rozándolos e iluminando la habitación.

Las aves se acercaban cada vez más, cerrando un apretado círculo en torno a ellos, hasta que parecieron desaparecer, siendo absorbidas por el pecho de los alumnos.

Un segundo de silencio, que pareció eterno, y después…

De cada uno de ellos surgieron enormes flamas que lamieron el piso, el techo y los muebles que los rodeaban, subiendo por sus piernas y sus brazos, coronándose sobre sus cabezas.

Ahí están… sabía que no estaba equivocado – sonrió Dumbledore.

Cada uno miró a los otros dos, sin poder creerlo… ¡Estaban en llamas! Sin embargo no se sentían asustados. Hermione, con los ojos muy abiertos, se miraba las manos envueltas en fuego: - No… no quema… ¿cómo…? ¿Cómo es posible?

Claro que no quema, mi niña… Lo que ven en sus manos no es fuego común, no es cualquier llama. Es la fuerza que hay en sus corazones. Eso es lo que las cenizas de Fawkes han revelado: el amor y la valentía que hay en ustedes. Dignos de Gryffindor, si me permiten agregar – dijo Dumbledore con gran satisfacción.

Ron miró a sus amigos. Estos devolvieron la mirada. Las llamas parecieron avivarse al sonreír los tres, causando un crepitar enorme y haciendo que las llamas se expandieran.

Comenzaron a reír y a mover las manos frente a sus ojos, contemplando las flamas en sus dedos.

De improviso las llamas fueron absorbidas, como antes los fénix, y la habitación quedó en silencio y a media luz, exactamente igual a lo que era antes de que Dumbledore lanzara las cenizas.

Hermione, Ron y Harry se miraban desconcertados. ¿Habían hecho algo mal? ¿Por qué las llamas se habían ido?

El fuego sigue ahí, no se preocupen – los tranquilizó el director, acariciándose la barba. – De hecho el fuego siempre ha estado ahí, desde el primer día que pisaron esta escuela y, me atrevo a decir más, desde el día en que ustedes nacieron. Estaban destinados a ser amigos, y amigos de verdad – agregó.

Harry se adelantó: - Es esto lo que Voldemort teme… Alguna vez usted me dijo que él no puede entender el amor, señor… por eso no lo soporta… ¡por eso Quirrell no podía tocarme sin ser quemado!

Exactamente Harry. Lo que hay entre ustedes es un amor muy grande, que se traduce en una amistad indestructible – miró a cada uno a los ojos -, por lo cual, ésta es el arma final, la más poderosa que yo pueda otorgarles contra la Oscuridad. Esta vez no hay artefactos ingeniosos, no hay trasladores ni pócimas secretas. Esta vez, lo que de verdad acudirá a ustedes cuando enfrenten a Voldemort, serán ustedes mismos, su esencia y su amistad. Confío en que eso será más que suficiente para vencerlo.

Entonces podemos acabar con él – Ron habló con voz firme y decidida, mirando a Dumbledore.

No digo que vaya a ser fácil, de ninguna manera, jóvenes. Pero lo que las cenizas de Fawkes han revelado es poderosísimo. En el momento de la batalla decisiva, cuando más peligro corran, ahí estará para asistirles y tal vez salvarlos.

Dumbledore volvía a tener el gesto serio. Los ojos azules irradiaban confianza y cariño.

Jóvenes… Harry, Hermione, Ron: Nunca olviden lo que les ha sido revelado esta noche: la confirmación de su unión eterna como amigos. No se separen nunca, nunca se olviden – agregó. – Por mi parte sólo resta decir que han sido excelentes alumnos, pero más allá de eso, excelentes muchachos. Ha sido un placer y un honor el poder contribuir a hacer de ustedes lo que son. No soy afecto a los sentimentalismos y… confío en que esto quedará entre nosotros…: los quiero. Los llevo en el corazón.

Los tres chicos estaban conmovidos. No supieron cómo reaccionar ante tal mensaje. Simplemente miraron la barba plateada y los intensos ojos de Dumbledore y asintieron en silencio, sonriendo con un nudo en la garganta.

Suficiente, suficiente – Dumbledore recobró la compostura - , es hora de que vayan a dormir, es tarde y no queremos que no se gradúen por llegar tarde a clases mañana – Hermione dio un pequeño salto y abrió mucho los ojos -. Corran, ya veré yo la forma de alejar a Filch… ¿Sabes Harry? Los merodeadores no eran los únicos con un mapa mágico – agregó con una sonrisa y la mirada azul chispeante.

Los muchachos rieron, despidiéndose – Buenas noches señor… Gracias por todo.

Cruzaron la habitación hacia la puerta.

Oh, una cosa más. Les deseo éxito en cualquiera que sea su camino después de todo esto. Sé que estarán a la altura de las circunstancias – concluyó el director.

Los tres sonrieron y cruzaron la puerta. Bajaron las escaleras pausadamente, pensativos. Nadie dijo una sola palabra durante el regreso a la torre de Gryffindor.

Al llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda, ésta se apartó inmediatamente, sin necesidad de pronunciar la contraseña. – Cortesía de la casa, niños - la escucharon decir en un susurro alegre.

Entraron a la sala común, donde el fuego ardía en la chimenea. Las sillas, mesas y sillones se encontraban vacíos. Todos los Gryffindors deberían estar durmiendo ya.

Miraron hacia la chimenea, abstraídos por las llamas que danzaban en el hogar. Fue Hermione la que rompió el silencio:

Chicos… todo lo que dijo Dumbledore… yo quiero… - la voz se quebró un poco – quiero decirles… - ellos se acercaron y la miraron.

Es decir… en verdad vamos a estar juntos hasta el final, ¿cierto? Quiero que cuando todo pase y salgamos adelante, pueda verlos a mi lado siempre. No quiero separarme nunca de ustedes. Vamos a estar juntos siempre…

Siempre – contestó Ron poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, jugando después con los rizos.

Siempre – confirmó Harry - … no importa lo que pase, siempre vamos a estar juntos.

Sin decir una palabra más, los tres se abrazaron con calidez. Sonreían en paz, sin miedos, en un momento únicamente de los tres.

Permanecieron así unos minutos, las cabezas juntas y los ojos cerrados.

Cuando se separaron, Hermione dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras de los dormitorios de las niñas. Antes de cerrar la puerta, volteó y se despidió de ellos con la voz llena de emoción:

Descansen… los quiero chicos. Miró a Ron – Deja ya de atormentarte. Sólo permite que las cosas se den poco a poco, no tengas miedo.

Dicho esto, sonrió, bajó la mirada y se perdió tras el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Ron y Harry pudieron notar, por el brillo de la chimenea, que había lágrimas en sus ojos. Quedaron nuevamente en silencio por algunos instantes.

Hora de dormir compañero - dijo Harry en un susurro.

Hora de dormir, tienes razón… vamos – contestó Ron.

Al llegar a los dormitorios, se cambiaron de ropa y se metieron a la cama. Harry durmió en poco tiempo.

Ron podía ver la luna a través de la ventana. Tardó una hora más en cerrar los ojos y conciliar el sueño.

A punto de caer dormido, las palabras de Hermione resonaron en su mente:

"… Deja ya de atormentarte. Sólo permite que las cosas se den poco a poco, no tengas miedo… ".

Es un buen consejo… – dijo para sus adentros, mientras se cubría con las mantas.


	3. Adiós a Hogwarts

**3**

**ADIÓS A HOGWARTS**

Nueve días… los exámenes habían terminado. Doce EXTASIS. Eso tenía que ser un récord, aunque a estas alturas no importaba. Hermione miraba por la ventana del dormitorio de las niñas hacia los terrenos del colegio: Hagrid arrastraba un montón de leña lo suficientemente grande como para simular un incendio forestal, y era seguido de cerca por Fang, que ladraba y husmeaba alegremente.

Hermione sonrió. Le iba a resultar imposible no extrañar esa vista con fuerza, dentro de poco tiempo. Entornó los ojos y suspiró. Cada pequeño detalle de la escuela ahora tomaba un significado nuevo, como si ésta se revelara ante ella tardía y cariñosamente. Miró de nuevo con atención a la distancia.

Hagrid llegaba a su cabaña.

Durante su tercer año, Hermione lo había visitado continuamente para planear la defensa de Buckbeak, un hipogrifo que había sido condenado a muerte gracias al odioso Draco Malfoy. Al final, Harry y ella habían logrado liberar a la bestia, que ayudaría a escapar a Sirius, el padrino de Harry.

Durante esas visitas del tercer año, Hermione también había llorado numerosas veces en brazos de Hagrid, por causa de sus continuas peleas con Ronald, el cual creía que Crookshanks, el gato de Hermione, había acabado con su mascota, una fea rata de nombre Scabbers; él y Hermione se habían distanciado en ese tiempo, lo cual la alejaba también de Harry.

Fue probablemente uno de sus momentos de mayor soledad, cuando se sintió de nuevo excluida, olvidada…

Se separó de la ventana y dio algunos pasos a través del dormitorio vació.

Miró hacia su mesa de noche: varias fotografías dispuestas ordenadamente le devolvieron la mirada.

Un marco un poco gastado de madera pulida llamó particularmente su atención: mostraba la imagen de un hombre de cabello muy corto, mirada penetrante y alegre, cubierta por unos finísimos lentes. Abrazaba a una mujer muy hermosa, el cabello rizado, castaño claro, llegando a sus hombros. Entre ellos, una pequeña niña, con el abundante cabello alborotado, miraba hacia sus padres con una sonrisa enorme.

La foto, por extraño que pareciera en ese lugar, no se movía: había sido tomada con una cámara común y corriente, propia de los muggles.

Antes de entrar a Hogwarts, siempre había sido la pequeña rara e insoportable para todos los demás niños. Aún en el colegio de magia, algún tiempo lo había sido.

Nunca había tenido malas intenciones para con nadie, no le gustaba molestar a la gente. Sin embargo, eso era lo que normalmente conseguía. Casi nadie entendía que fuera tan aguda e inteligente a tan corta edad. Por eso siempre estaba sola.

La pequeña niña de la fotografía era amada intensamente por sus padres desde el día de su nacimiento, pero no se sentía segura fuera del abrazo del hogar.

Su apariencia no le ayudaba, había llegado a pensar ella alguna vez… los incisivos tan grandes, el cabello siempre tan revuelto…

Desde muy pequeña aprendió a amar los libros, y esto se acentuó al ser rechazada una y otra vez, con cada intento de participar en los juegos de los otros niños.

Cuando sus padres y ella se enteraron de que era una bruja y disponía de un lugar en Hogwarts, Hermione se emocionó mucho: ¡eso significaba que no era rara o anormal! Quería decir, en cambio, que era una niña especial. Muy especial.

Fue por esto que creyó que al entrar a Hogwarts tendría muchos amigos. Oh decepción.

Cada quien parecía estar ocupado en sus propios asuntos. Hermione estaba muy lejos de sus padres, muy lejos de su hogar, muy lejos de todo aquello que conocía. Nadie parecía prestarle mucha atención, y aunque las clases le apasionaban y le resultaban fáciles, no tenía amigos aún.

Después comenzó a hablar con aquel chico pelirrojo, el cual resultó ser muy grosero con ella. Él y su amigo de lentes, Harry Potter ("…qué pedante, tiene el cabello más alborotado que yo…"), no parecían ver sus esfuerzos por acercarse a ellos y ser su amiga.

Hermione miró a la siguiente fotografía en la mesa: ahí, moviéndose mágicamente, se encontraban esos dos chicos, saltando, golpeándose y abrazándola a ella. Parados a los lados de la chica, Harry y Ron la miraban y jugaban con su cabello, mientras ella reía divertida.

Un encuentro muy peligroso con un troll había cambiado la indiferencia entre ellos; desde el día en que vencieron al oloroso ser, habían comenzado a forjar una verdadera amistad.

Tal vez por eso fuera que el recuerdo de Ron alejándose de ella le afectara tanto aún: eran sus únicos verdaderos amigos.

Pero ahora todo estaba bien. Ellos estaban con ella y la cuidaban. Se sentía amada, importante, apreciada. Por eso los adoraba, por eso les ayudaba con los deberes, por eso las fechas de sus cumpleaños eran tan importantes para ella.

Por eso cada pequeño detalle de sus amigos valía para ella más que todo el oro de Gringotts.

Hermione escuchó el ruido de pasos que se acercaban. Parvati Patil entraba al dormitorio. Intercambiaron saludos y Parvati comenzó a revolver cosas dentro de su baúl.

Hermione decidió salir del dormitorio. Bajó las escaleras y entró en la sala común.

Se encontró con la escena que tantas veces había visto, pero que ahora tenía un nuevo y enorme valor: Ron y Harry enfrascados en otra partida de ajedrez mágico, riéndose cada vez que un alfil de Ron convertía en polvo las figuras de Harry.

¡Ratona de biblioteca, me preguntaba a qué hora bajarías! Estaba comenzando a pensar que te había dado por identificar cálculos de Aritmancia en las manchas de las paredes.

Harry rió disimuladamente.

Ja, ja, ja… tremendamente gracioso, Ron. En realidad miraba por la ventana que Hagrid ha llegado ya a su cabaña. Tal vez sería bueno ir a visitarlo, ¿no?

Bueno, no es mala idea – asintió Harry. – Hace un buen tiempo que no lo vamos a ver, es hora de vigilar que no esté criando esfinges en el fondo de un caldero.

Los tres sonrieron. Harry y Ron se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron junto a Hermione rumbo al retrato de la Dama Gorda. – Después de usted, por favor – dijeron al mismo tiempo los chicos, haciendo una exagerada caravana ante ella. – ¡Son unos tontos, cada día se parecen más a los gemelos! – rió Hermione.

Salieron por el cuadro y bajaron las escaleras. La Dama Gorda los miró alejarse mientras reían.

Nueve días… ocho… siete… la cuenta regresiva estaba en marcha.

A seis días del final del curso, cualquiera que hubiera querido mandar una carta desde la lechucería hubiera preferido dar media vuelta y dejar el envío para más tarde, cuando no hubiera una guerra sin cuartel en la torre: Ron y Hermione peleaban a gritos.

Hasta las lechuzas aleteaban asustadas y el edificio entero parecía temblar al ser golpeado por las exaltadas voces.

¡¿Por qué demonios no simplemente escuchas lo que estás diciendo?! ¡Estás echando a perder lo poco que nos queda aquí con tus preocupaciones y tus miedos! ¿Crees que es agradable mirarte así todos los días? ¡Tu gran problema es que no puedes entender lo que se te dice, no quieres hacerlo, no quieres escucharme! – Hermione gritaba desesperada.

¡Tú deberías escucharte a ti misma! – ahora Ron respondía al reclamo – ¡Para ti es tan fácil!: ¡no tienes que competir con tus cinco hermanos! No tienes la carga de saber que todos esperan tanto de ti, de tener que cumplir con las expectativas de todos los que te rodean… – Ron tomó aire – ¡Tú no tienes que vivir con la idea de que, si fracasas, todos te lo echarán en cara porque no fuiste tan bueno como Charlie y sus dragones, porque no has sobresalido como Bill rompiendo encantamientos, porque no lograste el puesto que Percy a tu edad, porque Fred y George ya hacían cien galones al día con el negocio!

Ron caminó rápidamente de un lado a otro de la lechucería, dirigiendo miradas de resentimiento a Hermione.

¡No puedo creer que seas tan cobarde, Ronald! Sólo buscas la salida fácil a todo esto: quejarte y quejarte, aferrándote a lo que te es conocido, a lo que es seguro en tu vida, no quieres correr riesgos, ¡sólo quieres quedarte con aquello que no te resulta difícil ya!

¿Te has puesto a pensar en qué tan buena eres para remarcar sólo lo negativo? ¡Eres de gran ayuda, Hermione! – Ron sonreía ahora de forma sarcástica – ¡Sólo escuchas lo que quieres para después sentirte con el derecho de hablar, de sermonearme todo el tiempo! No entiendes, no quieres entender, no puedes ver lo que estoy sintiendo, ¿verdad? Piensas que lo haces, pero ni siquiera hace unos días, esperando fuera de la oficina de Dumbledore aquella noche, pudiste dar al clavo, ¿o sí? No puedes ir más allá de lo que simplemente ves…

Hermione ahora callaba y lo miraba fijamente, apretando los puños y frunciendo el ceño.

¿Ya lo ves? – continuó Ron – No sabes ni la mitad siquiera de todo lo que me pasa por la cabeza, de todo lo que ha pasado en casa con esto de salir de la escuela. No, no lo ves; estás demasiado ocupada insistiendo en lo bien que quieres pasar estos últimos días… ¡Bueno, pues yo también lo quiero! Pero me cuesta trabajo, no es tan fácil para mí como lo parece ser para ti. Aún así te diviertes haciendo juicios sobre mí, diciéndome cuán desconsiderado soy por no permitir que tu mundo sea perfecto.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas.

Tal vez si alguna vez te atrevieras a decirme abiertamente lo que piensas o lo que sientes, podría estar más atenta o actuar de otra manera, pero eso es imposible, ¿no Ron? – la voz de Hermione se quebraba un poco por el enojo y la frustración – Es imposible para ti decirme las cosas con claridad. ¡¿Qué mejor que culparme entonces por no saber qué hacer?! ¡No querías hablar conmigo en aquél vagón del tren al comienzo del primer curso y no quieres hacerlo siete años después!

¡No empieces con ridiculeces, no empieces con chantajes y sentimientos de culpa, es lo que siempre haces cada vez que tenemos una pelea, siempre me haces sentir culpable por cada cosa que digo! ¡Eso es tremendamente bajo, Hermione!

¿Y no lo es el excluirme de tus sentimientos y después gritarme que no te entiendo, que no te escucho? ¡Continuamente estoy sacando conclusiones y "divirtiéndome haciendo juicios" sobre ti, claro! ¡¿No te has puesto a pensar que es porque nunca me dices lo que te pasa?! ¡¿No has pensado en que tengo que adivinar tus estados de ánimo todo el tiempo?! ¡¿Te imaginas siquiera lo que es vivir así?!

¡Y aquí vas otra vez! ¡De nuevo a culparme! Si tanto te molesta "adivinar mis estados de ánimo todo el tiempo", ¿por qué no simplemente me dejas en paz? – al escuchar esto Hermione comenzó a llorar abiertamente, pero Ron no se detuvo – ¡No puedo negar que eres increíblemente inteligente, Hermione, pero en todo esto lo único que demuestras es lo ingenua que puedes llegar a ser!

¡Y TÚ SÓLO DEMUESTRAS LO MEDIOCRE Y COBARDE QUE ERES! – la chica estalló finalmente, mirando de frente a Ron. No era justo que la tratara así.

¡ERES UNA EGOÍSTA DESCONSIDERADA! ¡TODO ES TAN FÁCIL PARA TI QUE PIENSAS QUE DEBE SERLO PARA TODO MUNDO!

¡ESTÁS CIEGO! ¡NO PRETENDO QUE SEA PERFECTO, PRETENDO QUE SEA LO MEJOR POSIBLE PARA TI, Y TÚ NO LO APRECIAS! ¡SÓLO TE BURLAS DE MÍ! ¡ESO ES LO ÚNICO QUE HACES, BURLARTE DE MI ESFUERZO!

Ron se quedó de una pieza. Hermione se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la lechucería - ¿Por qué nunca lo has entendido? – sollozó Hermione quedamente.

La chica se sentía destrozada: una vez más, nadie se percataba de su dedicación y sus buenas intenciones y, conociendo a Ron, al orgulloso Ronald, éste ni siquiera daría importancia a su enojo; la dejaría ir otra vez. Tenía ganas de volver y pedirle perdón a su amigo, pero… era tan injusto. Además, él ya no querría hablar con ella.

Salía ya de la lechucería con la mirada hacia el suelo cuando Ron la llamó.

Hermione… no… – la chica se detuvo sorprendida, pero no volvió a mirarlo – no te vayas… espera.

Ella continuó dándole la espalda. No quería que la viera llorar por él.

Ron se acercó rápidamente. A sólo unos pasos de ella, volvió a hablar.

Perdóname… sé que nunca te lo he dicho… pero esta vez quiero hacerlo en serio… perdóname, no debí hablarte… gritarte así, en realidad… tú siempre has sido la que tenga que disculparse, yo nunca pude hacerlo… me cuesta mucho, pero si hay alguien con quien deba disculparme, eres tú. Tienes razón: no suelo decir las cosas que siento, o lo que pienso, y por eso te he puesto en situaciones muy difíciles.

Hermione seguía callada. Ahora sentía incluso más ganas de llorar. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Mira... sé que estás enojada… tienes todo el derecho de estarlo, de no hablarme si quieres… no es que yo quiera eso… – Ron prosiguió – pero tendrás toda la razón si lo haces… esta vez no voy a culparte. Perdóname. En verdad noto cada cosa que haces, todo el esfuerzo que tienes que hacer cada día para soportarme… es sólo que no sé cómo agradecértelo, no sé decir todo lo feliz que me haces… que nos haces – agregó el chico. – Sólo puedo decirte que me perdones y que voy a tratar de ser más abierto contigo… voy a contarte las cosas que me pasan y lo que siento… si aún quieres escucharlo… pero por favor no llores más – la voz de Ron se quebró al decir esto último.

Hermione volvió a mirarlo: Ron ahora clavaba los ojos en sus pies y parecía llorar… sí, lloraba y susurraba algo como "… estúpido… no vas a arreglar esto tan fácil, esta vez sí que lo has logrado…".

Oh, Ron… – chilló mientras lo abrazaba.

El chico pareció sorprendido, pero la abrazó fuertemente, mientras ella lloraba apoyada en su pecho.

Perdóname por favor… – volvió a decir en voz baja Ron – perdóname.

Permanecieron abrazados. En la lechucería sólo se escuchó el batir de alas de alguna mensajera recién llegada.

Cinco… cuatro… tres… el tiempo corría apresurado en Hogwarts.

Dos días antes del Banquete de Despedida, que daría fin al curso, Hermione decidió salir a recorrer el colegio.

Todo, absolutamente todo, se quedaba impreso en la prodigiosa memoria de la chica: las mazmorras de Pociones, donde Severus Snape impartía clases (algunos recuerdos no eran tan buenos como otros), los invernaderos de Herbología. A lo lejos, la torre de Astrología, y más allá la de Adivinación, de donde Hermione había desertado después de que la profesora Trelawney agotara su paciencia.

El puente de madera donde había hablado innumerables veces con sus amigos, y después los terrenos de Hogwarts, donde la cabaña de Hagrid se levantaba.

Recorrió también los límites del bosque, donde Víktor Krum le había tomado la mano mientras caminaban por las noches, peleando por pronunciar correctamente su nombre, cosa que a ella le divertía enormemente.

El anochecer la sorprendió observando el lago: las sirenas se disponían a sumergirse después de haber pasado la tarde peinándose sobre las rocas. El calamar gigante nadaba perezosamente, o eso dejaba ver el movimiento lento de los tentáculos sobre el agua.

Hermione caminó algunos pasos hacia la orilla. Súbitamente decidió quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines… la hierba le hacía cosquillas en los pies. Caminó en el lago, hasta que el agua le tocó los tobillos. Metió las manos en las bolsas de su eterno suéter rosa y se dispuso a ver el Sol morir en el horizonte, rodeada sólo del silencio y el aire fresco.

Los minutos pasaban y ella se dejaba absorber por las suaves ondas que el viento producía en el agua. Los cantos lejanos de las sirenas bajo el agua comenzaban a arrullarla, y sentía deseos de cerrar los ojos y quedarse suspendida en ese momento.

Comenzaba a hacerlo, cuando percibió a alguien moviéndose a la orilla del lago.

Escuchó el agua agitarse levemente detrás de ella. Antes de que se volviera, la voz que ella conocía a la perfección habló.

Hey… un buen anochecer, ¿no?

Así es… - Hermione asintió sonriendo.

Harry llegó a su lado, mirando también al horizonte.

Siento interrumpir. Sólo daba un paseo por el castillo y decidí dar una vuelta por el lago… ya sabes, siento que tengo que recordar muy bien todo esto antes de que seamos liberados bajo palabra, – Hermione lo miró con fingido enojo – es decir, antes de que nos graduemos – corrigió él al darse cuenta del gesto, aunque sonreía al hacerlo.

Sí, lo sé. Yo hago lo mismo. Llevo días tratando de guardar todos los detalles de Hogwarts en mi mente. Voy a extrañar todo esto.

Sí… yo también...

Harry la miró por un instante y su rostro se volvió serio. Volvió a mirar el Sol descendiendo por entre las montañas, llenando el lago de reflejos dorados. Por un momento permaneció en silencio, pero al final halló las palabras.

Hermione…

¿Sí, Harry? – ella continuaba fijando su mirada en la lejanía.

He pensado mucho este último año. He recordado… es decir, he hecho un recuento de todo lo que hemos pasado aquí. Ron, tú y yo. Me doy cuenta de que en cada momento importante de mi vida, a cada instante, he contado con ustedes para apoyarme… es cierto que he enfrentado a Voldemort yo solo algunas veces, pero incluso entonces tu fuerza… y la de Ron… siempre me han acompañado.

Una parvada de cuervos voló hacia el bosque. Los sonidos del anochecer eran suaves y distantes.

Sin embargo… ha habido otro tipo de momentos muy especiales también. Momentos como éste… en compañía tuya y de nadie más… cuando esperábamos a que saliéramos del Sauce, la noche en que Sirius y Lupin trataron de matar a Colagusano… los momentos en que Ron y tú estaban peleados… bueno, más peleados que de costumbre…

Hermione había reído suavemente al escuchar esto último.

También recuerdo tus consejos, tus abrazos… el beso que me diste al despedirnos en la estación, después de todo lo ocurrido con Cedric y el Torneo de los Tres Magos… recuerdo cómo me consolaste cuando creí que Sirius había ayudado a Voldemort a matar a mis padres, en Hogsmeade…

Ahora Hermione lo miraba con curiosidad. Fruncía un poco el ceño. Harry continuó.

Es decir… tú siempre me has apoyado. Siento que yo te fallé muchas veces, que no supe agradecerte todo lo que hacías por mí… no podía verte como te veo ahora, no te entendía como lo hago ahora…

Harry, tranquilo – Hermione se acercó unos pasos con gesto un poco preocupado, el agua sonando levemente al moverse – ¿qué sucede?

¡Oh, no, no te asustes, no es eso lo que quería! – Harry se sobresaltó un poco.

¿Qué pasa, Rizos? – Hermione se detuvo frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos – ¿qué es lo que quieres decir? – Harry tragó saliva.

Supongo que lo que trato de decir Hermione, es que… bueno – la miró de frente, sintiéndose más seguro – supongo que quiero decir… tú sabes bien lo que quiero decir… desde hace mucho tiempo eres algo más que una compañera, algo más que una amiga, mucho más que un apoyo… espero que entiendas lo que trato de decir, porque no me es nada fácil hacerlo…

Hermione lo miró de frente. Se veía un poco gracioso, tan agitado, tan nervioso. Sabía bien que nunca había sido precisamente bueno al dirigirse a una chica de esa manera (Cho era una gran testigo de tal habilidad).

Hermione sabía bien lo que sentía por él. A diferencia de Harry, ella no había pasado por todas esas dudas, así que se resolvió sin tantos problemas. Lo miró fijamente y con el gesto serio.

Sí, sí entiendo lo que tratas de decirme, Harry.

Entonces tú... – Hermione lo interrumpió, negando con la cabeza.

No hables… no me digas nada más por favor. Sólo déjalo así.

Harry no supo qué decir. Se había quedado, por milésima vez, sin palabras.

Hermione sólo se acercó a él, con el agua fría envolviendo sus pies. Lo abrazó con tranquilidad. Harry correspondió el abrazo.

Después de unos minutos, Hermione se apoyó en la punta de los pies para alcanzar a Harry. Le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y, volteando hacia la orilla, se alejó.

Sin hablar más, Harry fue tras ella y recogieron los zapatos y calcetines que habían dejado a la orilla del lago.

No hablaron durante el trayecto al castillo.

A lo lejos, Ron estaba sentado en uno de los arcos de los pasillos del colegio. Los vio regresar juntos al castillo y sonrió.

El día del Banquete de Despedida. La escuela entera parecía hervir de actividad y nerviosismo. La Torre de Gryffindor no era la excepción: de un lado a otro de los dormitorios y la sala común, los alumnos corrían de un lado a otro bromeando, colgando mantas para el festejo posterior a la cena, bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla, empacando sus pertenencias y arreglándose para el banquete.

Al correr la tarde, la sala común fue quedando poco a poco vacía, mientras los alumnos daban los últimos detalles a sus vestimentas o partían ya al encuentro de sus respectivas parejas.

El Sol comenzaba a descender y algunos últimos atrasados se daban prisa.

En los dormitorios de las chicas, Hermione se miraba una y otra vez al espejo desde todos los ángulos posibles, comprobaba que el vestido de gala que había escogido no tuviera ningún defecto, retocaba por centésima vez el cabello y se batía a muerte consigo misma, pensando que el muy leve maquillaje no estaba del todo bien.

¡Sí, sí está bien! ¡Deja de preocuparte ya! ¡Te ves hermosa! – exclamó Parvati exasperada y un poco celosa, aunque no lo admitiera.

¿Estás segura? ¿No debería recoger un poco el vestido? Está muy largo y…

¡El vestido está perfecto! Déjate ya de ideas tontas y date prisa, el banquete está a punto de empezar.

Una última mirada al espejo: un vestido azul muy claro, casi blanco, en el que la luz ponía reflejos aperlados, ligero y volante. Los hombros al aire y el fino cuello cubierto por una mascada del mismo tono aunque casi transparente, un discreto escote en la espalda.

No se veía tan mal, ¿o sí? Había hecho todo correctamente; el peinado (los rizos recogidos y cayendo hacia atrás, toda una batalla), los aretes de perlas que su madre le había regalado para la ocasión, las zapatillas… todo estaba bien.

Se sintió más segura y se decidió a bajar. Sólo esperaba la aprobación de sus dos mejores amigos y eso le bastaría. Ansiaba ver la expresión de los dos chicos: si ellos asentían emocionados al verla, todo estaría bien, lo demás no importaría ya.

Como aquella vez en el baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos, ellos la esperaban ya en la escalera rumbo al Gran Comedor.

Hermione suspiró – Bien, aquí vamos – se dijo a sí misma.

Comenzó a bajar los escalones, buscándolos con la mirada. No pudo seguir avanzando más allá del tercer peldaño, pues ellos surgieron de entre la multitud mirando hacia ella.

El asombro fue general: Hermione volvía a causar conmoción, las miradas se volvían a ella, los murmullos y las expresiones de admiración crecían.

Pero ella no podía escuchar o ver nada de eso. Su mirada estaba fija en sus amigos, que, por la expresión de sus rostros, parecían estar viendo un ángel: tenían la boca abierta, comenzando a dibujar una sonrisa de satisfacción, los ojos clavados en la chica.

Detenida a media escalera, ella los contempló. El tiempo en verdad había pasado: Frente a sus ojos se encontraban dos chicos más altos que ella, delgados y de apariencia imponente, Ron enfundado en una túnica azul oscuro, recorrida con finas rayas de gis, Harry de negro, la corbata de seda oscura y lustrosa, erguidos y atentos a su llegada.

No hay palabras Hermione – Harry fue el primero en hablar al recibirla al pie de las escaleras –… simplemente no hay palabras…

Justo cuando pensaba que no podías sorprenderme más… haces esto – lo secundó Ron, mirándola cariñosamente y riendo un poco – simplemente eres asombrosa…

Ella se sonrojó. Ahora todo estaba bien. Ahora se sentía completamente segura y feliz.

Ustedes no se ven nada mal tampoco – respondió tímidamente –… nada mal, chicos.

Gracias, gracias, lo sabíamos de antemano – comentó Ron adoptando el tono y el gesto de Percy.

Harry y Hermione rieron.

¿Vamos? – inquirió Harry.

Vamos – respondieron los otros.

Cada uno ofreció su brazo a Hermione y ella, tomando ambos, se sintió feliz. Se dirigieron al Gran Comedor y entraron. De nuevo los murmullos y la expectación, ahora no sólo por la chica, sino también por sus acompañantes.

Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson parecieron hervir de envidia, pero no dijeron nada; Malfoy incluso cambió la expresión de asco en su rostro por una malévola sonrisa de satisfacción.

Sin embargo los tres lo ignoraron, felices de compartir el último baile de su vida como alumnos de Hogwarts.

Harry, Hermione y Ron avanzaron hasta una de las mesas más cercanas al centro del lugar y se sentaron. Neville, acompañado nuevamente por Ginny, Seamus y Dean, con sus respectivas parejas, Parvati y Lavender Brown, los esperaban ya.

Los saludos y felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaban ya celebrando animadamente su última noche en Hogwarts.

En la mesa principal, la de los profesores, Dumbledore miraba complacido al salón y sonreía, mientras conversaba con la profesora McGonagall, quien reía a su vez y parecía muy satisfecha.

Incluso el mismo Snape no se veía tan rígido y estirado como siempre, como si el hecho de contemplar la última noche de Harry en Hogwarts le causara una alegría particular, que manifestaba en una sonrisa no del todo seca y sarcástica, como era su costumbre.

Hagrid, fiel a su hábito, brindaba continuamente y se ponía más y más rojo con el paso de las copas. Reía con gran alegría y estruendo.

La música comenzaba suave y atractiva. Los alumnos mayores, así como algunos profesores, acudieron como transportados por el sonido hacia el centro del Gran Comedor.

¡Vayan, vayan! – animó Ron a Hermione y Harry, el cual en ese momento volteaba ya para pedir a la chica que lo acompañara a bailar.

Muy bien, muy bien, vamos a demostrarles cómo se hace, Hermione – dijo riendo Harry.

Adelante Rizos, vamos a enseñarles – lo animó ella riendo también – ¡Volvemos en un segundo Ronald, no salgas corriendo detrás de Luna!

¡Oh, no, no te preocupes, no hay problema! – y dirigiéndose a Harry – ¡Eh compañero! No creas que eres el único que va a exhibirse con la chica más bella del lugar en la pista, ¿eh? – Hermione se sonrojó más aún – ¡Voy a estar esperando mi turno!

Muy bien, me parece perfecto Zanahoria, no tardaremos más de tres o cuatro horas.

Se alejaron riendo mientras Ron llenaba nuevamente su copa de vino blanco.

Caminaron hacia el centro del salón, seguidos por numerosas miradas. Se detuvieron y voltearon uno hacia el otro. Se quedaron estáticos por un momento.

Harry extendió su mano, ofreciéndola a su acompañante, y ella puso la suya con delicadeza sobre la mano de su amigo, mientras llevaba la otra a su hombro. Con calma, Harry la tomó de la cintura, acercándose un más a ella.

Por extraño que pareciera, Hermione no se sentía incómoda al bailar con Harry, aún después de lo ocurrido hacía algunos días a orillas del lago.

Harry tampoco parecía demasiado preocupado por el asunto. "Cuestión de madurez", pensó Hermione, y se alegró de que así fuera.

Bailaban con tranquilidad y fluidez, sonriendo en silencio. Al levantar la mirada después de un rato, Hermione se encontró con la mirada de Harry. Él estaba serio de nuevo. Por un momento Hermione pensó que sería hora de hablar nuevamente sobre lo sucedido.

Harry pareció entender la expresión de su rostro, porque sonrió y la tranquilizó.

No te preocupes, no voy a decir nada sobre el lago, no hay ningún problema. Ya pasó, de cualquier manera ¿no?

Sí… ya pasó – asintió ella aún un tanto intranquila –… ¿Estás bien? Me refiero a…

Sí, no te preocupes, lo entiendo muy bien – la cortó Harry tranquilo –…eres una gran amiga, la mejor junto con Ron. Eres mi Ratona de Biblioteca y así está bien, no te preocupes – sonrió ampliamente.

Gracias… me da gusto saberlo Rizos. De verdad gracias.

Continuaron bailando por algún tiempo, girando y deslizándose por la pista. No percibieron el paso de los minutos.

Por sobre el hombro de Harry, Hermione pudo ver a Ron platicando nerviosamente con Luna y se rió.

¿Hacemos un cambio de parejas, Harry? Creo que es hora de salvar a Ron. Ve a bailar con Luna y yo lo sacaré del apuro, ¿quieres?

Harry volteaba ya hacia Ron y estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas, pero fue apresurado por Hermione.

Vamos, vamos, no podemos dejarlo en tal predicamento. Y no sé qué le pasa con Luna, de todos modos. Ella no es nada fea, tal vez un poco extraña, pero nada del otro mundo, digo, sí deberían atarla algunas veces, pero…

¡Cállate, te van a escuchar!

Ron y Hermione bailaron durante un buen tiempo, simplemente mirándose uno a otro a los ojos, sonriendo y disfrutando el momento. Sin embargo la chica podía ver un pequeño destello de tristeza en los ojos de Ron. Él sólo la abrazaba con cuidado, acercándola a su pecho cada vez que presentía que ella quería hablar.

Así que guardaron silencio.

La música flotaba y parecía envolverlos en una burbuja en la cual lo único definido y merecedor de ser real, eran ellos dos.

Harry y Luna parloteaban ruidosamente mientras bailaban, parecían bastante divertidos.

Con el paso de las horas, llegó el discurso de despedida de Dumbledore. Todos avanzaron hacia sus respectivas mesas, en espera de las palabras del director.

¡Terminamos un curso más, felizmente! – Dumbledore se veía jubiloso – y nos encontramos con una nueva generación de graduados. A todos aquellos que se despiden hoy del colegio, mis más sinceras felicitaciones. Estoy seguro de que la vida les depara grandes retos y sorpresas hermosas…

Hermione volteó buscando a sus amigos. Ahí estaba Harry, a su lado como siempre. Miró hacia el lado contrario esperando encontrar a Ron, pero éste no estaba ahí.

Hermione comenzó a recorrer el Gran Comedor con la mirada, pero Ron parecía haberse esfumado. Logró ver a través de uno de los balcones que estaban abiertos, conduciendo al jardín. A lo lejos se distinguía la silueta de un chico delgado, alto y pelirrojo.

Con el mayor disimulo posible, se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar hacia el balcón. La mirada de Harry la interrogó. "Vuelvo en un momento", le dijo ella por señas.

Recorrió el salón y salió a los jardines, mientras Dumbledore continuaba con su discurso.

Ahí, a la luz de la luna y contemplando los terrenos de la escuela, se encontraba Ron, de espaldas a la ventana. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica y sobresalía como una espiga en un campo desierto.

Cómo quisiera saber qué estás pensando… o por qué te nos has escapado a medio discurso del director.

Hola Ratona. Yo creo que lo sabes bien, ¿no?

En realidad sí, pero me puedo equivocar, así que corrígeme si lo hago…: te sientes triste por todo lo que se va a quedar aquí, porque tú te tienes que ir, porque no sabes bien qué harás cuando, mañana, salgas de aquí y te encuentres con un mundo lleno de retos, de posibilidades, de cosas nuevas… de miedos.

Sorprendente, Hermione, como siempre. ¿Y cuál es la decimoctava aplicación de la sangre de dragón?

Ron, basta. Sé que estás triste – Hermione sintió también una punzada de tristeza al pensar en sus propias palabras.

Es sólo que… – Ron buscaba las palabras adecuadas – siento que es tan injusto que esto acabe… han sido los mejores años de mi vida, junto a Harry y a ti. Volvería incluso a tomar todas las clases de pociones de Snape, si sólo supiera que el tiempo puede regresar… ¡sin un giratiempo, no me mires así! Pero el tiempo no va a volver. Es por eso que quiero que esta noche no acabe, Hermione. Es por eso que quisiera seguir bailando contigo, huyendo de Luna, bromeando con Harry… Pero sé que eso no es posible, que el tiempo no va a detenerse.

Ron, sabes bien que yo estoy… - Hermione notó que su voz salía con dificultad.

Sé que tú piensas que estoy listo – la interrumpió Ron –, sé que crees que puedo superar todo lo que venga adelante, y te lo agradezco, en serio. Estoy tratando de empezar a creerlo yo mismo. Es sólo que…

Ron caminó hacia una banca de piedra y se sentó con gesto abatido.

Hermione lo siguió, deteniéndose enfrente de él.

Es sólo que se me hace difícil pensar que no voy a verlos tan frecuentemente, que voy a tener que estar solo, sin Harry – sacudió la cabeza –… y sin ti, Hermione.

Ron… – Hermione acarició sus mejillas y levantó el rostro del chico hacia ella.

Lo miraba con tristeza y amor. Las lágrimas comenzaban a llenar sus ojos. Acercó su rostro al de él.

No te sientas solo, aquí estoy. Recuerda lo que juramos: siempre vamos a estar juntos. Siempre. Mientras nos tengamos uno al otro, nada malo va a pasar…

Acarició nuevamente la cara de Ron.

Mírame por favor, Ron. Mírame… – él la miró a los ojos – yo estoy contigo… yo…

En el silenció se escuchaban las palabras del director en la distancia. Ellos parecían suspendidos en el tiempo, mirándose, a centímetros, a los ojos.

Ron sólo la observó sin hablar. Hermione sabía que debían entrar para escuchar la despedida de Dumbledore. Susurró suavemente, muy cerca de Ron.

Mi niño… es hora de partir…

Se detuvieron un momento más antes de que Ron se levantara. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero en ese momento el discurso en el Gran Comedor fue interrumpido por el ruido de una enorme explosión, seguida por lo que parecía un aullido altísimo, compuesto por miles y miles de voces.

El sonido parecía inundar el castillo, tan fuerte que los vidrios vibraban y saltaban en pedazos. Era tan agudo y potente que lastimaba los oídos.

El suelo temblaba un poco ahora, y los muchachos se dieron cuenta de que eran los cuadros del colegio los que gemían, todos a un tiempo, aterrorizados hasta la locura.

Una risa metálica, aguda y estridente se escuchó a través de la escuela entera, desde los pasillos hasta la profundidad de las mazmorras, causó olas en el lago y reverberó con un eco siniestro en el bosque. Era una carcajada histérica, enloquecida, y a ella se unían los gritos de los cientos de estudiantes que ahora buscaban huir, sin saber de qué o a dónde.

La risa se convirtió en un helado y furioso grito sobrenatural, que flotó en el aire interminablemente, aterrando a todo aquél que lo escuchó, vivo o muerto, humano o no:

¡¡¡¡¡POOOOOOOOTTEEEEEEEEEERRRRR!!!!!

Ron y Hermione palidecieron mientras los alaridos de los cuadros llegaban al límite del horror.

Está aquí… – alcanzó a musitar Hermione, con los ojos muy abiertos.


	4. Sangre y Fuego

**4**

**SANGRE Y FUEGO**

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, estaba ya en el suelo, entre escombros, cuerpos y fragmentos de vidrio. Harry no podía orientarse y se arrastraba de un lado a otro sin concierto. Uno de los cristales de sus lentes estaba astillado y esto, aunado al ardor que partía de la cicatriz en su frente y le paralizaba el cuerpo de dolor, le impedía ver con claridad.

Unos minutos antes había visto a Hermione partir en busca de Ron, o eso entendió al ver a la chica salir por uno de los balcones al fondo del salón.

Dumbledore daba su discurso de despedida cuando, sin causa aparente, la cicatriz de Harry había empezado a quemarle el rostro entero.

El director parecía haberse percatado de esto, pues lo había mirado con el ceño fruncido y la mirada incrédula. Un segundo después, una enorme luz verde había estallado detrás de la mesa de los profesores, reflejándose y causando muerte a su paso.

Dumbledore había caído hacía adelante como un muñeco de trapo y yacía, se imaginaba Harry, en algún lugar enfrente de la mesa principal.

La risa dentro del salón destrozaba los oídos, mientras los cuadros se desgañitaban de horror. Al escuchar la voz aguda e inconfundible gritando su nombre, Harry pensó que ésta era la peor de todas sus pesadillas.

Él estaba en Hogwarts. ¿Cómo demonios era posible que…? Interrumpió este pensamiento al encontrarse de frente con la mirada inmóvil y el rostro rígido de Dean, de cuyos labios escurría un hilo de sangre. Se movió bruscamente hacia atrás con un grito, arrastrándose por el piso y buscando un punto de apoyo.

Logró sujetarse de una de las mesas y se levantó como pudo. Lo que vio acabó de horrorizarlo:

El salón estaba convertido en una escena infernal, donde los alumnos corrían tratando de protegerse y salir del recinto, algunos escondiéndose debajo de las mesas, otros contemplando sin poder moverse, por el miedo, lo que se levantaba enfrente de ellos.

Harry se volvió hacía la mesa de los profesores: Ahí estaba la negra túnica ondeando entre las llamas. – Reacciona – se imploraba Harry a sí mismo. La furia, la locura en el rostro blanquecino y diabólico. – ¡Reacciona por favor, muévete maldita sea, has algo, lo que sea! – la voz gritaba en su cabeza.

El terror hecho carne: Voldemort entre los escombros y la destrucción.

Comenzaban a oírse fuertes crujidos: los mortífagos aparecían por doquier, siguiendo a su amo.

La lucha daba inicio entre mortífagos y profesores, mortífagos y alumnos, mortífagos y todo aquello que tuviera un aliento de vida.

Los alumnos más jóvenes eran los primeros en huir, los mayores tratando inútilmente de defenderse de los ataques delirantes de decenas de máscaras pálidas y deformes.

Con los ojos desorbitados, Harry miraba a su alrededor sin poder todavía entender lo que sucedía.

Aaaah… Potter… ahí estás… No pensarías que podía faltar a una ocasión tan importante como ésta, ¿o sí? – la voz cortante como el filo de una navaja lo sacó de su estupefacción. Miró hacia el rostro sin nariz, centró su atención en aquellos ojos rasgados, tan rojos como la sangre que comenzaba a correr en el lugar.

Tú… tú… ¿cómo demonios has podido…? – ahora Harry contestaba en un susurro, sin entender aún.

¿Cómo demonios he podido entrar en tu amada escuela, en la vieja Hogwarts? Oh, había que esperar el momento adecuado – la mano agitándose en un fingido gesto de despreocupación –, justo cuando el maldito viejo bajara la guardia, cuando su estúpido sentimentalismo le hiciera olvidarse de que yo, el Señor de los Mortífagos, no dejo de esperar el momento de debilidad.

Harry comenzaba a temblar de ira.

¿No lo sabías acaso? Es la fuerza de su amado Dumbledore lo que guarda este lugar de mis poderes. Pero ahora ese anciano idiota está muerto y no hay quien te proteja de mí – la voz sibilante, el siseo de una serpiente –, y me he de encargar de que esta vez mueras de la manera más dolorosa.

Ahora Harry se sacudía violentamente. ¿Dumbledore muerto? No podía ser, no estaba sucediendo, pero como fuera, iba a pelear contra ese asesino.

Temblando de miedo, Potter… no esperaba menos del hijo de una asquerosa muggle, de esa basura de sangre sucia… chilló como un cerdo mientras la mataba, ¿lo sabías? – sonreía con satisfacción –; esos pequeños detalles son los que te han hecho ignorante, débil, inferior… haces bien en temer al Señor Oscuro. Voy a matarte.

Te veré de rodillas, malnacido... – el susurro de Harry borró la sonrisa del rostro de Voldemort.

¡PELEA POTTER!

Antes de que Voldemort terminara de gritarlo, la varita de Harry apuntaba ya hacia la cara del Señor Oscuro. – ¡Absens Aer! – gritó Harry, y por un momento Voldemort se llevó la mano a la garganta sin poder respirar. Las venas saltaron sobre la frente pálida y la delgada silueta se irguió en toda su estatura, apretando los dientes, el gesto contraído de ira. Levantó la varita y apuntó hacia Harry, recuperando el aliento.

¿Crees acaso que vas a matarme con un truco tan estú…? – pero Harry había logrado su objetivo: ganar tiempo y bajar la guardia de su enemigo, plantándose a menos de medio metro de él.

¡EXPELLIARMUS! – rugió el chico tocando con su varita el pecho de Voldemort.

El rostro se tensó, dio un alarido de furia y clavó los pies en el suelo. Fue arrastrado en esa posición por algunos metros, pero no salió despedido hacia atrás, como Harry esperaba.

¡Secare! – siseó la voz.

Algo parecido a un látigo rojo saltó desde la varita de Voldemort. Harry acertó a tirarse al piso justo a tiempo, pues el látigo cortaba en mil pedazos todo lo que tocaba, agitándose en el aire. Al caer al suelo, notó que la sangre corría por su mejilla izquierda: el hechizo de Voldemort lo había tocado, causándole un escozor ardiente.

Harry se levantó del piso gritando el hechizo de protección, en el cual el látigo rebotó, para después regresar al Señor Oscuro.

El joven levantó la varita y apuntó hacia Voldemort, lanzando contra él un rayo finísimo de luz, que traspasó la frente del enemigo, haciendo que éste retrocediera varios pasos, con la expresión de asombro inundando los ojos. Un segundo después sonreía al desvanecerse.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con horror al percibir la presencia helada a su espalda y escuchar el hechizo susurrado entre risas – Crucio –, destrozándole carne y hueso desde adentro.

Las ardientes garras de una fiera rasgando su interior, haciéndole sentir como si la piel fuera a ser cortada en pedazos, a punto de estallar su pecho por la presión interna; una tortura inigualable, mezcla de interminables golpes, laceraciones y desgarraduras, todo esto inundó a Harry mientras luchaba por mantenerse en pie bajo la maldición imperdonable.

Me verías de rodillas ¿no Potter? – reía Voldemort con placer.

Es… una… promesa – respondió Harry con los dientes apretados, logrando dominarse y voltear hacia su enemigo.

Voldemort pareció impresionado por un momento, pero no retiró la maldición – ¡CRUCIO! – volvió a gritar, con más fuerza esta vez, y Harry se retorció violentamente, pero no cayó al suelo, como el asesino deseaba.

Lentamente el chico logró volverse por completo e incorporarse, temblando de rabia y de dolor, para clavar su mirada en Voldemort, el cual ahora comenzaba a sacudirse también.

Harry levantó su varita – ¡EXPELLIARMUS! – la voz llena de furia.

Esta vez Voldemort voló hacia atrás y estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra la pared del salón, pero a sólo unos centímetros de ésta, quedó suspendido en el aire, ardiendo de humillación.

La batalla parecía no desarrollarse como él esperaba: Harry había resistido la maldición Cruciatus (¡SU maldición Cruciatus!), algo que nadie había logrado anteriormente.

El muchacho ahora jadeaba apretando en la mano su varita, las piernas temblando, pero en pie todavía. La cortada en su mejilla parecía más grave, mientras la sangre manchaba la túnica de gala medio destrozada.

Es una promesa, Voldemort – afirmó Harry con aparente calma, aún cuando hervía por dentro –… te veré de rodillas, maldito…

"Dementores" fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

Por todo el salón comenzó a escucharse un ruido sordo, como el crujir del fuselaje de un barco, un gruñido apagado que se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Harry notó que su aliento producía vaho: la temperatura estaba descendiendo drásticamente. La escarcha empezaba a cubrir el suelo, los vidrios, las mesas. Las flores que hasta hacía unos momentos habían adornado el salón, se marchitaban y congelaban rápidamente.

La helada presencia de los espectros.

Cien o más dementores entraban al recinto, bloqueando las salidas e iniciando el festín sobre los alumnos que encontraban a su paso.

Los gritos de terror se hicieron más altos, si eso era posible, y Voldemort volvió a reír estridentemente.

Ahora Harry se enfrentaba a una difícil decisión: conjurar su Patronus y ahuyentar a los dementores para salvar a los alumnos que pudiera… pero eso significaría bajar la guardia para que Voldemort acabara con él, u olvidarse de los espectros y seguir la batalla, perdiendo más vidas humanas.

No había salida… Harry levantó su varita hacia el techo y se preparó para gritar el conjuro… Voldemort esbozaba una maligna sonrisa en el rostro de serpiente…

¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! – tronó la voz de…

¡¿Neville?! – Harry estaba sorprendido.

Neville estaba parado a corta distancia de Harry y levantaba su varita, de la cual surgía una enorme esfera blanca, la cual siguió aumentando de tamaño, al tiempo que golpeaba a los dementores.

Poco a poco, los seres fueron expulsados del salón, mientras del techo caían gruesos trozos de hielo, que se habían formado ante la brutal congregación.

Oh… eres tú, Longbottom – siseo Voldemort con desprecio –, ya es hora de terminar contigo, como debí hacerlo con tus padres… ¿o es que la locura les sienta tan bien que prefieren quedarse así? – reía ahora la cara blanquecina.

Neville parecía agotado por el enorme esfuerzo provocado por el Patronus, pero miró desafiante hacia la túnica oscura que flotaba todavía a centímetros del muro.

Voldemort levantó su varita.

Avada Kedav… – comenzaba a escupir.

¡ACCIO! – gritó Harry, y Neville voló por los aires hasta donde estaba él, mientras a su espalda estallaba de nuevo aquella horrible luz verde que Harry conocía tan bien.

¡Neville! ¡Ve a buscar a Dumbledore o a McGonagall! Deben estar en algún lugar frente a la mesa de los profesores. ¡Corre! ¡Yo me encargo de él! – gritó señalando a Voldemort.

Neville asintió con debilidad, pero con los ojos llenos de determinación.

¡Corre ahora Neville! ¡Ya! – gritó Harry al tiempo que se plantaba frente a Voldemort nuevamente, apuntándole con la varita y lanzando chispas rojas a sus ojos, las cuales fueron repelidas con un movimiento de la mano delgada y blanca.

¡Me ofendes Potter! Ya te he dicho que no vas a detenerme con trucos estúpidos como éste.

Harry sonrió. El exceso de confianza de Voldemort lo traicionaba de nuevo: las chispas, al tocar el suelo que rodeaba la figura oscura, se convirtieron en enormes llamas que incendiaron la capa de Voldemort.

Éste se envolvió en ella y se esfumó, para aparecer nuevamente a unos metros de donde el fuego consumía una parte de su túnica.

En el momento en que ambos levantaban sus varitas para continuar el ataque, el muro que daba a los jardines se colapsó y dos figuras envueltas en una esfera azul, casi transparente, atravesaron volando el salón, cayendo justo entre los dos.

Los escombros de las mesas, sillas y rocas saltaron con el impacto.

Dentro de la esfera, Ron abrazaba a Hermione, que se refugiaba apretándose contra él. Al levantarse ambos, la esfera se disolvió. Ron tenía la túnica destrozada y sangraba por la nariz, mientras se sujetaba el brazo derecho. Hermione no se encontraba mejor: había rasgaduras en su vestido y una herida en su frente sangraba profusamente.

Por un momento todos parecieron incapaces de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Después, como si un interruptor los hubiera puesto en guardia, se miraron y levantaron las varitas.

¿Qué diablos fue eso? – preguntó Harry desconcertado, sin dejar de mirar a Voldemort.

Eso, compañero, fue entender cómo se siente una bludger cuando la golpeas – Ron tenía todavía ánimos para bromear, aunque su voz denotaba preocupación.

¡¿Pero qué fue lo que los lanzó así?!

Hermione se disponía a contestar la pregunta, pero alguien se le adelantó.

Por tercera vez el duelo fue interrumpido, esta vez por dos rugidos salvajes y el estruendo del muro del jardín siendo derribado hasta los cimientos: dos seres de nueve o diez metros de altura pulverizaban con los puños las rocas. Eran horribles y tenían la cara deforme, con el cabello y las barbas largos y enredados.

Gigantes… – gimoteó Hermione, mientras Voldemort volvía a reír estrepitosamente.

¡¿Cuántos?! – Harry gritaba.

Los suficientes para acabar con este lugar – respondió Voldemort burlándose.

La batalla entre mortífagos y profesores parecía muy desigual: los magos tenebrosos superaban por diez a uno a los defensores. Algunos alumnos de los cursos más avanzados intentaban ayudar, pero no tenían el éxito que se esperaba.

No había rastros del director ni de la profesora de transformaciones.

A lo lejos podía verse a Snape luchando con un hombre que, de no ser por sus ágiles movimientos y lo diabólico de la risa, hubiera pasado por un cadáver: Lucius Malfoy, que no era ni la mitad de lo que había sido en cuanto al físico. Sin embargo, casi había enloquecido en Ázkaban, convirtiéndose esta vez en un asesino más terrible de lo que fuera antes.

Estaba terriblemente flaco, los ojos parecían saltar del rostro y los dientes asomaban a los labios, casi como si se tratase de una fiera. El cabello estaba más largo, pero había perdido su brillo. La mirada enajenada y el placer que reflejaba el rostro ante la muerte podrían helar a cualquiera, aunque tal vez no a otro cruel asesino, como Snape.

El profesor de pociones se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de los gigantes, que en ese momento avanzaron hacia él y Lucius.

Ambos hombres se separaron de un salto, un segundo antes de que el puño de uno de los enormes monstruos abriera un boquete en el piso, justo en el lugar donde se enfrentaban.

Los gigantes trataban de atraparlos, pisarlos, todo con tal de terminar con ellos, y parecían no distinguir entre aliados y enemigos. Los dos magos corrían y saltaban entre los pies de los gigantes.

Ahora varios profesores y alumnos lanzaban hechizos contra los titanes, que sólo se enfurecían más.

Snape lograba escurrirse entre los ataques con movimientos casi felinos, hasta que una mano colosal logró rozarlo, lanzándolo a varios metros y ocasionando que perdiera la varita mágica.

Lucius fue golpeado por el pie de uno de ellos y cayó al suelo medio inconsciente.

En ese momento Snape vio su oportunidad: corrió rápidamente hacia él, decidido a librarse de una vez de la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro.

En medio de una tormenta de golpes, escombros y hechizos que volaban de un lado a otro, se arrodilló y tomó la cabeza de Lucius por la espalda. El mortífago pareció recuperar el conocimiento, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y arañó las manos de Snape, que ahora se apoyaban en su frente y barbilla.

¡SNAAAAPE! – gritó furioso, presintiendo lo que su enemigo estaba por hacer, tratando frenéticamente de arrancarse las manos heladas del rostro.

Adiós, Lucius – sentenció Severus Snape con voz fría y llena de odio.

Una fracción de segundo después, las manos del profesor giraron violentamente y Lucius Malfoy murió con un crujido espantoso.

Debajo de una mesa, a la distancia y temblando de miedo, Draco Malfoy vio caer a su padre como un pedazo de trapo, mientras Pansy Parkinson intentaba, entre llantos, alejarlo de la horrible imagen.

Snape sacó de nuevo su varita y encaró a los dos gigantes: estaban justo sobre él, y antes de que pudiera huir, los enormes puños como mazos se precipitaron en su contra.

El profesor se envolvió en una esfera similar a la de Ron, de color verde, y recibió de lleno el impacto, al cual siguió una lluvia de terribles golpes, que levantaron polvo e hicieron temblar todo el lugar.

Los gigantes continuaron avanzando después de sepultar a Snape, del cual no se veía rastro ahora, en medio de la devastación.

Instintivamente, los monstruos avanzaron rugiendo hacia donde se encontraban Harry, Voldemort, Hermione y Ron, destruyendo todo a su paso.

Voldemort esquivaba los ataques lanzados por la profesora Sinistra, que parecía haber sacado la mejor parte del ataque a la mesa principal, aunque no tenía mucho éxito dañando al Señor Oscuro, que devolvía los ataques con una violencia aterradora.

¡Harry! ¡Nosotros nos ocuparemos de los gigantes, tú acaba con Voldemort! – gritó Hermione.

¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! – bramó Harry.

¡Has caso de lo que dice, compañero! ¡Esos infelices son nuestros! ¡Tú ocúpate de esta serpiente! – Ron apuntó a Voldemort.

Harry los miró con incredulidad por un segundo, pero asintió con gesto serio.

Adelante compañero, muéstrenles de qué estamos hechos – animó a Ron.

Vamos… después de todo, sólo son un poco más grandes que un troll – se escuchó la voz de Ron, mientras miraba retador al rostro del gigante que tenían más cerca.

¡¿Estás listo, Ronald?! – el grito airado de Hermione que levantaba la varita.

¡Siempre, Ratona! – respondió Ron. – ¡A la cuenta de tres! – indicó con la roja cabellera agitándose en una cola.

Caminaban de frente a los gigantes, comenzaban a trotar hacia ellos, demostrando una inmensa valentía o una locura sin par.

Harry los escuchó contar hasta tres, los vio saltar hacia los lados mientras los puños enormes golpeaban el piso entre bramidos de ira, para después comenzar a atacar con todos los hechizos posibles a los titanes.

¡AVADA KEDAVRA! – se escuchó una vez más, y la profesora Sinistra cayó al suelo, sin vida.

Harry volvió la vista hacia Voldemort, que reía abiertamente.

¿En qué estábamos, Potter? – la sonrisa envenenada.

Tú estabas perdiendo.

Voldemort dejó escapar un gruñido de enojo.

¿En verdad lo crees así, niño estúpido?

Harry se sorprendió; había algo extraño en la forma en que Voldemort hablaba… no había movido un ápice los labios. Sin embargo había escuchado su voz con claridad… ¿viniendo de su izquierda?

Harry volvió la vista, y al hacerlo, sus ojos se llenaron de asombro: un segundo rostro blanquecino de serpiente, envuelto en la túnica negra, caminando hacia él con el odio brillando en los sangrientos ojos.

Deberías reconsiderar el peso de tus palabras, Potter… no has conocido aún el poder del Señor Oscuro. No he hecho sino jugar contigo hasta este momento – Harry volvió la mirada ahora a su derecha y vio al tercer demonio, entre los escombros, apuntarle con la varita mágica.

Rodeado por tres Voldemort. ¿Era eso posible? El hechizo Multiplicador…

Debe gustarte demasiado el sonido de tu propia voz, como para haberte tomado el tiempo de aprender esto… – Harry susurraba un poco asustado, pero dispuesto a salir de la situación a como diera lugar.

No vas a bromear tanto cuando te haga desangrar, Potter – espetó uno de los asesinos.

Harry levantó su varita y la apoyó contra su frente, apretando los dientes… si esto no funcionaba, podía darse por muerto.

De las varitas que rodeaban a Harry, surgieron afilados rayos que se precipitaron contra él a una velocidad vertiginosa. "Celare Ante", se escuchó por lo bajo, tras lo cual, los rayos estallaron en una rechinante colisión.

No había rastro de Harry, a no ser por los restos de la túnica consumiéndose agitadamente en el suelo.

Los tres rostros de serpiente sonrieron con mirada ávida hacia el lugar donde Harry había sido masacrado.

Súbitamente, uno de los Voldemort gritó agónicamente, haciendo que los otros dos volvieran la vista inmediatamente; la piel blanca se consumía lentamente, como el papel en el fuego, convirtiéndose en cenizas que resplandecían por un momento en el aire antes de apagarse.

Detrás de la figura que se quemaba, Harry levantaba su varita, la cual resplandecía en rojo. Respiraba agitado, estaba pálido, sucio y cubierto de sangre, con la túnica definitivamente hecha jirones… pero vivo.

Antes de que saliera de su asombro, Harry apuntó hacia el segundo Voldemort, disparando una línea de fuego puro al rostro del enemigo, el cual se consumió de manera similar al primero, entre alaridos de dolor.

El espectro restante parecía estar sumido en un dolor quemante, pues se retorcía, aún en pie, al deshacerse los otros dos; un hilo de sangre negra se deslizó por su boca hasta la barbilla y goteó sobre la túnica.

Algo parecido a tu famosa maldición Cruciatus ¿no? – jadeó el chico. Así quema, así te destruye por dentro… – continuó – así se sintieron los padres de Neville, así me he sentido yo… y muchos otros más…

¿Qué ha sido eso? ¡¿QUÉ, MALDITA SEA, HA SIDO ESO?! – rugió Voldemort iracundo, aunque una pequeña inflexión de temor se colaba en su voz.

Eso, maldito monstruo, es mi interpretación particular de tu maldición asesina. Me costó mucho tiempo tan sólo aprender a concentrarme en ella, pero ahora está lista para acabar contigo… como tú acabaste con mi madre y mi padre. Deberías estar orgulloso, Voldemort… – los ojos de Harry se inundaron de lágrimas – este hechizo ha sido creado especialmente para ti: para poner fin a tu rabia destructora, a tu ira, a toda la locura y el miedo que has dejado a tu paso por tanto tiempo.

Por primera vez, Voldemort pareció dudar. Miró a su alrededor: los mortífagos no cedían, sino que ganaban terreno; otros dos gigantes habían entrado ya a lo que quedaba del salón y la mayoría de los alumnos habían escapado. Los dementores se habían ido sin dejar rastro.

Tan sólo los profesores, incluyendo a Hagrid (que luchaba a golpes con uno de los recién llegados gigantes) y pocos alumnos de sexto y séptimo año resistían. ¿Valdría la pena continuar el ataque?

El sonido de algo increíblemente pesado al golpear el suelo, hizo retumbar la estancia: ante la mirada incrédula de mortífagos, alumnos y profesores, uno de los enormes seres se desplomaba con estruendo.

Sobre el gigante se erguían dos maltrechas figuras: Ron ayudaba a Hermione a subir a la espalda del monstruo, dándole la mano. Aunque estaban agotados y pálidos, una débil sonrisa se dibujaba en sus rostros. Hermione parecía a punto de desmayarse. Ron tosía y, al hacerlo, algunas gotas de sangre machaban su túnica.

Por un momento, la batalla entera se detuvo, observando a los dos jóvenes. Un momento después, dos gigantes más se lanzaron sobre ellos.

Los chicos se pusieron en guardia de nuevo, a punto de desfallecer. La pelea se reanudaba.

Voldemort – la voz de Harry pareció metálica al llamarlo.

El Señor Oscuro volteó rápidamente hacia Harry, con la duda todavía plasmada en los ojos. Se miraron fijamente. Las lágrimas en la mirada del joven habían desaparecido. Sólo quedaba la dureza del dolor acumulado por años.

Comenzaron a caminar describiendo un círculo, sin quitarse la vista de encima ni por un segundo. Ahora cualquier falla resultaría letal y ambos lo sabían.

No debiste venir esta noche. Nunca debiste haber vuelto por mí. Sabías bien a lo que te arriesgabas, pero tu soberbia te traicionó, Voldemort. No estás contento con lo que ya has hecho, y por eso hemos llegado a este momento. No bastó con destruir a tantos con tanto dolor ¿verdad? – Harry hablaba apretando los dientes –. Oh no, no te pareció suficiente. Tenías que venir a Hogwarts a demostrar cuán poderoso eres…

No te atrevas a hablarme así, muchacho estúpido…

Tenías que destruir uno de los pocos lugares que puedo llamar "hogar" en el mundo – Harry continuó sin escucharlo –, tenías que intentar matar a las únicas personas que de verdad me han recibido como uno de los suyos. No puedo permitir eso, Voldemort… sencillamente no puedo. Tu necedad es tu perdición… voy a matarte, voy a librarme de ti de una buena vez.

Voldemort pareció temblar un poco al escuchar la voz helada, pero no iba a huir de él. Eso jamás. Nunca huiría del hijo de una sangre sucia.

Te veré de rodillas – sentenció una vez más Harry.

¡DEMASIADA PALABRERÍA, POTTER! ¡ATACA!

Harry no esperó más: con un grito, de la punta de su varita surgió un enorme haz de fuego dirigido a Voldemort, que conjuraba ya la maldición asesina

Como hacía tres años, la fuerza de uno neutralizó la del otro y lanzó destellos plateados en todas direcciones, sólo que en esta ocasión, Harry aventajó a Voldemort casi de inmediato.

El Señor de los Mortífagos temblaba de miedo; poco a poco, el rayo de fuego del muchacho se acercaba más a él. Voldemort aferró su varita con las dos manos, sacudiéndose ante el poder del conjuro.

Estaba cada vez más cerca, los restos del salón y las mesas salían despedidos por el aire; la llama terrible casi lo alcanzaba.

Ocurrió en ese momento lo impensable: bajo el poder del ataque, Voldemort se estremeció, gritó de dolor y furia… y dobló la rodilla.

Aún sosteniendo su varita, el mago tenebroso miró al suelo y cayó de hinojos ante Harry, que ahora también tomaba la varita con ambas manos.

El final parecía próximo y Harry casi veía realizarse el deseo más anhelado de los últimos años de su vida: librarse de una vez por todas del monstruo que le había arrebatado una vida normal.

A punto de ser alcanzado por la furiosa llama, Voldemort se puso en pie, reuniendo todas las fuerzas posibles.

No… no va a ser… tan fácil… niño idiota – con voz entrecortada y los ojos cerrados a causa del dolor, Voldemort se levantaba.

De un golpe, el asesino desvió el potente rayo de fuego, el cual destrozó las mesas a su derecha, reduciéndolas a cenizas. Sin embargo se veía agotado.

Harry tenía los ojos muy abiertos; había estado tan cerca de acabar con él… tenía que intentarlo de nuevo, tenía que intentarlo hasta vencerlo; no esperaba que fuera fácil, después de todo.

A lo lejos, Ron resbaló sobre el piso, despedido por el ataque de un corpulento mortífago que lo seguía con la varita levantada, caminando hacia él rápidamente.

El muchacho apenas se levantaba cuando se encontró de frente con la mirada sádica de su atacante, el cual lanzaba ya un duro Expelliarmus. Ron logró bloquearlo con un movimiento de su varita, pero cayó de rodillas al hacerlo.

El mortífago se disponía a renovar el ataque, esta vez aprovechando la baja en la guardia de Ron, cuando voló por los aires hasta golpearse fuertemente contra el techo del comedor.

Al volver la vista, Ronald miró a Hermione sosteniendo débilmente su varita y apuntando hacia el mortífago, que aún caía gritando desde las alturas.

Tanto ella como Ron se encontraban a punto de desfallecer. La chica ayudó a su amigo a ponerse de pie, jalándolo con las pocas fuerzas que aún le restaban, gimiendo de dolor.

Cinco o seis figuras sombrías los rodearon inmediatamente, preparándose para terminar con ellos.

Ron y Hermione se pusieron espalda con espalda y levantaron las varitas, dispuestos a luchar hasta el final.

¡CRUCIO! – tronaron varias voces al unísono, y los chicos cayeron al suelo víctimas de un dolor atroz.

Ron sentía su piel arder y estallar, mientras sus huesos crujían a punto de astillarse; miró hacia Hermione, que resistía lo mejor que podía, lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos, fuertemente cerrados.

Se llenó de furia: no permitiría que la hirieran, no permitiría que la hicieran sufrir.

Temblando, se levantó lentamente y la cubrió con su propio cuerpo; el dolor aumentó indescriptiblemente. Justo cuando sentía que no podría soportar más, que enloquecería de dolor, los mortífagos volaron impulsados por una explosión de color rosa brillante y el dolor desapareció, dejando una desagradable sensación de entumecimiento.

Vamos chicos, vamos… ¡arriba! – ahora unas manos delicadas los ayudaban a ponerse en pie – Por favor… vamos, esto no ha terminado, los refuerzos están aquí… ¡por favor levántense! – rogaba la dulce voz.

Al levantar el rostro, se encontraron con la expresión preocupada y el cabello rosa intenso de Nymphadora Tonks, que parecía ansiosa por sacarlos de la línea de fuego.

Detrás de ella, Lupin atacaba a aquellos que no habían sido completamente alcanzados por el hechizo de Tonks. Moody gritaba mezclando las maldiciones con los insultos, mientras dos mortífagos se apresuraban a huir por los balcones.

La Orden del Fénix… está aquí… ya está aquí… – murmuró Hermione débilmente, aún entorpecida por la maldición Cruciatus.

Sí, Hermione, estamos aquí – el Sr. Weasley puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, que se aferró a él para no caer nuevamente.

Tardamos demasiado, no esperábamos que… – la Sra. Weasley calló con los ojos enrojecidos al ver a su hijo en ese estado.

Ron miró de frente a sus padres por un instante: el Sr. Weasley lo observó detenidamente y apretó los labios, mientras varias arrugas se trazaban a los lados de sus ojos. La Sra. Weasley se acercó rápidamente con intenciones de abrazarlo, pero fue detenida por un gesto de Ron: Lupin y Tonks volvían a la lucha.

Mamá… así tiene que ser. Tenemos que luchar… tenemos que ayudar a Harry. Él está allá solo, luchando con Voldemort – ante la mención del nombre, la Sra. Weasley saltó y dejó escapar algunas lágrimas.

Pero, Ron… - comenzó a decir.

Molly… no. Déjalo. Tiene razón, no podemos detenernos ahora. Tenemos que pelear, y Ron y Hermione tienen que ir a luchar junto a Harry.

La señora Weasley endureció el gesto sin poder evitar la mirada de angustia. Fue su esposo quien habló.

Ronald, Hermione: cuídense. Nosotros daremos todo para que ustedes hagan lo que tienen que hacer. Sólo tengan cuidado.

Sí papá.

Sí señor Weasley.

Con gesto tenso y decidido, los jóvenes dieron la vuelta. "Por favor… sólo regresen con vida", escucharon la voz de la Sra. Weasley a sus espaldas.

Había llegado la hora: el momento de enfrentar a la bestia estaba ya frente a ellos, que observaban a Harry, sangrante y pálido, mantenerse en pie frente a Voldemort, que lucía ahora una profunda quemadura en el lado izquierdo de la cara y el cuello, de los cuales manaba un líquido negro y espeso.

Lentamente, Hermione y Ron tomaron sus lugares a los lados de Harry para encarar por última vez a Voldemort.

Suicidio – trató de reír el rostro blanquecino –… puramente suicidio –.

No, Tom... no es suicidio: es tu final… - resonó gravemente la voz que Voldemort había aprendido a temer a lo largo de los años. – Imposible – dejó escapar en un furioso susurro.

Pero ahí estaba él: Dumbledore, apoyándose en los hombros de Neville y McGonagall, caminaba lastimosamente hacia ellos. Tenía el rostro manchado de cenizas y sangre, y parecía estar ciego, pues no abría los ojos. Pero se hallaba vivo.

Nadie puede sobrevivir a la maldición asesina… ¡ni siquiera tú, anciano! – Voldemort gritaba asustado.

Harry tampoco lo entendía: él mismo había visto al director desplomarse, muerto, hacia el frente de la mesa de honor.

Oh, Tom… como siempre, tu arrogancia acaba por ser tu derrota: el pequeño Fawkes, que ahora se encuentra en la bolsa de mi túnica, tomó el impacto directo por mí… Verás: él siempre está en guardia, preparado para cualquiera que esté "acechando". La explosión me ha herido Tom, pero ha sido tan sólo un efecto secundario.

Maldito… ya me has quitado demasiado tiempo. Ya es hora de librarme de ti, anciano. Es hora de que caigas ante el poder del mago más grande del mundo, ante la fuerza de Lord Voldemort…

¿El mago más grande del mundo? Creo que no, Tom. Los magos más grandes del mundo están frente a ti en este momento, unidos para acabarte. Tú sólo eres el mismo niño asustado al que busqué hace años en el orfanato. Y hoy tu mayor temor se hace realidad: las consecuencias de tus actos por fin te han alcanzado.

¡CÁLLATE! – Voldemort levantó la varita hacia Dumbledore.

¡No, Voldemort! ¡La batalla está aquí! – Harry, Hermione y Ron apuntaban ya con sus varitas hacia el enemigo.

En el rostro de Dumbledore se dibujó una leve sonrisa, mientras Neville y McGonagall lo apartaban de la lucha para atenderlo. Recordó la última noche en que los llamó a su despacho y se sintió reconfortado… "… ahí estaban, atendiendo con prontitud a su llamado, como desde años atrás lo hacían…". Se recostó contra el muro mientras la Orden del Fénix se debatía con los pocos mortífagos que quedaban. Lo único que restaba ahora, era esperar.

Es hora chicos – dijo Harry.

Sí Rizos, es hora – respondió Hermione.

Adelante, compañero – terció Ron.

Con un gran estruendo, los tres dispararon sendos rayos hacia Voldemort, que levantó su varita para protegerse. La fuerza del impacto lo hizo tambalearse y caer nuevamente de rodillas, retorcerse, jadear y gritar de miedo e ira. Su hechizo protector se estaba desvaneciendo.

Los jóvenes aumentaron el flujo a sus varitas, entre gestos de dolor.

Por fin, el escudo de Voldemort estalló en pedazos y éste salió despedido hasta chocar fuertemente contra la pared.

Los tres chicos caminaron hacia él, pasando sobre escombros y cuerpos sin vida.

Harry se adelantó un poco. Los tres observaron a Voldemort levantarse con dificultad, escupir la oscura sangre una y otra vez, caer de nuevo y, finalmente, ponerse de pie.

Ya ha llegado tu hora, Voldemort – Harry levantó su varita hacia él –… se acabó. Toda tu locura… toda tu ira, tu obsesión por dominar, por exterminar a todos aquellos que se te opusieran, todo el dolor que causaste, toda tu furia asesina… sólo crearon tu perdición. Me crearon a mí – los ojos verdes se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas.

Ron y Hermione parecían también a punto de llorar. La batalla casi había terminado, puesto que ahora algunos profesores, alumnos y miembros de la Orden del Fénix los observaban a la distancia, esperando el desenlace.

Me robaste todo, me arrebataste a mis padres – continuó el joven –… me condenaste a vivir mi vida temiendo a cada instante que aparecieras para matar a aquellos que amo. Pero hoy de verdad las consecuencias de tus actos por fin te han alcanzado. Destrozaste miles de vidas, Voldemort, pero eso ha llegado a su fin.

Al decir esto, en los ojos de Harry brilló un destello dorado. Súbitamente todo quedó en silencio y, crepitando lentamente, las llamas comenzaron a surgir de su cuerpo. Ron y Hermione ardieron inmediatamente después.

Las llamas crecían y se tornaban rojas y doradas, aumentando en fuerza, sin consumir los restos de las mesas.

Voldemort contempló horrorizado el arma final de los muchachos. La quemadura en su rostro pareció arder más en presencia de las llamas, mientras la sangre escurría por su pecho.

Todo acaba esta noche – terminó Harry con la voz llena de dolor.

Las llamas se acercaban a Voldemort, acorralándolo, comenzando a quemarlo, torturándolo hasta la locura.

Claro que todo acaba esta noche, Potter. Todo: tú, tus asquerosos amigos, esta maldita escuela, Dumbledore… todo acaba esta noche, puedes estar seguro – contestó en un susurro Voldemort.

El cuerpo del Señor Oscuro pareció iluminarse con un resplandor verdoso, mientras un gruñido salvaje comenzaba a gestarse en su interior, como una bestia iracunda a punto de saltar.

Harry, Ron y Hermione abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, aún envueltos en el fuego. Comprendieron lo que el enemigo trataba de hacer: acabaría con todos en un último esfuerzo asesino.

¡VÁYANSE TODOS! – gritó Hermione histérica - ¡VÁYANSE, SAQUEN A LOS HERIDOS, HUYAN! ¡VA A DESTRUIR LA ESCUELA Y TODO LO QUE HAYA EN ELLA, VÁYANSE!

¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ! – ahora Harry se unía a Hermione - ¡TODOS FUERA DE AQUÍ!

¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡SAQUEN A TODOS LOS QUE PUEDAN, HUYAN! ¡NOSOTROS NOS QUEDAREMOS PARA DETENERLO! ¡VÁYANSE YA! – Ron volteaba hacia sus padres.

Los Sres. Weasley parecieron petrificados por un momento, pero reaccionaron y comenzaron a guiar a los heridos en la huída. La señora Weasley volvió la vista un momento antes de salir, para ver a los tres chicos a los que adoraba… los tres eran sus hijos, después de todo. Pidió al cielo que salieran con vida de todo eso.

La huída era general, y ahora los miembros de la Orden del Fénix ayudaban a Neville, Dumbledore y McGonagall a salir; la escuela se vaciaba rápidamente, quedando ocupada sólo por los cadáveres que la lucha había cobrado.

Voldemort parecía una bomba a punto de explotar: el resplandor que rodeaba su cuerpo tomaba forma esférica y se expandía, palpitante.

El fuego que brotaba de los jóvenes crecía a su vez, haciendo frente al hechizo final de Voldemort.

La voz del monstruo retumbó por toda la escuela nuevamente, aguda, histérica y estridente, poniendo los cabellos de punta a todo aquel que alcanzó a escucharlo. El suelo se estremeció, el risco sobre el cual Hogwarts se irguió por siglos colapsó y se removieron sus cimientos al grito mortal del mago tenebroso más temido del mundo.

¡¡¡¡SEEEERPENTIAAAA!!!! – bramó Voldemort en un supremo acto de crueldad final.

Hermione tomó de las manos a sus dos amigos, mientras el salón entero comenzaba a derrumbarse con el estruendo de un huracán.

¡No se suelten! ¡Debemos permanecer unidos, no se suelten! – gritó por encima del ruido infernal.

Los chicos sólo apretaron sus manos y miraron hacia Voldemort: el hechizo del demonio estaba acabando con la escuela, pero el fuego que surgía de ellos lo alcanzaba, quemándolo hasta los huesos y haciéndolo dar alaridos de agonía.

Harry rogó que todo terminara rápidamente: sabía bien que ni él ni sus amigos podrían soportar durante más tiempo tal esfuerzo. Ron temblaba sin control, Hermione se encontraba arrodillada en el piso. Él mismo sentía unas ganas inmensas de desmayarse de una vez.

Voldemort parecía notarlo, porque en su agonía trataba de soltarlos uno del otro, extendiendo las manos hacia ellos, invocando el último ápice de poder que aún pudiera contener.

Estaba acabado, deshaciéndose a pedazos, derramando sangre por cada herida que las llamas producían en el delgado cuerpo, quemado y renegrido, pero se negaba a morir sin cobrar una víctima más.

Gritó, agitó las manos, maldijo haciendo que el vendaval que los rodeaba se hiciera más violento.

Las llamas se revolvieron y parecieron disminuir su fuerza ante el ataque.

Ronald no supo en qué momento sucedió: de un instante a otro no sintió la mano de Hermione, no la percibió más junto a él.

Abrió los ojos y se volvió hacia Harry, quien gritaba desesperadamente con lágrimas en los ojos, y al volver la mirada hacia Voldemort, se sintió morir de horror, sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos le revelaban: ahí, entre las garras del asesino, del asqueroso demonio que los había atormentado durante siete años, en los brazos de la muerte misma, hecha carne y maldición, se debatía la niña de su vida.

Con un último alarido de furia, Voldemort estrujó a Hermione entre sus brazos agonizantes y desapareció en una cegadora luz verde.

Como si el tiempo se hubiera dilatado para hacer el momento eterno, Ronald y Harry miraron a Hermione extender su mano hacia ellos, suplicándoles con la mirada que no la abandonaran, los ojos inundados de miedo y lágrimas, mientras el hechizo de Voldemort la apartaba de ellos definitivamente.

Entre el estallido de la escuela al derrumbarse, Lord Voldemort, el Señor de los Mortífagos, murió para siempre, llevándose consigo la inocencia y el amor de Hermione Granger.


	5. Praga y Madrid

**5**

**PRAGA Y MADRID**

La plaza de la Staré Město - la Ciudad Vieja – se encontraba en total calma, desierta a la vista del edificio del Ayuntamiento. Las farolas de la explanada irradiaban perezosamente un resplandor amarillento, reflejado por el empedrado húmedo; la llovizna en Praga no había parado en una semana y aunque no aumentaba en intensidad, no disminuía en constancia.

En la total calma de la madrugada, nada parecía perturbar el silencio. Sin embargo, la capital de la República Checa era el escenario de una cacería sin cuartel, sigilosa y letal.

Repentinamente, una figura andrajosa, de negra túnica desgarrada, atravesó la plaza corriendo desesperadamente. Miraba hacia atrás continuamente y gemía de horror.

Se detuvo cerca del centro de la plaza, tratando de recuperar el aliento, apoyándose en las rodillas y mirando ansiosamente a todas partes; la capucha que cubría el rostro estaba chamuscada y de la frente escurría la sangre entre la piel ennegrecida; el hombre que huía tendría unos 30 años de edad y parecía a punto de enloquecer.

Con un sobresalto, se irguió y sacó un largo y delgado fragmento de madera de entre los pliegues de la túnica. Lo levantó a la altura del rostro y murmuró algunas palabras con voz temblorosa. Apuntó hacia los callejones entre los edificios del siglo XIII y del instrumento surgió un intenso haz de luz, que iluminó precariamente las sombras.

Parecía no haber nada ahí, estaba solo… Respiró profundamente y trató de calmarse. Los jadeos podían oírse en el eco de la plaza vacía. ¿Lo habría perdido ya?

Aún temblando, bajó un poco el fragmento de madera. No podía haberlo seguido, no podía haber sido _tan_ veloz…

Al momento en que estos pensamientos cruzaban la mente del hombre de la túnica negra, un destello dorado brilló un momento en su mano, ardiendo, despidiendo finas estelas de humo y causando los gritos de de la víctima.

El artefacto con el que el hombre había iluminado los callejones cayó al piso chamuscándose, mientras éste emprendía nuevamente la carrera, entre sollozos de dolor y miedo.

Corrió al lado contrario de la Iglesia de San Nikolái, escabulléndose por los callejones estrechos y oscuros, chocando contra las paredes y los cubos de basura, sin saber si lo que le recorría el rostro era el agua de llovizna o su propio sudor mezclado con la sangre.

Al dar la vuelta por centésima vez entre los callejones, la mirada del hombre pareció iluminarse al vislumbrar una pelota desinflada, abandonada sobre un montón de basura.

¡Hafen-schlüssel…! ¡Das hafen-schlüssel! – gimió débilmente, lleno de alegría. Se apresuró hacia el objeto que sabía que lo ayudaría a escapar, extendiendo la única mano que conservaba útil.

Un segundo antes de que alcanzara a tocar el traslador, voló por los aires y chocó contra la pared del callejón, quedando colgado de cabeza como una gran equis de espanto y tela quemada. Por primera vez en una semana, la lluvia comenzó a hacerse más intensa. Algunos truenos sonaron a lo lejos

Sin comprender todavía lo que había sucedido, el hombre abrió los ojos y contempló la imagen de su perseguidor, sin comprender por qué estaba de cabeza:

Una delgada figura, alta y fornida, se erguía frente a él envuelta en un traje negro. La cabellera color rojo intenso caía a los lados del rostro y sobre los hombros. La expresión del hombre era insondable, mientras le apuntaba con una vara de madera similar a suya.

Jakub… – su perseguidor estaba hablando… ¡y sabía su nombre! Escuchó la pregunta que el pelirrojo hizo a continuación - ¿Wo sind sie die anderen?

El hombre llamado Jakub sintió, flotando de cabeza contra la pared, como si en ese momento acabaran de condenarle a muerte… el hombre preguntaba dónde se encontraban los otros… lo sabía. La lluvia se hacía más intensa cada vez, mientras en el cielo comenzaban a fulgurar algunos relámpagos.

Jakub mintió, no debía revelar el paradero de sus compañeros. Fingiría no saber de quién hablaba su atacante.

¿Was andere? – preguntó con voz temblorosa a la figura enfrente de él.

Entre el largo cabello, el rostro pareció denotar cierta molestia, pues los ojos azules del hombre se entrecerraron.

Lo que Jakub supo a continuación, fue que su ropa comenzaba a arder lentamente, haciendo escapar de sus ojos algunas lágrimas de dolor.

El hombre que lo torturaba se acercó a él sin dejar de apuntarle con el fragmento de madera. A sólo centímetros del rostro de Jakub, murmuró algo.

Die sie essen Tod... ¿Wo sind sie? – escuchó mientras la lluvia se desataba con toda su fuerza y los rayos retumbaban en lo alto.

Los ojos de Jakub se abrieron cuanto pudieron: _Die sie essen Tod_… _Los que comen Muerte_. Comenzó a llorar abiertamente, suplicando por su vida. No dudaba de que el hombre del cabello rojo acabaría con él.

"¿Wo?". La tela se consumía en medio de un tenue resplandor rojizo. Jakub gemía y trataba de liberarse inútilmente.

"¿Wo?". La voz no perdía la calma, parecía disfrutar el torturarlo. Moriría ahí colgado, envuelto en el olor de su propia carne quemándose.

"¿Wo?" repetían los fríos ojos azules frente a los de Jakub, mientras el dolor se hacía más intenso. No pudo soportarlo más.

Italien… Messina – confesó por fin, a punto de perder el sentido.

Con un leve movimiento de la vara de madera, el mortífago Jakub fue despedido hacia las alturas y pareció desaparecer entre el fragor de la tormenta que se abatía sobre Praga.

"_Así que es Italia_". Ronald Bilius Weasley se dirigió a la plaza de la Staré Město, con la lluvia torrencial envolviéndolo. A sus 27 años de edad, había recorrido media Europa en una cacería brutal, unas veces fría y paciente, otras (la mayoría), frenética.

Haber atrapado al mortífago Jakub había sido un paso importante: tenía ahora la posibilidad de extinguir uno de los agrupamientos más grandes de magos oscuros.

A pesar de la muerte del monstruo, hacía diez años, los seguidores de Voldemort seguían reuniéndose y cometiendo asesinatos, con la creencia de que el aumento en el número de víctimas levantaría de la tumba a su señor.

Como si eso importara… – murmuró Ron.

Y en verdad no tenía importancia para él. Acabar con los mortífagos restantes no era una empresa oficial tanto como un juramento privado: terminar con todo aquello que pudiera quedar del pasado. De _ese_ pasado.

Entró en la plaza del Ayuntamiento y se situó frente al edificio antiguo. Por algunos instantes lo miró con gesto indiferente. Resultaría tan hermoso con su arquitectura antigua, sus detalles y su historia… los bombardeos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial no habían tocado este lugar… si tan sólo él pudiera apreciar de nuevo la belleza.

Ron se volvió y dio algunos pasos. De un instante a otro, la plaza se encontró vacía de nuevo.

Entre las sombras de un sótano, Ronald se materializó súbitamente. "Impervius" susurró apuntando con su varita mágica hacia su indumentaria. Ésta quedó seca inmediatamente. Se dirigió a la puerta y subió las escaleras que lo conducirían a la Gran Vía.

Al salir, las luces de Madrid lo recibieron con su actividad incesante, mientras propios y extraños recorrían entre risas las aceras. Confirmó la hora en uno de los anuncios luminosos de la calle: cuatro y media de la mañana.

Caminó por la calle medio poblada aún a esa hora. Parecía deslizarse sin ser visto, ocupado sólo de sus asuntos. Al llegar a la esquina de San Bernardo, dobló a la derecha y continuó.

Nuevamente a la derecha y penetró en una calle más silenciosa. Entró en un viejo edificio con la pintura escarapelada y abordó el ascensor de reja. Tres, cuatro, cinco pisos, el aparato subió hasta llegar al último.

Ron entró al piso quitándose el saco, el cual arrojó sobre un viejo sillón frente al televisor. Encendió las luces. Deshizo el nudo de la corbata y desabrochó un par de botones de la camisa blanca.

Miró hacia el amplio departamento: un desastre, de nuevo. Ropa amontonada, platos sucios en la cocina. Varios detectores de magia oscura apilados sobre una mesa. Más allá, la cama parecía haber estado en medio de un huracán. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía sin dormir ahí?

Paseó un momento por el lugar, considerando si debía prender el viejo radio junto a su cama. No lo hizo. Decidió quitarse los zapatos y calcetines, estirar los músculos, relajarse. Caminó hacia una mesa de noche donde descansaban, además de una lámpara fundida, dos vasos y una botella de whisky común y corriente. Se remangó antes de tomar la botella.

Se sirvió un trago y caminó hacia la ventana. Al pasar frente a un espejo en la pared, se detuvo a echar un vistazo: ahí estaba él, Ronald Weasley, el mismo de siempre… no… no era el mismo y lo sabía. El cabello ahora bajaba hasta media espalda y solía llevarlo suelto, el rostro se había alargado un poco, los ojos azules que en otro tiempo brillaran se veían apagados. Unas ojeras profundas los enmarcaban.

Había crecido un poco más y era más fuerte, cierto, pero se había convertido también en una persona fría y retraída. Nada parecido al muchacho ruidoso y bromista de hace diez años.

Se acercó a la ventana junto a la cama y dio un sorbo al vaso que tenía en la mano. Miró por un momento al buró junto al colchón; dentro del cajón, oculto en una pequeña caja de plata se encontraba lo único que podía hacerlo llorar aún.

Abrió el mueble y extrajo la caja. Tenía tanto tiempo sin mirarlo… Dudó por un instante, pero al final levantó la tapa. Ahí, depositado con cuidado, se encontraba un pequeño listón azul oscuro. _Su listón_. Bordada en finas letras doradas podía leerse la palabra _Zanahoria_. Puso la caja sobre el pretil de la ventana y acarició el listón con los dedos, lleno de tristeza.

Dio otro trago al whisky y fijó la mirada a lo lejos, por sobre el cielo casi de mañana de Madrid. Como la noche en que visitaran por última vez el despacho de Albus Dumbledore, la luna llena brillaba con toda su intensidad.

La visión se tornó borrosa entre las lágrimas y comenzó a recordar…

_Una habitación llena de personas que no conocía. Decían cosas como "muy grave", "¡dense prisa o se nos irá!", "¿cómo está el otro chico?", "heridas profundas"._

_No sabía qué sucedía. Todo era confusión, ir y venir, pociones curativas…_

_Cuando por fin despertó, miró a su madre sentada junto a su cama, dormida. No sabía qué hora era._

_De pronto escuchó una voz conocida y una joven pelirroja llegó a su lado apresuradamente, gritando._

_¡MAMÁ! ¡MAMÁ! ¡ESTÁ DESPIERTO! ¡RON ESTÁ DESPIERTO!_

_Un segundo después, seis o siete personas que poco a poco reconoció lo rodearon… ahí estaban Bill y Fleur, acompañados por sus padres, los gemelos y Ginny, su hermana menor._

_¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó débilmente._

_Estás en San Mungo, Ron. Ya casi te has recuperado, estábamos esperando que despertaras – había dicho su padre._

_Ya todo acabó, Ronnie, ya todo acabó – lloraba su madre._

_Harry… ¿dónde está Harry? – incluso hablar le costaba trabajo._

_Él está en otra habitación. Despertó ayer y ahora lo acompañan Remus y Tonks – le respondió Ginny._

_De pronto algún recuerdo pareció estremecerlo y se incorporó en la cama sintiendo un dolor intenso en todo el cuerpo._

_¡¿Dónde está ella?! – levantó la voz. Los Weasley se miraron unos a otros, sin saber quién debía responder._

_La habitación quedó en silencio. Ron quería creer que lo había soñado, pero nadie parecía dispuesto a confirmar esa idea. Todos bajaban la mirada._

_¡HERMIONE! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ HERMIONE?! – preguntó a gritos, sintiendo que estaba a punto de confirmar su peor miedo._

_Cariño… – su madre lloraba – ella no está aquí… – Ron se sintió morir - Hermione no sobrevivió… – continuó la mujer – No pudimos hallarla…_

Abajo en la calle, las risotadas de una pareja que parecía haber bebido demasiado, lo devolvieron al presente.

Las lágrimas bajaban por el rostro, había llorado intensamente.

Miró a la pareja que bailaba de un lado a otro en la calle y, entre las lágrimas, una media sonrisa llena de tristeza curvó su boca.

Madrid no duerme – murmuró.

Y parece ser que tú tampoco – resonó una delgada voz al fondo del departamento.

Antes de que acabara de decirlo, la varita de Ron voló a su mano y apuntó al intruso. "Inmovilus", el conjuro en la mente de Ron se dirigió a quien quiera que hubiera entrado al piso.

El hechizo golpeó su objetivo, que logró protegerse una milésima antes de que éste hiciera efecto. Aún así, chocó contra el viejo sillón frente al televisor.

Ron se disponía ya a continuar el ataque y caminó con la varita levantada hacia el lugar donde la silueta se tambaleaba.

¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas, al menos no todavía! – gritó la que claramente era una voz de mujer. Se cubría el rostro con una mano.

¡¿Esperar a qué?! – tronó Ron. Sin embargo se detuvo. Los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto mostraban ahora un peligroso enojo.

Ante él, una delgada joven de cabello rubio y corto trataba de incorporarse después de la agresión.

Sólo voy a preguntar una vez: ¿Quién eres y cómo demonios entraste aquí? – la voz helada y los ojos azules fijos en ella.

La chica, temblorosa, descubrió el rostro. Tenía los ojos castaños y la tez pálida.

Espera, espera… – Ron se acercó amenazadoramente - ¡Me llamo Kayla! ¡Kayla Malkins! ¡Vengo de Inglaterra! ¡Del Ministerio de Magia!

Ron se relajó un poco, pero no cambió su expresión. Ella titubeó.

¡Llevo meses buscándote! Muchos te han buscado ya – Ron entrecerró los ojos… ¿quién podría buscarlo a él? No tenía ninguna relación con el Ministerio, al menos no desde hace años - … pero no eres nada fácil de encontrar… mucho menos de seguir… entré aquí después de investigar por todas partes cómo deshacer los conjuros que protegen este lugar… si me acercaba de otra forma, no me hubieras escuchado, ¡hubieras desaparecido! ¡Sé que así lo has hecho cuando alguien te reconoce!

Mmmm… admirable, Kayla Malkins. Admirable. Pero aún no me has dicho qué demonios haces en mi casa, ni has comprobado que realmente vienes del Ministerio de Magia (los detectores de magia oscura no habían reaccionado, pero aún así…). No es que me interese realmente, pero si no estoy seguro de quién eres, no puedo dejarte salir de aquí con vida, así que…

¡NO! – chilló la joven, llena de miedo. – ¡Puedo probarlo, puedo probarlo! – hizo el ademán de sacar algo de la túnica. De la punta de la varita de Ron surgió un peligroso resplandor dorado. – ¡Espera, por favor, por favor…!

Lentamente extrajo una pequeña esfera plateada, un poco más grande que una snitch. La depositó con cuidado en el suelo, sin querer enfrentar la mirada intensa que vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

En cuanto la esfera estuvo en el piso, la varita mágica de Kayla voló hasta la mesa de la botella de whisky y ella fue aprisionada por una fuerza invisible contra el muro.

La expresión de la chica era de puro horror. Había esperado encontrar a un hombre difícil, pero no podía concebir tal frialdad. Dejó escapar un quejido. El pelirrojo la miró con desagrado, mientras ella cerraba los ojos asustada.

Ron observó el pequeño objeto plateado sin dejar de apuntar a la indeseada visitante. La esfera flotó algunos centímetros sobre el suelo y despidió una cortina de luz blanca. Sobre ella se dibujaron algunos extraños símbolos que Kayla observó con mirada inquisitiva.

Hace años que no veía uno de estos – dijo Ron en voz baja, como para sí mismo.

¿Qué? – inquirió Kayla con voz entrecortada.

Un Identificador… guarda una contraseña mágica. Es exclusiva para cada mago del Ministerio… y aquí está la última clave que me fue asignada antes de que… – se detuvo y bajó la varita mágica. Kayla cayó al piso inmediatamente, tosiendo al ser liberada de la presión –… nos mandáramos al diablo mutuamente.

Ron volvió a la ventana, cerró la caja plateada y la guardó en el buró. Tomó nuevamente su vaso y se acercó a Kayla, que se incorporaba lentamente con las mejillas encendidas por el esfuerzo.

Miró hacia Ron y abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpida.

El Ministerio de Magia me expulsó de su nómina hace mucho tiempo. Pensaron que era demasiado… "violento" como auror. No requieren de mis servicios ni yo requiero de su tibieza, así que puedes decirles que me mantengo en mi opinión: pueden irse al averno.

Kayla pareció perder el poco aliento que había conseguido reunir, pues se quedó en silencio, contemplando con la boca abierta el rostro helado.

Pe… pero… ¡pero no sabes lo que ha pasado! Tienes que saber que…

No me interesa, ya te lo dije, niña – la cortó Ronald. Le dio la espalda.

¡Por favor, sólo hago mi trabajo! ¡Déjame decirte lo que pasa! ¡He pasado meses buscándote! Por favor… – la voz se tornó suplicante.

Ron se alejó aburrido de la palabrería de la chica. Ésta dudó, pero después de un momento continuó.

Han habido algunos ataques desde hace meses.

Los hay todos los días – fue la indiferente respuesta.

¡No como estos! Son particularmente violentos y…

Siempre dicen lo mismo.

Sé que lo dicen, ¡pero esta vez es demasiado! Tenemos mucho tiempo investigando y no hemos podido recolectar alguna pista. Lo único que tenemos es la Marca Oscura grabada en la piel de los cadáveres y…

Estoy seguro de que ya lo resolverán… tienen sus métodos, te lo aseguro. Y ahora lárgate.

Tienes que saber que…

Lárgate – repitió Ron volviéndose hacia ella con enojo.

¡TODOS LOS ATACADOS HAN SIDO COMPAÑEROS DE TU GENERACIÓN EN HOGWARTS! – gritó ella desesperada.

Ronald se detuvo a punto de lanzar otro hechizo contra Kayla. Eso era raro, ciertamente.

Todos los cadáveres han sido identificados como estudiantes de tu año, es la única pista que tenemos además de la Marca Oscura – prosiguió Kayla, animada por la actitud del pelirrojo. – Todos… Vincent Crabbe fue encontrado sin una gota de sangre en el cuerpo, la Marca se encontraba grabada en su espalda. Padma Patil apareció colgada por los pies en su casa; parece ser que fue torturada hasta morir… fue marcada en el vientre… Lavender Brown… - Ron frunció el entrecejo. Lavender y él habían sido pareja algún tiempo.

Kayla notó su desconcierto.

Puedo seguir, Ronald… hasta ahora son cinco muertos. Los que no han sido atacados están siendo protegidos ya por el Ministerio.

¿Y qué quieren de mí? No tengo relación con el Ministro de Magia ya. No sé quién ocupe ese cargo ahora, ni me interesa. Lo único que sé es que quien quiera que esté cometiendo los asesinatos, se va a llevar una sorpresa muy desagradable si intenta siquiera mirarme de mal modo.

Es precisamente por eso que el Ministerio me ha enviado a buscarte. En Inglaterra corren rumores sobre ti. Eres casi una leyenda entre los aurores, te admiran. Es por eso que nunca te han quitado los ojos de encima, aunque admito que varias veces te perdimos el rastro. Se dice que alguna vez incluso encontraste la manera de matar a un dementor – la expresión de Kayla se iluminó un poco. – Bueno… antes de convertirte en un… un…

Cazador – Ron completó la frase de la joven.

Sí… un cazador. El Ministerio de Magia me manda a pedir tu ayuda. Piensan que tener a un mago como tú de su lado facilitará las cosas. Me han pedido que te diga que el pago por tu ayuda sería muy generoso. Y hay algo más que les preocupa, aunque no me lo dijeron directamente.

Ron la miró con molestia.

Los rumores en el Departamento de Misterios hablan sobre un posible regreso de _Quien tú sabes._

Los ojos azules la contemplaron de arriba a abajo. Esta chica había logrado entrar a su casa, deshaciendo los hechizos que él había seleccionado para impedirlo, lo halagaba (niña lista…) y le traía una oferta del Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra. Sonaba exactamente como el tipo de problemas que querría evitarse.

Ronald levantó su varita mágica. La botella de whisky, el vaso restante y la varita de Kayla volaron hacia él. Kayla tomó su varita en el aire mientras la botella vertía su contenido en el vaso, balanceándose en el aire. La bebida voló lentamente hacia ella.

Whisky – ofreció Ron.

¿Esto quiere decir que aceptas? – el rostro de la chica brilló mientras tomaba el vaso.

No. Significa que tomes un trago y te vayas. No voy a ser un mercenario más del Ministro inglés.

Kayla perdió el aplomo nuevamente. ¿Por qué diablos era tan difícil?

Pero tú…

Anda. Bebe el whisky, te calentará. Tal vez quieras usar un hechizo aislante al salir, el pronóstico del tiempo anuncia lluvia.

¿El… pronóstico del… tiempo? – Kayla estaba estupefacta.

Sí, el pronóstico del tiempo. Bébete eso y sal de aquí. Di al Ministerio de Magia que puede buscar a otro lacayo. No estoy interesado.

La joven dio un sorbo a su bebida con aire perdido. Como Ron había dicho, el sabor amaderado le hizo sentir un agradable calor en la boca del estómago.

El pelirrojo se había sentado ya frente al televisor con el vaso en la mano.

Kayla lo miró una vez más sentado ahí, indiferente. Se sintió frustrada y pensó en reclamar, en arrojarle el vaso a la cabeza, en algún conjuro para golpearlo, pero no se atrevió. La reciente experiencia con Ron le decía que antes de que moviera la mano hacia su varita, estaría camino a Budapest en una bonita botella de whisky.

Dejó el vaso y abandonó en silencio el piso, tomando el elevador y descendiendo hasta la planta baja. Salió a la calle y caminó rumbo a San Bernardo.

Ron cambiaba los canales del televisor con el control remoto (a su padre le hubiera encantado presenciar eso) mientras apuraba su bebida. Había olvidado comprar tabaco. Maldito vicio. "_Todos de mi generación… extraño… pero no es mi problema…"._

Se levantó del sillón y buscó entre los artefactos de la mesa: nada. Rezongando por lo bajo, se puso los calcetines y los zapatos. Metió la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo y sacó algunos euros. Se disponía a contarlos cuando en la mesa una especie de péndulo, como un metrónomo, comenzó a mover su aguja de un lado a otro débilmente.

Le siguieron los demás, girando, silbando y chillando cada vez con mayor fuerza. Ron tomó instintivamente su varita mágica y se acercaba a la mesa cuando escuchó un agudo grito proveniente de la calle.

Su gesto se volvió torvo. "_La chica_" pensó al momento en que saltaba por una de las ventanas. Apuntó con la varita hacia el suelo y gritó – ¡Aresto Momentum!

Aterrizó rápidamente y con suavidad, para inmediatamente salir corriendo hacia donde los gritos de Kayla sonaban ahogados.

Al llegar a una pequeña plaza entre los edificios, entendió lo que sucedía.

Una figura semidesnuda, con la ropa podrida y cayendo a pedazos, se cernía sobre la joven. Ella trataba de repeler al hombre que lentamente volvía una y otra vez a atacarla.

El tono verdoso de la piel y el andar torpe indicaban sólo una posibilidad: un inferi. Con un movimiento de la varita, Ron hizo volar al ser hacia el extremo opuesto de la plaza. Caminó hasta Kayla y le dio la mano para levantarla.

¿Estás bien?

La única respuesta fue la mirada de la joven, que señaló aterrorizada hacia el inferi, que se levantaba nuevamente.

No puedo creerlo, es sólo un estúpido… – Ron no pudo completar la frase, pues en ese momento miró con atención al ser.

Aun con la mirada vacía, consumido y de apariencia blanda, el hombre no podía ser otro.

¿Lupin? ¿Remus Lupin? – los ojos azules se abrieron a todo lo que daban. – ¡No puede ser!

Pero así era. El otrora amable profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras había sido transformado en un muerto viviente, claramente al servicio de un mago oscuro poderoso.

En aquel momento un leve destello plateado iluminó la pequeña plaza. Las nubes descubrían el cielo profundo de Madrid.

"_No… la luna… pero está muerto… ¡LA LUNA!_" – inmediatamente Ron se interpuso entre la chica y el inferi.

Éste se convulsionaba mientras sus huesos y articulaciones crujían y se deformaban. El inferi que alguna vez fue Remus Lupin aumentó de tamaño, cambió el rostro semi – humano por el de la bestia y lanzó un potente grito al tiempo que las manos se convertían en largas y afiladas garras.

Al terminar la transformación, lanzó un aullido prolongado y grave que retumbó entre los edificios. Fijó los fantasmales ojos en los dos humanos que tenía enfrente; Ronald miraba incrédulo y enfurecido hacia la bestia. Kayla era la imagen viva del miedo.

El licántropo se deslizó hacia un lado, buscando rodear a los magos. Si como "humano" había sido lento, como híbrido se movía con una rapidez escalofriante. Gruñía amenazador, haciendo sonar las garras contra el suelo de piedra.

En un segundo se lanzó contra Ron, que apartó a Kayla empujándola. El licántropo cayó de lleno sobre la cabellera roja para lanzar docenas de dentelladas que el hombre esquivó de milagro. Las garras le aprisionaban los hombros, produciéndole cortes en la piel.

"_Reacciona, Ronald_" se dijo a sí mismo. Apretó la varita mágica y, esquivando otra vez los colmillos, apuntó contra el pecho de la bestia.

¡EXPELLIARMUS! – gritó lleno de furia.

El hombre – lobo voló y chocó contra la pared. Ron se levantó del suelo para encararlo, pero la velocidad del híbrido era tremenda: antes de que se repusiera, las garras del animal lo golpearon en el pecho, cortándolo y haciendo brotar la sangre.

Se incorporó como pudo, ante la mirada atónita de la joven. Apuntó hacia el atacante con la varita mágica.

-¡Extrudo Artus! – los brazos del inferi se retorcieron grotescamente, las costillas parecieron abrirse y dislocarse dentro de la piel putrefacta, mientras la cabeza lobuna giraba crujiendo hasta mostrar las vértebras al frente.

El animal rugió de dolor, petrificado a dos metros de Ronald. Los ojos azules perdieron la determinación por un momento y el pelirrojo cayó de rodillas.

Miró con desagrado esperando a que el licántropo cayera al suelo inmóvil, pero falló en el pronóstico: las articulaciones del hombre – lobo volvieron violentamente a su posición original, crepitando horrorosamente.

Las quijadas se dirigieron al cuello de Ron, que se preparaba para protegerse, pero antes de llegar, el licántropo fue arrojado nuevamente contra el muro.

Ron levantó la mirada: Kayla apuntaba, pálida y asustada, contra la bestia, que en un santiamén se precipitaba hacia ella en un salto. Kayla gritó y cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

¡SECTUM SEMPRA! – el lobo fue alcanzado en el aire por el ataque del pelirrojo. "_Se acabó la paciencia"_.

Ronald agitó la varita varias veces: la bestia fue levantada del suelo y se estrelló contra los muros de piedra una y otra vez, al compás de la varita mágica. Los huesos crujían al romperse contra las esquinas de las cornisas, la plaza entera retumbaba con los golpes del cuerpo al chocar contra las paredes.

Cuando hubo alcanzado la altura suficiente, Ron hizo otro movimiento. El híbrido se precipitó como un rayo.

Cayó sobre el empedrado con profundos cortes en todo el costado derecho, los cuales resudaban un líquido espeso, oscuro y maloliente. Trató de levantarse, pero las incontables fracturas se lo impidieron.

Ron se incorporó y lo miró: gruñía débilmente.

Oh, Remus… Remus… - su voz sonó amarga y furiosa. - ¿Quién pudo hacerte esto, Remus?

Kayla lo miraba asombrada, sin atreverse a hablar. No sabía a qué se refería Ron, pero presintió que sería mejor mantenerse callada.

Ron miró a la bestia gemir y rugir en el suelo. Las luces en algunas ventanas comenzaban a encenderse a su alrededor y se escuchaban voces agitadas. La pelea seguramente había sido todo menos discreta.

¿_Cómo se acaba con un hombre – lobo inferi_? Esto sí que no lo había visto nunca…

Se armó de valor y levantó la varita.

Argentum – gruñó. De la punta de la varita surgió un pequeño torrente de lo que parecía ser un metal brillante, se condensó y formó una filosa y gruesa aguja. – Inflamate – dijo Ron a continuación. La aguja se iluminó, ardió y despidió algunas llamas hasta alcanzar el tornasol.

Miró amargamente a la bestia frente a él. Ahí estaba uno de los mejores instructores de su estancia en Hogwarts.

Lo siento, Remus. No puedo dejarte así.

La brillante aguja voló como una saeta y se incrustó en el pecho del hombre – lobo. Éste aulló con debilidad y comenzó a incinerarse hasta no ser más que un montón de cenizas en el suelo, albergando el fragmento de plata que se enfriaba.

Con otro movimiento de la varita, el proyectil desapareció. El viento se haría cargo de las cenizas. La gente comenzaba a acercarse, podían escucharse los pasos cautelosos de los vecinos.

Kayla reaccionó y detuvo a Ron justo antes de que éste cayera al suelo, sangrando abundantemente por los cortes en el pecho.

Vámonos – ordenó Ron. – Al departamento, rápido, antes de que esto se vuelva una fiesta.

Kayla asintió, todavía impresionada. Salieron de ahí lo más rápido que pudieron.

De vuelta en el departamento, Kayla ayudó a Ron a llegar al sillón. Él pareció molesto de recibir la ayuda de la joven. Se quitó la camisa rasgada y miró los cortes. Bastante llamativos, pero nada grave. Nada que lo matara, al menos.

¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así? – la chica estaba intrigada.

Tuve buenos maestros – recordó la primera vez que pudo conjurar un Patronus corpóreo –… y perseguir mortífagos te enseña a hacer algunas cosas, aprendes algunos trucos.

Se levantó y se dirigió a un armario viejo. Lo abrió y comenzó a revolver en busca de una poción curativa.

Espera, déjame ayudarte… - Kayla caminó hacia él.

No te acerques. Yo me atiendo solo.

Sólo deja que…

¡No te acerques!

Kayla no se acercó, pero levantó su varita en dirección a Ron. Lentamente los cortes dejaron de sangrar. Ron volteó hacia ella, mirándola sorprendido.

Las heridas se cerraron poco a poco. No quedaron cicatrices.

Ya está – dijo la chica con gesto herido. – Eso es todo, ¿te molesto tanto? – reprochó.

No está mal – respondió él, taciturno. Se puso una camiseta.

Kayla dudó, pero al final decidió hacer la pregunta.

¿Conocías a ese… hombre?

Sí. Remus Lupin. Un buen mago. Fue profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en mi tercer año en la escuela. Sufría de licantropía.

Oh. Lo siento… - añadió ella apenada. – Y… gracias por ayudarme… seguramente me hubiera matado.

Ya no importa. Lo que no comprendo es cómo fue convertido en un inferi. Supongo que has escuchado el término.

Sí… lo he estudiado, aunque nunca me había encontrado con uno. ¿Por qué me atacó?

Porque te cruzaste en su camino. Sin embargo no creo que viniera por ti. Estaba muy cerca de este lugar… creo que venía para asesinarme a mí.

Kayla se sentó en un banco junto a la mesa de noche. Miró su túnica: se había ensuciado bastante durante el encuentro con Lupin. Trató de quitar las manchas con la mano. Fue inútil.

¿Y por qué querría matarte a ti una cosa como ésa?

Porque alguien se lo ordenó, posiblemente alguno de los mortífagos que he estado buscando. Uno poderoso, por lo visto. No cualquiera puede convocar a un inferi.

Ronald hablaba con algo de aburrimiento, como si ese tipo de encuentros fuera cosa de todos los días. No era así, al menos en cuanto a hombres – lobo muertos…

¿No crees que tenga que ver con el aviso que he venido a darte? – inquirió Kayla tímidamente.

Esperó otra respuesta irónica y despectiva, pero ésta no llegó. En su lugar, miró a Ron tomar asiento en el sillón, apoyar la barbilla sobre el puño, cerrar los ojos y meditar lo que ella acababa de decir.

Un inferi no puede consumir toda la sangre de un ser humano…

Vincent Crabbe - Kayla citó el caso.

Tampoco es capaz de colgar a una mujer por los pies para después hacerle un garabato obsceno en el vientre…

Padma Patil…

Así que, si la persona que asesinó a esos dos y a Lavender – algunas líneas aparecieron en su frente – pretende matarme a mí también, no ha querido enfrentarme directamente. Además, ha usado a alguien a quien yo conocía… pensaba que no me atrevería a dañar a Lupin. Qué equivocación…

La chica lo miró intrigada. Ronald continuó con la reflexión.

Lo suficientemente poderoso para crear y dirigir un inferi… lo suficientemente débil o inteligente para evitar enfrentarme de una vez. No creo que alguno de los mortífagos que busco cumpla con esas características: en su mayoría son un montón de fracasados y débiles mentales.

Kayla no sabía qué decir. Estaba impresionada y expectante. Ron miró a la chica.

¿Whisky?

No, gracias… pero si tienes alguna otra cosa…

Vodka.

No, no. Algo como una soda, o agua mineral.

Creo que en el refrigerador hay una cerveza.

Kayla suspiró.

Está bien. Cerveza está bien.

Ron se levantó, fue al refrigerador y regresó con una gran lata de cerveza helada.

¿Esto es cerveza de mantequilla?

Es algo mucho más efectivo, no te preocupes – se sirvió otro trago de whisky.

Ron abrió la lata al darse cuenta de que Kayla la miraba un poco extrañada. Se la entregó.

Amargaaaa… – alcanzó a gorjear después del primer trago.

Sí, excelente marca, si me lo preguntas - Ron ignoró el gesto de la joven.

¿Por qué te enviaron a ti? – inquirió Ron sentándose de nuevo en el sillón.

Bueno… varios magos habían fracasado al seguirte la pista… algunos te perdieron en Francia, otros no pasaron de Escocia. El que más cerca estuvo te perdió en una estación de Portugal…

Sí… creo que lo recuerdo. Un pobre chico de cabeza rapada. Me vio a lo lejos y cuando quiso acercarse, se encontró sólo con un buzón de correos.

¿Qué es un buzón de correos?

Lo verás un día de estos. Continúa.

Sí… bien, pues el Ministerio decidió que necesitaba a alguien persistente, con ingenio y que supiera utilizar todos los medios a su alcance para conseguir su objetivo… querían a alguien astuto… – se sonrojó al decir todo esto.

Y mandaron a una Slytherin tras de mí.

¿Cómo sabes que…? – Kayla estaba desconcertada. Sólo faltaba que este hombre supiera legilimancia, para colmo de males.

Dime ¿qué edad tienes?

21 años… estaba en mi primer año en Hogwarts cuando _Tú sabes quién _atacó la escuela… Cuando el colegio fue destruido, continué mi educación con tutores particulares. Terminé la preparación a los dieciséis años… no me permitieron prepararme como auror hasta los diecisiete, así que pasé un año estudiando por mi cuenta, viajando… ¿cómo sabes que fui escogida para Slytherin?

Sencillo. Lo imaginé desde que dijiste que soy una leyenda entre los aurores. Eso no es cierto: a excepción de uno o dos, todos me temen – el gesto de Kayla fue de tímida sorpresa –, así que no me vengas con esos cuentos. Después describiste tu perfil y todo cayó en su lugar. Una niña dispuesta a mentir, una aduladora decente, lo suficientemente necia como para encontrar la forma de romper mis hechizos: indudablemente Slytherin.

Ron sonrió a medias, con malicia. Kayla se sonrojó aún más. Por primera vez alguien le hacía saber claramente que no le creía cuando lo elogiaba. Se consideraba tan buena haciéndolo… Se sentó muy derecha en el banco.

Termina tu cerveza – ordenó Ronald dando un trago prolongado a su whisky.

No… no estoy acostumbrada a… disculpa, no quise ofenderte… – rectificó nerviosa al ver que él levantaba una ceja.

Es hora de que te vayas, Kayla Malkins.

Ella obedeció sin decir nada. Se dirigió al elevador. Antes de abordarlo, la voz de Ron la detuvo.

Dile a tu Ministro de Magia que si se queja una sola vez más de mis métodos, el próximo en quedar colgado de cabeza será él. Dile también que discutiremos los detalles acerca del pago por mi ayuda en cuanto lo vea personalmente; no quiero pequeños aurores siguiéndome los pasos.

Kayla estaba radiante, parada a la puerta del ascensor. Casi parecía saltar de alegría. Ron la miró con seriedad desde el sillón. Dio otro sorbo a su vaso.

Y que quede claro: voy a matar al próximo que entre a mi casa sin mi permiso – sentenció con voz agria.

La chica abrió bastante los ojos y palideció de manera cómica. En un dos por tres estaba bajando hacia la calle. "_Misión cumplida_" pensó aún asustada.


	6. Círculo Antártico

**6**

**CÍRCULO ANTÁRTICO**

_El último comunicado fue recibido hace dos días a las 3: 23 de la madrugada, tiempo local, señor. Las imágenes del video transmisor muggle fueron interceptadas por aurores infiltrados en MI6._

_¿Actividad mágica?_

_Así es, señor. Ha sido confirmada por la Agencia de Regulación Mágica del Ministerio Ruso. La estación científica Druzhnaia II aparenta haber desaparecido del mapa. El Ministro ruso solicita la cooperación de los organismos ingleses. Parece que hemos adquirido fama…_

_Me pregunto por qué será… ¿Qué tenemos?_

_Las imágenes no son claras, pero los últimos informes indican una posible concentración inusual de dementores. ¿Qué debemos responder a Rusia, señor?_

_Avisa a la Agencia que mandaremos a nuestra gente. ¿Han analizado ya los accesos a la zona?_

_Afirmativo, señor. La entrada más segura según los reportes, está en Tierra del Fuego. Necesitamos su aprobación para dirigirnos al Ministerio Argentino._

_¿Tenemos motivos para preocuparnos?_

_No puede ser una casualidad, señor… Italia, Albania, India… no está de más extremar precauciones._

_Procedan. Quiero estar en contacto con los Ministros ruso y argentino dentro de dos horas._

_Sí, señor. Informaré a la Oficina de Aurores. ¿Debemos enviar a…?_

_Sí, envíalo. Que él escoja a su equipo. Quiero un informe completo sobre mi escritorio en cuanto esto acabe._

_Así se hará._

_Moviliza al Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Estudien el mejor itinerario posible e informen a la comunidad mágica internacional del paso de nuestra gente._

_Correcto, señor._

_Y Clark…_

_¿Sí, señor?_

_No olvides pasar a mi despacho más tarde. Un ataque de dementores no suspenderá la hora del té, ¿cierto?_

_Por supuesto que no, señor, ahí estaré con gusto._

Todo era blanco. A izquierda y derecha, el mundo entero. Hasta el aire parecía ser de una blancura absoluta, tan pura e intensa que lastimaba la vista. Aparecerse a través de distancias tan grandes era agotador; sin embargo, ningún equipo de investigación muggle se les adelantaría.

El programa de viaje había sido agotador… y restaba aún completar la misión e iniciar el regreso. Primero había sido Canadá, después Ecuador. Finalmente se transportaron a Argentina por medio de un traslador. Ahí, la salida desde Puerto Español, en Tierra del Fuego. Estaban exhaustos, pero no debían detenerse.

Ahora, habiéndose internado ya en la Península Antártica, todo lo que les rodeaba era aparentemente la nada. Una nada que los hubiera congelado hasta la médula en cuestión de segundos, de no ser por los pesados abrigos y capuchas que los resguardaban.

¿Cómo discernir entre el cielo y el suelo? Tenían el mismo tono y no podía distinguirse la línea del horizonte. Era como caminar por un inmenso espacio vacío, por un lienzo sin mancha.

En camino hacia Druzhnaia II, la estación científica propiedad de Rusia, las dos figuras se guarecían y descansaban al amparo de un hechizo aislante, consultando los instrumentos mágicos de posicionamiento global: el destino se encontraba cerca ya, pues se encontraban a 35 kilómetros de la costa del Mar de Weddell.

En una hora más, aproximadamente, avistarían Druzhnaia.

Vamos, es hora de seguir – la voz de Harry Potter apremió a continuar.

Su acompañante no respondió. Sólo guardó los instrumentos e irguió la varita mágica: La nieve delante de ellos se condensó y aplanó, formando la ruta de avance. De esta forma, podían aumentar el ritmo de viaje.

Podría haber llevado consigo a todo un destacamento de aurores, pero prefería trabajar sólo con ella. Fuerte, ágil, decidida. Nunca mostraba miedo, nunca se rendía. El director de la Oficina de Aurores del Ministerio Inglés no podría encontrar una mejor compañera: Ginevra Weasley, sólo un año menor que él. Mejor dicho, Ginevra Potter, desde hacía tres años.

La miró caminar delante de él: no muy alta, bastante delgada. Una mujer menuda con un potencial inmenso. De formas graciosas, tenía el andar resuelto propio de su férreo carácter. Una voluntad de acero, inamovible cuando se disponía a llevar algo a cabo. Muy pocos adivinarían la ternura inmensa que los ojos azules, aparentemente helados, podían transmitir a su esposo al besarla él a solas en la habitación.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie – Harry sonrió complacido – sospecharía de la suavidad del beso de su boca, de la manera en que sus uñas se aferraban al cabello negro, rebelde y alborotado, en las horas de madrugada. Sólo él sabía con certeza del aroma a flores frescas que se deslizaba por la espalda frágil, teñida de incontables pecas.

Un amor que nació con el tiempo, con la compañía y el consuelo… _¿con la costumbre? _– se preguntó el Jefe de aurores. De inmediato se reprochó por ese pensamiento; ella se merecía todo, se merecía hasta el último segundo del amor que pudiera entregarle. Nunca se rindió, nunca se dio por vencida con él…

Aún a pesar de haberlo visto sufrir por perder al amor de varios años en Hogwarts… de haberla perdido a _ella_… Después de tanto tiempo, Harry todavía no se atrevía a pronunciar el nombre de la chica a la cual hubiera intentado confesar su amor en el lago.

Ginny estuvo ahí cuando casi se dio por vencido, después de la lucha inolvidable y triste en que el demonio fue derrotado por tres jóvenes de diecisiete años. Y el precio por acabar con él fue tan alto…

Una pequeña marca de tristeza se asomó a los ojos verdes; después de tanto tiempo, a veces el recuerdo lastimaba todavía.

Él y Ronald destrozados, casi muertos en vida, desesperados. Él lo había tomado mejor que el pelirrojo… ¿o no? La imagen que Harry quería aferrar era la de aquella pequeña de dieciséis años –la dulce Ginny – a su lado, esperando, siempre esperando por el día en que él lograra sacar del corazón el abundante cabello castaño, aguardando por la primera mirada de amor del joven herido. Lo había enamorado.

Vaya si lo había logrado, Harry se convencía de ello cada día. "_Pero sí tal vez…_".

Dejó de soñar despierto. El frío lo conminó a hacerlo.

Se encontraban a 15, 000 kilómetros de casa. Si tan sólo supieran la localización exacta y las condiciones del terreno… podrían aparecerse en la estación científica, pero Antártica no había estado nunca entre sus destinos de trabajo o vacacionales.

Faltaba muy poco para llegar a su objetivo. La estación Druzhnaia II había sido borrada del mapa, arrasada al parecer por un enorme conjunto de dementores.

Las más diversas teorías se elaboraban acerca de la causa del ataque: los dementores habían sido liberados por magos oscuros de gran habilidad; habían sido descubiertos por accidente en algún cubil subterráneo, donde habrían sido contenidos por décadas, tal vez siglo y medio; o, sencillamente, habrían atacado al encontrar a su paso algún rastro de vida humana, traduciéndose esto en alimento para el voraz apetito de los espectros.

Lo cierto es que la instalación habría desaparecido en el curso de los dos días anteriores bajo extrañas circunstancias, detectadas por la Agencia de Regulación Mágica de Rusia. Un destacamento de ese país debía estar esperando a Harry y Ginny en el destino programado.

Avanzaron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, concentrados en los conjuros que allanarían el camino de la mejor manera, apurando el paso bajo la directiva de tomar registro de cualquier tipo de actividad mágica en el lugar, atentos a cualquier señal propia de los guardias de la prisión Azkaban.

"_Cosa fácil… los dementores causan olas de frío intenso… a 27 grados bajo cero, vamos a distinguirlo cuando estén bailando samba en nuestras narices…_", Ginny sonrió sarcástica bajo las capas de ropa.

Después de un lapso incierto, los ojos azules de la mujer se fijaron, bajo el grueso abrigo, en la irregularidad del terreno que se abría frente a ellos.

Harry… ahí está.

¿Dónde? Oh, la veo ya – pasó una mano sobre los ojos verdes y las eternas gafas, apartando un poco el rebelde mechón de cabello negro. En la frente de Harry Potter no se distinguía la legendaria cicatriz, desaparecida una noche funesta de hacía diez años.

Caminaron hacia el extenso enrejado. Una gran cúpula, cubierta por la tersura de la nieve, se levantaba dentro del perímetro. Parecía intacta. Varias estructuras se erguían a su lado: depósitos de combustible, tuberías llenas de escarcha, edificios de carácter desconocido.

La puerta de la cerca metálica se abrió inmediatamente con un crujido, al pronunciar Harry la vieja orden, "Alohomora".

Entraron a la instalación, recorriendo la tersa superficie que los separaba de la cúpula. Los aurores rusos probablemente se encontraran protegidos del clima dentro de la cúpula.

Sólo espero que los traductores no se hayan averiado con este frío – jadeó Ginny mientras el vaho escapaba de sus labios.

Los traductores están bien, los he revisado cuatro veces ya, no te preocupes.

Es sólo que nunca pensé en tener que hablar con un auror ruso. Y no quiero jugar a "dígalo con gestos" en este congelador, Harry.

Él no respondió; por un segundo habría jurado distinguir una minúscula vibración en su mente: imágenes débiles y confusas de… ¿de qué? El contacto legilimántico no había durado más que una décima de segundo.

Examinaron las estructuras adyacentes a la esférica nave principal. Se separaron un poco entre las tuberías y los edificios. Buscaban algún rastro que denotara la presencia de espectros. Ginny caminó por un corredor estrecho, con la varita levantada. El pasillo desembocó en una especie de patio donde se apilaban en orden una veintena de cajas metálicas, separadas entre sí.

Harry… El Ministerio tenía razón… han sido dementores – dijo Ginny contrariada.

El hombre de ojos verdes acudió rápidamente y al salir del corredor se encontró con la imagen de su esposa, de espaldas a él, contemplando un grupo de hombres y mujeres, unos cuarenta… tendidos sobre el piso, algunos con vida aún.

Las miradas de las pocas víctimas que aún conservaban el aliento estaban perdidas… los dementores se habían saciado, habían dado "el beso". El frío impedía la descomposición de los cuerpos; en los rostros se contemplaba el rictus de terror con el que murieran.

No hay nada que hacer aquí, Harry – en la suave voz de la mujer se coló una nota de pesadumbre.

Los rusos ya deberían haber dado alguna señal de bienvenida, Ginny – Harry ahora miraba al entorno con cierta desconfianza.

Salieron del patio, siguiéndose por el estrecho pasadizo. Recorrieron las estructuras que faltaban. Nada. Al final centraron su atención en la mayor de las edificaciones. Se miraron expresivamente. Un solo vistazo a los ojos del otro les hizo entender la situación. Se pusieron en guardia.

La pareja caminó alrededor de la cúpula. Al continuar por el perímetro de la misma se encontraron con un enorme boquete en la estructura, desde el piso hasta una altura de al menos ocho metros.

Entraron al recinto. Con una seña, el Jefe de aurores indicó a la pelirroja que fuera a la izquierda – él cubriría la derecha – para encontrarse al completar la vuelta al interior de la cúpula.

La luz del día, aún reflejada en la blancura de la nieve en el exterior, no era suficiente para iluminar la enorme oscuridad adentro.

Lumos Stativa – habló Harry apuntando hacia el techo.

De la varita surgió una bola de fuego que voló hasta posarse en el techo, al centro del lugar. Ahora el lugar estaba iluminado por una luz rojiza que haría las cosas mucho más sencillas.

¡Harry! ¡¡¡Los rusos…!!! – gritó Ginny, incrédula.

¿Dónde es…? – Harry no pudo terminar la pregunta.

La respuesta estaba frente a sus ojos en el suelo helado: diez o doce cuerpos, algunos cubiertos de sangre, todos con las túnicas negras con vivos rojos, propias de la Agencia rusa.

¿Qué demonios…? – preguntó Ginny acercándose a uno con marcas evidentes de cortes a la altura del cuello. – Los dementores no hacen…

Harry no la escuchó: nuevamente su mente fue alcanzada por una vibración, ahora más tangible: –_ ¡Peligro! _– ¿Qué estaba pasando? Uno de los cuerpos… ¡estaba vivo y le transmitía el mensaje! – _¡PELIGRO!_ –. Podía entender el contenido en una revolución de imágenes violentas… hechizos volando, maldiciones imperdonables… y la furia… _¡¡¡La ira en su estado más puro!!!_

¡¡¡GINNY!!! – bramó Harry – ¡Al suelo!

Ginny Potter no dudó ni un solo instante, inmediatamente cayó a tierra cubriéndose con un hechizo de escudo, mientras el mundo estallaba en el lugar donde un segundo antes se había encontrado su cabeza.

Una enorme nube de polvo, causada por fragmentos de la cúpula que se desmoronaba, los envolvió.

¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Ginny?! – Harry corrió al encuentro de su esposa.

Estoy bien, no ha pasado nada, logré protegerme… ¿Quién fue el infeliz que…? – estaba furiosa.

Harry la ayudó a incorporarse. Ambos levantaron las varitas hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el hechizo explosivo.

La nube se disipaba, la nieve comenzaba a arreciar. Distinguieron una silueta entre la confusión, una figura de espalda ancha y enjuta… "_¿Quién?_", Harry apretaba los dientes. Ginny se erguía amenazadora.

"_No importa quién sea, acaba de matar a doce aurores él solo_". Tomó de la mano a la pelirroja. A un tiempo, como si el gesto hubiera sido el gatillo, ambos dispararon contra el contorno que se distinguía cada vez más entre la nieve y el polvo.

Los rayos rebotaron de una manera ridícula en el conjuro de protección. "_No habla… hechizos no verbales, es fuerte_", sonrió Ginny para sí misma.

El aire se revolvió para revelar al asesino que había terminado, sin ayuda, con el destacamento ruso de aurores.

Los ojos se abrieron, las pupilas se dilataron al extremo: el matrimonio no podía creerlo.

Entre los cadáveres, la roca pulverizada y la tormenta, se hallaban la gabardina vieja, las incontables cicatrices y el histérico ojo apuntando a todas direcciones de Alastor Moody.

Tenía la cara y el alborotado cabello llenos de escarcha, parecía a punto de congelarse. El único ojo humano estaba fijo en Harry y Ginny, sin dar señas de reconocerlos.

Moody... – Ginny se adelantó un paso – ¡no sabes lo que estás haciendo!

El hombre no respondió. Emitió un extraño gruñido, gutural y perverso, mientras avanzaba hacia ellos.

¡Alastor, no voy a decirlo nuevamente! ¡Detente ya o…! – Ginny proyectó un destello rojo en su varita mágica a modo de advertencia. Moody no se detuvo.

No va a escucharte, Ginny. No puede hacerlo – intervino Harry –… está dominado por un Imperius – la mujer se volvió hacia él con la mirada entornada –… quién demonios pudo hacerlo, eso es lo que no me explico – el hombre de ojos verdes apretaba la mandíbula sin quitar la vista del antiguo auror.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – lo miró nerviosa mientras el anciano describía un medio círculo en torno a ellos.

Sencillo… no hay nada en su mente… si Alastor estuviera conciente, estaría impidiéndome entrar a su cabeza… no sólo no lo ha hecho, sino que no hay nada en ella… está vacía… la maldición Imperius hace eso, tú conoces la sensación, Ginny.

Dudar ahora sobre la razón por la cual doce aurores no habían podido defenderse hubiera sido necedad pura.

Frente a ellos se encontraba uno de los magos más temidos por los hechiceros oscuros; no era en vano: Alastor "Ojo loco" Moody había llenado la mitad de las celdas de Azkaban con una celeridad escalofriante… y hubieran sido más, de no ser por las decenas de magos tenebrosos a los que sencillamente hizo trizas antes de que el Ministerio pudiera aprehenderlos.

Si Harry Potter hubiera tenido la oportunidad de escoger a un rival cualquiera, Moody hubiera sido el último de su lista; bien sabía que era una leyenda entre las filas de su dependencia en el Ministerio.

Y ahora aquí estaba, comandado por un desconocido poder oscuro, lo suficientemente fuerte como para someterlo. Por un momento Harry dudó acerca de la veracidad de los rumores… los mortífagos hacían víctimas esperando que la sangre derramada resucitara al Señor Oscuro.

A últimas fechas, la actividad entre los hechiceros había registrado un aumento considerable. Se reunían en grandes asambleas, como si se prepararan para la llegada de alguien importante… ¿sería posible que…?

Ya tendría tiempo para meditar eso. "_No creo que Alastor haya venido precisamente a discutir sobre mortífagos_". Ahora todo lo que contaba era sobrevivir.

Moody se movía pesadamente. Harry y Ginny sabían perfectamente que aquel aspecto torpe y cansado era engañoso. Muchos antes que ellos habían cometido el error de creer que "Ojo loco" era un anciano lento y poco hábil, y habían pagado caro tal juicio.

Las pisadas del ex auror no se escuchaban, amortiguadas por la nieve y la helada ventisca. Se detuvo. Ginny movió los pies para apoyarse mejor, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a Moody.

Harry caminó hacia su izquierda y se detuvo con la mirada clavada en el histérico ojo giratorio. Silencio total, interrumpido ocasionalmente por el leve silbido de la helada. Tres figuras inmóviles en la nieve, esperando por el primer movimiento de ataque; tres figuras calculando la mejor manera de iniciar la batalla.

En los restos de la cúpula se deslizó un trozo de roca, arrastrando consigo la poca nieve acumulada y emitiendo un sonido casi imperceptible. Llegó al borde fragmentado y comenzó a caer.

Lo que sucedió entre el inicio y el final del deslizamiento fue una furiosa sucesión de hechizos no pronunciados, que iluminaron la blanca extensión entre terribles crujidos y explosiones que hicieron vibrar el suelo.

Harry parecía aparecer y desaparecer en multitud de sitios a la vez, esquivando los rayos de la varita de Moody y apuntando contra él, haciendo volar roca y nieve sucia, mientras Ginny se adelantaba para inmovilizar al auror, asfixiarlo o quemarlo, lo que pudiera suceder primero.

Moody evadía los hechizos con facilidad y contraatacaba sin dudas, sin miramientos; Ginny parecía furiosa e impaciente ante la ligereza con la que el anciano repelía sus agresiones.

Lanzó un grito de rabia mientras Harry hacía que agudas dagas de nieve se precipitaran contra Moody. Los ojos azules despidieron una mirada incendiaria que se tradujo en el ardiente chorro de fuego que expulsó la varita de la mujer.

Alastor no pudo bloquear el ataque combinado y estuvo a punto de ser destrozado, de no ser porque desaparecía y aparecía de inmediato a varios metros de distancia, justamente en medio del matrimonio.

Ginny extinguió el rayo y se volvió hacia él con la rapidez de una serpiente; Moody dio un extraño giro sobre sí mismo, describiendo un círculo con la varita mágica hacia Harry. Al terminar el giro, quedó de frente a Ginny, apuntando hacia ella mientras el ojo mágico se mantenía fijo en el hombre de ojos verdes.

Harry se precipitó hacia él, pero chocó en seco contra una dura superficie. _¿Qué maldita sea es esto…? _Harry se sintió mareado por el fuerte golpe.Al ejecutar el exótico giro, Alastor Moody había interpuesto un muro invisible entre el capitán de aurores y él… y su esposa.

Moody no sonrió, no mostró ningún signo de placer. Aquél que estuviera ejecutando el maleficio Imperius sobre él, había comprendido que debía acabar con la pareja por separado.

¡¡¡GINNY!!! – Harry estaba perfectamente conciente de que su esposa no sería capaz de enfrentar a Moody sola… por muy fuerte y decidida que fuera, aún no era rival para la experiencia del anciano ejecutor.

Harry se concentró: aparecer al otro lado del muro era determinante. Fijó su determinación en el lugar inmediato al lado de Ginny e intentó transportarse. Apareció a cinco metros de su esposa y al intentar correr hacia ella, volvió a encontrarse de bruces contra el hechizo.

Ginny comprendió la mirada de pánico de Harry al cruzar sus ojos con él por una fracción de segundo. Entendió su preocupación y su miedo. Harry golpeaba la pared invisible, desesperado.

Moody desapareció y apareció ante Ginny con velocidad infernal, casi pisándole los pies. El rostro de la auror palideció mientras la varita del viejo Alastor se hundía en el abdomen y despedía un destello sangriento, que lanzó la delgada figura a gran distancia.

Ginny cayó con violencia y rodó varios metros entre la nieve. Harry se quedó mudo, la boca abierta en un silencioso grito. ¡Ginny estaba…! ¡No se movía, no reaccionaba…! En el silencio de Antártica, el sollozo de pánico se extendió hasta que sus pulmones dolieron. _¡No, por favor! ¡Que no esté muerta!_

La mujer se movió, se incorporó lentamente cayendo una y otra vez: un leve brillo tan azul como sus ojos se extendía sobre su abrigo mostrando algunas grietas, justo sobre el lugar al que Moody había disparado.

Había logrado protegerse, pero estaba malherida. Al levantar ella la mirada, Harry pudo ver algunas lágrimas de dolor asomarse en los ojos de su esposa. No soportaría otro ataque, Harry tenía que actuar con rapidez o Alastor la mataría.

El anciano levantó la varita otra vez hacia ella sin prestar atención a la rabia que se había adueñado del capitán de aurores.

Harry se concentró hasta el extremo, enfocando sus fuerzas ante la barrera entre él y Moody. Apuntó su varita temblando de furia y lanzó el grito con todas sus fuerzas.

¡¡¡DELACARE!!! – el conjuro retumbó en la inmensidad del último lugar del mundo, haciendo eco y provocando cuarteaduras doradas en el ahora visible hechizo, debilitando y haciéndolo estallar en filosos fragmentos.

Alastor Moody fue despedido hacia su derecha por la explosión, mientras los fragmentos cortaban su gabardina y abrían heridas en todo el cuerpo antes de desaparecer.

Harry corrió enloquecido hacia Ginny. La tomó por la cintura con las palabras atoradas en la garganta y trató de levantarla. Moody se ponía en pie a su vez. Harry tenía que hacer algo de inmediato.

¡Ginny, levántate! ¡Por favor, levántate!

Harry… perdóname… no pude evitarlo… – susurró ella.

¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! No tengo nada que perdonar, Ginny, ¡por favor, levántate!

Todavía está vivo, aquí viene de nuevo… - la voz de Ginny temblaba de debilidad – tenemos que matarlo o va a acabar con nosotros… tenemos que matarlo juntos…

Harry se conmovió; aún en medio del dolor, Ginny se mostraba valiente y decidida.

Podría pedir, implorar a su compañera que lo dejara enfrentar al anciano él solo, podría darle mil razones para que se refugiara y lo dejara a él terminar la pelea… pero la conocía demasiado bien para hacerlo. Ginny no lo dejaría combatir solo.

Vamos entonces, mi amor… - Harry musitó las palabras sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Vamos, Harry… juntos – Ginny se sostuvo precariamente sobre sus pies.

Encararon nuevamente a Alastor Moody, que se dirigía por centésima vez contra ellos. La sangre corría por el rostro de éste, aunque Harry estaba seguro de que él no lo notaba.

Una nueva lluvia de maldiciones los envolvió. Harry reconocía los destellos verdes de la maldición asesina, los profundos surcos en la nieve causados por los hechizos cortantes y las explosiones ahogadas en su conjuro protector. Ginny ahora sólo podía ayudarlo a proteger a ambos, ocasionalmente lanzando alguna maldición contra Moody.

Harry observó de reojo a su esposa: se veía pálida y demacrada… seguramente tendría hemorragias internas. Si no hacía algo rápido, ella caería inconsciente ante aquel asesino. Tenía que acabar de una vez con "Ojo loco".

Tomó la decisión calculando detenidamente sus pasos, sin dejar de atacar y defenderse; levantó su varita levemente en un movimiento convulsivo, con lo cual los pies de Moody vacilaron al resquebrajarse el suelo bajo sus pies. Inmediatamente, mil vetas de hielo se cristalizaron alrededor de los tobillos y formaron un sólido bloque brillante, que impidió al ex auror moverse.

Moody apuntó a sus pies, pero antes de que pudiera liberarse, Harry movió una vez más la varita. El viejo extendió los brazos en cruz, mientras sus articulaciones se estiraban al punto de dislocarse. Harry lanzó otro haz de luz, que dio directamente contra la mano derecha de su enemigo, haciendo caer su varita.

Se dispuso a poner fin a la pelea: caminó señalando directamente hacia el pecho del anciano.

No pudo seguir. Algo estaba fuera de lugar. Algo… ¿pero qué? Miró a su alrededor: la que había sido una extensión plana y regular, se torcía ahora en caprichosas dunas blancas, salpicadas aquí y allá por filosas formaciones de hielo.

Como hacía diez años, el áspero rumor llegó a sus oídos, leve al principio y acrecentando en volumen hasta ser un verdadero estruendo, mientras la ventisca se tornaba en un vendaval ante el cual los abrigos no eran protección suficiente: el frío le caló hasta la médula.

La luz del Sol, de por sí débil y mortecina, fue obstruida. "_…la estación Druzhnaia II ha sido borrada del mapa.._.". Cuando Harry levantó la mirada al cielo, su peor predicción fue confirmada: ante sí observó los millares de fantasmagóricas figuras revoloteando en el aire, gimiendo, rugiendo al detectar la posibilidad de hacer nuevas presas.

Descendieron sobre ellos como aves de rapiña, ante lo cual Harry comenzó a convocar su Patronus. "_Son demasiados… no será suficiente_". Sin embargo tenía que intentarlo.

El grito de dolor de Ginny cortó las palabras en su boca. Se volvió hacia ella y miró a seis o siete espectros sobre su cuerpo, comenzando a absorber cada recuerdo grato de la menor de los Weasley. Ginny se revolvía en el suelo, tratando de esconder su rostro de las pútridas manos que la sujetaban.

¡NO LA TOQUEN! – Harry corrió hacia ella, pero fue interceptado por otros tantos dementores, haciéndole sentir un frío mortal en el pecho, arrancándole los momentos junto a su mujer, las pocas alegrías que hubiera conocido desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Cayó de rodillas intentando respirar. ¡No podía quedarse así, no podía morir ahí, no podía dejar que la lastimaran! Se concentró y levantó su varita, buscando el recuerdo más alegre que tuviera: por su mente pasaron el vientre de Ginny y su temblor al mirarle, los besos, las noches simplemente abrazados.

De la punta de su varita surgió una pequeña neblina blanca. Los dementores comenzaban a derrotarlo. Harry siguió evocando memorias; los triunfos como auror, las satisfacciones del trabajo… nada de eso funcionaría.

El descubrimiento hace tantos años de la presencia de Sirius Black, su padrino, el sentir que tenía un cómplice, un compañero. La neblina creció y se tornó nítida.

"_Vamos Harry… ¡Vamos!_" se obligó. Docenas de manos llenas de ámpulas lo sujetaban. ¿Por qué demonios era tan difícil hallar un recuerdo feliz…?

Los años en Hogwarts… ¡ESO ERA! Viajó por los años de su adolescencia y de su infancia, recordó las tardes de otoño dormitando bajo los árboles, los pasillos extensos y las altas arcadas, con su dulce olor a antigüedad y descubrimiento.

Se deslizó entre los salones y las mesas del Gran Comedor, subió por interminables escaleras y entró por el retrato de la Dama Gorda (¡Caput Draconis!).

Y ahí, en la calidez de la sala común de Gryffindor se encontró ante el suave fuego, entre los sillones mullidos y las mesas cubiertas de rollos de pergaminos, en la apacible felicidad de una tarde cualquiera sentado ante la chimenea… con la presencia afable y despreocupada de Ron y la tierna atención de _ella_… siempre dulce, con la sonrisa de medio lado.

Un estallido brillante salido de la varita mágica de Harry Potter iluminó la reciente oscuridad, se movió en volutas, creció y se materializó en la noble cornamenta de un hermoso ciervo, que corrió a carrera viva alrededor del hombre alejando a los abominables fantasmas. Alcanzó a Ginny y la envolvió, salvándola del temido beso de los dementores.

Sacando fuerzas de donde no las había, Harry corrió hacia la pequeña figura tendida en el suelo. Ginny tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados y lloraba intensamente.

No, Ginny. No vamos a morir aquí. Vamos a salir con vida, te lo juro – susurró a su oído. – Sujétate fuerte a mí… voy a aparecernos lejos de aquí… tenemos que hacerlo rápido, el Patronus no es suficiente para todas estas bestias.

Ginny se abrazó a Harry, quien se dispuso a desaparecer en ese instante.

Potter – resonó una débil voz conocida.

Harry volvió la vista hacia donde Alastor Moody se encontraba inmovilizado. Durante todo el episodio, los dementores no lo habían tocado, parecían ignorarlo y él no respondía a la presencia de los monstruos.

Pero ahora Harry podía ver una chispa de razón en la mirada del anciano. Su expresión de asombro y miedo era indescriptible: había cobrado conciencia, o más exactamente, había sido liberado del Imperius… justo en ese momento.

Los dementores se detuvieron en seco, volvieron sobre sí mismos y se abalanzaron sobre Moody, que profirió un grito de dolor y miedo. Llamó entre alaridos a Harry, que no podía hacer ya nada por él.

Con las pupilas dilatadas, Harry aferró a su esposa y desapareció mirando el momento exacto en que los dementores daban el beso mortal a Alastor "Ojo loco" Moody.

Aparecieron a gran distancia del Círculo Polar Antártico. ¿Por qué diablos los había llevado ahí? Fue el primer lugar que le vino a la mente, uno de los destinos a donde Ginny lo había llevado cuando él comenzaba a enamorarse de ella.

El calor sofocante sólo era aminorado por la frescura proveniente de la enorme extensión de agua frente a ellos, por las altas palmeras y la hierba fresca.

Ginny estaba herida de gravedad, Harry podía verlo al comprobar sus ojos, la palidez de su piel y los temblores que la asaltaban entre sus brazos. "_Por favor… perdóname, Harry…_".

Sin dejar de sujetarla, arrodillado en el piso mientras ella sollozaba de dolor, Harry extrajo de su abrigo un pequeño espejo rectangular envuelto en un marco metálico.

¡Oficina de Aurores! ¡Soy Potter! ¡Necesito ayuda médica de inmediato! ¡Tengo una auror herida de gravedad, posibles hemorragias internas por un hechizo oscuro!

En el espejo apareció el rostro de una mujer de ojos negros.

Capitán Potter, especifique ubicación.

¡Frontera nororiental de Nigeria, a orillas del lago Chad!

Estamos iniciando el rastreo capitán. Notificaremos a las autoridades nigerianas de su presencia en su territorio. No tardarán en llegar las asistencias.

¡Dígales que marcaré mi posición en unos segundos, eso facilitará el rastreo!

Sí señor.

La mujer desapareció del espejo en el momento en que Harry lo dejó caer sobre la hierba.

Ginny… oh, Ginny… vas a estar bien, lo prometo… los curanderos ya están en camino… por favor resiste… sigue siendo fuerte… por favor, Ginny… – rogó Harry Potter abrazándola.

Por un momento pensó en lo ocurrido: una estación científica atacada por dementores… el señuelo… Alastor Moody bajo la maldición Imperius, recuperando la conciencia después de herir a Ginny, sólo para ser devorado por los monstruos… y tímidamente, el recuerdo que le hizo conjurar el Patronus…

Sacudió tristemente la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento, angustiado por los quejidos de su esposa.

Levantó su varita hacia el cielo. De la punta surgió un rayo dorado que subió a gran altura, condensándose hasta formar la brillante señal que los curanderos buscarían.


	7. Signos de Alarma

**7**

**SIGNOS DE ALARMA**

Nunca había podido vencer la desidia que le causaba siquiera pensar en poner algo semejante a una cortina en las ventanas. Fue por eso que la luz del amanecer le dio de lleno en el rostro, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño dos, tres veces hasta abrir los ojos perezosamente.

Sentado en el viejo sillón, descalzo y con los brazos colgando, Ron movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando huir del resplandor que le hacía doler los ojos.

Se espabiló y miró a su alrededor sin ganas de levantarse. Pasó la mano por el brazo del sillón y pudo sentir una nueva quemadura en el tapiz del mueble… había estado fumando al quedarse dormido.

Se incorporó y puso la mano a modo de visera, tapando la luz del Sol. Desde la visita de la enviada del Ministerio Inglés ("_niña entrometida…_"), no había salido del piso en el cual se hospedaba. ¿Por qué había aceptado ir? La sola idea de volver a pisar una tierra que le había llenado de malos recuerdos le molestaba.

Se levantó. No recordaba qué había hecho la noche anterior. Un fino sonido a sus pies se lo aclaró: había volcado la botella vacía de whisky al rodear el sillón. Como si la vista del vidrio fuera un interruptor, la cabeza empezó a doler, sintió el sabor del alcohol en la garganta y el leve ardor en el estómago.

Fijó la vista en el suelo: a sus pies, entre la botella y el vaso con restos de bebida, se encontraba un fragmento de papel que él conocía casi de memoria: una de las pocas cartas que había recibido de Ginny, la pequeña que nunca dejaría de extrañarlo.

¿Qué día era? No lo sabía. Habían pasado tres noches desde que Kayla Malkins saliera asustada del lugar que Ronald llamaba "casa", y desde entonces no había podido tranquilizarse ni un momento. Tenía ante sí el compromiso –siempre eludible, claro – de viajar a Inglaterra para solucionarle la vida al Ministro de Magia, por lo cual cobraría una cifra de varios ceros.

Eso era lo menos importante, al fin. Lo que verdaderamente buscaba era la respuesta a una duda que comenzaba a cobrar fuerza en su mente: ¿podría ser que el maldito demonio volviera?

Si Voldemort estaba por regresar, el mundo mágico entero –y aún el no mágico – tendría verdaderas razones para temer… y él, Ron, tendría una razón para volver a Inglaterra: sepultar de una vez y para siempre al asesino.

Eso significaría regresar sobre sus pasos… volver al lugar donde sentía haber perdido casi cualquier vestigio de vida.

Fue ese pensamiento lo que le movió a revolver el departamento entero, a caminar por horas de un lado a otro, a consumir una mayor cantidad de nicotina que la acostumbrada, a releer la última carta que recibiera de su hermana y, finalmente, a ahogar la tristeza en una nueva botella.

Caminó hacia el baño y se mojó la cara para despertar completamente. Se miró en el espejo: lucía desaliñado, cansado y sin rasurar. Tomo un trago de agua del grifo y salió del baño

¿Valdría la pena? Aún tenía fresca la satisfacción de haber eliminado al mortífago Jakub en Praga, obteniendo así la información sobre el paradero de un enorme grupo de magos oscuros en Messina, Italia.

Partir hacia tierras inglesas sería seguramente lo mismo que dar oportunidad a los mortífagos para huir y establecerse en un nuevo asentamiento. Localizarlos nuevamente no sería fácil, pero por otro lado él vivía para eso… siempre habría tiempo para acabar con ellos.

Miró hacia el buró junto a la cama e imaginó el listón descansando en la caja de plata. Los ojos azules se enfurecieron.

Ron fijó el rostro blanquecino de serpiente en su cabeza_. "Todo mundo te teme. Pero si estás por volver, ten la seguridad de que yo no he olvidado las buenas maneras: voy a estar esperándote, voy a darte la bienvenida. Y voy a matarte de una buena vez"_. Había tomado la decisión.

Tomó papel y pluma, garabateó un escueto mensaje, lo enrolló y se dirigió a la ventana. Con un leve movimiento de la varita mágica, un gran cuervo se posó en el alféizar; cogió la carta en el pico y miró a Ronald. Éste tocó al cuervo con la varita mágica, tras lo cual el ave comenzó a desvanecerse. El hechizo aseguraría que el cuervo llegara rápido y seguro a su destino.

Al Ministro de Magia de Inglaterra – ordenó con voz grave.

Se escuchó el batir de alas y el mensajero, transparente y veloz, partió a entregar el mensaje.

Ronald se cambió de ropa y, mientras recogía y guardaba en su bolsillo la carta de Ginny, movió distraídamente la varita mágica; la habitación entró en bullente actividad: cajones que se abrían y cerraban, ropa volando de un lado a otro, dos baúles viejos que se arrastraban desde debajo de la cama para abrirse y devorar zapatos, camisas, detectores de magia oscura y artículos de aseo.

Cómo pudieron contener los dos baúles tal cantidad de objetos fue un misterio. Al terminar el movimiento, lo único que quedó en el piso fue un conjunto de muebles vacíos y la impresión de que el lugar no había sido habitado desde hacía tiempo.

Ron se miró en el espejo colgado de la pared: unos gastados vaqueros, las botas y la camisa a rayas. Se remangó. De esa manera parecería cualquier muggle, no llamaría la atención. Echó el cabello rojo hacia atrás y volteó hacia sus pertenencias.

Apuntó hacia los baúles con la varita y éstos desaparecieron. Miró al lugar en el que había pasado los últimos siete meses. No había nada que indicara que hubiera estado ahí alguna vez. Siempre era así cada vez que partía de algún lugar. Dio un último vistazo al espejo y, frunciendo el ceño, abordó por última vez el ascensor del departamento en Madrid.

Salió a la calle y recorrió la plaza donde diera fin a Remus Lupin, hacía apenas tres noches. Los vecinos se alejaron cautelosos a su paso; el rumor de que Ron había estado inmiscuido en algún oscuro y horrible asunto había corrido como el viento. Poco le importó al pelirrojo. Tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

Como por ejemplo, el modo en que se trasladaría a Inglaterra. Para estos momentos su equipaje ya debería estar a resguardo del Ministerio (ahí lo había enviado). Se alegró de no haber marcado con su nombre los baúles: hubiera arruinado la sorpresa…

Ron consideraba sus posibilidades al salir a San Bernardo: podría sencillamente aparecerse en las cercanías del Ministerio o crear un traslador al Caldero Chorreante. Ambas opciones exigían un buen esfuerzo, tomando en cuenta la condición en que se encontraba.

Se sentía agotado por los hechos recientes. Una semana de cacería en Praga, una batalla con un hombre – lobo muerto y tres días de borracheras lo habían cansado lo suficiente para hacerlo titubear sobre el transporte.

Siguió caminando a lo largo de la calle, dirigiéndose a la Gran Vía. Antes de llegar a la esquina de la arteria principal, llamó un taxi. Abordó en el asiento trasero y miró el reloj: 9: 45 de la mañana. ¡¿Qué demonios hacía despierto a esa hora?! De cualquier modo ya había arreglado todo para irse.

Al aeropuerto de Barajas – ordenó.

El conductor dijo algo que Ronald no entendió y viró hacia su izquierda. Ron tendría tiempo para imaginar cómo evitar preguntas estúpidas acerca de su vida y obra al llegar a Inglaterra. Doce kilómetros hasta el aeropuerto, aproximadamente.

Después, tal vez podría hasta dormir un poco en el avión, en vista del agotamiento que sentía.

Viajar en transportes muggles era algo que había aprendido a hacer con soltura. Sin embargo nunca le habían satisfecho del todo. _"Al final será mejor. Llamaré menos la atención de los mortífagos que puedan detectar apariciones"_.

Otra cuestión era el boleto a Londres. No sabía si podría conseguir un vuelo para ese mismo día. Ya vería lo que hacer. De algún modo se arreglaría. Siempre era así.

El trayecto al aeropuerto ocurrió sin mayor sobresalto, lo cual le dio oportunidad de recordar ampliamente a las víctimas recientes; Crabbe, el gorila estúpido, guardaespaldas de Malfoy dentro y fuera de Hogwarts; Padma Patil con sus vestidos hindúes y su coquetería; Lavender Brown, quien fuera su pareja durante el sexto año en la escuela.

Entrecerró los ojos… la Slytherin que irrumpió en su departamento había mencionado cinco asesinatos. Ron desconocía a las dos últimas víctimas. Trató de encontrar un patrón o relación aparte de la edad: las casas… un Slytherin, una Ravenclaw y una Gryffindor.

¿Alguna de las dos víctimas restantes sería de Hufflepuff? Podría decirse que se buscaba a un miembro de cada casa, pero la quinta víctima desmentía esta hipótesis. La paridad en cuanto al sexo, por tanto, quedaba también fuera de consideración.

En estas meditaciones llegó al aeropuerto. Ron pagó al taxista y entró al enorme recinto. Observó la marquesina que anunciaba las salidas. Había un vuelo a las once y diez minutos. Consultó nuevamente su reloj: 10: 22 a. m. Mejor no podría pedirse; ahora el problema era el pase de abordar.

Camino con desgano hacia la sala de partida que el letrero luminoso indicaba en el vuelo Madrid – Londres: el lugar estaba abarrotado de turistas muggles. Ron se concentró buscando algún rastro de sangre mágica… nada. Nadie lo seguía, no había nuevos agentes del Ministerio o mortífagos ocultos entre la multitud.

Se sintió con mayor libertad para actuar: extrajo de su manga la varita mágica y la apuntó disimuladamente hacia el bolsillo de un hombre gordo y de bigote profuso. Inmediatamente sintió el discreto peso de los documentos de abordaje en el bolsillo de su camisa.

Miró al grueso muggle que se quedaría detenido en el aeropuerto de Barajas por haber perdido el pase de abordar. Sonrío con algo de malicia.

El resto fue esperar a que el tiempo hiciera lo suyo. Continuó elaborando hipótesis acerca de lo ocurrido. El inferi de hacía algunos días… quienquiera que lo hubiera enviado ¿en verdad pensaba que no podría vencerlo? Sin embargo había sido un golpe muy bajo...

El sistema de sonido del aeropuerto anunció el abordaje del vuelo rumbo a Londres. Ron se levantó de su asiento y caminó con tranquilidad rumbo a la puerta donde las azafatas revisaban los documentos de los pasajeros. Unos pasos adelante del pelirrojo, el muggle gordo al cual Ron había hecho el favor de despojar de su boleto comenzaba a gritar furioso a la azafata.

Ron se adelantó un poco.

¿Le importaría? – dijo clavando los ojos azules en el rostro del hombre de enorme bigote negro – algunos tenemos prisa por llegar a nuestro destino – terminó con una imperceptible sonrisa en los labios.

El hombre lo miró por un momento y parecía a punto de estallar en insultos, pero se detuvo. Sin dar tiempo al muggle para reponerse de la impresión, Ron pasó junto a él empujándolo levemente. Entregó los documentos a la azafata. La mujer los examinó y miró fijamente a Ron. Él devolvió la mirada con gesto serio. La azafata se sonrojó y bajó los ojos.

En menos de dos minutos Ron estaba acomodado en su asiento, mirando por la ventanilla del avión hacia la pista de la cual despegarían. Recargó la barbilla en la mano. Madrid, Londres… tendría casi dos horas para… ¿para qué?

Miró a su alrededor: el avión iba casi lleno y se escuchaba el rumor de la conversación discreta de los muggles. Las azafatas explicaban los procedimientos de emergencia en caso de alguna falla en la nave. A Ron poco podía importarle esto.

El avión comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre la pista, para después acelerar y comenzar a ascender. Ron se sintió satisfecho al comprobar que los dos asientos a su derecha no estaban ocupados; pocas cosas le molestaban tanto como tener que estar cerca de gente que buscaba conversación a la primera oportunidad.

Extrajo la carta de Ginny del bolsillo de la camiseta. Los dobleces estaban fuertemente marcados; tantas veces la había repasado a lo largo de los años. Sus ojos volaron automáticamente sobre las letras.

"_Querido Ron:_

_No sé bien cómo escribir esta carta; la falta de tus palabras me hace perder la seguridad al dirigirte las mías._

_Supongo que el tiempo transcurrido desde nuestros últimos momentos amargos, no ha hecho sino engañarnos y jugar con nuestra paciencia, mientras nosotros añoramos ver cerrarse las heridas._

_Ha sido mucho tiempo desde tu última carta, y aunque hemos procurado seguir en contacto contigo, nuestras misivas suelen volver a estas manos sin haber dado contigo._

_Cada vez es más difícil localizarte; buscamos sin descanso y esperamos. A veces los viajeros llegados de lugares lejanos nos hablan de haberte visto en lugares extraños, en países desconocidos._

_Cuentan cosas horribles de ti, sobre que das muerte a hombres y mujeres por igual, que has emprendido una cacería llena de violencia y rabia… Pero yo me niego a creerles._

_No saben quién eres, ni saben de lo dulce de tu corazón. No te conocen como yo._

_Sin embargo me confieso preocupada por ti. Te extraño cada día. Paso las tardes pensándote, con tu ausencia como mi única certeza._

_Cuando llegan noticias tuyas me ilumino por dentro, reavivo mi fuerza. Pero luego, durante meses, nada… y todo se apaga._

_Ron, en casa pensamos en ti, ansiamos tu vuelta. Hemos hecho de la espera el humor de cada día. Nuestros padres suelen sentarse la ventana al anochecer, aguardando a ver tu silueta delgada en el horizonte, a escuchar tus pasos regresar por la vereda._

_Yo misma me descubro espiando por entre las cortinas de mi habitación, llorando en silencio sin darme cuenta._

_¡Nos hacen tanta falta tus abrazos y tus bromas, tu presencia que alegraba!_

_Sé que tu pérdida ha sido enorme: se escapó una parte de tu alma, se extravió nuestra amiga; estoy conciente de tu dolor por Hermione, pero no queremos perderte a ti también._

_Te pido entiendas que debes buscar sanar el corazón roto al que te aferras._

_Harry no lo toma mejor, él también ha sido profundamente herido. Ruego porque ambos puedan superar el dolor, aunque no sé si para alguno de los que hemos pasado todo esto, eso sea por completo posible._

_Tengo miedo de que la vida se haga pedazos entre nuestras manos, de contemplar cómo todo se desmorone frente a mis ojos sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo._

_Ron, eres mi esperanza, la esperanza de tantos… Por eso te pido que mires hacia atrás y recuerdes a aquéllos que te amamos._

_Incluso Luna sigue visitando las cercanías del lago, donde por primera vez se confesó enamorada de ti._

_De donde estés, por favor vuelve. ¿No ha sido ya suficiente dolor en tu corazón?_

_Por mi parte, puedo decirte que no hay amanecer desde que tú te has ido._

_No sé si leerás esta carta; no sé si hayas ido ya a donde mi amor y estas letras no puedan alcanzarte más._

_Sólo te pido una respuesta. Bien sabe mi corazón que deseo con todas mis fuerzas que esa contestación sea que volverás._

_En donde estés, recibe mi beso con todo el amor que te guardo en esta espera._

_Tu hermana que te ama_

_Ginny._

Apoyó la barbilla en el puño cerrado y miró por la ventanilla. Las nubes formaban una tersa capa, brillante e inmensa. Abarcaba hasta donde la ventanilla permitía dirigir la vista.

Su mente voló hacia su pequeña hermana; su carácter endemoniadamente tenaz, su aparente frialdad y fortaleza… todo eso escondía a una niña frágil y llena de intensas emociones. Ronald contestó muy pocas de sus cartas, tal vez por miedo de confirmarle las noticias que de él llegaran a casa, tal vez por no dañarla, quizá por falta de interés o por dolor.

Pocas veces pensaba ya en la familia, en todos aquellos que había dejado en el pasado al partir hacía ya cinco años, en una loca huída del dolor.

Hacía mucho que no pensaba en sus padres o en sus hermanos. La cacería no le permitía hacerlo, le absorbía y le obligaba a ocultar esos recuerdos en lo más profundo de su memoria, para no dar oportunidad a los mortífagos de encontrar alguna debilidad.

Se le cerraron los ojos mirando las nubes y dio una cabezada: el cansancio de las últimas fechas hacía efecto ahora. _"Al menos unos minutos…"_ se concedió a sí mismo. Con suerte nadie lo interrumpiría hasta llegado el momento de aterrizar.

Se sumió en un urgente descanso. Soñó con tiempos pasados, en las cercanías de Hogsmeade y su hermosa estación del tren, y las bromas que los graciosos y amenazantes Fred y George compraran entre sus calles.

Ahí estaban también las cervezas de mantequilla de Rosmerta, la hermosa dueña de la taberna _Las Tres Escobas_.

Se vio a sí mismo en compañía de quienes fueran sus dos mejores amigos, a los cuales no distinguía claramente… sin embargo le bastaba sentirlos a su lado, aunque no fueran más que un par de siluetas borrosas, como hechas de humo.

De pronto se vio frente a la colina donde siguieran a Sirius Black, guiándolos transformado en alegre y desaliñado can. Pero Sirius no estaba ahí, ni tampoco Harry; en el punto más elevado de la colina distinguía una cabellera castaña, agitándose al viento de la mañana; el eterno suéter rosa y la voz llamándolo a descubrir algún pequeño misterio. Él subía alegremente la colina y la miraba ahí, de espaldas a él. _"Ven"_.Dos pasos más y extender la mano para alcanzarla. _"Ven"_.

En el preciso momento de tocarla, todo se deshizo en jirones, se volvió una revolución sangrienta y él se sintió caer de rodillas frente a la hiriente escultura de mármol blanco que evocara a la pequeña muerta. El helado beso de la piedra en su mejilla, mojándose con las lágrimas de dolor y sus gemidos inconsolables.

Levantar la vista y retroceder lleno de horror con los ojos cristalizados: al pie de la figura femenina que juntaba las manos en un ruego, con la cabeza inclinada en una oración; frente a ese maldito recordatorio de su pérdida, palpitante un corazón ensangrentado, que él bien sabía a quién pertenecía.

Despertó sobresaltado, con el sudor frío corriéndole por la cara. A su lado, la azafata que recibiera su pase de abordar lo miraba fijamente. Ron percibió algo extraño en el rostro, una especie de enajenación.

_Desgárrame…_– la mujer arrastró las palabras con voz sibilante, dejándolo petrificado. Ronald abrió los ojos cuanto pudo, mientras el helado escalofrío le mordía los antebrazos y la espalda, erizándole la piel.

_Adelante, desgárrame…_ – los ojos de la azafata inyectándose de sangre, la pálida piel transparentando una infinita red de venas azules.

¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! – exclamó Ronald llevando la mano hacia su manga, preparándose para atacar. La mirada de la mujer era diabólica.

Abrió los ojos en ese instante. No entendía qué estaba sucediendo. La voz helada que había salido de la mujer se había ido y ahora una espantada azafata, sí, la misma pero diferente, se estrujaba las manos nerviosamente.

Señor… disculpe… vamos a aterrizar en unos minutos. Debo pedirle que ajuste su cinturón de seguridad y enderece el respaldo de su asiento – musitó tímidamente la asustada mujer. Varios pasajeros lo miraban extrañados.

Ron balbuceó una respuesta que sonó a algo como un "sí" y se enderezó en el asiento mirando a todas partes. La mujer se había ido, dando indicaciones a los demás pasajeros.

Ronald percibió su respiración agitada y el sudor frío. _"Sólo un sueño… un estúpido e inútil sueño"_, se repitió dos o tres veces. Deseó no volver a tener uno tan real en mucho tiempo.

Antes de que pudiera reponerse de la confusión que le dejó todo el asunto, el avión tocaba ya la pista del Heathrow de Londres. Desde que despertara, Ron no dejó de mirar ocasionalmente a la azafata, lo cual causaba el nerviosismo de ésta.

Al detenerse por completo el avión, Ron decidió calmarse y salir de ahí con rapidez. Ya había llamado la atención demasiado, lo cual nunca podría ser admisible para el cazador. Al bajar del avión dio un último vistazo a la mujer que lo había despertado. A no ser por la leve molestia que denotaba en la mirada, se veía completamente normal… _"sólo un sueño"_.

El paso de la aduana fue, contra todas sus expectativas, rápido y sencillo.

Sin equipaje, con algunos euros en el bolsillo (mismos que se ocuparía de transformar en libras más tarde) y el tiempo suficiente para considerar seriamente volver de inmediato a España, salió del aeropuerto para encontrarse con el acostumbrado clima inglés, que rogara por olvidar a lo largo de los años: la llovizna tenaz y el cielo de un color gris acero.

Todo tan cambiado y, al mismo tiempo, tan familiar. Suspiró. Ya estaba ahí, así que no estaría de más investigar al menos por los detalles de los asesinatos. Después daría una respuesta definitiva a lo que el Ministerio de Magia pidiera.

Estaba punto de decirse que no podía ser tan malo, cuando…

¡Hola! – chilló una alegre voz. Ronald volteó y miro el cabello rubio, corto y brillante y la muy lograda vestimenta muggle. Tuvo que contenerse para no buscar a quién robar un boleto de avión a Madrid en ese mismo instante.

¡Bienvenido! – Kayla Malkins se le acerco, protegiéndose de la lluvia con un paraguas negro (_"… al menos no usó un hechizo aislante a medio aeropuerto…"_). – El Ministro de Magia me ha enviado a recibirte, – comentó alegre – y me ha puesto en un aprieto…

"_¿A TI te ha puesto en un aprieto?_" pensó Ron amargamente.

No pensé que llegaras hoy, pero con suerte ya todo estará listo en una o dos horas – continuó ella sin notar el gesto del pelirrojo, que no había dicho ni media palabra desde que ella lo tomara del brazo y lo condujera hacia un automóvil negro, seguramente propiedad del Ministerio.

Abordaron el vehículo sin que Kayla dejara de hablar un segundo. Se le notaba emocionada, y un leve rubor tiñó sus pálidas mejillas al confesar que el Ministro de Magia confiaba plenamente en ella para atenderlo. Ron la observaba sin asimilar la jugada del infeliz que llevara las riendas del Ministerio en esos momentos.

De improviso se dio cuenta de que Kayla lo miraba interrogante.

¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo? – Ron habló confundido. Ella frunció el ceño, levantando cómicamente la ceja.

Te decía que el Ministro de Magia está en una visita diplomática que le llevará el resto del día, pero ha programado una junta contigo para mañana a las doce y media. He pensado entonces que tal vez quisieras ver a tu familia.

Ron, que miraba por la ventana, se sobresaltó al escuchar esto último. Su familia… no lo había considerado seriamente, aún al leer la carta de Ginny. Los ojos azules se clavaron en Kayla.

O tal vez no… – musitó ella mirando nerviosa a Ron y encogiéndose un poco en el asiento. – No les hemos avisado aún que vendrías – se apresuró a añadir.

La pequeña Slytherin había pensado en todo, ¿no era así? Ron soltó una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa. El automóvil zigzagueaba entre el tráfico.

Hicieron bien al no darles la noticia. Ya los veré después – dijo sin saber cuándo sería "después".

¿Quisieras ver el lugar que te sugerimos para quedarte?

No hay mucho que hacer… - consultó su reloj: 1: 52 p. m. – supongo que eso estará bien – respondió un poco fastidiado. Se sentía cansado y soñoliento.

¡Vamos entonces!

Después de un corto lapso por las calles apretujadas de Londres, durante el cual Kayla le ofreció té, soda, galletas, canapés y toda una variedad de dulces, pasaron por Rodney Street y dieron vuelta a la izquierda sobre Collier. Se detuvieron al llegar a Killick Street.

Ron bajó del auto de inmediato. Kayla lo siguió.

Bien, aquí es – dijo ella señalando al edificio que hacía esquina entre las dos calles. – Sígueme.

Entraron al lugar; un antiguo edificio de finales del siglo XIX donde la escasa luz del Sol que las nubes permitían pasar no entraba con facilidad. Un corredor largo conducía hacia un pequeño elevador al fondo. A cada lado del pasillo se contaban tres puertas.

El eco de sus pasos resonó a lo largo del corredor, hasta abordar el elevador. Subieron los cuatro pisos en silencio. Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor se encontraron de frente con una única puerta. No tenía cerradura, sencillamente una manija. Kayla la tocó con la punta de su varita mágica. Se abrió de inmediato.

Ron no pudo menos que reír por lo bajo al entrar y contemplar la escena. Era casi exactamente el departamento de Madrid: al fondo, la cama de herrajes (ésta sí arreglada) con el buró junto a la ventana, el televisor antiguo frente al sillón nuevo, sin quemaduras de cigarro ni manchas, el armario, el refrigerador y la cocina dispuestos casi con la misma exactitud.

Habían, claro, algunos detalles que no correspondían con el lugar en España: sobre la mesa se encontraba un sobrio florero con una única rosa roja, los muebles estaban libres de polvo, había un perchero un poco más allá… y unas gruesas cortinas rojas cubriendo las ventanas.

Miró hacia Kayla, que había cruzado los brazos con aire de satisfacción.

¿Te gusta? – preguntó la chica. – Yo misma lo arreglé. Tuve que apresurarme para hacerlo… es decir, ya había escogido el lugar, pero cuando supe que vendrías hoy, salí volando para dejarlo dispuesto.

Nada mal… – sonrió él a medias. Kayla volvió a sonrojarse

Ron extrajo la varita mágica de su manga y la agitó. Con un crujido, ante ellos aparecieron dos baúles viejos. Otro movimiento de la varita mágica y se recargaron contra el muro. Kayla lo observó en silencio. Ronald recorrió el departamento con calma. Abrió las gavetas de la cocina, inspeccionó el refrigerador.

¿No piensas desempacar? Yo podría ayudarte si necesitas algo…

No es definitivo que me quede en este lugar – Ron inspeccionaba ahora el baño.

Oh… ¿hay algo que no te guste? ¡Lo puedo cambiar de inmediato! – se apresuró a ofrecer la chica.

No hay problema con este lugar, está bien. Pero todavía no he aclarado varios puntos con tu Ministro. De lo que resuelva con él dependerá mi estancia en Inglaterra. Si no acepta mis requerimientos, me largo.

Kayla estuvo a punto de perder el aplomo nuevamente. Tal vez fuera hora de salir de ahí antes de que Ron tuviera alguno de sus detalles para con ella… aún recordaba haber estado aprisionada contra la pared, en Madrid. Sin embargo se mantuvo en su lugar.

¿Quisieras hacer alguna visita? ¿Tal vez a algún amigo o…?

No tengo amigos – interrumpió el pelirrojo y volteó a mirarla, esta vez sin enojo. Kayla no se atrevió a hablar. – Lo has hecho bien – terminó Ron.

Ella sonrió bajando la mirada. Ron se dirigió a la ventana y corrió la cortina para mirar hacia Killick Street. El piso quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

Es hora de irme – declaró Kayla. Antes de ir a la puerta se dirigió a Ron nuevamente. – Si necesitas algo más, puedes comunicarte conmigo a cualquier hora con esto – dijo depositando un pequeño espejo de marco metálico sobre la mesa de noche.

Ron miró el pequeño artefacto: un intercomunicador mágico. Se disponía a mirar de nuevo hacia la calle cuando se dio cuenta de que sí necesitaba algo más.

De hecho hay algo más en lo que puedes ayudarme – murmuró Ron.

Sí, dime – replicó ella, atenta.

¿Sabes de algún lugar cerca donde pueda comprar whisky?

Kayla lo miró con algo de lástima. No era sólo el frío en su manera de actuar, de hablar… había algo más… pero ¿cómo saberlo? En verdad era un hombre raro…

No, no conozco muchos lugares muggles así… – respondió al fin – pero si esperas un poco podría investigar y…

No es necesario, ya lo encontraré yo.

¿Estás seguro de que no prefieres tomar otra cosa? Eso va a hacerte daño, tal vez…

Sí, estoy seguro. Gracias por el lugar. Adiós, Kayla – la cortó él, dando fin a la conversación.

La chica lo miró ahí, parado frente a la ventana con expresión sombría y dudó un momento, pero ante la experiencia, resolvió salir rápidamente. No era conveniente molestarlo; se imaginaba que regresar a Inglaterra habría sido un duro golpe para él.

Por la ventana, Ron vio salir a Kayla del edificio y abordar el automóvil. En cuanto éste se hubo perdido de vista, recorrió nuevamente el departamento, llevándose las manos al rostro y pasándolas por el largo cabello rojo. "_¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?_".

La pequeña mano inmóvil en la suya, el cabello como fuego ardiendo sobre la almohada blanca y la soledad de la habitación en San Mungo. Ahí estaba, sin poder dormir por cuarta noche consecutiva, mirándola convaleciente.

El hechizo que Alastor Moody usara contra Ginny había sido la última muestra de la malicia y experiencia del viejo: como un virus, causaba nuevas heridas esporádicamente, saltando de un lugar a otro en el delicado cuerpo de la aurora, justo cuando se pensaba que estaba controlado.

Aquél tercer día, sin embargo, Ginny fue finalmente estabilizada y parecía mejorar. Los curanderos habían trabajado incansablemente, tanto las asistencias nigerianas como los ingleses que habían trasladado a su esposa a San Mungo.

Harry no se había separado de ella ni un segundo, a excepción de los momentos en que las heridas se agravaban y Ginny tenía que ser llevada a toda prisa nuevamente al ala de emergencias.

En la habitación del hospital, velaba junto a su esposa, sentado en una silla junto a la cama. Miró al rostro, ahora pálido y apacible, y deseó nunca haber acudido al llamado en Antártica; el saldo había sido su esposa herida profundamente y un buen maestro como Moody devorado por los dementores.

Se quitó los lentes y frotó los ojos cansados. La miró nuevamente y sintió una oleada de odio por quien quiera que hubiera orquestado la trampa en Druzhnaia II. Apoyó la frente en el colchón; en treinta minutos sería hora de partir rumbo al Ministerio de Magia. No podía evadir sus obligaciones como director de la Oficina de Aurores.

Escuchó el trinar de algunos pájaros, siendo sometido por el ruido de los camiones de carga y los automóviles que comenzaban a circular (tal vez nunca dejaban de hacerlo) por las calles aledañas a San Mungo.

Entre el mar de pensamientos y preocupaciones, algo le inquietaba de manera especial: el sordo y leve dolor de cabeza que no le diera tregua desde que fueran traídos a Inglaterra, hacía tres días. Lo acompañaba a todas partes, en todo momento.

Harry había tratado de explicárselo a sí mismo pensando en la tensión ocasionada por los acontecimientos recientes, por el cansancio, el exceso de trabajo. Lo único seguro era que no cesaba. Y el problema no era el dolor de cabeza en sí… sino el lugar de donde partía: su frente, justo del punto exacto en el que, por dieciséis años, se localizara la cicatriz que lo había hecho famoso.

La entrada de una enfermera interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Buenos días, capitán Potter. ¿Ha podido dormir esta noche? – saludó la mujer amablemente.

Harry volteó hacia ella y buscó la respuesta a aquello. Supuso que debía decir "buenos días, Tamar" o algo parecido, pero el dolor sobre su frente le impidió reaccionar de inmediato.

Veo que no lo ha conseguido – sonrió la mujer pacientemente, al notar la mirada dubitativa del hombre. Él respondió por fin.

Hola, Tamar… no, no he podido dormir nuevamente, pero no hay problema. Ya me acostumbraré – se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al baño.

No debe preocuparse de más ahora, señor. Su esposa ya ha pasado lo peor y se recupera favorablemente. No tardará en reponerse, se lo aseguro – lo confortó la enfermera.

Harry sonrió a medias al entrar al baño. Recargó las manos en el lavabo, con la mirada baja. Se sentía tan cansado… Levantó la cara y se miró en el espejo: no se había afeitado, las ojeras enmarcaban los ojos verdes, la ropa estaba arrugada… y el maldito dolor que le hacía cerrar fuertemente los ojos.

Levantó con dos dedos el cabello que le cubría la frente, casi seguro de que confirmaría su miedo al hacerlo. Abrió los ojos y miró atentamente: nada. No había marca alguna sobre la piel. Sólo el dolor continuo partiendo de ese punto.

Tomó su varita mágica del bolsillo de la túnica gris y la agitó. Su vestimenta quedó como nueva. Ya se afeitaría después (tratar de peinar el cabello negro no, sería perder tiempo). Al salir del baño miró a la enfermera arreglar la habitación, llevar a su lugar la silla que Harry usara, comprobar el horario de las pociones que le suministraban a Ginny.

Se acercó a la cama y se inclinó sobre el rostro de su esposa. Depositó cuidadosamente un beso sobre su frente, como temiendo lastimarla. La miró por un instante y se dio la vuelta.

Hora de partir. Gracias nuevamente, Tamar – se despidió de la enfermera.

Tenga un buen día, capitán Potter.

Oh, y por favor llámenme si…

Si su esposa despierta, descuide señor, lo haremos de inmediato – sonrió ella.

Harry agradeció con un pequeño asentimiento de la cabeza antes de salir de la habitación. Recorrió los pasillos que, por numerosas entradas y salidas, ahora conocía de memoria. Salió a uno de los patios del hospital y se dirigió a la salida.

El aire frío le hizo despertar un poco dolorosamente. Se detuvo un instante. Miró hacia el patio frente a él, metió la mano al bolsillo y extrajo el paquete de cigarros. Colocó uno entre los labios y sintió los ojos inundarse de lágrimas. No, no debía llorar, no debía dejarse vencer. Ginny saldría bien de todo esto, el dolor de cabeza cesaría y todo volvería a su tranquilidad habitual. Encendió el cigarro y aspiró, tres, cuatro veces, con ansiosa avidez.

Golpeó el aire con su varita mágica y dos segundos después se encontró en el vestíbulo del Ministerio de Magia, adornado por la conocida fuente dorada.

La incipiente luz del día, admitida por los hechizos de las ventanas, iluminaba débilmente el recinto. Sólo los guardias del turno de noche, haciendo el cambio de puesto con los que controlaban las entradas durante el día, se encontraban ahí. "_El capitán Potter, llegando siempre a primera hora…_" pensó con sarcasmo.

Murmuró un saludo cansado a los guardias y abordó el elevador. Miró el humo grisáceo condensarse en el techo de la pequeña cámara, formando caprichosas figuras. Otra vez el maldito retumbar partiendo de su testa.

¿Hacía cuanto que no sentía algo así? La cicatriz en forma de rayo, brillante y característica, había desaparecido casi dos días después de la destrucción de Hogwarts, y desde entonces Harry Potter se había extrañado de la ausencia de aquella marca en su vida.

Como fuera, la desaparición de esa cicatriz no pudo disimular el surgimiento de otra más dolorosa en su alma. Entre el humo del cigarro y el zumbido del ascensor al bajar, Harry se dio un minuto para recordarla… un minuto para la triste víctima de esa noche. La herida dolía menos, cierto… ¿pero algún día lo dejaría?

Descendió hasta su departamento y al salir del habitáculo de metal recordó la montaña de documentos referentes al informe Druzhnaia II. Estaría esperándolo sobre su escritorio. Después, la reunión con el Ministro, seguramente para analizar las posibilidades de que los rumores fueran ciertos.

Al entrar a la oficina de aurores y sentarse a su escritorio, la demoníaca risa de Voldemort emergió desde su memoria. "_Por favor… que no sea cierto…_".

La luz del día nuevo caía en la palma de su mano, colándose como bienvenida ladrona por entre los pliegues de la cortina. Los dedos jugando a atrapar la agradable calidez; la indecisión, el eterno dilema entre levantarse de la cama o quedarse ahí cinco minutos más.

Los ojos castaños se abrían con timidez a la mañana. Se acurrucó entre las sábanas y sonrió somnolienta, ¿qué mas daba? Cinco minutos más. Hundió la cara en la almohada blanca; imaginó que su mano atrapaba por un segundo la luz solar. Era tan agradable aquella sensación.

Cinco plácidos minutos más. Abrazó la almohada. Cinco segundos y un sobresalto que la hizo levantar la mirada buscando el reloj en su cabecera: 11: 27 de la mañana. Estiró las piernas y los brazos; aquel día tendrían una junta en el Ministerio de Magia, el Ministro había dicho que era muy importante y… ¡11: 27 DE LA MAÑANA! ¿Cómo pudo quedarse dormida durante tanto tiempo?

¡Se supone que debía buscar a Ronald, llevarlo a desayunar y conducirlo al Ministerio antes de las doce y media del día!

Se levantó aprisa de la cama, peleando contra las sábanas en las cuales se había enredado. Tropezó con la ropa de cama y estuvo a nada de ir a dar al piso, pero se sujetó a tiempo de la cabecera. "_¡Kayla Malkins, eres una perezosa!_" dijo para sus adentros, pensando que algunas veces sonaba idéntica a su madre.

Tomó la varita mágica del buró y la agitó; en el departamento comenzó a sonar la música, aquel _indie – rock_ melancólico que tanto le agradaba. Se detuvo un momento a escuchar. Aquellos muggles canadienses le tocaban el corazón con su voz triste y sus rasgueos heridos. Otro movimiento de varita y el volumen subió (… _you've been the only thing that's right in all I've done…)._

Kayla corrió al baño y abrió las llaves de la ducha, salió de ahí y abrió las cortinas con rapidez. La pálida luz del Sol se abría paso entre las nubes londinenses. Tal vez sería un día soleado. Regresó al baño, el vapor comenzaba a llenarlo y ella se desnudaba (… _but every single time I do, I know we'll make it anywhere…_). Entró a la ducha y se colocó bajo el cálido chorro del agua.

LIGHT UP, LIGHT UP! AS IF YOU HAVE A CHOICE! – cantó Kayla casi a gritos, pasando los dedos por entre el corto cabello rubio que se pegaba a su cabeza, frotándose el rostro y disfrutando del agradable correr del agua.

Al terminar de ducharse se envolvió en una toalla y se miró al espejo: "_Hola, Kayla. Apresúrate o llegarás tarde con ese gruñón de ojos azules_" se sonrió.

Tardó unos veinte minutos en vestirse; la túnica beige de corte italiano, muy de moda, le encantó en combinación con los vaqueros desteñidos y con dos o tres cortes en las piernas. Muy agradable. Miró al reloj y saltó nuevamente: el tiempo para ser vanidosa se había terminado.

Guardó en un bolsillo sus pertenencias y tomó su intercomunicador.

¡Hola, Ronald! – dijo y esperó por la respuesta. Nada. Repitió el saludo, pero el pequeño espejo no mostró ninguna imagen.

Frunció el entrecejo. Tal vez Ron no quisiera contestar. De cualquier manera tendría que ir a buscarlo… sin embargo quería avisarle que no tardaría, por si él no estaba listo aún.

"_Vaya… es mejor que vaya a buscarlo de una vez_", agitó la varita y desapareció del departamento.

Kayla se materializó frente al ascensor, en el edificio de Ron. Abordó y subió al último piso. Al abrirse el compartimiento, frunció el entrecejo: la puerta del piso estaba semiabierta. Cedió al contacto de su mano, deslizándose sin ruido. ¿Debía entrar? Aún recordaba la amenaza del pelirrojo acerca de irrumpir en su casa sin permiso… pero la puerta abierta… no podía ser un buen signo.

Entró al departamento en silencio. Lo primero que encontró fue ropa tirada sobre el sillón, el piso, cualquier lugar menos el perchero. Junto al sillón encontró un pequeño montón de ceniza: Ron era un asiduo fumador. En el piso, frente al mismo mueble, se hallaba tirado un pequeño libro negro.

Kayla lo recogió con curiosidad. No tenía ningún grabado o título, sencillamente dos cubiertas negras que no daban ningún dato. Lo abrió en alguna página al azar.

_Hoy amaneció soleado, o eso dicen las voces que se han quedado plasmadas en el contestador esta mañana. Son llamadas de trabajo que buscan sumergirme en esa otra rutina, que dicen que debo adoptar para dejar de quedarme, como hoy, a solas en casa, sin salir de la habitación, las cortinas cerradas._

_He pensado de nuevo en ti, viéndote en los corredores de esta casa vacía… te veo porque quiero hacerlo, porque lo necesito…_

Kayla se llevó la mano a la boca con los ojos muy abiertos. Era algo así como un diario, aunque no tenía fechas que indicaran el orden… ¿qué había pasado con él? ¿Estaría ahí la razón por la cual su comportamiento era tan frío?

Buscó en otra página, sintiéndose un poco culpable por mirar aquellas palabras que Ron tal vez hubiera escrito para sí mismo… o para alguna persona especial…

_Desde hace tiempo busco el medio para sentir de cerca algo parecido a una emoción. Algo que no sea este odio helado, que sólo se agita cuando encuentro una traza de la mujer que debiera mirar estas letras. Busco y no encuentro._

_Las resacas y los golpes se me han vuelto rutina y, según dicen, dañan mi salud. He ido con tantos médicos y curanderos; malditos charlatanes._

_Todos opinan que debo dejarte ir, que me acaba a cada minuto, que este desear me lastima… que extrañarte es la droga que me llevará perderme… y tal vez a encontrarte, pero eso sólo lo opino yo._

_Me han dicho que hacer esto, escribir estas cosas, es un paso importante para olvidar._

_Ayer, un "adivino" me examinó. ¿Sabes lo que dijo? "Muchacho, necesitas distraerte un poco, divertirte". Pero es un estúpido. Me niego a traicionar lo que has dejado._

_Aunque también debo decir que te odio un poco, por dejar este mundo más vacío. Lo lograste, y no sólo tu vida acabó; esa noche se extinguió también la mía, junto con todo lo que pudiera haber sido. _

_Me he muerto contigo… soy un fantasma, un espectro que recorre los pasillos y te busca en la sala, esperando que estés ahí refugiada en tus libros, lista para sonreír y helarme nuevamente._

_Me siento como un animal perdido que te llama, que espera por una respuesta que nunca ha de llegar._

_No me has dejado ni una lápida sobre la cual llorar, pero sí te has llevado todo lo que era yo._

_Todavía te espero. Todavía me emborracho. Todavía te quiero…_

Kayla dejó el libro en el piso con las manos temblorosas. Había cometido una gran indiscreción al leerlo… no había podido evitar mirar por aquella ventana al pasado de aquel hombre. Ronald había perdido a alguien muy importante, una compañera sentimental… ¿Por qué estaba respirando tan agitada?

Nerviosa, pasó la vista por el piso y al llegar a la mesa, ahora llena de artefactos raros, un escalofrío le recorrió la nuca violentamente: a los pies del mueble, había algo en el suelo. Se acercó lentamente y quedó de una pieza: sangre. La mancha opaca se le apareció como una amenaza.

Siguió con la mirada y encontró el rastro; las gotas de color rojo oscuro conducían hacia donde ella sabía que se encontraba la cama. El color se escapó de su de por sí pálido rostro al escuchar un gruñido ronco proveniente de esa dirección.

Sacó su varita mágica, preparándose para atacar o defenderse de lo que fuera que estuviera en ese piso. Alguien habría atacado a Ronald, podían haberlo lastimado, por difícil que eso pareciera.

Midiendo cada paso, se dirigió hacia la cama. A medio camino volvió a notar el temblor en sus manos. Cada vez estaba más cerca y ahora distinguía algo entre una revolución de sábanas y almohadas (algunas en el piso). "_No hagas ruido. No hagas ni el más mínimo ruido_" pensó angustiada.

Apuntó hacia la cama y dio dos pasos más. La visión ante ella la hizo bajar la varita inmediatamente: entre un desorden de cabello encendido, miraba una espalda amplia y musculosa, salpicada de infinidad de pecas, los brazos largos y torneados extendiéndose a los lados, el cuerpo tal vez desnudo, sólo cubierto aquí y allá por las sábanas.

Ronald dormía boca abajo, y en su sueño emitía furiosos reclamos inconexos.

Sin entender bien por qué, Kayla guardó la varita mágica y se acercó. Sabía que bien podría ser lo último que hiciera en su existencia, pero aunque sintiera miedo, quería estar más cerca de él.

Extendió la mano, dudando entre salir de ahí corriendo o seguir adelante. No sabía qué estaba haciendo. Su instinto como Slytherin le urgía a no hacerlo, pero algo en ella le impedía detenerse.

Posó la mano blanca sobre la espalda con la mayor delicadeza posible, apenas rozando con la punta de los dedos. Recorrió la piel, notando dos o tres cicatrices en ella, detalles que no advirtió cuando conociera al pelirrojo, en Madrid.

Sentía la boca seca por los nervios. Ron dejó de mascullar maldiciones, como si el contacto de Kayla lo relajara. Ella se hincó junto a la cama al tiempo que acariciaba el brazo, delineando la unión entre los músculos, buscando la mano de él. Su expresión era de completo arrobamiento, de contemplación… ¡ese hombre era tan hermoso y triste!

Sus dedos llegaron a los de él y los envolvieron, acarició la palma de la mano, recorrió la línea de sus nudillos… acto seguido fue levantada en el aire y, antes de que pudiera comprenderlo, la misma mano que acariciara le sujetaba las muñecas, mientras era atrapada contra el colchón.

El extremo ardiente de una varita mágica se acercó a centímetros de su rostro, al tiempo que los mechones rojos de cabello caían sobre la blancura de la cama. Un par de helados ojos azules la observaba fijamente.

Ella no dijo nada, no emitió ningún sonido más que su respiración entrecortada por el miedo, sintiendo que el fuego le arañaba las mejillas y hacía enrojecer su rostro asustado. Ron parecía no haber despertado por completo, pues la observaba como tratando de reconocerla. Tenía, además, el lado derecho del rostro manchado de sangre seca.

Ronald… soy Kayla… Kayla Malkins… – musitó ella casi inaudiblemente.

La observó un instante más sin decir palabra. Después soltó las muñecas de la chica y se incorporó. La varita mágica volvió al buró. Kayla no sabía si debía moverse, tal vez la mataría si lo hacía. El pelirrojo recogió una botella a medio vaciar y se la llevo a la boca. La chica miraba al techo avergonzada. Los pensamientos se confundían en su cabeza.

Ronald caminó por el lugar. Kayla se levantó de la cama para hablar, pero tuvo que bajar la mirada: Ron estaba casi desnudo, sólo cubierto por un estrecho short. Por fin se tranquilizó lo suficiente y habló.

Perdóname, no quería molestarte… es sólo que la puerta estaba abierta y yo… y luego vi la sangre y pensé… quería despertarte por la junta en… – guardó silencio cuando Ron fijó sus ojos nuevamente en ella.

¿Cuánto tiempo falta para la junta?

… Casi media hora…

Espera en el sillón.

Kayla hizo lo que él ordenó, mientras el hombre entraba al baño. "_Estúpida, estúpida…_" se dijo una y otra vez mientras escuchaba correr el agua en la ducha.

Después de unos minutos, Ron salió completamente vestido del baño. Se había afeitado y llevaba el cabello aún mojado. La sangre se había ido de su rostro, revelando una pequeña herida justo en el nacimiento del cabello.

Tomó el espejo que Kayla dejara la noche anterior sobre la mesa de noche, lo guardó en el bolsillo y se dirigió a la salida. La túnica de Kayla se agitó detrás de ella al seguir a Ron.

Al entrar al ascensor, se sonrojó nuevamente. Varias emociones la hacían sentirse nerviosa; vergüenza, culpabilidad, un poco de ansiedad… y muy en el fondo, una sensación que no conocía, llena de intensidad. Buscaba explicarla en el momento en que la puerta metálica se deslizó a un lado para mostrar la salida del edificio.

Salió detrás de él, sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara. Faltaban diez minutos para la junta en el Ministerio.

¿Quieres algo para desayunar…? – preguntó Kayla más por romper el silencio que por esperar que él realmente sintiera hambre.

Después de la junta – fue la respuesta indiferente.

Kayla asintió. Estaban ahí parados, casi a la salida del edificio, sin hacer otra cosa que guardar silencio y esperar. Verdaderamente incómodo. Ella estrujaba la túnica entre los dedos, sin levantar la mirada. ¿Por qué él no decía ni una palabra?

Muy bien, se disculparía de nuevo, le juraría que nunca lo haría otra vez ("_¿en_ _verdad no?_"), haría lo que fuera para que él no se desentendiera del Ministerio… qué tonta, había arriesgado la permanencia de Ron en Inglaterra sólo porque no pudo contenerse... sin embargo una parte de ella no se arrepentía.

Perfecto, se lo diría. Lo miró y abría los labios para comenzar cuando él desapareció tras las secas palabras: "_Hora de partir_".

¿Cuántas horas llevaba ahí? Cinco horas, seis… había perdido por un momento la noción del tiempo. Entre el papeleo después del imprevisto en Antártica, Harry bostezaba molesto. El dolor de cabeza había cedido un poco, aunque se mantenía latente, y él lo agradecía. Sus pensamientos volaron hacia San Mungo, a la habitación donde Ginny se encontraba, por fin, en condiciones estables.

Pronto podría abrazarla de nuevo, y ella sonreiría y le diría al oído que no podría librarse de su esposa tan fácilmente. Entonces todo volvería a la normalidad, Ginny y él volverían a dormir acurrucados uno en el otro, el dolor de cabeza desaparecería y podrían disponer la solución más adecuada al problema de los dementores.

"_Claro, en el País de las Maravillas tal vez…_" sonrió el director de aurores, lleno de cansancio.

Miró el reloj en su escritorio: cinco minutos antes de las doce y media. El Ministro lo recibiría en su oficina para determinar el curso a seguir en lo que llamó "asuntos de la mayor importancia". Harry temía que aquellos asuntos tuvieran algo que ver con el monstruo de diez años atrás. "_No… poco probable_". Y al pensar esto, una leve punzada en su frente lo desanimó.

Bien, ya arreglaría ese maldito dolor de cabeza en otro momento. Salió de su oficina y dio instrucciones de tomar sus mensajes a una rolliza joven, que leía el Quibbler distraídamente, tras un escritorio junto a la puerta.

Se encaminó de mala gana hacia el pasillo que lo llevaría a la oficina del Ministro. Se detuvo, sin embargo, al notar un cierto escándalo a la salida del ascensor; varios empleados se arremolinaban ante las puertas metálicas y lanzaban expresiones de sorpresa. Harry no podía imaginar qué o quién podría levantar tal expectación.

En ese momento la pequeña conglomeración abrió paso y Harry vio a Kayla Malkins, la hermosa rubia de su departamento, caminar con apariencia avergonzada entre las expresiones de asombro. Muy bien, Kayla era bonita, pero no podría causar tal alboroto. Aburrido, decidió acudir a poner un poco de orden.

No había caminado ni un paso cuando la visión detrás de Kayla lo hizo plantarse en su lugar: estaba más alto, el cabello cobrizo mucho más largo, la expresión de hastiada indiferencia… pero no podía ser otro: Ronald Bilius Weasley, a quien dejara de ver hacía ya cuatro años, en circunstancias no muy agradables.

Harry lo miró avanzar impasible entre los aurores que lo miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad, miedo y respeto. Kayla se veía azorada, los colores se le subían al rostro. Los murmullos de inquietud se escuchaban como una colmena de abejas. ¿Qué demonios podía estar haciendo Ron ahí, en el Ministerio de Magia?

El capitán de aurores apenas digería el golpe cuando su asombro aumentó: el Ministro de Magia, Eleazar Raames, recibiéndolo efusivamente (Ronald parecía no compartir su entusiasmo) ante la mirada atónita del Ministerio.

Raames dio indicaciones a Kayla, quien, después de decir algo a Ron, partió rumbo a… no podía ser.

Ah, Harry, veo que ya estás en camino para nuestra pequeña reunión – le sonrió el Ministro. – ¿Vamos entonces? – invitó dándose la vuelta.

Harry lo miró aún sin acabar de comprender lo que sucedía, sin embargo se movió como un autómata, asintiendo y yendo tras él. Al caminar por el pasillo, con Raames parloteando jovialmente, Harry pudo ver el cabello rojo entrar en la oficina del Ministro. Recordó la primera vez que Ronald y él pisaran aquella oficina juntos por primera vez: Ron había sido fuertemente amonestado por la tortura de dos mortífagos.

Entró a la oficina tras el hombre que ahora cerraba la puerta del despacho. Eleazar Raames les ofreció asiento, haciendo aparecer un sillón más para Kayla, frente a su escritorio. Después se acomodó en su lugar. Harry no apartaba la mirada de Ron; aquel hombre alto y de gesto hosco, envuelto en la ropa negra, no dejaba trazas del chico alegre de hacía tanto tiempo.

¿Algo de tomar? – preguntó el anfitrión.

No, gracias – respondió Kayla nerviosamente ("_¿Qué le sucede a esta chica?_").

Whisky – la voz fría de Ron, seguida por el gesto incómodo de la aurora.

Claro, claro, whisky de fuego – Raames hizo aparecer un vaso que flotó hasta la mano del pelirrojo, que dio un leve trago. – ¿Algo de tomar, Harry?

Harry salió de su ensimismamiento súbitamente. "_No, gracias, así está muy bien_".

La expresión de Eleazar Raames se tornó seria. Cruzó las manos apoyadas sobre el escritorio y los miró con gesto grave.

Bien. Supongo que es hora de ponernos al tanto sobre lo que ha pasado últimamente. Señor Weasley, estoy seguro de que nuestra enviada – Kayla se enderezó en su asiento – le ha hecho saber de los desafortunados sucesos que han ocurrido desde hace unos seis meses –. Ron asintió.

Muy bien. El capitán Potter ha dirigido la Oficina de Aurores, de la mejor manera posible, para dar protección a todos aquellos que pudieran resultar posibles víctimas, según lo que sabemos, de quien quiera que esté llevando a cabo estos asesinatos.

Sólo entonces Ron pareció percatarse de la presencia de Harry, a quien miró por un momento con indiferencia. Harry le devolvió la mirada con igual dureza (después de todo él también podía sentirse resentido por el curso que tomaran las cosas hacía años). Ron volvió a mirar a Raames. Kayla parecía confundida.

Todas las víctimas pertenecían a la generación de usted y el capitán Potter, señor Weasley. El Ministerio, por medio del capitán de aurores, ha seguido estos eventos y llevado a cabo las investigaciones pertinentes. Sin embargo, las pistas no son concluyentes en sentido alguno. Es por esto que el Ministerio ha considerado pertinente acudir a usted. Pensamos que su experiencia como… "cazador" – el tono de Eleazar Raames denotó incomodidad – pudiera ser de utilidad en esta situación.

Quiero hablar con claridad aquí, señor Raames. No estoy aquí por un interés particular en los asuntos del Ministerio. Mi estancia en Inglaterra no me complace, así que quiero saber de una buena vez si tienen razones para creer que Voldemort ha regresado – Ron iba directo al punto.

Una punzada de dolor recorrió la frente de Harry. El Ministro pareció molesto por la crudeza de Ron.

Señor Weasley, debe entender que tal rumor no debe correr entre la población. Causaría un pánico desmesurado.

¿Tienen razones para creerlo o no?

Eleazar Raames no tendría más de cincuenta años de edad, muy bien conservados. Sin embargo pareció mucho más viejo y cansado en ese momento.

Sí, las tenemos, señor Weasley. El Departamento de Misterios ha localizado, en diversas fuentes, documentos que de ser ciertos, abrirían la posibilidad del regreso de ese animal.

Conozco tales documentos, señor Raames. Los he estudiado y estoy conciente de su veracidad. ¿Pero qué indicios tienen?

Bueno, están las víctimas que usted conoce; la señorita Brown, Padma Patil, Vincent Crabbe, el señor Finch – Fletchley, que hasta hace poco laborara en el área financiera de este Ministerio, y Ernie Macmillan, la última víctima, asesinado hace menos de tres semanas.

¿Qué tiene que ver eso con una posible resurrección de Voldemort?

Las víctimas por sí solas no indican más que una posible fijación en contra de su generación. Sin embargo, como usted bien sabe, las reuniones de mortífagos se han acentuado últimamente y, se corre el rumor entre los hechiceros oscuros, de que el derramamiento de sangre y las ofrendas de víctimas traerán de vuelta al Que no debe ser Nombrado. Bien, las víctimas, tanto muggles como magos y brujas han aumentado considerablemente.

Ron lo sabía bien. Él mismo había arrancado confesiones susurradas por medio de torturas que sería mejor no recordar.

No sabemos bien qué pretenda el asesino al atacar de esta manera a sus antiguos compañeros. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que la señorita Malkins le ha informado de la Marca Oscura grabada en sus cuerpos, casi como con hierros ardientes. Creo que los indicios apuntan sólo a una conclusión, ¿no es así señor Weasley?

Así es – Ron volvió la mirada por un momento a Kayla, que parecía no saber dónde esconderse.

Muy bien. Ahora que está al tanto de lo que ha sucedido, creo que lo correspondiente es preguntar si contamos con su ayuda o no, señor Weasley.

¿Cuánto?

El Ministro parecía preparado para aquella pregunta. Deslizó un papel sobre el escritorio. Ron terminó de un trago su whisky mientras recogía la nota. Observó la generosa suma escrita en ella durante unos segundos. Miró a Raames y asintió.

Bien – el hombre sonó animado -, entonces creo que será pertinente también aclarar por qué he citado al capitán Potter y a la señorita Malkins en esta reunión.

Harry miró duramente al Ministro, que pareció no notarlo. Kayla se notaba curiosa.

Usted y el capitán Potter estarán encargados de este caso, que por lo demás se debe manejar en completo secreto. Quiero decir con esto que quedarán desligados del Ministerio de Magia en cuanto a declaraciones oficiales. Para llevar a cabo esta investigación necesitamos usar métodos no tradicionales: sus métodos, señor Weasley. El capitán Potter posee la información necesaria y parece ser el único auror cuya experiencia y habilidad se comparan con las de usted. Nada debe filtrarse sobre cualquier descubrimiento que lleven a cabo.

Harry estaba asombrado. El rostro de Ron súbitamente se había convertido en piedra.

¿En qué parte entro yo? – inquirió Kayla tímidamente.

Oh, claro. Señorita Malkins, usted será el único contacto del Ministerio con esta misión. Confió en que sus habilidades estarán a la altura de esta tarea. Su función será la de informar y proveer de información cuando el capitán Potter quede "oficialmente" excluido de sus funciones como director de la Oficina de Aurores.

¿Oficialmente excluido? – preguntó Harry enfurecido – ¿Qué significa eso?

Ha sido muy desconsiderado de mi parte, Harry. Confiaba en que no mostrarías reparos ante la posibilidad de resolver esto. Veo que no es así. Eres el auror más fuerte de cuantos hayan pisado esta dependencia, viejo amigo. Lo único que estamos haciendo aquí es darte la libertad de no tener que responder por tus actos en esta cacería. Nos hemos visto obligados a llegar a este extremo. ¿Lo entiendes?

¿Cómo demonios se supone que voy a desligarme del Ministerio?

Hemos preparado ya el escenario, Harry. Serás reportado como dado de baja por razones de salud y familia. Tenemos ya a un sustituto temporal para tu puesto. Es obvio que queremos que regreses a nuestras filas oficialmente. Pero por el momento, te estamos dando la libertad de actuar como mejor te parezca para atrapar a este asesino. Tus honorarios serán muy generosos, sabes bien que el Ministerio no escatima con sus soldados, aunque tales soldados sean desconocidos por la institución.

Harry no respondió. La posibilidad de no seguir los métodos usuales y evitar todo el papeleo lo motivaba a aceptar. La ausencia de trámites oficiales podría agilizar la cacería, que él mismo rogaba por ver finalizar. Sin embargo, trabajar con Ronald…

Lo haré – dijo finalmente, mientras el recuerdo de Ginny siendo herida volvía a su mente.

Bien, sabía que no nos fallarías, Harry – Raames estaba satisfecho. – Desde este momento, entonces, quedas en lo que toca a formalidades, fuera del Ministerio de Magia. Nadie, excepción de los presentes y dos o tres instancias más, sabrá que han estado aquí esta tarde. Todos los empleados serán "atendidos" pronto, en lo que a cuestiones de memoria toca.

Silencio total en la oficina del Ministro. Afuera podía escucharse el rumor de los empleados llevando a cabo sus funciones cotidianamente.

Partiendo de lo ocurrido en Druzhnaia II, creo que deberías actualizar al señor Weasley con lo ocurrido – añadió gravemente Raames, dirigiéndose a Harry. – La señorita Malkins nos ha informado ya acerca de lo ocurrido en Madrid, por cierto. Es una pena.

Sí. A Remus Lupin lo maté hace cuatro noches – declaró lacónicamente Ron.

Bien…– el Ministro de Magia se aclaró la garganta asombrado por el comentario. – Creo que es hora de salir de aquí caballeros. Ver a Parvati Patil será de ayuda, creo. Por mi parte, debo atender otros asuntos. Confío en que usted seguirá asistiendo al señor Weasley durante su estancia, señorita Malkins.

Kayla asintió sonrojándose de nuevo, sin decir ni media palabra.

Salieron de la oficina en silencio. Ron caminaba al frente, Kayla y Harry iban juntos detrás de él. Por los pasillos se escuchaban todo tipo de comentarios ("¿Es él?", "… ha asesinado a cientos…", "… no sé quién fue el estúpido que mandó ayer dos baúles viejos que mordían al querer moverlos del almacén…").

Ronald desapareció frente a sus ojos antes de salir del corredor. Harry resopló enojado y, haciendo un gesto de despedida a Kayla, se desvaneció tras Ron.

Afuera del Ministerio de Magia, en un callejón, el pelirrojo apareció sin hacer ruido, seguido instantes después por Harry. Ron no volteó a mirarlo.

Supongo que no soy el único aquí que puede seguir el rastro en una aparición – masculló por lo bajo, los ojos azules entrecerrándose. – Como sea, ve por tu lado y has lo tuyo. Cuando tengas algo, díselo a la chica. No quiero tenerte cerca.

No me digas qué debo o no debo hacer, no eres mi jefe – respondió Harry coléricamente.

Tampoco soy tu empleado, así que no te metas en mi camino.

Harry sintió otra punzada de dolor en la frente, esta vez más intensa. Aunque también sentía otro tipo de dolor, por la situación actual con Ronald. Lo ocultó bien. Sin embargo supo que debía informarlo acerca de lo ocurrido en Antártica.

Cuando Kayla salió del Ministerio y corrió hacia el callejón (había usado el intercomunicador mágico para dar con la posición de Ron), lo que menos esperaba al dar la vuelta a la esquina, era ver a su jefe (ex – jefe ahora) volar al menos dos metros y caer de espaldas en el asfalto.

Harry se levantó de inmediato, iracundo, y sacó su varita mágica. Ronald estaba ya en guardia. Estaban a punto de atacarse cuando Kayla los detuvo, interponiéndose entre los dos.

¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! – gritó asustada.

Los hombres no respondieron. Ron sencillamente miraba a Harry con más furia de la que pudiera expresarse. Harry, de cuyo labio inferior escurría un hilo de sangre, estaba furioso también, pero no parecía decidirse a atacar.

¡Entiende, imbécil, que no esperábamos ver a Alastor Moody ahí!

¡Cuando Ginny escribió para decir que se casaba contigo, pensé que al menos serías lo suficientemente hombre para defenderla! Veo que me equivoqué por completo.

¡Basta ya! – los conminó a detenerse. - ¡Basta, tenemos cosas de qué ocuparnos!

Los hombres se miraron fijamente un momento más. Bajaron las varitas.

Más vale que Ginny se encuentre bien, Potter. Más vale, o la próxima víctima serás tú, te lo juro.

Nunca has sabido medir tus palabras, eres un estúpido, Ronald.

Estás advertido: no te metas en mi camino o acabarás como Lupin.

El cabello rojo se agitó en el aire mientras Ron se daba la vuelta, alejándose de Harry y Kayla. "_Hora de visitar a los mortífagos ingleses_".

Como si se desatara una furiosa tormenta en ese instante, el viento sopló con fuerza y Ronald desapareció con un bramido estruendoso, dejando atrás una joven atónita y un hombre confundido entre la tristeza y la ira.


	8. Revelaciones Inesperadas Primera Parte

**8**

**REVELACIONES INESPERADAS**

**PRIMERA PARTE**

El color grisáceo del cielo se tornaba más oscuro, mientras algunas luminarias se encendían para alumbrar el paso. Anochecía en Londres y Harry aún resentía los efectos del derechazo de su nuevo "compañero" de trabajo.

Después de que Ron se marchara, había gruñido una despedida furibunda a la joven rubia, Kayla Malkins, en el callejón junto al Ministerio de Magia. Desde entonces deambuló sin dirección fija por la calles de la ciudad, con la cabeza ocupada totalmente por ideas, recuerdos, temores y un dolor de cabeza que no obedecía a ningún remedio conocido, mágico o no.

Y lluvia. De nuevo la lluvia, en los momentos más inesperados. "_Los menos oportunos_". Los ojos verdes se entrecerraban detrás de los lentes, ahora perlados por gotas de agua. El labio había dejado de sangrar después de unos minutos, pero la hinchazón le molestaba (no tanto como la decepción en el reencuentro con quien fuera su mejor amigo por tantos años).

Al pasar por una tienda de antigüedades, se detuvo y dio un vistazo a su reflejo en el cristal. Confirmó lo que ya imaginaba: el rostro ojeroso y sin afeitar, el cabello mojado. ¿Podría sentirse peor?

Había bajado de peso, no sabía cuánto pero lo sentía en su forma de andar, en su respiración, en todo lo que se reconocía como él mismo. "_Basta de estupideces, basta de autocompasión, Potter. No es momento para debilidades, es hora de trabajar_". Con gran trabajo apartó de su mente la imagen de Ginny, de Moody, de Ron y el cansancio.

Detuvo un taxi y abordó, completamente seco ante el asombro del chofer, que hubiera jurado que aquel hombre estaba calado hasta los huesos apenas unos segundos antes.

El camino a casa se volvió una mancha borrosa, mezcla de luces, automóviles y gente que caminaba bajo la sempiterna lluvia inglesa. Entre la duermevela, Harry no se decidía sobre si debía ir al hospital a cuidar de Ginny, o comenzar a ordenar la tonelada de información que Kayla habría enviado ya, con toda seguridad.

Decidió ir a casa y esperar por cualquier noticia mientras hacía su trabajo. Harry abrió los ojos; circulaban ahora al lado de Green Park. Unos minutos más y estaría ahí. Lo siguiente que supo fue que el chofer lo despertaba frente a la dirección que él había solicitado, en Half Moon Street. Pagó al hombre y salió del taxi en la lluvia constante.

Subió las escaleras de piedra negra de la construcción victoriana. Al entrar se encontró con la agradable casa de dos pisos, donde Ginny y él se habían establecido hacía poco más de dos años, habiéndose mudado del departamento que él había habitado desde que entrara a trabajar al Ministerio.

El piso de duela, los retratos de familia, la estancia agradable y cálida, presidida por la chimenea… todo tenía un aspecto tan acogedor normalmente… pero desde que Ginny no estaba ahí, la casa se sentía vacía desde que el Sol se perfilaba en el horizonte hasta que se escondía nuevamente.

Harry entró a la cocina y preparó café, recargado en la estufa. La habitación arriba no había sido usada desde hacía casi una semana. Cada vez que lo pensaba, llegaba a la misma conclusión: la cama se había vuelto helada, tanto que no quería siquiera tocarla.

Salió de la cocina y entró al comedor, el cual ahora usaba como despacho; sobre la mesa se apilaban los documentos que Kayla había mandado. Nada de trámites oficiales, sino datos que podrían constituir un rastro o patrón entre las víctimas.

La rubia era hábil y tenía dedicación, pensó él. Tal vez un poco de entrenamiento en combate le ayudaría a superar ese punto débil: no era precisamente una buena duelista, había superado el entrenamiento como aurora gracias a su voluntad… y, siendo sinceros, a su cara bonita. Los instructores parecían caer de rodillas ante la mezcla de ingenuidad, frescura e ingenio de la aspirante Malkins.

Pero no era momento de pensar en esas cuestiones. Buscó un cenicero y percibió el olor del café, que ahora flotaba agradable desde la cocina. Se sirvió una taza y se sentó a la mesa del comedor. El cigarro encendido no se hizo esperar.

"… _guardias del Ministerio reportan el hallazgo de siete hombres y dos mujeres, presuntos mortífagos… encontrados sin vida… apilados en un callejón de la zona de… _", leyó en silencio el capitán de aurores.

"… _marcas en los tobillos, cintura y muñecas indican el uso de hechizos de contención… colapso nervioso ocasionó la contracción del diafragma, ocasionando asfixia… estallamiento de la arteria carótida interna ocasionó la hipoxia cerebral, teniendo como consecuencia la muerte... sobre la caja ventral, entre el ombligo y los genitales la presencia de una herida con características particulares… Marca Oscura…_", una nueva oleada de dolor entre las sienes lo sedó al recordar a Padma Patil.

"… _movilización de grupos sospechosos de participación en actos oscuros… nuevamente la aparición de alrededor de noventa mortífagos muertos… confirmación de identidad… grupo de magos oscuros proveniente de Albania…_"…

Un gran número de reportes de varias agencias, concentradas en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Y las palabras más mencionadas eran "mortífagos" y "muertos", generalmente en la misma oración… lo cual inevitablemente lo conducía a recordar a Ron.

Ron, que había sido devastado por la pérdida. Ron, que no encontró la forma de acallar el dolor. Ron… que nunca volvería a ser el mismo, que tomaría a la víctima inocente de aquella guerra como el estandarte para iniciar la suya propia.

Mortífagos muertos… Harry sabía muy bien cómo había comenzado toda aquella locura; Ron había escapado del hospital la misma noche en que despertó, después del colapso de Hogwarts. Aunque Fred y George habían intentado detenerlo, no hubo poder humano que lo contuviera de ir a las débiles y peligrosas ruinas del colegio.

Lo encontraron ahí a la mañana siguiente, ahogándose de dolor en medio de la destrucción… sus heridas físicas sanarían, pero tenía el corazón destrozado. Durante días se negó a alejarse del lugar, llorando continuamente, buscando una mirada que no podía concebir muerta.

Harry, por su parte, inició el entrenamiento como auror casi inmediatamente después de su recuperación. Estaba determinado a convertirse en una gran fuerza, lo suficientemente preparada para evitar que algo así sucediera nuevamente. No podía olvidar todo lo que aquella pérdida significaba, y pasaron meses para que pudiera conciliar el sueño adecuadamente.

Así, mientras Ron se internaba más y más en aquel dolor, él lo palió ocupándose de lleno en el entrenamiento, con Ginny siempre tras sus pasos, lista para sujetarlo cuando estuviera a punto de caer.

Ron pasó casi un año encerrado en su habitación. Sólo salía de noche y rara vez dormía. Nadie sabía lo que le ocupaba en las horas nocturnas; su carácter, alguna vez alegre y desenfadado, se convirtió en una mezcla de autismo y arranques de ira. Los Weasley intentaron en vano consolarlo, brindarle atención, apoyo. No escuchaba a nadie.

El día en que Ronald salió por fin, a media tarde, lo hizo sólo después de que la Madriguera se hubiera estremecido bajo un extraño y poderoso influjo mágico, que volcó los muebles de su habitación y abrió grietas en las paredes.

Al pasar frente a la familia, que había quedado muda por el susto, los ojos azules se habían llenado ya del profundo frío que los identificaría desde entonces. Salió del hogar y no volvió a pisarlo. Lo siguiente que supieron de él fue que progresaba a pasos agigantados en la Academia de Aurores, superando todas las especialidades con una determinación abrumadora.

Terminó el entrenamiento al mismo tiempo que el propio Harry, con calificaciones a veces superiores a las de su todavía amigo.

El trabajo en el Ministerio les fue ofrecido de inmediato, habiendo borrado las desavenencias pasadas con el entonces Ministro, Rufus Scrimgeour. Ahí comenzaron su ascenso, bajo el mando de Gawain Robards, hombre de gran fuerza e inteligencia.

Para esos momentos, Ron ya se había distanciado levemente de Harry. En realidad se había alejado de casi todo mundo. Rara vez les fue asignada una misión en equipo. Robards sabía administrar a sus aurores, y estaba convencido de que el trabajo por separado les beneficiaba en la obtención de experiencia y convicción.

Las pocas veces que trabajaron juntos, Harry llegó a notar cierta agresividad reprimida en su compañero, que amenazaba con desatarse al tratar asuntos relacionados con los seguidores de Voldemort. Esta ira llegó a merecerle a Ron varias amonestaciones por parte del director de la Oficina de Aurores, ocasionadas por varias denuncias de tortura y uso excesivo de la fuerza.

Su historial como uno de los combatientes que derrotó al mayor enemigo del mundo mágico, impidió que fuera dado de baja del servicio. Además, solía hacer un excelente trabajo y, junto con Harry, se contaba entre los aurores más efectivos en la historia del departamento.

Después de algunos meses, se sucedió una ola de asesinatos sin explicación. Las víctimas parecían escogidas al azar; sin embargo, una investigación minuciosa del caso llevó a la conclusión de que todos, hombres y mujeres, jóvenes y ancianos, había pertenecido a las filas del Señor Oscuro. No había rastros del asesino.

Harry Potter fue asignado para la captura del criminal, y sólo después de catorce meses de pesquisas pudo dar con él.

Un trueno sonó al otro lado de la puerta de Half Moon Street. Harry dio un sorbo a su taza de café. El humo del cigarro formando caprichosas figuras nuevamente. Recargó los brazos sobre la mesa, con el cigarro en la mano. Descansó la cabeza por un momento. Recuerdos... tristes memorias…

_Entró a la bodega vacía. Estaba a kilómetros de cualquier zona habitada. Tal vez había sido demasiado temerario al acudir solo, pero las pistas eran concluyentes. La noche helada se cernía sobre él. Llevaba la varita mágica levantada, preparado para defenderse de lo que fuera que se escondiera ahí._

_Se le heló la sangre al tropezar con lo que después identificó como el cadáver de un hombre, no mayor de cuarenta años. Todavía no se enfriaba y tenía el rostro petrificado en un gesto de pánico puro._

_Un grito ahogado lo hizo detenerse, agazaparse contra la pared: la voz débil se extinguió. Otro muerto. El asesino sí estaba ahí, su instinto no había fallado._

_Se acercó cautelosamente y apuntó con la varita hacia la luz que se colaba por una puerta entreabierta, de donde provenían los ruidos. Al acercarse escuchó el cruel interrogatorio ("… de cualquier manera voy a matarte… en tus manos está cuán dolorosamente lo haga… dime dónde encontrar a los demás y te estarás ahorrando las fracturas que aún no tienes…"), pero no fue eso lo que le hizo abrir la boca, presa del asombro y el dolor. Fue la voz, que él conocía perfectamente. Abrió la puerta con los ojos arrasados por completo y confirmó, lleno de tristeza, lo que venía sospechando desde hacía meses. _

_Ahí estaba Ronald, frente a la maltratada figura de una mujer envuelta en cadenas, colgando del techo. _

_Harry ni siquiera levantó la varita mágica. Había rogado en secreto porque todas sus conclusiones estuvieran erradas, que todo fuera un equívoco, que Ronald nunca le hubiera puesto una mano encima a los 53 mortífagos asesinados hasta el momento. Sus ruegos no habían sido escuchados._

_Ron lo contempló, ahí parado en la puerta sin poder hablar, y no dijo nada. Sencillamente entendió que entre ellos existía ahora un abismo, tal vez infranqueable._

_Ron… no… por favor no… – las lágrimas mojaron el rostro de Harry._

_¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Si no me equivoco, el ángel de la Oficina de Aurores pondrá las cosas en su lugar, verá que la ley se cumpla y acabará con lo que yo he empezado._

_Quise creer hasta el final que no serías tú… lo quise con toda el alma._

_Si piensas detenerme, olvídalo compañero – fue la gélida respuesta. Los ojos azules vibraron de dolor por un segundo._

_¿Por qué, Ron? ¿Por qué?_

_El pelirrojo se rompió ante él, desahogando el dolor contenido por tanto tiempo._

_¿Por qué, Harry? ¿Te atreves a preguntar por qué? Estos malnacidos nos hicieron pedazos la vida. Su maestro nos robó aquella noche algo que nunca podremos recuperar: a ella. Al amor que ella representaba… – la voz de Ron vaciló entre las lágrimas._

_Harry quedó paralizado en el lugar donde estaba._

_Oh, claro, compañero. ¿Crees que no lo sé? Lo he sabido desde hace años; no sólo tú recuerdas con claridad aquel atardecer en el lago. Así que, Harry, no puedes decirme que no te duele. No puedes culparme. No importa lo que suceda, ni tú ni yo estaremos en paz mientras queden rastros de ese demonio._

_Ron… estás loco… ésta no es la forma… somos aurores, Ronald. Nosotros arrestamos a los asesinos y los encerramos. ¡No nos convertimos en ellos!_

_Ronald lo miró con pena. Se volvió hacia la mujer, que sollozaba entre las cadenas, y levantó la varita mágica._

_¡Ron! ¡No lo hagas!_

_El pelirrojo no lo escuchó: de la varita mágica surgió el resplandor quemante, de color dorado, que acabaría con la bruja._

_¡RONALD, NO! – Harry apuntó hacia él, sabiendo perfectamente que no se atrevería a atacarlo. Ron se detuvo._

_Sabía que no lo entenderías, compañero. Lo sabía. Dile a Scrimgeour que estoy harto de él, de Robards, de la tibieza del Ministerio, de su flaqueza para terminar con la plaga. Pueden irse al diablo todos, tú incluido._

_Harry lo escuchó incrédulo. No podía estar sucediendo. Había perdido ya a tantos… ahora Ron parecía unirse a la lista de ausencias en su vida. Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, el pelirrojo desapareció de su vista._

_Esa noche Harry vagó sin concierto por las calles, hasta muy entrada la madrugada. Estaba abatido y, al llegar la mañana, presentó su renuncia al caso en el Ministerio. Scrimgeour y Robards confirmaron entonces sus sospechas. _

_Para Harry fue una sorpresa que no movieran un dedo, pero sus razones fueron claras con el tiempo: la eliminación de mortífagos era conveniente a sus propósitos, en primer lugar. En segundo, no podían condenar a una celda de Ázkaban a un hombre a cuyo valor se debía la supervivencia de su mundo. Por último, sabían bien que Ron podía vencer fácilmente a cualquier auror que mandaran tras él, a excepción de Harry. Y él no estaría dispuesto a ir tras su amigo._

_Así, Harry vio transcurrir un año sin tener noticias de Ron. Comenzaba a pensar que no lo vería más, hasta que lo encontró por casualidad en el lugar donde alguna vez se irguiera Hogwarts._

_El auror había decidido visitar la tumba donde no descansaban los restos de su amiga. Era más un monumento que un sepulcro, con la espigada figura de una mujer con las manos juntas y la barbilla en el pecho, completamente blanca, tallada en mármol. El nombre se leía a los pies de la estatua y, a cada lado de ella, los nombres de él y de Ronald._

_Habían decidido ser sepultados ahí cuando el tiempo llegara, tomando la decisión en cuanto supieron que tal monumento sería asentado en el risco._

_Entre los asistentes a ese funeral, Harry nunca olvidaría la desesperación y el desconsuelo del matrimonio Granger. No volvió a saber de ellos, aún cuando los buscó varias veces después del suceso._

_Al subir la colina y penetrar entre los arcos destruidos, que aún se levantaban al cielo en algunos lugares, dejó caer el ramo de flores que llevaba en la mano: ahí estaba Ron, de rodillas y con la frente en el suelo._

_Harry se aproximó hasta quedar a algunos metros de él. Ron lloraba derrotado, se cubría la cara con las manos, se jalaba el cabello cobrizo y sollozaba. Harry lo llamó por su nombre sin saber si él respondería._

_Ron se volvió con los ojos cristalizados. Harry pudo entender entonces el desconsuelo que sentía y supo que no habría palabras para aliviarlo._

_El joven Weasley se levantó y lo miró con gesto duro, fijamente y sin hablar, y Harry entendió que esta vez no habría vuelta atrás; esta vez decía adiós. _

_Cerró los ojos sintiendo las lágrimas llegar. Cuando los abrió, Ronald Weasley se había ido, tal vez para siempre._

_Al bajar del peñasco, Harry alcanzó a distinguir una larga cabellera rubia a la distancia, cerca del lago._

Lo despertó una vibración insistente en el bolsillo del pantalón, y tardó en darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa del comedor, que el cigarro estaba apagado y el café, con toda seguridad, frío. Miró el reloj en la pared: 2: 37 de la madrugada.

Introdujo la mano en el pantalón y sacó el intercomunicador mágico.

Potter – dijo a modo de respuesta.

Capitán Potter – en el espejo apareció el rostro de Tamar, la enfermera de San Mungo –, me pidió que lo llamara en cuanto su esposa despertara. Bueno, me causa mucha alegría informarle que ella está conciente, en buenas condiciones y preguntando por usted. Me temo que si no viene de inmediato, ella irá a buscarlo – agregó la enfermera con una sonrisa.

Harry no supo si gritar, llorar o reír de alegría. Saltó de la silla hacia el vestíbulo, con los ojos brillando como no lo habían hecho en días. Tomó la gabardina apuradamente y desapareció en un santiamén, renovado por la esperanza de ver de nuevo los tiernos ojos azules de Ginny.

En menos de lo que dura un suspiro, estaba a las puertas del hospital, corriendo como un loco, haciendo acrobacias para no chocar de frente contra los curanderos y enfermeras, resbalando sobre los pisos brillantes de los pasillos. La gente del hospital lo habría reprendido de no saber quién era y en qué situación se encontraba.

Fue aplaudido incluso por un par de enfermeras, como en una carrera contra tiempo. Harry rió sin detenerse, olvidándose del persistente dolor de cabeza; ahí estaba ya la puerta de la habitación de Ginny. Patinó en el suelo pulido, y tuvo que sujetarse del marco de la entrada para no caer.

Tamar lo saludó cordialmente y, sin decir más, salió de la habitación.

Ahí estaba, por fin. Los ojos azules se cruzaron con los de él en un momento que le pareció infinito. Harry no pudo hablar, se lo impedía el nudo en la garganta. Ginny, recargada sobre las almohadas, lo miraba con una sonrisa serena, pletórica de emoción.

Me miras como si no fuera real – rió ella por lo bajo.

Silencio de él, cuyo gesto rebasaba cualquier alegría. Algunas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos verdes, enmarcados por las ojeras.

Ven… ven aquí… – lo llamó Ginny.

Él acudió como atraído por un imán. Se sentó en la cama y dejó que ella le tomara la mano. En el momento en que sintió el contacto, supo que no era una ilusión, que su esposa estaba bien, que seguía junto a él, que recuperaba las fuerzas para enfrentar lo que fuera.

Se inclinó sobre ella, llorando sobre su pecho con un sollozo bajo y lleno de alegría por verla bien nuevamente, de angustia por los días de incertidumbre, de arrepentimiento por lo sucedido en Antártica. Lloró todo lo que había contenido en casi una semana de problemas sucesivos.

Ginny pasó sus dedos entre el cabello negro y rebelde que amaba desde sus diez años de edad, acarició la mejilla de su esposo, se abrazó a él murmurándole palabras de amor y consuelo al oído.

Permanecieron abrazados hasta que la enfermera entró nuevamente a la habitación, con la sonrisa brillando en el rostro.

Bien, creo que nuestra paciente se encuentra recuperada casi por completo, capitán. Los curanderos me han comunicado que podrá ser dada de alta mañana. Después de todo, el aire de casa siempre sienta bien, ¿no es así?

Nunca sentará mejor, Tamar, se lo aseguro… – sonrió Harry – y lo digo por ambos – volteó a ver a Ginny.

Ella recorría su rostro con los dedos. Miró con desconcierto el labio lastimado. Harry murmuró algo como "_… no tiene importancia_". Al llegar a su frente, levantó el negro cabello alborotado. Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron un poco, la piel se crispó por un segundo. Ginny se dio cuenta y lo miró fijamente. Él tomó la mano de su esposa y la besó, tratando de ocultar el martilleo constante que partía de su frente.

Se dirigió a la enfermera antes de que Ginny hiciera cualquier pregunta.

Tamar, creo que hay algunos papeles que firmar para arreglar nuestra salida, ¿no es así?

Así es, señor. Si me acompaña, con todo gusto le indicaré el lugar y la forma de arreglar el alta.

Mañana mismo nos vamos de aquí, amor, – murmuró Harry, mirando con una alegría inmensa los ojos azules de Ginny – mientras tanto descansa, yo volveré en un momento.

Ginny asintió en silencio. Su mirada era una interrogante que ansiaba respuestas. Harry sabía que el gesto de dolor al tocar su frente no se le había escapado, y tendría que ponerla al tanto de muchas cosas. Como la llegada de Ron, el hermano al que dejó de ver hacía años, por ejemplo.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, prometiendo no tardar. La enfermera salió tras él.

Voy a apagar las luces, señora Potter. Trate de dormir, queremos que esté bien descansada para trasladarla a casa mañana – se despidió amablemente Tamar.

Ginny no dijo ni media palabra, sólo asintió sonriendo.

Habría querido mantener la cabeza en el gesto que observó en Harry al acariciar su frente. Ella misma había sentido una leve punzada, como un ligero choque eléctrico, al pasar la punta de los dedos por el lugar donde hacía diez años había estado la cicatriz. Habría querido pensarlo más detenidamente, pero se sentía tan cansada…

No se dio cuenta en qué momento se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos, y soñó con volver a casa, con besar de nuevo a su esposo, con decirle tantas cosas que guardaba en el corazón.

Despertó sin sobresaltarse, con la sensación de que alguien conocido la miraba. No había dormido más de veinte minutos. Abrió los ojos y busco en la penumbra, sin saber por qué lo hacía.

Creyó distinguir el contorno, más oscuro que la oscuridad – si eso era posible – de una figura espigada, detenida a metro y medio de la cama. El miedo, una sensación que Ginny no había experimentado sino hasta hacía pocos días, estuvo a punto de surgir en ella. Pero no… no había por qué temer.

La figura frente a ella no representaba una amenaza. En su lugar, Ginny sintió una pena profunda emanando de aquel ser. Sintió su dolor y quiso consolarlo. Se incorporó un poco en la cama y extendió la mano hacia la silueta. Aquella persona retrocedió de inmediato, pero sin brusquedad, como si el gesto le asustara o le causara una mayor congoja. En un parpadeo, quien quiera que hubiera sido, ya no estaba ahí.

Ginny escudriñó en la oscuridad algunos segundos más, pero no había nada ya. Se recargó en las almohadas y giró el rostro hacia su derecha. Había sido una visita de lo más rara, pero ¿por qué no se hallaba intranquila o asustada?

No tardó en dormir nuevamente, sintiéndose extrañamente reconfortada. Por la mañana diría a Harry que necesitaba ir a la Madriguera a esperar.

Ni una llamada. Ni una nota agria traída por cuervos que surgían de la nada, mucho menos cualquier tipo de información o señal de que estaba vivo. ¿Dónde podría estar? Kayla recargó el rostro en la mano mientras mordisqueaba el extremo de la pluma de águila, ansiosa por recibir alguna noticia de Ron.

Desde que dejara de verlo en el callejón, hacía tres días, no había dejado de esperar el más escueto comunicado del cazador. Sentada ante el escritorio, una y otra vez tomaba el intercomunicador entre las manos y lo miraba atenta, esperando por la vibración que sólo podría provenir de él. Garabateó de nuevo en los papeles que tenía delante de sí, y al poner atención en ellos, vio grabada la frase: "¿_Por qué no llamas?_". No sabía en qué momento la había escrito.

Se desesperó y estuvo a punto de llamarle, pero se detuvo. Se sentía terriblemente insegura (lo cual no solía sucederle, al menos no desde que era niña) de buscarlo y preguntarle… ¿qué le preguntaría? ¿Cómo iba la matanza de mortífagos? "_¡Hola, Ronald! ¿Qué, otra botella de whisky?_".

Sacudió la cabeza, recriminándose un pensamiento tan tonto. Últimamente no tenía precisamente gran control sobre su imaginación, y volaba continuamente al momento en que sintió el peso del cuerpo de Ron sobre el suyo, el leve olor de su cabello rojo. Había estado asustada, cierto, pero la mano que sujetó sus muñecas, dejándola indefensa… tanta fuerza…

Y verlo después ahí, levantado y con el gesto serio, casi desnudo, sentía deseos de… "_¡Kayla! ¡Deja de pensar eso!_". Recargó los codos en el escritorio y escondió el rostro entre las manos. Por entre los dedos miró el reloj (en lugar de números tenía leyendas como "Bienvenida, Kayla", "Hora de las golosinas", "Fuera de aquí, dormilona"…). Casi era hora de salir del Ministerio.

Miró el gran paquete de información que había recabado ese día para Harry Potter. Con un movimiento de la varita lo comprimió en una carta, que enviaría al salir del edificio. Recogió las pocas pertenencias que cargaba consigo y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.

Harry, al cual no se acostumbraba a llamar por su nombre, en lugar de "señor" o "capitán", había dado una nueva dirección, al parecer la de los padres de su esposa. Ella había salido ya del hospital. Eso hizo alegrar a Kayla, que veía a Harry demacrado.

"_Eso debe suceder cuando te preocupas por alguien continuamente_" pensó la chica, y su menté voló a la sangre en el rostro de Ron, en el momento en que estuvo sobre ella y… se le estremeció la respiración y se levantó de su escritorio.

Kayla salió de la Oficina de Aurores, despidiéndose de dos hombres que la miraron embelesados cuando les dio la espalda. Otro viaje solitario en el ascensor, subiendo hasta el vestíbulo. Kayla se recargó en el muro metálico, esperando a que se abrieran las puertas, pensando en el inferi que había encontrado en Madrid. La asustaba, lo había soñado dos o tres veces desde que regresara de España.

Sin embargo, no era ésa la razón por la cual no podía dormir con la misma facilidad que antes. Tenía dos noches revolviéndose en la cama, y trataba de sacarse de encima, medio dormida o medio despierta, la sensación que le había asaltado al salir del departamento de Ron, en el elevador de su edificio.

No podía permitírselo. Ponía en riesgo la seguridad de la operación entera de Eleazar Raames. Y además, Ron era un hombre tan difícil, era un amargado y un vicioso, con un carácter tan explosivo y tan… tan… atractivo y fuerte, y además los ojos azules, y ¡oh, aquella espalda!

Kayla conocía la historia de Harry, Ron y aquella chica, Hermione. Sus padres se la habían relatado después de salir del país, obligados por la persecución sin sentido que se desató en contra de las familias de sangre limpia, después de que Voldemort muriera; la sospecha de que las familias de sangre pura, y además provenientes de la casa de Salazar Slytherin, estaban coludidas todas en el plan del Señor Oscuro, desató literalmente una cacería de brujas.

La familia de Kayla cumplía con los dos requisitos principales: la ascendencia y la tradición en cuanto a la casa en Hogwarts, y aunque nunca se prestaron a los crímenes de los mortífagos, no fueron tenidos en consideración sino hasta años después, tras gestiones intensas por parte del padre de Kayla.

Y ahora ahí estaba ella, convertida en aurora…

Fue bajo la tutela de profesores privados que Kayla conoció, además de por sus padres, las noticias referentes a lo sucedido después de la noche en que ella terminó su primer curso en el colegio de magia y hechicería.

Según le fue relatado, la chica de cabello castaño, Hermione, había perdido la vida en el último momento del enfrentamiento, mientras que Harry y Ron habían sido heridos de gravedad.

Súbitamente todo cayó en su lugar. ¡¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?! ¡El diario de Ron! _Ella_ era la razón. Aquellas palabras ("…_me siento como un animal perdido que te llama, que espera por una respuesta que nunca ha de llegar…_")… ahí estaba la clave de todo…

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron al vestíbulo, pero Kayla no se dio cuenta. Fue hasta que se abrieron por segunda vez y el guardia la llamó, extrañado por su mutismo, que despertó a la realidad. Salió de ahí apresurada, agitando la mano a modo de despedida, sin una palabra de por medio.

Salió al callejón y se confundió de dirección, por lo cual al llegar a la esquina, tornó y volvió sobre sus pasos, apenas fijándose por dónde caminaba, debido a la intensidad de las emociones que la aferraban.

Un hombre lastimado por amor… no eran las heridas de guerra las que lo habían vuelto el ser taciturno, impaciente y brutal que era actualmente; eran las heridas del corazón.

Meditaba estas ideas todavía cuando entró a su departamento. Dejó caer la túnica en el perchero de cualquier modo, automáticamente. Deambuló un momento por las habitaciones, con la mente en blanco. Entró a su recámara y agitó la varita: las luces se encendieron. Otro movimiento y la música comenzó a sonar.

Las ideas le llegaron de golpe al segundo siguiente y no pudo contenerlas. ¡Había sufrido tanto! ¡Eran años de dolor contenido! (_… run far, far away; find comfort in pain… all pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble…_). "_Y él está solo… ¡completamente solo, lo ha estado todo este tiempo!_".

Entró al baño y se recargó en el lavabo, con la cabeza agachada. No entendía bien el por qué Ronald no habría tomado otro camino, algo diferente a lo que actualmente hacía. Pero al mismo tiempo no podía culparlo. Escuchó con atención a la música por un momento (_… hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray… I've heard what they say, but I'm not here for trouble…_).

Cuando levantó la mirada y estaba a punto de verse en el espejo, se negó a hacerlo, llena de tristeza. Se abrazo a sí misma y escuchó el último verso: _It's more than just words: it's just tears and rain_. Por fin se decidió a mirarse y, cuando los abrió, los dulces ojos castaños brillaban de lágrimas. Estaba llorando por él.

Estaba enamorada.

Después de tres días de llegado a Inglaterra, Ronald no estaba sorprendido de que el rumor de su presencia hubiera volado entre el bajo mundo mágico. Más bien se aseguró de no defraudar la fama que había adquirido a lo largo de los años; en dos noches desquició la ciudad entera, recorriendo sótanos, callejones y refugios a un ritmo que habría enfermado a cualquier auror de la actual administración.

Ahora, rumbo a White Chapel, al este de Londres, se preparaba para hacer una pequeña visita al aquelarre que se celebraría en Hessel Street. Los interrogatorios que condujera entre los magos oscuros, a través de los cuales confirmó el terror inspirado, llegaron a la misma conclusión: "_El Señor Oscuro ha vuelto. Está vivo y mata a los infieles_", en palabras del último mortífago que despachó.

"_Infieles_"… Ron sabía que Voldemort no perdonaba a los desertores… ¿por qué dudaba aún de la veracidad de las confesiones? No sabía si ansiaba que todo fuera una mentira, o si prefería tener la oportunidad de encararlo nuevamente. Tal vez la respuesta la tendría la próxima vez que viera a Harry.

Sonrió pensando en la cicatriz de quien fuera su amigo. Harry no podía esconder la molestia que le causaba aquel dolor partiendo de la frente. Al menos no ante Ron, que había sido testigo de ello en numerosas ocasiones. Pero eso no era lo importante. Por lo pronto debía asegurarse de no ser olvidado en un buen tiempo en Londres.

Caminó por la calle húmeda y llegó a Hessel Street. Dobló a la izquierda y penetró por uno de los callejones estrechos, similares a los de Praga. Unos diez metros de recorrido entre casuchas de piedra negra, indistinguibles una de otra, y las escaleras hacia el recinto que, para esas horas, albergaría ya a los desafortunados clientes de esa noche.

Ahí estaba ya: podía ver el brillo de las antorchas de la asamblea y sacó la varita mágica. "_Se acabó la fiesta, malnacidos_". Entró con la varita levantada, listo para iniciar la matanza. No fue necesario: frente a él, los cuerpos de siete u ocho hombres y mujeres, envueltos en túnicas negras, se encontraban desperdigados por el suelo.

En un segundo recorrió con la vista la estancia. No había signos de lucha. Las sillas de pie, las mesas con los pergaminos en orden, ni una gota de sangre. ¿Acaso no habían resistido? Tal vez no habían tenido oportunidad siquiera.

Ronald se puso en guardia. Por muy sorprendido que se encontrara, no debía descuidarse. No tenía ni la más remota idea de quién podría habérsele adelantado, pero evidentemente no era un mago cualquiera. Sin dejar de mirar hacia todos los ángulos posibles, se agachó y tocó el rostro de uno de los muertos: todavía estaba tibio; el asesino no estaba lejos.

Guardó silencio y, sin moverse de su lugar, se concentró buscando cualquier rastro de presencias mágicas. Podía percibir levemente alguna manifestación, pero era demasiado débil… o se ocultaba con suma efectividad. Lo intentó una vez más. Inútil, quien quiera que lo hubiera hecho estaba ocultando su presencia mediante algún escudo mágico. Nada que tranquilizara a Ron, por supuesto.

Caminó entre los cuerpos, examinándolos. No había rastros de lo que buscaba: la Marca Oscura. Volteó uno de los cadáveres con la punta del pie. El rostro inexpresivo de una mujer de ojos negros le saltó a la vista. No había rastros de pánico o enojo… no había nada. "_Ni siquiera intentaron sacar las varitas_".

Se disponía a mirar los pergaminos, pero un sonido suave y tenebroso a su espalda lo detuvo en su sitio: una risa que más parecía un susurro. Fría y burlona, metálica. La estancia quedó helada y despidió un aura de sufrimiento, como si el miedo se apoderara de todas las cosas, se impregnara en los muros y pudiera respirarse. _Un terror sin nombre_. Incluso los cadáveres parecieron más tétricos, como si se dispusieran a levantarse y gritar de horror esta vez.

Se volvió en menos de un segundo y miró hacia las escaleras: nada, nadie. Sin embargo volvió a escuchar la risa, ahora como un eco apagado. Ronald desapareció de la estancia y apareció a la mitad del callejón de entrada.

Claramente, había buscado adelantarse a la huida de quien hubiera emitido el sonido. Pero no había ni un alma ahí. La risa reverberó susurrante en los muros del pasaje. Ronald se concentró, pero no pudo distinguir de dónde provenía el sonido… en realidad parecía provenir de todos lados… y un instante después, silencio. Sólo la respiración del cazador.

"_Interesante… me gustaría saber quién es capaz de escapar de mí…_". Regresó a la estancia para estudiar los cadáveres. Al llegar, golpeó la pared con furia, dejando salir un grito de enojo: los cuerpos ya no estaban ahí. El asesino lo había distraído con la risa en el callejón, y mientras él aparecía ahí para buscarlo, había hecho desaparecer los cuerpos del recinto. Incluso la atmósfera era nuevamente indiferente.

Masculló todavía algunas maldiciones. Se sintió un tanto estúpido por haber caído en una trampa así.

Apareció al segundo siguiente, parado sobre una de las cornisas de la torre de la iglesia cercana. Observó la ciudad extendiéndose a sus pies, bajo el interminable cielo nublado. Apretó los dientes y se preparó.

Una vez más buscó el rastro del responsable, ahora cerrando los ojos y poniendo toda su energía y concentración en guardia. Detectó siete magos en la zona, pero ninguno de sus rastros parecía emanar la frialdad que había percibido en el callejón… tres de esos siete magos eran mujeres, acompañadas a su vez por los tres varones correspondientes. El último parecía ser un anciano dormido.

Esbozó una sonrisa furiosa y sarcástica. Por primera vez en seis años, la presa se le había escapado. "_Increíble… eres bueno… pero no te queda mucho tiempo para celebrarlo…_". Ronald sabía que, tarde o temprano, lo encontraría y lo haría cantar en francés para él.

Sin embargo, una sombra de duda se coló entre sus pensamientos… ¿Podría haber sido él? ¿Podría haberse tratado de Voldemort jugando con el pelirrojo? Hasta donde Ron recordaba, el único mago poseedor de aquellas facultades, era precisamente esa bestia.

Muy bien… tal vez fuera hora de descansar. Tenía que admitir que estaba agotado; no había dormido desde su llegada a Inglaterra, y el insomnio ahora le pasaba la cuenta de las horas de sueño perdidas. Tal vez por la mañana se decidiera a afrontar algunos de los compromisos que no podría aplazar más… cinco años parecían ser suficientes ya.

Desapareció de la torre sintiéndose intranquilo por lo acontecido. Al aparecer a dos calles de Killick Street (nunca se transportaba directamente a casa… una precaución aprendida con el tiempo), se desplazó con más cuidado que de costumbre, poniendo mayor atención a cualquier signo de peligro, por más imperceptible que fuera.

Lo curioso era que todo estaba en calma. Demasiado en calma tal vez: las calles se encontraban casi vacías, las farolas lanzaban su macilenta luz al suelo mojado y el ruido de Londres parecía aislarse en un murmullo apagado. No había un solo automóvil circulando por la calle. Ronald se situó a la mitad del asfalto y miró hacia ambos lados.

El viento comenzó a soplar levemente, haciendo ondear con suavidad el cabello y el saco oscuro de Ron. Al fondo de la calle, una farola parpadeaba moribunda, y en ella fijó los ojos helados.

El viento aumentó en intensidad desde ese punto y Ron creyó por un momento que vería aparecer al responsable frente a él, dispuesto a encararlo como un hombre. Difusamente percibía un sonido grave y sordo, intermitente, como el latido de un corazón.

Esperó en vano. Nada sucedería esa madrugada.

Ron reanudó su camino y, al dar el primer paso, la calle se llenó con el rumor de un automóvil avanzando, por la plática de dos mujeres que caminaban por la acera contraria, por la música de algún bar cercano. Ron no lo pasó por alto… efectivamente, alguien estaba jugando con él, que debería tener la paciencia suficiente para mandarlo al demonio al menos por esa noche.

Bien, al menos buscaría no hacerle las cosas tan fáciles por el momento. Tocó su frente con la varita mágica y súbitamente se volvió transparente, como el cuervo que mandara al Ministerio. Si aquel que lo seguía era tan poderoso, podría detectarlo al final, pero le tomaría algo más de tiempo, lo suficiente para que Ron llegara a casa, se sirviera un trago, buscara algo de comer y tal vez fumara un poco.

Y así lo hizo. Después de comer cualquier cosa que encontrara en el departamento, deambuló por el piso con una cerveza en la mano ("_dar un descanso al whisky_"). Exhalando el humo de sabor suave y agradable, verificó los hechizos de protección del lugar. Debía añadir algunos más potentes aquella noche, pensó.

Se dirigió al armario y extrajo del fondo una pequeña bolsa negra. Dejó la cerveza sobre la mesa de noche y abrió el pequeño envoltorio, el cual contenía un polvo rojizo y fino: arena ardiente de Marruecos. Roció un poco en el quicio de las puertas y ventanas. Después derramó un puñado sobre su cabeza y sus hombros, preparándose para lo que venía a continuación.

Se situó en el centro del departamento y puso una rodilla en el piso. Recargó la mano, bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos.

M'kha aati mit tek – murmuró Ron. Las ventanas y puertas crujieron mientras la arena subía lentamente desde ellas hasta las paredes, el piso y el techo, ramificándose hasta formar una intrincada nervadura. Lo mismo ocurrió con la piel de Ron, que se cubrió por una fina red de arena, pegada a su piel.

Repitió la fórmula mágica y esta vez la retícula en las paredes y en su piel se encendió al rojo vivo, siseando y haciendo saltar algunas chispas. Ron gruñó por lo bajo ante el dolor, pero no se detuvo.

Al repetir por última vez el conjuro, cayó hacia atrás como lanzado por una fuerza invisible, encogido en el piso mientras las marcas de arena se oscurecían por completo, grabándose en todo lo que le rodeaba, para luego desvanecerse lentamente.

Ron se levantó con trabajo y caminó pesadamente hacia la mesa de noche. Dio un trago a su cerveza y pasó la mano por la melena encendida.

Consume con fuego al enemigo que entre – dijo con la voz cansada y ronca por el esfuerzo de soportar aquella tortura.

Era un hechizo difícil y doloroso, pero su efectividad era muy alta. Ahora nadie podría entrar al departamento a escondidas, o herir a Ron sin sufrir un enorme daño a su vez. No sería permanente, claro, pero sería una buena medida ante lo sucedido en el fallido aquelarre.

Terminó de un trago lo que quedaba de cerveza. Con suerte podría dormir unas cinco o seis horas. Y después… ya vería después. Se desnudó para caer sin sentido en la cama, comenzando a adormilarse poco a poco, con la sensación de las líneas de arena aún escociéndole la piel palpitante.

Durmió lo más tranquilamente que podría dormir una persona como él: siempre atento, siempre listo para no caer en la total inconciencia, escuchando desde el sueño la más insignificante nimiedad que pudiera señalar problemas. Durmió con la varita mágica siempre a la mano, listo para saltar y destruir, atacar, eliminar al eterno enemigo que no podría ver.

A su madrugada le acompañó sólo el distante sonido intermitente, grave, persistente… como un corazón.

Despertó en algún momento entre las cinco y seis de la tarde. Se extrañó de haber dormido tanto tiempo – por lo general, no dormía trece horas ni en una semana – y permaneció recostado por unos minutos, repasando los dolores difusos que le aparecían en el cuerpo conforme se espabilaba.

Pasó la mano por el muslo derecho… ahí estaba de nuevo la vieja contractura por el frío y la humedad de las noches de cacería, junto con la sobrecarga muscular. Después notó la sensación indefinible en la espalda baja, donde la caída a través del techo de un almacén industrial, años atrás, había dejado un pequeño crujido al levantarse cada mañana. "_Pobres estúpidos… casi lloraron al verme salir a buscarlos nuevamente…_", se sonrió.

Se levantó deseando no tener que cumplir con el propósito que se había forjado después de su primera noche en Inglaterra. ¿Qué sentía al pensar en lo que haría esa tarde? No lo sabía bien. Tenía por seguro que sería tal vez uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida.

Entró a la ducha en silencio y dejó que el agua tibia le ayudara a relajar las contracturas en la espalda, recargando las manos en la pared y levantando ocasionalmente el rostro hacia el chorro intenso de la regadera. Al cerrar las llaves, permaneció algunos minutos ahí, de pie, goteando agua y dudas.

Se ciñó la toalla a la cintura y salió para mirarse en el espejo del lavabo. La barba aún no crecía demasiado, pero decidió afeitarse (y con ello se ganó una cortada que selló con loción refrescante). Peinó el largo cabello hacia atrás, mirando a los ojos al reflejo ojeroso.

Se tomó su tiempo para vestirse, eligiendo el nuevo traje oscuro y la camisa de seda del mismo color. Nada de corbatas. Secó el cabello cobrizo con la varita mágica y se miró una vez más al espejo: no estaba mal… dejó salir un suspiro de hastío y salió del departamento, para abordar el ascensor.

Al salir del edificio, se encontró con una tarde despejada, de Sol radiante y vientos constantes. Puso la mano a modo de visera, ante la luz que le lastimaba los ojos. "_Aquí vamos_". Se internó en el callejón contiguo y desapareció.

Ginny Potter había pasado los últimos tres días bajo el cuidado incesante de su madre, ocasionalmente visitada por sus hermanos, los gemelos Fred y George, que le arrancaban carcajadas sonoras y cristalinas que hacían temblar la Madriguera.

Harry salía de mañana en la conducción de su propia investigación (que parecía no avanzar más allá de los alarmantes rumores y el dolor de cabeza que ya conocían) y volvía por la noche cargado de flores y pasteles de calabaza para su esposa.

Dentro del dolor de los últimos días, en medio de la incertidumbre, Arthur y Molly Weasley habían encontrado un remanso de paz en la presencia de la más pequeña de sus hijos. Ella misma se sentía feliz ayudando a su madre en la cocina, caminando por los alrededores de la Madriguera, con la compañía intermitente de Charlie y los gemelos.

Sin embargo se le notaba reservada por momentos, y sólo sonreía para sí misma cuando alguien le preguntaba en qué estaba pensando. Cuando su madre le preguntó cuál había sido el motivo feliz que la llevara a pasar algunos días en el hogar paterno, Ginny se limitó a contestar con una palabra que no aclaró nada a nadie: "_Esperar_". Y no dijo más.

Por las noches, en la habitación que acondicionaron para ellos, Harry se recostaba en su regazo y ella acariciaba el cabello rebelde hasta que su esposo caía dormido, cansado tras las pesquisas agotadoras del día. Lo miraba sintiéndose un poco culpable por no haberle revelado la certidumbre que guardaba en el corazón desde hacía tiempo; pero necesitaba estar completa para poder hacerlo, y para eso faltaba poco, o así lo quería creer ella.

Aquel cuarto día se había dedicado a sacar a los gnomos del jardín, y para ello usaba cualquier hechizo que se le viniera a la mente, dejando estupefacto a veces hasta a su mismo padre. La hora de la comida era más plena con ella, en una casa que había quedado ocupada tan sólo por dos personas, con el paso de los años.

Sin embargo, Ginny había quedado en silencio en la sobremesa, mirando continuamente hacia la ventana, con la apariencia de guardar una gran impaciencia. Respondió a las preguntas asustadas de su madre, acerca de si se sentía mal, con un vago gesto con la mano y un murmullo de tranquilidad.

Dio las gracias y anunció que iría a caminar un momento por los alrededores, buscando más gnomos para divertirse. Sus padres parecieron satisfechos con la explicación, por lo cual Arthur decidió dormir la siesta de la tarde y Molly quedó arreglando la cocina.

Ginny salió a la tarde soleada, mirando hacia el horizonte. Se dirigió al jardín trasero de la casa con las manos metidas en las bolsas del suéter. Subió por la colina cercana, que había recorrido en sus juegos infantiles tantas veces y, al llegar al punto más elevado, decidió sentarse. Cortó una pequeña flor blanca y la hizo girar entre los dedos, pensando en la hora en que la espera tocara su fin.

Con el Sol a su espalda, miraba el horizonte y sentía el viento alborotarle el cabello. Fijó la vista en su sombra, alargada sobre la hierba. El viento sopló con mayor fuerza, ascendiendo hacia donde ella se encontraba. Cerró los ojos para entregarse al silencio del momento… "_Tanto tiempo… tanto_". Al mirar de nuevo hacia el césped enfrente de ella, dejó escapar un quedo sollozo de felicidad: ahí estaba por fin, la tenue marca denotando que alguien bloqueaba la luz junto a ella.

Se llevó una mano al rostro, cubriendo los ojos y moviendo el cabello hacia atrás, mientras la otra se hundía entre la hierba, sin poder creer todavía que el anhelo de tantos años se hubiera cumplido de una vez. _La misma presencia triste de aquella madrugada en el hospital…_

No pudo soportarlo más: se volvió con la rapidez de un rayo y, llorando como no lo había podido hacer en años, se colgó del cuello de Ronald, que la abrazó sin saber bien cómo hacerlo, con la cabeza agachada, manteniéndola en vilo y dejando que lo cubriera de lágrimas.

Ella se separó un momento y quiso hablar, pero el sólo contemplarlo ahí enfrente de ella, más alto y delgado, con los rastros de ausencia reflejándose en sus ojeras y en la mirada metálica, pero sobre todo real, tangible y entre sus brazos; todo eso le impidió emitir otro sonido que no fuera el sollozo que no terminaba en su garganta.

Lo miró de arriba a abajo, le tomó el rostro entre las manos para asegurarse de que no soñaba y, al final, volvió a refugiarse en su pecho y entre sus brazos, al tiempo que trataba de volcar, en un único segundo, ocho años de extrañarlo a cada minuto.

Deja de buscar entre las cortinas… basta ya - resonó la voz grave.

Arthur Weasley había dormido plácidamente y ahora se disponía a atender algunos asuntos de su dependencia en el Ministerio, en una junta a través de la chimenea. Bajó las escaleras con parsimonia, pensando en salir con su esposa e hija a tomar un helado después de terminar el trabajo.

Acabó de despertar al escuchar el ruido de los platos rompiéndose en la cocina y pensó que su mujer habría tenido algún tropiezo. Entró ahí con la intención de ayudarla a arreglar el problema y no entendió por qué ella no contestó cuando la llamó.

Se acercó a Molly, que miraba por la ventana con los ojos muy abiertos al jardín trasero.

¿Qué está pasando cariño, por qué no…? – guardó silencio al fijar la vista en el mismo punto que su esposa.

Le costó un momento reconocer al hombre de negro que bajaba por la colina con Ginny colgada de su brazo, pero al final no pudo dejar de verse reflejado en el rostro de su hijo. Tomó a Molly de la mano, sin que ella reaccionara del todo, y salieron al encuentro.

Ronald se detuvo a algunos pasos de ellos. Arthur pudo ver en la mirada de su hijo los años y los dolores y entendió de un golpe cuánto había cambiado con el paso del tiempo. Por un momento se sostuvieron la mirada, hasta que Ron se armó de valor y avanzó hacia ellos. Le dio la mano a su padre, que la estrechó con firmeza y una media sonrisa en los labios.

Bienvenido a casa, hijo.

Ron asintió sin poder todavía sonreír. Después se volvió hacia su madre y se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de ella. Molly estaba muda, pero lo abrazo de inmediato, dejando salir un suspiro profundo, seguido del llanto más feliz que pudiera recordar.

Aquella tarde, justo antes del anochecer, Ron recordó, por primera vez en años, la calidez del abrazo de un hogar que había dejado de ser el suyo.

La sorpresa más cómica fue la de George, que por un momento perdió el color y cayó de espaldas al chocar de frente con el muro que ahora era su hermano menor. Desde el piso lo contempló con gesto espantado, mientras Fred no se decidía entre partirse de la risa y averiguar en qué momento Ronald los había sobrepasado en estatura.

Ron le ofreció la mano al recién llegado, que había dejado caer las cajas de mercancía de Sortilegios Weasley ("_Visítenos, sucursales en toda Inglaterra_") y el pastel de chocolate que Fred logró salvar antes de que aterrizara sobre la cabeza de su hermano.

Los Weasley no sabían qué los impresionaba más: la estatura, la longitud del cabello, las ropas oscuras o la aparente imposibilidad de Ron para relajarse y sonreír abiertamente por un momento. Aún así, no dejaron de sonreír e intercambiar bromas durante la cena, las cuales animaron a Ron a describir algunos de los lugares que había "visitado", omitiendo las causas y circunstancias en que lo hizo.

Después de terminar su primera cena decente en años, Ron se dispuso a partir, pero Ginny lo detuvo. Aún tenía algunas cosas que decir y preguntar. Fue así que se enteró de que Harry tenía conocimiento de la presencia de Ron desde hacía días (ahora entendía por qué la estancia en la Madriguera parecía entristecerlo).

Ginny esperaba que Ron permaneciera en casa hasta que su esposo llegara, aún a sabiendas de que las cosas no estaban en su mejor momento; Ron no pudo negarle aquel favor después de tanto tiempo de no verse.

Harry llegó a la Madriguera cuando arreglaban la cocina. Se veía cansado, pero besó con alegría a su esposa en cuanto ésta saltó a sus brazos. Sin embargo, se quedó de una pieza al mirar a Ron en el otro extremo de la estancia. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Fue Ginny quien intervino en el incómodo momento, mientras los demás miembros de la familia se acercaban para mirar la escena.

Tomó a Harry de la mano y lo llevó aparte. Él se notaba confundido.

Amor – comenzó ella –, hay algo que debo decirte.

Ginny, perdona que no te haya dicho que él estaba aquí, pensé que sólo te preocuparía más, y no quería que recayeras en… – comenzó a disculparse él.

Ginny puso un dedo sobre sus labios, divertida.

Harry, escúchame – miró sonriente al hombre que ahora quedaba en silencio frente a ella –, no debes preocuparte. Te perdono. ¿Y sabes por qué?... Pues… yo también he omitido algunas cosas…

¿Qué?

Sí… después de que Moody me lanzara aquel hechizo en Antártica… bueno… lo que tengo que decirte tiene que ver con… ¿recuerdas que, al aparecer a orillas del lago… te pedí perdón? – Ginny bajó la mirada por un momento, recordando la angustia que sintió al saberse lastimada.

Sí, ¿pero qué…?

Bueno… planeaba decírtelo después de volver de Druzhnaia II… pero las cosas no salieron bien… por eso te pedía perdón… le pedí a Tamar que no te lo dijera en el hospital… quería hacerlo yo misma…

El rostro de Harry era la viva expresión del desconcierto y la expectación.

Harry… tengo dos meses de embarazo.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron hasta no poder más y Harry tuvo que apoyarse en la pared, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de oír. Miró a Ginny con la boca abierta, trató de decir algo y se enredó con las palabras, hasta que puso en orden sus ideas.

¿Vamos a tener…? ¿Vamos a ser…? – balbuceó sin control, respirando agitadamente.

¡Sí, sí! – asentía ella riendo.

Fred, que en ese momento terminaba de acomodar sus orejas extensibles ("_Indispensable artículo de máxima calidad, sólo en Sortilegios Weasley, visítenos, sucursales en toda Inglaterra_") para escuchar la apartada charla de su hermana, estuvo a nada de perder el oído derecho cuando Harry lanzó el tremendo grito:

¡¡¡VAMOS A TENER UN HIJO!!! ¡¡¡VAMOS A SER PADRES!!!

¿QUÉ DIJO? – intervino Molly.

¡VAMOS A TENER UN HIJO! – aclaró Arthur.

¡¡¿OTRO?!! – gritó Charlie, que entraba en aquel momento a la casa, con gesto incrédulo.

¡ELLOS NO! – corrigió George al recién llegado.

¿ENTONCES QUIÉN? – inquirió el hermano mayor.

¡HARRY Y GINNY! – intervino Molly.

¡¡¡NO OIGOOO, NO OIGOOO!!! – terminó a gritos Fred, con la mano en la oreja derecha.

Cuando los Weasley acudieron al lugar donde la pareja había compartido la noticia, encontraron a Harry levantando a su esposa en alto, abrazándola y dando vueltas sobre sí mismo. Todos, exceptuando a Ronald, corrieron a felicitarlos.

Cuando Ginny se volvió hacia él, la miró profundamente y esbozó la primera sonrisa verdadera desde que volviera de España, la cual se desvaneció al cabo de unos segundos. A su lado, Charlie dio un salto al percatarse de aquel hombre de traje oscuro.

¿Cómo van los dragones? – se dirigió Ron al recién incorporado.

Bien… – fue lo único que el aludido alcanzó a responder, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Después de aquella noche, Ron regresó regularmente a la Madriguera a partir de esa semana. Desaparecía durante el día, pero volvía alrededor de las doce, para encontrar a sus padres radiantes de verlo, con la cena lista y Ginny dispuesta a hablar con él hasta avanzada la madrugada.

Los gemelos lo esperaban también con frecuencia, dispuestos a sacarle una carcajada a como diera lugar, pero casi ninguno de los Sortilegios Weasley pudo tomar por sorpresa a Ron. Por lo general detenía los efectos de cualquier broma justo en el momento en el que sucedían, con una velocidad que los hacía preguntarse seriamente si sería sano para el negocio que Ron anduviera suelto por las calles.

A Harry no lo veía más que por casualidad.

Ginny lo tomó por sorpresa al sugerirle que visitara a un viejo amigo que él había olvidado: Hagrid aún vivía en los linderos de los anteriores terrenos de Hogwarts. El recuerdo le escoció en la memoria a Ronald… no quería acercarse siquiera a ese lugar… pero ver al viejo Hagrid bien valía la pena.

Después de cuatro días de visitar la Madriguera por las noches, y sin ningún ataque por parte del asesino de sus compañeros de estudios, decidió acudir a la cabaña de Hagrid al anochecer. Antes de que partiera, Ginny le sonrió misteriosamente: "_No vuelvas temprano a casa_".

Ronald apareció en las cercanías del bosque, "prohibido" en su niñez. Ni siquiera intentó mirar hacia donde los recuerdos amargos aún deambulaban.

Caminó con calma hacia el lugar donde recordaba que habitara el semigigante desde siempre. No se equivocó: la enorme cabaña seguía en el mismo lugar, con el mismo aspecto. Y desde los escalones de entrada, la música emitida por una tosca flauta de madera, tallada a mano, le dio la bienvenida como muchas veces hacía años.

La escena familiar: Hagrid a la entrada de su cabaña, sentado sobre la piedra y entonando alguna vieja canción. Habían algunas canas de más en su hirsuta barba, la melena seguía siendo la misma revolución, el abrigo había cambiado, sin dejar de ser típico de su propietario.

Hagrid detuvo la música por un momento al mirar llegar a aquel hombre de cabello largo. Le sonrió y señaló con un movimiento de la cabeza el lugar junto a él, en la escalera. Reanudó la canción en el momento en que Ron se sentó, con la media sonrisa en los labios, a su lado.

Juntos vieron caer la noche con un buen trago de brandy (a Hagrid no dejó de sorprenderle la facilidad con que Ron apuraba la enorme copa que le dio).

No eran hombres de muchas palabras, lo cual sentó bien a Ronald. Sin embargo, cuando un enorme grupo de Thestrals pasó frente a la cabaña, Hagrid no pudo evitar preguntarle acerca de los animales.

¿Puedes verlos ahora, Ron?

Podría verlos aunque no estuvieran aquí... – Hagrid levantó las pobladas cejas. – En realidad puedo sentirlos a kilómetros de distancia, Hagrid – continuó el cazador.

Uno de los animales se acercó a ellos, meneando la ósea cabeza.

Son seres relacionados íntimamente con la muerte, tú lo sabes.

Hagrid asintió, extendiendo la mano para acariciar al caballo alado, el cual olfateo los gigantescos dedos, antes de acercarse un poco más para recibir el contacto.

Y yo… yo he llevado la muerte a muchos lugares. He visto morir a cientos de hombres y mujeres. Yo mismo los he matado. Es natural que sienta a los Thestrals aún a gran distancia. Lo que me sorprende es que no me sigan.

Ver a los Thestrals sólo es un signo de que has visto morir a alguien, Ron. Pero siguen sólo a aquellos que desbordan vida. Por lo que puedo ver, no me extraña que no se sientan atraídos hacia ti.

El animal se alejó en el momento en que Ron posó su mirada en él. Se sintió a gusto ahí; Hagrid era la primera persona en Inglaterra que se había atrevido a decirle lo que en realidad pensaba: que era un muerto en vida y que no veía razón para seguir así. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Hagrid se adelantó.

¿Sabes una cosa, Ron? Deberías ir al lago – le soltó mirando a lo lejos algo que los ojos azules no podían ver.

El pelirrojo lo miró interrogante.

Sí, sí, deberías ir al lago ahora mismo – sonrió el enorme hombre barbudo, dándole una palmada en la espalda, la cual lo hizo levantarse del asiento y casi irse de bruces.

Pero tú…

Yo debo preparar la comida para mi nueva amiga, una acromántula a la cual no creo que quieras conocer, ¿cierto? Ella llegará en unos momentos y no quiero verte colgado del techo en cuanto lo haga – rió el semigigante divertido.

Ron estaba por replicar que había superado la fobia a las arañas hacía ya años, pero bien sabía que eso no lo creía ni él mismo. Bebió el último trago de brandy y le entregó la copa al hombre, recuperando el gesto serio de siempre. Se dieron la mano y, al alejarse de la cabaña, escuchó la ronca voz amonestándolo:

No demores tu próxima visita otros diez años.

Agitó la mano sin voltear, a modo de despedida. ¿Qué demonios había en el lago?

Después de algunos minutos de caminata en la noche fría, llegó a la orilla del lago, sobre el cual se reflejaba la luna menguante. La noche estaba clara y las estrellas plagaban el cielo. Ronald contempló la calma superficie del agua, apenas perturbada por una brisa imperceptible.

No pudo evitar sentirse desolado, como sólo se permitía (muy de vez en cuando) en completa privacía. Escuchó el rumor del agua en la orilla y volvió a las tardes en que nada era tan difícil, a las noches en que podía dormir en calma y su mayor temor era que las arañas lo hicieran bailar tap.

Inclinó la cabeza y miró su propio reflejo en el agua, con diez años más desde la última vez que lo hizo. ¿Qué tenía que hacer él en ese lugar? No se refería sólo a la extensión de agua, sino a Inglaterra en general, y tal vez, pensándolo bien, al mundo. Levantó la mirada y la clavó en el oscuro horizonte, cuando algo en el ambiente cambió.

Sintió el perfume transportado por el viento, antes de ubicar la presencia que se acercaba, como si fuera un pregonero anunciando a su dueña. Escuchó los pasos a través de la hierba y no pudo reconocer a quién pertenecía la misteriosa aura que su propia sangre mágica percibió. La presencia era incierta, extraña y… bella.

Se dio la vuelta y la vio caminando hacia él, descalza y moviéndose con el gesto propio de quien vive entre las nubes, con los pantalones de cuero negro ajustados y la blusa blanca de mangas largas, demasiado ligera para el clima de una noche así. La melena rubia caía hasta la cintura, los clarísimos ojos azules miraban a cualquier parte menos a él.

Se detuvo a unos metros, acariciando con la mano los arbustos de nomeolvides a su lado. Ron comprendió su propia incapacidad para definir la presencia, siendo que sólo podría ser definida por una palabra:

Luna – dijo él impresionado.

Ella no lo miró, sino que desvió la vista hacia el astro en el cielo. Su voz tersa y bien modulada se escuchó con claridad.

Tenía pensando dejar de esperarte mañana.

Ron la observó con mayor detenimiento: tenía algunos collares colgando del cuello, algunos más largos que otros, así como otros tantos anillos de color oscuro en los dedos. La varita mágica estaba, como siempre, detrás de la oreja.

¿No tienes frío? – preguntó por decir algo.

Mañana a las once y veinte de la noche. Iba a irme de aquí y tomar alguna poción para dormir. No duermo bien a veces. Esperaba que vinieras al menos con pastelillos de nuez.

Luna reanudó su camino hacia él, con pasos lánguidos y hermosos que absorbieron la atención del hombre. A centímetros de él, lo miró por primera vez. Le puso una mano en el pecho, a la altura del corazón, mientras él se veía anonadado por el encuentro. La mujer le tomó la mano derecha y la miró con detenimiento.

Después fijó los ojos en el rostro extrañado del pelirrojo y le dedicó la sonrisa más tierna y loca que Ron pudiera recordar.

Ven mañana a la misma hora. Te prepararé té. Me gusta verte de nuevo. Eres muy gracioso todavía.

¿Cómo sabías que era yo? – inquirió Ron como entre sueños.

No eres el único aquí que siente… – contestó Luna enigmáticamente, mientras se volvía para internarse en la oscuridad del bosque.

Ron la contempló unos instantes, con el estupor medio asustado de los días en la escuela. Después se quitó el abrigo y se apresuró a alcanzarla. Cuando la tuvo cerca, colocó el grueso abrigo sobre los hombros de Luna. Ella no se detuvo.

Gracias – musitó, perdida una vez más en algún mundo lejano. Sonrió levemente y entrecerró los ojos al sentir la calidez de la prenda.

Ron la miró desaparecer entre los árboles y se preguntó si todo aquello no habría sido una alucinación.

Por nada – fue lo último que alcanzó a decirle, sin saber si lo había escuchado.

Levantó una ceja, atónito. Después emprendió su propio camino. Tal vez sí visitara a Luna al día siguiente. Tal vez llevara pastelillos de nuez.


	9. Revelaciones Inesperadas Segunda Parte

**9**

**REVELACIONES INESPERADAS**

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

Al llegar a la Madriguera, Ron tomó el intercomunicador que le diera Kayla. Con la mente oscilando entre Luna y lo sucedido con los cuerpos del aquelarre en Hessel Street, decidió que debía entrevistarse con el resto de sus compañeros de generación, ocultos por el Ministerio. Miró el reloj y guardó el artefacto. Llamaría a Kayla por la mañana, le diría que arreglara el acceso.

Entró a la cocina a las dos de la mañana y encontró la casa dormida, a excepción de los gemelos, que conversaban sobre el negocio sentados a la mesa. Vieron entrar a Ron y la sonrisa maliciosa se grabó en los rostros idénticos.

¿Qué, Ronnie? ¿Alguna sorpresa hoy? – saludó George.

¿Tuviste una buena madrugada, campeón? – rió Fred.

¿Algún encuentro lunático del tercer tipo? – concluyeron los dos.

Ron se sentó frente a ellos.

Cállense los dos, o la próxima broma de Sortilegios Weasley será un par de gemelos enlatados, con tarjeta de cumpleaños incluida – replicó con gesto sombrío.

Los hermanos rieron de buena gana. ¿Ronald recuperaba el sentido del humor? Bueno, al menos era un intento.

¿Alguien quiere un trago de whisky?

Fred y George asintieron. Ronald movió rápidamente la varita y la botella apareció acompañada de tres vasos.

Pasaron las dos horas siguientes hablando de la historia del negocio, de los problemas en el desarrollo de las bromas y la competencia que había tratado de surgir, sólo para ser aniquilada por el ingenio de los gemelos. Al final, estos últimos brindaron por Ronald, que agradeció con el rostro menos tenso de lo normal.

Cuando los gemelos se sintieron lo suficientemente ebrios, anunciaron que partían a casa y se marcharon caminando en zigzag, chocando contra las paredes y soltando grandes carcajadas.

Ron los miró salir y sonrió. No se sentía ni siquiera mareado, pero decidió dejar la bebida por esa noche.

Molly Weasley lo encontró de pie en la cocina a las seis y media de la mañana, mirando por la ventana hacia la colina cercana.

Ronald llamó a Kayla alrededor de las doce del día. La chica respondió con cierta timidez, pero se animó pronto y le dijo que no habría problema alguno para visitar la casa de seguridad, donde se encontraban aquellos que no habían sido atacados. Ronald le había alegrado el día sin saberlo.

Acordaron la visita para el anochecer, horario en que Ron se consideraba más atento ante cualquier eventualidad. Kayla se extrañó por el cuestionamiento de Ronald, acerca de dónde podría conseguir pastelillos de nuez, pero prometió hacérselo saber. Se verían a la entrada del edificio de Ronald a las ocho y media.

Recostado en la cama, en el piso que la rubia consiguiera para él, miraba los detectores de magia oscura y entre ellos, la rosa que con la que Kayla había decorado la mesa. Seguramente la habría hechizado, pues no se marchitaba y permanecía fragante, aún cuando él no había tenido el menor cuidado de conservarla.

Pasó el resto del día fumando, sentado frente a la ventana, haciendo un intento desganado por identificar la presencia misteriosa de las noches pasadas… el distante latido del corazón que ahora podía percibir como un fantasma. No tenía dudas: pronto encontrarían al causante. Y si acaso era Voldemort, Ron estaba preparado ya para atenderlo como se merecía. Parecía que se hubiera estado preparando todos esos años para aquel momento.

La tarde le pasó enfrente, mientras dormitaba en el calor reconfortante del departamento, despertando ocasionalmente para mirar el reloj y reflexionar, a duermevela, acerca de lo que aquellos últimos días podían estarle causando.

A pesar de la cacería intensa y los alaridos suplicantes de los mortífagos que caían en sus manos, sentía la cercanía de una reconfortante placidez merodeando alrededor de sus pasos. No se atrevía a pensar siquiera en aceptar aquel reencuentro con el pasado como algo positivo, necesario para él.

Era sencillamente el señuelo que intentaba evitar que cumpliera con el juramento vital, impuesto por sí mismo aquella tarde en que salió de la Madriguera, siendo ya completamente diferente al chico risueño que guardaba los aros de Gryffindor.

No tener compasión, no dar cabida a los afectos, borrar de la faz del planeta todo rastro del asesino… "_No lo olvides, Ronald_… _esta lucha no se acabará jamás…_".

Después de un trago rápido de whisky, miró al reloj y se levantó del sillón. Kayla debía estar por llegar. Tomó el saco café del respaldo del mueble y se colgó la bufanda del cuello. En dos minutos se encontró caminando por el largo corredor solitario que conducía a la salida del lugar. Ella aún no llegaba.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado. El automóvil negro se detuvo, el chofer descendió y abrió la puerta; el rostro hermoso y fresco de Kayla Malkins le saludó al salir del vehículo. Respondió a la chica con su habitual sequedad, lo cual pareció frenar un poco el ánimo de ella.

La miró con atención, sin un ápice de agresividad por primera vez: era bonita, seguramente más de uno habría perdido el sueño por ella. Una niña alegre sin mayores preocupaciones en la vida, una existencia perfecta, inmutable en su felicidad chispeante. Fresca, lozana… nunca una chica malintencionada.

Sencillamente no sabía contener la vida que desbordaba de ella, lo cual ofuscaba a Ron, le causaba algo de desesperación. Extraña combinación, tratándose de una Slytherin.

Ella lo miraba, interrogante y dubitativa a la vez. Debía estar temiendo, una vez más, alguna reacción adversa de Ronald hacia su presencia. No hablaba, parecía estar sumida en la incertidumbre de un cataclismo de cabellera roja. Decidió darle una oportunidad de respirar.

Vamos – se dirigió a la rubia mientras daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar calle abajo.

¿Qué…? – replicó ella, desconcertada por un momento, para después volar a su lado, apresurando el paso para no retrasarse ante las largas zancadas del cazador.

¿Has probado alguna vez una hamburguesa muggle?

No… ¿para qué sirve? – preguntó ella entre apenada y curiosa, esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

Para hacer milagros.

Caminaron por un corto lapso, mientras ella hacía preguntas acerca de la naturaleza de una hamburguesa y sus propiedades mágicas, las cuales Ronald no contestó, con un ensayo de sonrisa en la boca.

Antes de entrar al expendio de comida rápida, el pelirrojo señaló hacia un objeto pegado a la pared.

Por cierto, Kayla. _Eso_ es un buzón de correos.

¿Un buzón de…? ¡¿En serio?! – aplaudió animada.

Pasaron una hora y media en el lugar, mientras Kayla brincaba en su lugar cada vez que Ronald le revelaba detalles del mundo no – mágico que los libros no podrían darle. Las hamburguesas no dejaban de sorprenderle y le agradaron bastante. Poco a poco fue dominando la culpa que los acontecimientos de la semana pasada le habían causado, hasta el momento en que se disculpó directamente, con la mirada baja y el rostro de mil colores, por haber penetrado en la casa de Ron por segunda vez… y por haber hecho lo que hizo.

Él asintió con seriedad, pero se mantuvo en su posición: nadie entraba a su refugio sin su consentimiento.

La sangre en mi rostro… me golpeé con la mesa al llegar la noche anterior. Por eso el rastro – aclaró. La pequeña cicatriz aún se veía en el nacimiento del cabello cobrizo. No hizo falta decir en qué estado se encontraba para caer de tal manera contra la dura superficie.

Después de eso, Kayla le contó acerca de su educación, del continuo viajar por países extraños, de la batalla eterna de su padre por dar legitimidad a su buen nombre. El Ministerio había accedido repentinamente, con toda seguridad debido a la incautación de una buena parte de la fortuna de su familia. Kayla se había convertido en aurora como una muestra de valor y buena fe.

Se mostró nuevamente avergonzada al admitir que no era tan buena como quisiera en el combate (Ronald lo sabría después del encuentro con el inferi, en Madrid). La respuesta del hombre ilusionó a la joven.

Ya aprenderás… más te vale si vas a meterte en este asunto – declaró refiriéndose a los ataques a Crabbe y los otros.

¿Crees que puedas enseñarme alguna de las cosas que sabes hacer?

No tengo paciencia para eso.

Kayla se encogió un poco ante el comentario.

Pero puedo dirigirte para que aprendas por ti misma. Parece que no se te dificulta.

La rubia se animó y probó el helado que él le recomendara.

Y otra cosa: te conviene mirar también a Potter. Es un imbécil, pero sabe defenderse.

Kayla había visto y escuchado lo suficiente sobre aquella rivalidad, así que consideró, con acierto, que lo más prudente sería no hacer preguntas incómodas.

Asintió y se levantó para seguirlo a la salida del lugar. Cuando estuvieron en la calle, ella tomó su intercomunicador y dio un par de rápidas indicaciones. El automóvil negro apareció en unos segundos y el conductor abrió la puerta. Avanzaron un par de calles.

¡Oh, se me olvidaba! – Kayla se llevó la mano a la frente. - ¿Podría detenerse en aquella tienda del lado derecho? – se dirigió al chofer.

El conductor asintió e hizo lo que le indicaban. Kayla miró a Ron, sonriendo encantada.

¡Tenemos que comprar pastelillos de nuez!

Después de que Ronald enviara las viandas a algún lugar indeterminado – a Kayla le impresionó el gesto de él, concentrándose por un momento con los ojos cerrados, localizando algo o a alguien y haciendo desaparecer la caja en un santiamén – recorrieron las calles de Londres hasta salir a una carretera solitaria.

Hacía tiempo que la noche se había extendido sobre ellos, y tardaron una hora más en llegar a su destino: un pastizal desierto, perturbado únicamente por un pequeño bosque de coníferas. Se detuvieron frente a los árboles y descendieron.

El chofer agitó la varita mágica y el automóvil se tornó transparente. Ronald lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo, en una expresión de agrado que el hombre respondió asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

Viajamos de esta manera para no llamar la atención – explicó Kayla. – Hay algunos mortífagos que parecen tener la capacidad de seguir los rastros de una desaparición… sólo en casos de emergencia…

Ya veo… - respondió él, para quien aquello no era en absoluto una sorpresa.

Penetraron en el bosque mientras el conductor montaba guardia. Después de unos segundos se encontraron frente a un apretado conjunto de pinos.

Arcanus manifesto – la voz de Kayla resonó claramente.

Ante los ojos de Ron, los pinos se separaron sin emitir un sonido y la estructura de una enorme construcción victoriana se reveló en toda su extensión. Tal método le recordó la mansión que alguna vez perteneciera a Sirius Black, en Grimauld Place.

¿Vamos? -. Entró después de la aurora.

Al instante sintió la presencia de varios magos y brujas en el lugar. Identidades que le resultaban conocidas, aunque no podía identificarlas adecuadamente, tal vez debido a la expectativa que le distraía: volver a ver aquellos rostros familiares del colegio.

El vestíbulo, como el resto de la casa al parecer, era de dimensiones amplias; evidentemente la presencia de aquellos a quienes Ron llegó a conocer tan bien, le había dado al improvisado hogar un toque familiar.

La casa de seguridad del Ministerio… bien. Ya vería lo que se encontraba ahí. Kayla lo guió hasta la _sala común_ ("_… qué gran detalle…_"). Entraron y varias cabezas giraron para mirar a los recién llegados. La sorpresa fue mutua.

Seamus Finnigan, casi completamente calvo y de bigote, lo miró entre incrédulo y confundido, intentando reconocerlo. Hanna Abbott acunaba a un pequeño de no más de dos años entre sus brazos, junto a un hombre que debía ser su esposo. Michael Corner, quien fuera el primer novio de Ginny, sostenía una copa de vino tinto. Algunos más conversaban cerca de las ventanas y la chimenea.

Entre la sala extrañada y silenciosa, el primero que se levantó fue un hombre tan alto como Ron, de cara redonda, algo rollizo y de apariencia afable.

¿Ronald Weasley? – se dirigió al pelirrojo, que no atinó a contestar.

El hombre avanzó hacia él con gesto emocionado.

¡Ron! ¡¿Pero qué diablos te has hecho todos estos años?! – exclamó alegremente.

Los ojos azules se fijaron en él y el recuerdo de una expresión tímida y un sapo fugitivo le dieron de lleno en la memoria.

¡N… Neville! – por primera vez en su estancia en Inglaterra, Ron estaba verdaderamente estupefacto.

Neville Longbottom lo abrazó efusivamente, a lo cual él correspondió torpemente en principio, para estrecharlo con mayor fuerza mientras digería el encuentro.

Uno a uno, los demás miembros de aquella generación famosa por los nombres que en ella se dieron a conocer, se levantaron y saludaron a Ronald, mezclando abrazos, preguntas, reclamos amables y palmadas en la espalda, ante el azoro del cazador.

Incluso algunos de los miembros de Slytherin que él podía recordar de aquellos días – Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott – le estrecharon la mano. Gregory Goyle lo miró gravemente desde el otro lado de la estancia, y movió levemente la cabeza en señal de saludo.

También ellos se mostraron impresionados por la apariencia de Ron. Alguien preguntó por la profesión a la cuál se dedicaba, pero fue acallado por la voz de Lisa Turpin, evidentemente más enterada de la veracidad de los rumores sobre el oscuro Weasley.

No pudo rechazar la invitación a sentarse un momento y beber una copa (Kayla inmediatamente buscó con la mirada cualquier botella de whisky en la estancia, deseando que no la hubiera). Durante media hora se enteró de que Neville estaba casado desde hacía cinco años con una hermosa mujer muggle; tenían dos hijos y él recorría el mundo dando conferencias, reconocido como uno de los mejores herbólogos en años. En ese momento ella había llevado a los niños a la cama.

Por su parte, Seamus se había convertido en curandero y gozaba de una buena plaza en San Mungo. La situación actual lo había obligado a dejar de ejercer y separarse temporalmente de su novia. Hanna Abbott le mostró, llena de gozo, al pequeño que estrechaba contra su pecho: su primer hijo, nacido hacía ocho meses. Era exactamente el rostro de su padre, un buen mago cuyo nombre Ronald no escuchó bien.

Sentado ahí, en medio de la calidez familiar de miles de tardes atrás, Ron cambió por unos momentos el gesto rígido y sonrió con discretamente. Kayla juraría que, por un instante, en su mirada había brillado un dejo de nostalgia y alegría… algo que desentonaba por completo en la fisonomía que ella había grabado ya en su memoria.

Cuando miró el reloj, se dio cuenta de que debían apresurarse; Luna estaría esperando y sería conveniente tomar el consejo de Eleazar Raames.

Las risas lo hicieron dudar, pero al cabo preguntó aquello que era de mayor necesidad en el momento.

He venido a buscar a Parvati, muchachos. ¿Dónde está ella?

La sala enmudeció. Michael Corner fue quien rompió el silencio, con gesto contrariado y los ojos en el techo.

Parvati no sale de su habitación, Ron. Casi no habla ni come. No sé desde cuándo está así… cuando llegamos, ella estaba aquí ya. Quedó destrozada después de perder a Padma.

Ron asintió. Él, mejor que nadie, podía vislumbrar el abismo en el que seguramente se encontraría aquella mujer.

Bien. Debo verla. Gracias por este rato. Ha sido muy agradable – la sinceridad vibró en su voz. Por segunda vez en la noche, Kayla lo miró con la inquietud de estar presenciando un milagro.

Los presentes se despidieron instándolo a volver pronto para seguir con la cordial plática. Él prometió regresar para seguir enterándose de sus vidas. Se volvió y salía ya con Kayla tras sus pasos, cuando una voz grave y pastosa lo llamó.

Weasley…

Ron se volvió y miró al hombre que lo llamaba.

Estás aquí para matar al que nos persigue… ¿no es así? – había un dejo de esperanza y súplica en la voz de Gregory Goyle.

El cazador echó atrás la cabeza y lo miró detenidamente con los ojos entrecerrados. Los rostros de hombres y mujeres estaban petrificados. El gesto de Ron volvió a ser la máscara de severidad y hielo que Kayla recordaba de su primer encuentro.

No hicieron falta las palabras para entender la furia glacial de la respuesta; ésta flotó en el aire y causó un escalofrío de terror e incredulidad entre los miembros de la reunión. Ronald pasó la mirada sobre los ojos que se centraban en él, y les hizo saber en silencio que la única manera de acabar con un asesino salvaje, era convertirse en uno peor. Después salió, seguido por la joven rubia.

Gregory Goyle volvió a mirar hacia el cielo nublado por la ventana y dejó escapar un triste suspiro: "_Vince era mi amigo…_".

Dejaron atrás las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso y caminaron por un corredor iluminado con candelabros. La chica estaba por indicar que la puerta de la habitación de Parvati era la quinta a la izquierda, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Ron había sentido ya la presencia triste de su antigua compañera de casa; la mujer de ascendencia hindú vagaba en algún lugar entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos.

La puerta se abrió sin necesidad de llamar. La ocupante de la habitación sabía muy bien que tenía visitas. Ronald se detuvo en el quicio antes de entrar y miró la escena al interior: la habitación se mantenía a media luz, el aroma del incienso flotaba en el ambiente caluroso y el mudo grito de un alma en pena le recibía para intentar darle respuestas.

Él lo sintió y miró a su acompañante a los ojos.

Kayla… espera aquí, por favor – una nota de aflicción se coló en su voz.

Ella lo miró hipnotizada… era la primera vez que en verdad le _pedía_ algo. Asintió y caminó hacia una de las ventanas del pasillo.

En cuanto Ron entró, la puerta se cerró con los goznes rechinando. Avanzó hasta llegar al centro de la habitación, donde una campana formada con velos – detalle indispensable para Parvati – envolvía la silueta de contornos rojizos de su dueña.

El hombre se introdujo por entre los velos y se sentó frente a ella, en un amplio cojín en el piso. Cruzó las piernas y la miró sin asombro; era lo que esperaba.

El rostro que algún día exudara una misteriosa sensualidad estaba demacrado; las mejillas, antes redondeadas y lozanas, ahora se encontraban hundidas, marcando los huesos. Lo más difícil de enfrentar era la mirada, de la cual el brillo de alegría que la caracterizara, se había fugado para no volver.

Entre ellos, una esfera cristalina emitía un difuso resplandor, el cual Parvati miraba ininterrumpidamente. Ron no alteró el silencio. El vivía en carne propia un dolor similar al de su antigua compañera; sabía que debía esperar hasta que ella encontrara la fuerza, la voluntad y, finalmente, las palabras que tenía destinadas para él.

Sin apartar la vista de la luz vacilante, la mujer tomó una carta de entre una baraja a su lado. La colocó junto a la esfera y miró.

No importa cuántas veces lo haga; desde que pisaste este suelo, siempre es la misma carta… – comenzó ella.

Ron no respondió. Tuvo la sensación de estar a punto de presenciar el colapso de la presa que contenía aquel río de sufrimiento.

Puedo ver el pasado y el futuro… puedo decir el minuto en que el viento agotará su aliento esta tarde para descansar; puedo ver el instante en que se marchitaron las flores de ayer… este ojo interno – se llevó la mano al corazón – es capaz de mirar hasta los más pequeños detalles… pero no pude ver la hora en que debía salvarla a ella – lo miró a la cara y Ron encontró, por primera vez en años, una aflicción similar a la que él mismo cargaba.

Parvati pasó los dedos por la esfera de vidrio y suspiró fuertemente. Una lágrima se deslizó por la piel ajada.

Después de años de esfuerzo, fui capaz de abrir casi por completo la conciencia que dormía en mí. Cuando logras algo así, el mundo entero cambia y descubres una dimensión tan infinita como el tiempo mismo… he sido viajera en ese lugar por mucho tiempo – los ojos se dirigieron a todas direcciones, llenos de desesperación. – Y mírame ahora… desde que toda esta… – el coraje hizo temblar la voz – esta locura… esta matanza comenzó, ha sido como si todo se nublara…

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Lloraba abiertamente, como tal vez no lo había hecho en meses. Parvati no pudo contenerse más; había llegado al límite de la resistencia.

¡HE TENIDO QUE PRESENCIAR CÓMO ESTA BESTIA MATA A LA GENTE QUE AMO, UNO POR UNO!

Ron extendió su mano hacia la de ella. La tomó con la mayor delicadeza de la que fue capaz. La piel se sentía áspera. Miró fijamente a aquella mujer, a quien de un momento a otro el mundo le había apuñalado por la espalda, y sintió por ella la misma pena que reservaba para él en las noches más oscuras. Guardaron silencio por algunos minutos, hasta que ella continuó.

No pude ver que tomaría a mi hermana, Ronald… ella era lo único que me quedaba… vienes a mí buscando respuestas… pero yo también estoy llena de interrogantes.

No busco de ti más de lo que puedas dar – se dirigió a ella por primera vez. – Sabes bien para qué he sido llamado a este maldito lugar. Lo único que necesito es saber si es _él_, Parvati. Necesito saber si es Voldemort, para entonces acabarlo de una vez… para librarnos a todos del dolor.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

No puedo verlo, Ron… no puedo – sollozó –… sólo puedo suponer que es él: nadie más sería capaz de bloquear de esta manera mi visión; lo único que percibo son almas en pena… aquellos a quienes ha asesinado no están en paz… Padma no está en paz… sus gritos, los gritos de todos se escuchan como un eco lejano. No pueden descansar, él los tiene en sus manos.

¿Por qué no los deja partir?

No lo sé… tal vez sólo disfruta con el sufrimiento… sin embargo hay algo más que he podido captar entre esas almas. No sé si sea que estoy perdiendo la razón… pero hay otra voz… una voz que no es de este mundo, Ron.

¿Qué es lo que dice?

Parvati dudó por un instante. Apretó la mano de Ron y lo miró a los ojos.

"_Desgárrame_"… – los ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente, mirando a algún punto lejano –… una y otra vez… "_Desgárrame_"…

Ron salió de su ensimismamiento al tiempo que Parvati preguntaba si estaba bien. Asintió débilmente y la miró.

Habías escuchado eso antes, ¿verdad? – los ojos de la mujer se clavaron en él.

Sí… cuando me dirigía hacia aquí… en el avión.

Guardaron silencio. Ninguno de los dos comprendía lo que aquello podría significar, pero estaban concientes de que de ninguna manera caería en el reino de las coincidencias. Finalmente Ron se despidió.

Ya es hora de partir, Parvati.

Sí… gracias por venir aquí.

Está bien – Ron la miró con preocupación. – Haz algo por ti, mujer: trata de comer algo. Recuerdo que solías hacer hasta lo imposible por una caja de chocolates con whisky de fuego.

La amarga sonrisa de Parvati fue inverosímil.

¿Vienes a hablarme _tú_ de whisky?

Ronald rió por dentro con el sarcasmo. No todo parecía estar nublado para el ojo interior de la mujer. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Al girar la manija, ella lo llamó.

Ronald… olvidas algo – no le sorprendió el gesto de incomprensión del pelirrojo. – La carta que ha aparecido para ti.

Ron la interrogó con la mirada. Parvati levantó la carta, la miró una vez más con gesto serio y la volteó para que él pudiera mirarla: la ilustración mostraba las figuras desnudas de una mujer y un hombre, resguardadas por un ángel envuelto entre nubes. Ron la miró sin entender.

Los Enamorados, Ronald: La decisión más importante no estará en tu mente; el responsable será tu corazón.

La decisión fue tomada hace tiempo – dijo a modo de despedida, saliendo ya de aquella habitación triste.

Después de dejar a Kayla en la casa de seguridad del Ministerio, Ron se dirigió al lugar en el que Luna lo estaría esperando. Tomó el automóvil en el que habían llegado, siguiendo las regulaciones acerca de sólo usar la Aparición en caso de emergencia. En el camino a través de los amplios pastizales, serenos bajo el frío de la noche, se dio cuenta de que la idea de hablar con Luna se había convertido en una agradable perspectiva.

Volvieron a su memoria los días en que ella le saliera al paso como surgida de la nada, para comunicarle algún descubrimiento extraño por parte de la publicación de su padre, el Quibbler, adornando el relato con alusiones a lo rojas que las mejillas del entonces adolescente se tornaban, y refiriéndose al espanto en su mirada como un detalle gracioso y llamativo.

Ron había evadido su presencia varias veces, poniendo pretextos como los entrenamientos de quidditch, las tareas de pociones y… y de nuevo volvía al pasado que le apretaba el corazón.

Decidió mejor prestar atención a las palabras de Parvati. La imagen de la adivina bien pudiera haber reflejado la apariencia interior de Ronald, pero eso no era lo que le llamaba en verdad la atención. Si Eleazar Raames había recomendado visitarla, se debía a las capacidades extraordinarias de la mujer en cuanto a la adivinación… y, sin embargo, ella misma se admitía "cegada" casi por completo en lo referente a los asesinatos.

El encuentro no había sido estéril, de cualquier manera: sabía ya que lo ocurrido en el avión hacia Inglaterra no había sido fortuito, por lo cual debía subir la guardia y estar atento a cualquier señal similar. En aquel momento crucial, la astucia y ferocidad con que los años lo habían armado, debían elevarse a su máxima capacidad.

Lo demás, acerca de almas que no descansaban en paz… tal vez fuera verdad, tal vez no… lo cierto es que Parvati estaba fuertemente alterada por la pérdida de su hermana.

El chofer lo dejó cerca del centro de Londres. Desde ahí, Ron podría transportarse a su antojo a cualquier parte. Caminó dos calles mientras sus sentidos comprobaban que no había nadie tras sus pasos. Sólo cuando se encontró completamente seguro, se dirigió al lago.

Entre la hierba fresca y el rumor bajo del agua agitándose en la orilla, sus pasos fueron acompañados por el viento ligero que apenas le movió el cabello. No sabía si debía dirigirse al punto exacto de la noche anterior, o recorrer el lugar en busca de ella. Tratándose de Luna, toda certeza mutaba en necedad.

Miró a izquierda y derecha, caminó un par de pasos en ambas direcciones, sintiéndose extraño por la indecisión que no experimentaba hacía años. Al detenerse de frente al lago, pensó que tal vez no sería necesario buscarla, siendo que la última vez Luna fue quien lo encontró a él.

No terminaba aún de pensarlo cuando a su espalda, el atractivo e indefinido perfume le llamó a volverse y mirar los diáfanos ojos azules esperándolo.

Había cambiado su indumentaria, pero conservaba puesto el abrigo de Ron. Llevaba un sombrero del estilo propio de los años veinte, y Ronald pensó por un momento que miraba a uno de aquellos gángsteres de las películas muggles.

Ningún matón a sueldo con acento italiano, sin embargo, habría tenido ese aire de distraída satisfacción que podía percibir surgiendo de la delgada figura.

El sombrero hace juego – observó él, entretenido.

Oh, lo has notado - respondió Luna mientras canturreaba alguna tonada imposible de identificar.

¿Cómo has estado? – interrogó él, estático ("_¿Por qué demonios no podía dar ni un paso?_").

Alegre: no se marchitan los nomeolvides – declaró con una sonrisa.

Ron miró a su alrededor buscando las flores azules que ella mencionaba, y no pudo encontrar un solo arbusto a la vista.

Ella se acercó y lo tomó de la mano, para después conducirlo hacia el bosque en tinieblas.

Aunque veo que han sido maltratados con el tiempo – musitó guiándolo.

Ronald miró al cielo dando un suspiro y decidió no preguntar. Pronto dejó de ser conducido por Luna para caminar a su lado, con paso tranquilo. El recorrido era silencioso: Luna miraba al cielo a través de las copas de los árboles, sonriendo con placidez, mientras Ron se resignaba a no entender y sencillamente disfrutar de tan singular compañía.

Luna lo tomó de la mano, entrelazando los dedos. Sin comprender del todo la razón, él no se resistió al contacto; podría decir que había sido algo natural. Después de recorrer un corto trecho, correspondió al gesto y sujetó la suave mano con mayor firmeza. Creyó escuchar a Luna soltar una pequeña risa de emoción.

Entraron a un claro en el bosque. Luna soltó su mano y se adelantó algunos metros, abriendo los brazos y comenzando a girar lentamente en el baile de su mundo privado. Ron la contempló en silencio, sonriendo con el ceño fruncido, llenándose lentamente de aquella extraña y hermosa maravilla.

Ella se detuvo mirándolo y extendió la mano hacia él: la invitación a compartir la callada melodía. Él no lo pensó demasiado, avanzó hacia el encuentro y tomó sus dedos. Posó la otra en su cintura, se dejó envolver por el brazo lánguido de la mujer y sintió su cabellera recargarse contra el pecho, escondiendo el rostro que ahora se entregaba, con los ojos cerrados, al compás de la música que Ronald ya podía oír. No había bailado desde hacía tanto tiempo…

Las manos de Luna se dirigieron a sus mejillas, lo acariciaron mientras ella levantaba el rostro hacia él, todavía sin abrir los ojos. Ron la envolvió en un abrazo sin siquiera pensar en qué lo había llevado a hacerlo.

¿Es hora del té? – murmuró ella.

Sí… ya es hora – respondió el pelirrojo, aspirando el aroma de Luna, de los árboles y la noche.

Cierra los ojos.

Él obedeció. La sensación de las manos en su rostro se hizo más intensa y cálida, reconfortante. Estrechó el abrazo y ella se dejó aprisionar contra su pecho. Permanecieron así hasta que Ron abrió los ojos y encontró las órbitas azules, cristalinas de Luna, contemplándolo. Sin apartar la mirada, percibió que el frío de la noche se había ido, así como el murmullo de la brisa entre los árboles, los olores del bosque.

Luna lo abrazó y él se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en la estancia iluminada de un departamento londinense. Del techo colgaban estrafalarios candelabros, los amplios sillones se repartían en el enorme espacio. Cada mueble del lugar se encontraba en alguna ubicación extraña, y sin embargo llena de sentido. Al centro de todo, una leve concavidad de varios metros de diámetro en el suelo era regada por el rumor transparente de una fuente.

Soltaron el abrazo y ella se dirigió a lo que Ronald supuso sería la cocina. El olor del té se lo confirmó algunos minutos después, mientras contemplaba la ciudad y sus luces; se encontraban a muchos pisos de altura. Le asombró el modo de transportarse de la mujer: no había un ápice de turbulencia, no existía aquella sensación de opresión en el pecho… sólo silencio, si acaso el sonido de un suspiro y la delicadeza absoluta.

Gracias por los pastelillos – la voz a su espalda se acercaba.

Espero que te hayan gustado.

Ven. Siéntate y pregúntame – lo invitó.

"_¿Preguntar qué?_" pensó Ron mientras hacía lo que ella había dicho. En cuanto tomó asiento, la miró frente a él mientras las tazas de te flotaban frente a ellos, y se dio cuenta de que en realidad sí había preguntas que hacer.

Luna esperaba cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y jugando con un pequeño artefacto mágico que emitía níveas volutas de humo, apoyado en una mesa ínfima junto al sillón que ella ocupaba.

Sin darse cuenta, las horas se les escurrieron mientras ella relataba con su particular modo, lleno de referencias extrañas, lo ocurrido en su vida durante los últimos años: su padre estaba retirado. Ella había tomado las riendas del Quibbler y, con el tiempo, logró hacerse de un imperio periodístico que comprendía, entre otras publicaciones, al Daily Prophet, que alguna vez fungiera como medio oficial del Ministerio de Magia.

Luna le habló emocionada acerca de las juntas que llevaba a cabo todos los días a las 10: 43 de la mañana, durante las cuales resolvía el mundo de situaciones que su posición le presentaba. A Ron le pudiera haber parecido inverosímil, de no ser ella quien lo llevaba a cabo.

Al parecer, la organización y administración recaía en una sola espalda, y ésta era la de Luna, a la cual parecía no preocuparle en absoluto un cúmulo de problemas que a cualquiera le haría gritar de desesperación. Al final de todo, se entendía perfectamente que hubiera pertenecido a la casa de Ravenclaw.

La conversación fue tocando los temas menos previstos, como la nueva edición de "_Criaturas mágicas y dónde encontrarlas_", publicación a la cual las investigaciones del padre de Luna contribuyeron fuertemente, comprobando la existencia de criaturas que alguna vez se consideraron imaginarias. Los pastelillos de nuez y el té también pasaron por tema, y en determinado momento intercambiaron las tazas por iniciativa de ella, que consideraba que jugar a perseguir la vajilla y los confites era un concurso emocionante.

Ron se encontró divertido, prácticamente distraído del mundo que azotaba fríamente los ventanales del departamento. Recorrieron el lugar deteniéndose en los detalles de decoración que ambos consideraron especiales. Al hombre le complació mirar los dibujos e interminables pensamientos plasmados en los blancos muros que Luna destinara para ellos.

En cada gesto extraño de aquellos ojos azules, percibía ahora una profunda motivación, una congruencia y naturalidad que nunca antes hubiera concebido posibles.

Terminaron el recorrido en el bar que ella instaló en un piso inferior (Ronald se preguntaba cuántos de estos ocuparía el departamento, que parecía no tener fin). Bebieron vino tinto por sugerencia de Luna, que detrás de la barra, sin desprenderse jamás del abrigo y el sombrero, tomaba a media luz la apariencia de un hermoso detective muggle.

Incluso su modo de fumar, con una larga pipa, agradaba a Ron, que más de una vez rió de buena gana ante las ocurrencias que brotaban de aquella cabellera rubia.

Cerca de las cuatro de la mañana Luna dormía profundamente en un sillón, cubierta con la prenda que Ron le entregara en el lago. El sombrero había caído a su lado y, en la inconciencia, a su invitado – mirando desde uno de los ventanales – le pareció un excéntrico ángel rubio.

Luna se movió entre sueños, llevando una mano a la nuca en un leve gesto que acusó dolor. Ronald la recordó diciendo que a veces no podía dormir bien. Se dirigió al sillón y la arropó entre la tela, para después levantarla en brazos y llevarla a su habitación. Luna murmuró algo acerca de la cabeza de un león en un sombrero y le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello, sin despertar.

La depositó en la cama asombrado por la ingravidez que la mujer había adquirido en cuanto la alzó en vilo. Con la mano le apartó algunos cabellos como rayos de Sol de la frente y se despidió en silencio, al menos por aquella noche.

Se volvió hacía la puerta y caminó pensando en que aquella madrugada tal vez podría dormir adecuadamente (lo hacía con más frecuencia desde que encontrara a Ginny en la colina cercana a la Madriguera). A punto de cruzar la puerta, se detuvo en seco, con la sensación de haber chocado contra un invisible muro helado: algo no estaba bien, algo… indefinible, falto de precisión, pero muy peligroso… algo como el grave latir de un corazón.

¡Ron! – la mujer a su espalda luchaba contra el letargo con voz angustiada.

¡Luna! ¿También lo has sentido? – miró incrédulo a la delgada figura que ahora se incorporaba de prisa, recargando los brazos en el colchón.

Sí, lo sentí desde hace días, pero ahora es más fuerte – respondió ella asustada. – ¿Qué está pasando, Ron? ¡Escucho algo como un corazón latiendo, pero no se siente bien! Hay alguien… – lo miró petrificada – algo… está lleno de odio… ¡está lleno de venganza!

Por un momento Ron se sintió aturdido entre la presencia casi tangible que provocaba el incesante sonido y la capacidad perceptiva de la mujer. Ella se levantó de la cama. El mundo fuera de aquel departamento se encontraba estático, pero para los dos magos en la habitación, parecía que un vago terremoto ascendiera rápidamente en intensidad. Ronald sacó su varita mágica, listo para lo que pudiera venir.

El repentino zumbido del intercomunicador mágico en el bolsillo interior del saco lo hizo apretar los dientes, mientras Luna lo miraba pasando la melena rubia hacia atrás con la mano. Ron extrajo el artefacto y miró en él.

El rostro agitado de Kayla Malkins apareció llamándolo. Detrás de ella se percibía una intensa luz. La voz era acompañada por un ruido atronador.

¡Kayla! ¿Qué demonios está pasando? – Ron casi gritaba.

¡Tienes que venir a la casa de seguridad! ¡Algo le está pasando a Parvati y no deja de gritar tu nombre! – respondió la chica a voces, asustada. – ¡Ven rápido, por favor! – terminó la aurora en el momento en que el intercomunicador se perdía entre la interferencia.

Ron caminó apresuradamente a la estancia, se colgó la bufanda y se echó el saco encima. Luna fue tras él con la inquietud filtrándose por las pupilas.

Tengo que irme, Luna. Algo grave está sucediendo y me necesitan lejos de aquí.

Sé que no puedes decirme qué significa todo esto… lo habrías hecho ya si pudieras – asintió ella con tristeza. – Pero ten cuidado. Yo aún pienso que eres muy divertido…

Ron se detuvo frente a ella un instante y contempló la claridad de aquellos ojos. Levantó la varita mágica y, agachando la cabeza, cerró los ojos.

A su alrededor, lo que pareció una ola de calor distorsionando su imagen, se levantó y se concentró el la punta de la varita mágica.

¡AEGIS HOC AEDES! – gritó entre el estruendo del corazón palpitante. Luna miró a su alrededor mientras aquel transparente escudo ondulante se impregnaba en cada centímetro del lugar, extendiéndose por techo, paredes y suelo hasta cubrirlo todo.

¿Por qué me proteges así? ¿Temes que alguien venga por mí?

Luna, escúchame: han sucedido cosas graves en los últimos meses. Ataques a gente que tú y yo conocemos… asesinatos – Luna lo miraba con gesto adolorido. – No debes salir de aquí, por favor – suplicó él.

Lo sé… sé que han asesinado a algunos, lo que no sé es a quiénes… los he sentido al apagarse… pero no se han ido. Siento su sufrimiento…

Ron soltó un jadeo de asombro, pero no tenía tiempo para detenerse a investigar acerca de una sensibilidad mágica que parecía superior a la suya.

El Ministerio de Magia lo ha ocultado, Luna. No puedo explicarte todo ahora, pero debo pedirte que guardes el secreto por el momento. Al menos hasta que sepamos qué está pasando. ¿Puedes prometerme eso?

Puedo hacerlo… – aceptó con la mirada en el suelo. – ¿No han hallado una solución aún?

Ron, que caminaba hacia la salida, se detuvo un momento y volvió para mirarla entera.

Yo soy la solución – repuso con la mirada convertida en hielo.

Llévate el abrigo – Luna no había soltado la prenda desde que saltara de la cama.

El pelirrojo no se movió. Sencillamente pensó en las horas que acababan de compartir y tomó aire preparándose para lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo.

El abrigo es tuyo – declaró con firmeza, para luego salir del lugar aprisa.

Ronald bajó al lobby del edificio como sólo él hubiera podido hacerlo: arrojándose por el hueco del elevador en caída libre, para evitar el impacto con el mismo hechizo que usara al correr en auxilio de Kayla, en Madrid. Un movimiento de la varita abrió las puertas metálicas, tras lo cual salió como una exhalación, dejando atónito al guardia del recibidor.

Después de alejarse del lugar al menos dos calles, desapareció a media carrera, para materializarse inmediatamente en el pequeño bosque donde algunas horas antes había conversado con la adivina. La mansión surgió de entre los árboles al instante: estaban esperándolo.

Entró con la decisión de una tormenta, miró a Kayla aguardando su llegada y corrió al piso superior. En el pasillo se amontonaban los rostros de quienes departieran con él en la sala de la planta baja. Un grupo de miradas asustadas se volvieron a él, que percibió en aquel momento el estruendo que surgía de la habitación de Parvati, seguido por una luz blanquecina que parpadeaba con fuerza.

Los habitantes de la casa abrieron paso cuando él se acercó aprisa y penetró en el lugar sin aminorar el paso. La rubia le pisaba los talones. Lo que vio no pudo dejar de asombrarlo: sobre el enorme cojín donde lo recibiera, Parvati se encontraba envuelta en un resplandor nebuloso que hería la mirada. A su alrededor, las sillas, la cama y demás muebles, así como los objetos que adornaban la habitación, giraban y chocaban violentamente contra las paredes.

Ron se volvió a Kayla y le conminó con la mirada a quedarse en su lugar. Él se dirigió hacia el origen de la conmoción y pudo distinguir los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos en el rostro delgado. Esquivó algunos de los objetos que orbitaban a la mujer y la llamó por su nombre.

¡RONALD! – respondió ella en un grito - ¡Matará hoy! ¡Ya ha elegido a su víctima! – continuó con los ojos en blanco, mirando alguna desconocida conflagración en el tiempo.

¡¿Quién es, Parvati?! – Ron se cubría los ojos con la mano.

¡MATARÁ HOY!

Ron se acercó a Parvati, siendo golpeado por los restos de una silla destrozada. La alcanzó con el brazo y la aferró contra sí mismo. La miró a los ojos, gritando su nombre. Súbitamente todo quedó en silencio, los escombros perdidos en el aire permanecieron suspendidos sin moverse y las miradas de los testigos contemplaron con asombro la fuerza de la mujer.

¡Notting Hill Gate! – susurró Parvati con los ojos fijos en Ron, mientras se desvanecía en sus brazos. – En ocho minutos – fue lo último que dijo antes de caer inconciente. Los escombros cayeron al suelo, la luz y el ruido se desvanecieron.

¡SEAMUS! – Ron llamó al curandero, que se encontraba en el pasillo y acudió rápidamente, todavía sin poder entender lo presenciado. Sin embargo no dudó al mirar a Parvati tendida sobre los cojines rasgados.

Yo la atenderé, Ron. Tú has lo que tengas que hacer – dijo jadeando de asombro, mientras llamaba a Neville para que le ayudara a mover a la mujer.

Ron salió de la habitación con Kayla tras él. Abrió una de las puertas del pasillo y, tras comprobar que estaba desocupada, entraron.

Localiza a Potter. Dile que esta noche hay ruido en la estación del metro de Notting Hill Gate. ¡Pronto!

La expresión le pareció rara, pero Kayla hizo lo indicado sin chistar mientras Ronald hacía aparecer una maleta negra. La chica llamó al cesado capitán de aurores. Éste respondió de inmediato. Kayla comunicó el mensaje de Ron y le dio la información exacta que Parvati había proporcionado. Harry asintió y dijo que partiría de inmediato.

Al guardar el intercomunicador mágico y levantar la mirada, Kayla enrojeció y se dio la vuelta rápidamente: Ron había abierto la maleta y ahora se ajustaba los holgados pantalones negros, con el torso desnudo. A través del espejo en la pared, Kayla pudo ver durante un momento el brillo incendiario de lo que parecían ser las nervaduras de una hoja, recorriendo su cuerpo.

No tuvo tiempo de mirar por segunda vez, pues ahora Ron cubría la espalda musculosa con una playera de manga corta. Finalmente se ajustó las botas negras que Kayla había visto en los entrenamientos de los aurores especializados en asalto, y se colocó el abrigo largo y oscuro sobre todo esto.

¿Quién demonios puede ser esta vez? – gruñó Ron mientras se calaba los guantes con palmas reforzadas.

El intercomunicador mágico de Kayla vibró y ella respondió a la llamada. La Oficina de aurores reportaba la denuncia de un buscado mago oscuro en los alrededores de Notting Hill. Ron de inmediato volvió la mirada interrogante hacia la rubia. Ella guardó el artefacto.

Draco Malfoy… – musitó dando una mirada estupefacta a Ron. – Están llamando a todos los aurores disponibles…

Al enterarse de que la mitad del Ministerio de Magia se integraría a la fiesta en la estación del metro, Ronald tomó a Kayla por el brazo y desapareció con ella tras un rápido "_¡Sujétate!_". Kayla sintió por primera vez lo que era transportarse como un maniático desenfrenado.

En menos de un segundo estaban de pie en la estación subterránea. 4: 15 de la madrugada: Notting Hill Gate se encontraba desierta, el servicio en el metro, los restaurantes y tiendas suspendido. La mayoría de las luces, apagadas.

Kayla apoyaba el brazo en la pared más próxima para no caer al suelo, tras el relampagueante recorrido. La estación era ocupada sólo por dos vagabundos, recargados en la pared entre dos establecimientos comerciales. Dormían profundamente.

Ron se llevó dos dedos a la boca y sopló fuertemente. Kayla dio un salto al escuchar un silbido como los que solían dar los policías muggles con sus silbatos. Como por arte de magia, los dos vagabundos se levantaron y corrieron rumbo a las escaleras, huyendo de un gendarme imaginario.

Una vez que hubieron salido, Ron caminó algunos pasos, revisando el lugar.

Kayla – llamó a la chica. Ella tomó aire y acudió. – Bloquea las entradas con algún hechizo. Tenemos que impedir que los aurores del Ministerio interfieran. Usa lo mejor que tengas.

¡Sí! Creo que tal vez podría funcionar… – apuntó hacia las escaleras de entrada y pronunció el conjuro – ¡Impedio accesus! Durante un instante, una suave luz verde iluminó la entrada y se desvaneció.

Bien. Es mi turno: ¡Repulsum pareo! La estación pareció crujir como el hielo al fragmentarse. – No pueden aparecerse en el lugar ahora – explicó Ronald a Kayla antes de que ésta preguntara. – Nos dará algo de tiempo… ¡ahora apresúrate!

Pero el capitán Pott… es decir, Harry…

Potter llegó mientras los vagabundos salían, Kayla.

Corrieron hacia el fondo de la estación, al lugar donde el tren ligero se encontraría estático. Lo vieron a la distancia, detenido después de la jornada diaria de trabajo, pero se detuvieron en seco por un segundo al mirar las luces encenderse. El metro comenzaba a avanzar, aumentaba la velocidad y daba inicio al recorrido.

Ron miró hacia uno de los vagones de en medio: cualquiera menos acostumbrado no hubiera notado las tres figuras envueltas en ropajes negros, corriendo como endemoniadas entre los asientos.

El metro tomaba velocidad y ahora pasaba junto a ellos, que corrían a su lado para alcanzar a abordarlo. Ron jaló a Kayla por el brazo en el momento en que una voz conocida abría un boquete en el penúltimo vagón del tren.

¡BOMBARDA! – Harry Potter se precipitó al interior del compartimiento antes de que la explosión terminara, seguido inmediatamente por Ron y Kayla, que fueron proyectados por un hechizo del pelirrojo.

Kayla se separó de Ron y miró a su antiguo jefe: vestía exactamente igual al cazador, excepto por el abrigo. Nunca le había visto la expresión rígida que ahora endurecía su rostro. Los dos hombres ni siquiera intercambiaron saludos, sino que se colocaron a izquierda y derecha del pasillo central del vehículo, con Harry a la delantera. Ron se colocó frente a Kayla.

Avanzaron a paso veloz por los vagones, aumentando cada vez más en velocidad al percibir uno las tres auras mágicas que los precedían, y el otro los fragmentos de imágenes mentales que las capacidades legilimáticas le entregaban. La túnica de la chica se agitaba mientras corría detrás de ellos.

"_Alohomora_", las puertas se deslizaban con un silbido ante ellos, hasta que, al entrar al quinto vagón, dos figuras de rostro pálido les miraron con odio y asombro desde el otro extremo. Harry notó de reojo un movimiento a su derecha y se agachó en el momento preciso para evitar la violenta arremetida de una filosa hoja metálica. Rodó hacia el frente para caer a la mitad del vagón, mientras su atacante volvía a la carga.

Sin embargo la agresión no llegó a tocarlo, pues el hombre que lo había recibido buscando decapitarlo, se vio precipitado de cara contra el casco del vagón, cayendo al piso después. El metro se movía ahora a una velocidad escalofriante.

¡Ve por ellos! – escuchó el grito de Ron y no tardó más de una centésima en correr tras de los fugitivos que abordaban ya el siguiente compartimiento.

Ron movió la varita mágica mostrando los dientes, con lo cual la oscura figura en el piso se deslizó algunos metros por la superficie metálica. El hombre que había atacado a Harry se irguió en sus más de dos metros de estatura, dejó caer la túnica para revelar el cuerpo nudoso y curtido por la intemperie, mientras dos manos enormes levantaban una afilada hacha colosal.

Kayla estaba horrorizada ante la vista de aquel hombre monstruoso, pero al dirigir la mirada a Ron, no pudo decidir quién le causaba mayor miedo.

Catorce aurores, veintiún magos y brujas del Wizengamot… número indeterminado de muggles… – enumeró Ron con una sonrisa maligna en los labios.

Entre los agujeros de la pútrida máscara negra, el verdugo mostró una satisfecha sonrisa, amarillenta y deforme, al saberse reconocido: Walden Mcnair, alguna vez ejecutor de las sentencias más brutales del Ministerio de Magia.

Al enterarse del regreso de su amo, Voldemort, cuando Ronald cursaba el cuarto grado en Hogwarts, había descubierto sus lealtades, ocasionando una ola de muertes sanguinarias entre los miembros de la jefatura mágica.

Es un récord interesante para un retrasado mental que ni siquiera puede articular dos palabras seguidas – se burló Ron, evaluándolo.

La sonrisa de Mcnair abandonó su rostro, para soltar un gruñido animal que le cortó la respiración a Kayla.

No te muevas de aquí y mira con atención… – escucho a Ron dirigiéndose a ella – esto va a ser instructivo… – apuntó mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

En un santiamén, los dos hombres se precipitaron uno hacia el otro. El hacha del mortífago silbaba al cortar el aire como un relámpago, lanzando grotescos hechizos y destellos mientras su dueño rugía con furia. Ron esquivaba los ataques o los bloqueaba cubriéndose con el sólido escudo azul que surgía de su varita.

No estaba sorprendido: Walden Mcnair había incrustado su tosca varita mágica en el interior del arma, lo cual distorsionaba sus efectos. En parte a eso debía la letal reputación que lo precedía: a la torpeza.

¡Vamos anciano, muévete! – gritaba Ron, sonriendo para provocarlo - ¡Ahora entiendo cómo se te pudo escapar aquel hipogrifo, imbécil! – recordó a Buckbeak.

El hacha cortó el aire horizontalmente, para incrustarse en la pared metálica, haciendo estallar los vidrios cercanos. Ron se irguió para continuar la lucha, pero el gigantesco puño del verdugo se estampó contra su mandíbula, volteando el rostro del cazador. Los ojos azules se clavaron en el mortífago, llenos de furia.

Sujetando la varita con la mano izquierda, hundió un derechazo demoledor en la boca del estómago de Mcnair, que se arqueó hacia el frente, arrancando el hacha del lugar donde se había trabado.

¿También sabes usar las manos, grandísimo retrógrada? – se burló nuevamente Ron. – Veo que tenemos en común más cosas de las que pensaba; ¡comienzas a agradarme!

El nudoso y áspero cuerpo del mortífago se lanzó hacia él, poseído por la furia asesina con que masacrara a los destacamentos de aurores que lo habían buscado a lo largo de los años.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue una tormenta de destellos malignos que cruzaron el aire, arrancaron asientos y torcieron el metal del vagón, mientras Kayla invocaba todos los hechizos protectores que conocía para evitar una desgracia. La risa escandalosa de Ron al ser golpeado por el mortífago le ponía los pelos de punta: el cazador estaba disfrutando los mortales ataques que trataban de alcanzarlo.

Basta de juegos – lo escuchó decir.

Movió la varita mágica y el hombre de la máscara negra voló al fondo del vagón hasta impactar contra la pared. Los crujidos de los huesos no se hicieron esperar mientras era golpeado contra las paredes y el techo. Cayó al piso gritando de furia y dolor. Ron detuvo el ataque.

¡LEVÁNTATE, MCNAIR! ¡LEVÁNTATE! – ordenó el pelirrojo.

El mortífago obedeció, regido completamente por el instinto de destrucción y batalla que determinaba su existencia. Era innegable la fortaleza que poseía, pues levantó el hacha y caminó pesadamente hacia Ron.

Kayla pensó que Ron definitivamente había perdido la cordura cuando lo vio soltar la varita mágica – que rodó hacia ella – y retar nuevamente al asesino a atacarlo.

Miró a Walden Mcnair levantar el arma y precipitarla hacia Ron. Se cubrió la cara con las manos, refugiada a un lado de un asiento arrancado de su lugar, y temió lo peor. Dejó escapar un grito al escuchar el golpe sordo del metal encontrándose con el cuerpo del hombre del cual hacía poco se reconociera enamorada. Silencio.

Miró por entre los dedos y no pudo creer la escena ante sus ojos:

Ron, con una rodilla en el suelo, detenía la enorme hoja metálica con las manos, de las cuales escurrían dos hilos de sangre que bajaban por los brazos musculosos, cubiertos de pecas. La expresión era una máscara de gélido odio: apretaba los labios por el esfuerzo, enrojecía… pero los ojos azules se clavaban en el rostro de su atacante con una decisión y enojo tales que parecieron congelar el momento.

Por primera vez el rostro de Mcnair reflejó el miedo que había ido creciendo en su interior a lo largo de la pelea. Trató de bajar el hacha, terminar su trabajo y salvar su propia vida; acabó por entender que había muerto desde el instante en que el pelirrojo entrara al vagón.

Los brazos, el cuello y el rostro de Ronald se cubrieron por una fina retícula ardiente, que resplandeció y se extendió por el piso y el hacha hacia el mortífago. La carne comenzó a arder con un siseo hirviente, mientras el hombre quedaba petrificado con la boca abierta en un mudo grito de dolor: el fuego estalló envolviendo su cuerpo violentamente.

Ron soltó el hacha, que, adherida a las manos del verdugo, se precipitó con él hacia atrás.

M'kha aati mit tek… – gruñó Ron – "_Consume con fuego al enemigo que entre_".

Se dirigió a Kayla, que luchó estoicamente para conservar la calma y no dejar escapar las lágrimas. La levantó de su improvisada trinchera y la sujetó por los hombros.

Mírame, Kayla – la chica no apartaba los ojos del cadáver que se consumía. - ¡Mírame! – la sacudió. Ella volvió los ojos castaños hacia él y le dejó contemplar en plenitud su angustia. – Era Walden Mcnair, Kayla… tú lo sabes… has oído acerca de él… sabes que no hubiera tenido compasión… esto es lo que él te habría hecho si hubiera tenido la más mínima oportunidad. Tienes que ser fuerte. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Sé fuerte Kayla – terminó en un susurro, mientras le pasaba los dedos por la mejilla.

Ella le tomó la mano que le pasaba por el rostro.

Vamos… tenemos que alcanzar a Harry – dijo con la voz temblorosa.

Secó las lágrimas y se llenó de determinación. Se apresuró a pasar junto al hacha, doblada por el calor, del mortífago caído. Ron la siguió y corrieron juntos a través de los vagones que los separaban del hombre de ojos verdes.

Tenía que ser una de las persecuciones más locas de su vida: aquí y allá escuchaba el estallido de innumerables conjuros, rompía barreras mágicas y esquivaba los objetos que volaban hacia él en la carrera tras las dos túnicas negras, que le adelantaban por varios metros.

Ocasionalmente podía ver las pupilas grises volverse hacia él por un segundo, pletóricas de rabia. No se escaparían esta vez, eso podía jurarlo. Había pasado una década desde la última vez que tuviera al alcance a Draco Malfoy y su eterna acompañante, Pansy Parkinson, y desde entonces la endemoniada astucia e inteligencia del mortífago había impedido que el auror les pusiera una mano encima.

Juntos habían orquestado algunas de las maniobras políticas y criminales de mayor riesgo para el Ministerio, llegando incluso a extremos de terrorismo mágico, cuya frialdad y perfecta ejecución causaban paroxismos de pánico entre la población y, algunas veces, incluso entre las autoridades.

Ahora Harry tenía la oportunidad de matar dos pájaros de un tiro: si las predicciones de Parvati estaban en lo cierto, atraparía a la pareja de mortífagos y podría aprehender al asesino que los acechaba como una maldición… rogaba para que el dolor de cabeza que se intensificaba mientras bloqueaba otro hechizo de Pansy, no fuera otra cosa que el exceso de preocupación y estrés haciendo efecto.

En cuanto el intercomunicador mágico vibró para dar la alerta sobre Malfoy (una velada cortesía por parte de Eleazar Raames, que sabía que Harry, aún fuera de su cargo, deseaba atrapar a Draco Malfoy con todas sus fuerzas), el auror supo que ésta sería su noche; no podía permitirles escapar.

Sin embargo se preguntó qué habría obligado al hombre a exponerse de tal manera; bien sabía que era uno de los mortífagos más buscados por el Ministerio de Magia. Sólo el riesgo de ser detectado por alguien más al aparecerse, alguien que lo hiciera temer por él y Pansy, podría obligarlo a utilizar el despreciable tren muggle, si bien el transporte estaría abandonado a aquella hora.

A la pareja de mortífagos se le terminaban los vagones, y Harry no necesitaba ser legilimántico para saber lo que sucedería entonces: emprenderían el duelo pospuesto durante tantos años.

Fin de la persecución: habían llegado al último compartimiento. Harry se detuvo jadeando a la entrada del habitáculo, cubierto de sudor. Contempló las túnicas caer al suelo y miró de frente por primera vez en años a las dos figuras.

Los ojos azules de Pansy Parkinson brillaban de miedo y enojo. El temblor en sus manos era perceptible. El rostro blanco, teñido levemente de rosa por la carrera, era enmarcado por el cabello negro. Conservaba el mismo estilo de corte, y Harry pensó que todavía era hermosa.

Malfoy se veía igual de pálido, impasible en apariencia. Sin embargo Harry pudo percibir algún rastro de temor entre sus pensamientos. Inmediatamente las imágenes mentales cesaron: Draco era un hábil oclumántico. Los ojos grises se encontraron con los de él y sostuvieron la mirada. Las dos figuras de palidez espectral parecían piezas talladas en mármol, en su casi total inmovilidad.

Pansy: mantente a salvo. Saldremos de aquí en dos estaciones más – ordenó mientras se colocaba delante de la mujer, levantando la varita.

Draco, no, por favor… – gimió ella sin quitar los ojos de Harry.

Pansy… - el tono de Malfoy se volvió amenazante – ¡haz lo que digo!

La mujer lloriqueó algo volviendo la mirada al rostro de su compañero y le aferró la mano.

Saldremos de esto… siempre lo hacemos – la voz del hombre rubio se suavizó mientras apretaba la mano blanca de Pansy. La miró por un momento. – Anda, haz lo que te pido.

Harry vio retroceder a la mujer y encerrarse en un escudo protector. Draco era cauteloso y sabía calcular riesgos: no dudaba que el auror, su mayor enemigo desde la niñez, podría herir a su mujer para inhabilitarla al pelear con él.

¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado, Potter, o piensas suicidarte de una vez? – Malfoy siseó las palabras lleno de desprecio.

No soy yo el que ha estado huyendo por diez años como una rata, Malfoy.

Desearás haberlo hecho cuando termine contigo…

Eres arrogante hasta cuando estás muerto de miedo, pequeño hurón – Harry sonrió sarcástico. Pansy lloraba en silencio.

Se colocaron en guardia, listos para poner fin a una guerra personal declarada 17 años atrás. Malfoy deslizó los pies, plantándose firmemente en el suelo y Harry concentró toda su habilidad en abrir la mente de su adversario, lo cual no era fácil.

Percibió la inminente aproximación de un ataque y se preparó para rechazarlo, todo en una milésima de segundo, cuando ambos contrincantes se detuvieron al tiempo que la mujer lanzaba un grito de espanto: una vibración monstruosa los aturdió.

Sin entender qué pasaba, se dispusieron de nuevo a atacarse, cuando un nuevo colapso, un sonido de una gravedad estruendosa, hizo balancearse el vagón entero. Se miraron sorprendidos, preguntándose quién demonios podía ocasionar tal efecto.

El tercer pulsar de algo parecido a un gigantesco corazón hizo salir al tren de la línea, mientras los rieles lanzaban chispas eléctricas y el vagón se desprendía del resto del vehículo, volcándose y chocando contra las paredes. Los ocupantes del mismo se balancearon como muñecos de trapo, chocando contra todo y contra todos.

El tren patinó sobre la línea, lanzando un chirrido apocalíptico hasta detenerse herido de muerte en el andén de Bond Street.

Harry gruñó de dolor al moverse: parecía no tener heridas graves, pero no había certeza alguna. Entre los escombros tomó la varita mágica y miró hacia donde Malfoy y Parkinson se arrastraban aturdidos. Nuevamente la mirada gris se cruzó con los ojos verdes del auror, en un punto común de asombro. Antes de que pudieran decir palabra, el casco metálico se abrió con violencia y fueron proyectados hacia afuera salvajemente por alguna fuerza invisible.

Rodaron entre el polvo de los escombros de la estación, que parecía haber recibido el impacto directo de un misil. Un segundo después, Ron y Kayla cayeron pesadamente cerca de Harry, causando un ruido sordo y patinando entre los restos del tren.

Entre ellos y la pareja de mortífagos, se extendía una larga túnica negra, raída y vieja, cubriendo los metros de suelo que separaban a unos de otros. El asesino, oculto de pies a cabeza por la oscuridad de la tela, les daba la espalda a los aurores y el cazador.

Ronald y Harry levantaron la mirada desde el piso, sintiendo que el aire les faltaba tras el malogrado arribo a la estación. Malfoy era auxiliado por Pansy en un intento por ponerse en pie. El cabello rubio de Kayla estaba sucio de polvo y sangre; la chica temblaba semi – inconciente, sin entender qué es lo que había pasado.

Ron apoyó la rodilla para levantarse, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Fijó la mirada en la escena que tenía enfrente y se maldijo infinitamente por no encontrar las fuerzas para ir y arrancarle la cabeza al idiota que los había sacado del tren de aquella manera.

Malfoy y Parkinson levantaron la mirada a un tiempo y se convirtieron en la imagen pura del miedo: contemplaban por primera vez el rostro del demonio.

Harry se erguía también y buscaba la manera de detener lo que Parvati había declarado como inevitable: el asesinato de dos más, sin importar quiénes fueran las víctimas. Dio un paso al frente e inmediatamente cayó de bruces a tierra, retorciéndose de dolor y llevándose las manos a la cabeza, al tiempo que la oscura presencia levantaba una mano blanquecina hacia sus víctimas.

Ron se quedó estático, sin poder reaccionar por primera vez en su historia como cazador: los gritos de Harry herían los oídos, Kayla se encogía en el suelo llorando y Malfoy y Parkinson se unían a la trágica representación gimiendo de dolor.

Los ojos azules de Ronald miraron la mano del monstruo envuelta a medias en un negro vendaje, abrirse frente a las miradas de súplica de la pareja y desatar la ejecución: Malfoy alcanzó a ocultar a Pansy detrás de él, salvándola en el último instante sin evitar que recibiera un daño brutal.

Por su parte, la piel del rubio pareció secarse, se agrietó y cambió a un tono azulado mientras la expresión se congelaba en el gesto de un cadáver torturado. El cabello platinado de Draco Malfoy encaneció en un segundo y éste cayó a tierra desangrándose en silencio. Los gritos histéricos de Pansy, herida de gravedad, resonaron como un epitafio frente al cadáver del hombre que había marcado su vida.

El pelirrojo se irguió y, sujetando su varita mágica con determinación, apuntó a la figura frente a él, que reaccionó rápidamente esquivando el haz de luz verde que surgió del arma. No podían verle el rostro, pero Ron percibió una ínfima risa helada, la misma que escuchara en la asamblea de los mortífagos, hacía algunos días. Antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, el asesino desapareció entre una voluta de humo tan negro como el carbón.

Ron intentó seguir el rastro con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, pero sólo pudo seguirlo hasta una corta distancia; lo perdió en un grito de rabia. Harry aún se apretaba la cabeza con ambas manos, con Kayla acercándose a su lado a rastras, preguntando si se encontraba bien, llena de miedo.

El rumor de una muchedumbre acercándose llamó la atención del pelirrojo: a lo lejos podía escuchar órdenes difusas. Su sangre le indicaba que no tardarían en aparecer al menos sesenta aurores en el área. No podía permitir que los encontraran así.

Dirigió una última mirada a Pansy Parkinson, que aún lloraba medio delirante, y se dirigió a Harry y Kayla. Levantó a la chica torpemente y sujetó a Harry por la playera. Al levantarlo, notó que tenía el rostro cubierto de sangre y balbuceaba incoherencias. Le descubrió la frente y se libró de cualquier duda: grabada en la piel como con un arma cortante, la cicatriz en forma de rayo sangraba abundantemente.

Sujetó a ambos heridos y sólo se le ocurrió pensar en la casa de protección del Ministerio. Los transportó ahí con un sentimiento de ansiosa opresión en el pecho:

Era Voldemort. Había vuelto.


	10. Cara a Cara

**10**

**CARA A CARA**

La casa de seguridad del Ministerio amaneció envuelta en el silencio espectral, helado, que siguió al pandemonio desatado por tres figuras maltrechas, llegando apresuradamente aquella madrugada.

La escena había hecho perder el aliento a todo aquel que acudió al vestíbulo de la mansión: después de aparecer y caer de rodillas sobre la duela, Ronald no pudo retener más al auror, que se debatía consigo mismo y el martirio de su frente.

Harry lanzó un rugido de dolor que estremeció la casa hasta los fundamentos, mientras Kayla lloraba temblorosa, sucia y herida a su lado. Al verlos, Theodore Nott trastabilló en los últimos escalones, que bajó apresurado, y llamó inmediatamente a Seamus, con un grito que sacó a todos de la cama.

Ron respiraba agitadamente, bufaba y golpeaba el piso, convertido en un hatajo de furias. Los habitantes del lugar corrieron en su auxilio, pero él rechazó la ayuda e indicó que debían atender a sus acompañantes.

Se alejó hasta salir a un jardín interior, rumiando maldiciones. Sentía renacer en él la ira desquiciante de los primeros años después de la lucha en Hogwarts, y así lo hizo ver mientras golpeaba brutalmente el muro de piedra que delimitaba el verdor. Estuvo a punto de salir de ahí como una exhalación, pero la experiencia puso freno al impulso; se trataba de Voldemort, no de un vulgar mortífago al cual pudiera rastrear fácilmente.

Matarlo sería un reto difícil pero claramente alcanzable; _encontrarlo_ constituía la verdadera dificultad. "_Maldito animal rastrero… escondiéndote siempre por los rincones…_", maldijo una y otra vez.

Sus imprecaciones se vieron cortadas en ese momento, sin embargo, por la llegada de Neville, que acudía al jardín que poco a poco convertía en su herbolario particular. Se detuvo a mirar a Ron y no le hizo falta ser adivino para darse cuenta del peligro que se encerraba en aquellos ojos azules, fríos como el metal.

Ron lo observó sin hablar, mientras los hombros subían y bajaban rápidamente. Neville comprendió la agitación del recién llegado.

He venido por algo de _Hamamelis Virginiana_ y acebo… Harry y la chica necesitan… – comenzó Neville.

Ron asintió apretando los puños. Sentía deseos de gritar, de tener frente a él al asesino y hacerle suplicar por su vida.

Ron… he visto la cicatriz – la voz de Neville era asombrosamente neutral. – Sé lo que significa. No quiero creerlo… es por eso que necesito escucharlo de ti: ¿es verdad? ¿Es Voldemort? – los párpados temblaron al pronunciar el nombre.

Ron movió la cabeza afirmativamente y abrió la boca para hablar. No pudo emitir ningún sonido. Neville agachó la cabeza suspirando. El pelirrojo sintió la preocupación inundar el aura mágica de Neville: se llenaba de angustia y parecía sollozar en una vibración triste.

De cierta forma él mismo se sentía igual. Vio al hombre recoger cuidadosamente algunos retoños de entre las plantas que crecían en el jardín. Siempre había sido genial en herbología, y ahora cumplía con su deber al llevar a Seamus los ingredientes necesarios para calmar la desesperación que reinaba en la casa.

A partir de ese momento, Ron se encerró en la habitación que usara para cambiarse de ropa antes de la persecución en el metro. Recargado en el pretil de la ventana, miró la luna desvanecerse lentamente y al Sol rasgar la oscuridad con un destello discreto sobre el horizonte.

Entre las ideas que le rondaban, destacaban dos cuya urgencia debía atender en cuanto Harry estuviera bajo control: trasladar a toda la familia Weasley a la casa de protección, junto con Luna, y buscar información en el Ministerio para recrudecer la búsqueda de Voldemort… si ese animal estaba suelto nuevamente, pocos serían los que se pudieran considerar a salvo.

A las nueve y media de la mañana, salió de la habitación y bajó a la cocina. Ante el ofrecimiento de algo para desayunar, contestó que quería un trago de whisky y dejó a más de tres completamente extrañados. Nadie le negó lo que pedía, sin embargo, y él subió nuevamente preguntando por Seamus, con el vaso en la mano.

Encontró a su antiguo compañero de casa en la habitación de Harry. Seamus, flaco y un poco menos alto que él, aplicaba cuidadosamente una poción viscosa y reluciente sobre la marca en la frente del hombre dormido.

Recargado en el marco de la puerta, miró al curandero llevar a cabo su trabajo con gesto contrariado; como a Neville, la herida en la frente de Harry le traía negros presagios. Harry por fin se había calmado y respiraba acompasadamente.

Parvati ha pedido que le llevaran algo de comer, Ron; has debido hacer un buen trabajo al hablar con ella – comenzó Seamus.

A veces compartir lo que se posee tiene efectos positivos, aunque tal posesión sea nada – replicó Ron con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo. – ¿Qué pasa con él? – movió la cabeza en dirección al auror.

Estará bien. En una hora o dos podrá levantarse… Neville tiene una habilidad endemoniada con sus plantas; las cultiva y cuida más que a sus hijos, y eso da grandes resultados: Harry estaba en un colapso nervioso enorme al llegar. Esto… – apuntó a la cicatriz – al parecer le causó varias contracciones musculares… de ahí las convulsiones. Pero las hierbas de Nev lo noquearon como una bludger directo a la cabeza.

¿Y Kayla?

Tranquila. También han funcionado con ella. Sólo tenía algunos moretones… contusiones leves y una cortada un poco arriba y detrás de la oreja derecha. La suturé en segundos: ni siquiera dejará una cicatriz – afirmó con orgullo. – Fue una ventaja que tenga el cabello tan corto; hubiera sido una pena cortar la melena a una chica tan bonita, ¿no? – miró de reojo a Ron y sonrió.

Ron correspondió a la sonrisa. "_Sí, es bonita_" se escuchó decir con tono apagado. Después de algunos momentos se acercó a la cama de Harry y lo miró, lleno de cansancio.

Deberías dejar que te revise, Ron. También te vapulearon esta madrugada – observó Seamus.

No, yo estoy bien… – negó él – no te preocupes. Creo que ahora que se ha confirmado la gravedad de todo esto, necesitaremos más habitaciones libres en esta casa… hay gente que no podemos dejar sin protección… tú lo sabes.

Lo sé, amigo, lo sé – concedió Seamus tristemente. – Sólo espero que tal necesidad de escondernos termine pronto. Si no veo a mi novia en dos días más, acabaré robándote a tu escolta – intentó bromear con respecto a la pequeña Slytherin.

A la cual iré a visitar en un momento, por cierto. Avísale a Potter que debemos movernos con rapidez, en cuanto despierte. Tenemos que resolver varios traslados y hablar con Raames. Estoy seguro de que Kayla podrá arreglar eso.

Seamus asintió y salió de la habitación, seguido por el cazador. Ofreció a Ronald un cigarro, que fue aceptado. Después bajó a buscar el desayuno a la cocina, mientras los ojos azules se dirigían a la habitación de Kayla.

La encontró despierta y recargada contra la cabecera de la cama. La luz de la mañana la cubría y ella miraba hacia afuera con gesto contrariado. Al percibir el olor del cigarro volvió la vista hacia la puerta y vio a Ron fumando, con la eterna copa de whisky en la mano. Suspiró y miró sus manos cruzadas sobre el regazo.

¿Cómo estás? – la voz del hombre fue baja.

La chica no respondió. Volvió a mirar por la ventana, luego a sus manos y finalmente hacia él.

¿Qué sucede, Kayla?

No estoy preparada – contestó ella después de algunos segundos de buscar las palabras.

¿Preparada para qué?

Para ver otra vez lo que vimos esta madrugada.

Ron se acercó. Ella tomó la varita mágica de su buró y la agitó; apareció un cenicero cristalino. Ron dio otra fumada y apagó el cigarro.

No tenías que apagarlo…

No importa. ¿Qué pasa contigo? – cortó Ron, exhalando el humo.

Me siento inútil… no pude hacer nada. Cuando Mcnair atacó a Harry, yo no supe reaccionar. Cuando _tú_ peleaste con él, lo único que pude hacer fue esconderme y esperar que todo terminara pronto… y después… – la voz se cortó.

Ron la miraba impasible. Kayla denotaba frustración.

Me siento… débil… no sé cómo enfrentarme a alguien… sencillamente me congelo en el momento de ver una pelea… y ahora, después de lo que pasó en la estación…

Voldemort – dejó escapar Ron.

Kayla bajó la mirada. Revolvía los dedos y los estrujaba.

Tengo miedo – musitó. – Nunca me había sentido tan asustada.

¿Has dormido?

Ella guardó silencio. Parecía que Ron no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo.

¿Has dormido, Kayla? - repitió él la pregunta.

Una hora más o menos…

Debes dormir. Más te vale que lo hagas; vas a necesitarlo como no tienes una idea.

¿A qué te refieres? – ella se volvió a mirarlo sin entender.

A que, en cuanto estés descansada, vas a comunicarte con Raames, vas a ponerte algo resistente encima y vas a buscarme en el vestíbulo a las cinco de la tarde.

¿Para qué?

Vas a prepararte para combatir hasta que no puedas más. Y después de eso, te volverás a preparar. Y después de eso tal vez –sólo tal vez – voy a dejar que duermas nuevamente.

¿Qué...?

No te preocupes por el tiempo… si estoy en lo correcto, tendremos bastante para hacerlo antes de que Voldemort se muestre nuevamente: esa rata sabe ocultarse bien – terminó Ron, alejándose de la cama hacia la salida.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir, Kayla reaccionó y terminó de comprender lo que había escuchado. ¿Estaba por fin prestándole mayor atención?

Gracias – fue lo último que dijo.

Ron no volteó, sólo agitó la mano en señal de despedida, mientras daba otro trago al vaso de whisky. Él también debía dormir, al menos hasta que Harry volviera en sí.

Cuando se despertó habían dado las doce del día. Había cerrado las cortinas y, al percatarse de la cómoda penumbra que lo rodeaba, se preguntó por qué no habría puesto nunca tales enseres en Madrid. Luego recordó que eso no le interesaba a un hombre que dormía de tres a cuatro horas al día y se reprochó el haber caído inconciente por un rato más de lo que tenía planeado.

De nuevo los dolores de cada despertar, acompañados ahora por los golpes contusos de la madrugada haciendo eco a cada paso que dio fuera de la cama. El espejo en el muro le mostró el espectáculo grosero de su apariencia: tenía la playera desgarrada en el pecho y estaba sucio de pies a cabeza. El cabello rojo encendido se veía opaco por el polvo, enredado y seco de sangre en algunos lugares. Entendió la razón por la cual Seamus sugirió atenderlo.

Una ducha era lo más necesario en aquel instante, y le sorprendió la calma que le había invadido la cabeza desde que hablara con Kayla. En el instante mismo en que le aseguró que Voldemort tardaría en aparecer nuevamente, pareciera haber caído él mismo en la cuenta de que tal idea era lógica. Esto no aminoraba el ardor que sentía consumirlo por dentro, pero ciertamente le otorgaba la ventaja de planear adecuadamente sus movimientos.

Abrió las llaves de la regadera y dejó que el vapor llenara el baño. Se colocó bajo el chorro de agua cálida y miró la suciedad mezclada con carmín bajando por sus brazos, su abdomen y sus piernas, hasta ir a dar al desagüe. Se tomó más tiempo del acostumbrado para intentar aflojar los músculos tensos y llenos de contracturas. Dejó que el caudal discreto del agua caliente le recorriera el rostro, recargó las manos en la pared y pensó en Luna.

Aquellos límpidos ojos azules debían estar preocupados desde hacía horas; debía llamarla, tranquilizar la angustia que había notado al despedirse de ella en el penthouse que ocupaba. Por la nueva edición del Daily Prophet no tenía cuidado: sabía que podía confiar en el silencio de la rara y genial Ravenclaw.

¿Sería conveniente llevarla a la casa de protección? No lo sabía. Lo que sabía era que a él le agradaba tal posibilidad. La presencia de Luna le había hecho más ligero el correr de la vida misma en los momentos que pasaron juntos. La sola idea de ella le impulsó a sacudir la cabeza enérgicamente y cerrar las llaves. Nunca habría una sustituta… "_Pero tal vez compañía…_".

Salió del baño y se vistió con calma después de abrir las cortinas, procurando acostumbrarse nuevamente a la luz metálica que habían filtrado las nubes grises. La llovizna se hizo presente cuando sacudía el cabello con la toalla; un gruñido en su estómago lo hizo pensar en la comida de su madre.

Al mirar el reloj, se dio cuenta de que faltaban quince minutos para la una de la tarde: debía darse prisa para avisar a los Weasley acerca de la situación y prepararlos para transportarse. Al salir de la habitación se cruzó con la compacta figura de Blaise Zabini, quien le indicó que el chofer del Ministerio estaba a su disposición desde hacía una hora.

Al bajar las escaleras y entrar a la estancia, el correteo de dos pequeños no mayores de cinco años, riendo mientras jugaban alrededor de él y se escondían entre sus piernas, lo hizo bailotear de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer.

Los dos niños continuaron la carrera, entre risas, al escuchar la airada voz de una mujer que hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por alcanzarlos.

¡Carl! ¡Alphonse! ¿Van a dejar por fin este alboroto y comportarse como seres humanos? – llamó con voz cansada. Miró a Ron por primera vez y saludó.

Ron correspondió el saludo levantando la mano con gesto sorprendido.

¿Tú también fuiste compañero de Neville? ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó abriendo una hermosa sonrisa.

Soy Ronald, yo…

Muy bien, mucho gusto Ronald, soy Clarisse y tengo dos criminales en potencia que atrapar. ¡Hay tostadas en la cocina! – replicó alejándose a toda prisa.

Se marchó antes de que Ron pudiera decir otra cosa. La inmersión momentánea en lo que para cualquiera sería una vida cotidiana – y para él un fenómeno de otro mundo – lo paralizaba por algunos instantes. Reaccionó y salió de la casa meditando acerca de las tostadas en la cocina. El chofer lo esperaba y ambos hombres se saludaron asintiendo en señal de reconocimiento.

Aquél chofer era agradable, pensó Ron. Callado y competente. Suficiente para no molestar al cazador. Indicó su destino: las cercanías del Parlamento inglés. Se transportaría él mismo desde ahí. Y durante el camino, nuevamente Luna.

La llegada a la Madriguera tuvo la calidez a la cual comenzaba a habituarse, si bien la alegría se convirtió en desconcierto y después en miedo, al relatar Ronald la gravedad de la situación actual. Ginny perdió el color al saber que la impresión al pasar los dedos sobre la frente de Harry, en San Mungo, había sido acertada; se mantuvo ecuánime, sin embargo, mientras escuchaba a Ron informar sobre la estabilidad en la condición de su marido.

La siguiente declaración del joven Weasley fue todavía más preocupante: debían abandonar la Madriguera ese mismo día, antes del anochecer. Nadie que tuviera relación con Harry o Ron estaría a salvo a partir de aquel momento, así que la casa de protección del Ministerio era la única opción cuerda en la vorágine de locura que, el cazador aseguraba, se desataría muy pronto.

Molly y Arthur Weasley se mostraron apesadumbrados por las nuevas, pero de ninguna manera dejarían pasar la oportunidad de compartir la mesa con los hijos que estaban en casa; George y Fred no tardarían en llegar, Charlie se encontraba usando la chimenea en una conferencia acerca de dragones, Ginny se alistaba ya para llevar las viandas.

En algún momento entre las papas horneadas y el estofado, Ron se dio el momento que necesitaba para, de una vez, plasmar el retrato de su familia en su mente, grabarlo con fuego como la fotografía que querría recordar en alguna tarde lejana, cuando el tiempo hubiera hecho lo suyo; los gemelos aún comían al mismo ritmo y, uno frente a otro, parecían uno solo reflejado en el espejo… sólo con mucha atención, una persona podría percatarse de que George era diestro y Fred zurdo.

Charlie, el de espalda ancha y sonrisa eterna, con un ojo en la mesa y otro siempre volando hacia Rumania y los dragones. Tenía las manos callosas y fuertes: un hombre de trabajo rudo y cariño sincero. Más allá, Ginny… valiente, decidida, indestructible ante el mundo, frágil y llena de emociones profundas al encontrar sus ojos azules con la mirada de Ron.

Cierto era que faltaba Bill, de quien secretamente Ron había añorado siempre la larga cabellera brillante; casado ahora con Fleur Delacour, aquella mujer prodigiosa y soberbia, vivía cómodamente en Francia, según habían relatado sus padres.

Y Percy, aquel necio de frente cerrada, ambicioso y estricto… que no dejaba de hacer falta cada vez que se quisiera evocar completa a la familia Weasley. También en su sonrisa había algo de la de Ron, o viceversa.

Y por último, aquella pareja que pronto comenzaría a ser anciana, que recordaría a siete hijos como botones de rosa entre sus brazos; Molly y Arthur, despertando cada mañana uno al lado del otro, para caminar así desde siempre y para siempre.

Y así, mirándolos entre los aromas de algún milagro salido de la cocina de su madre, Ron se dio cuenta de que no habría manera en que permitiera a Voldemort arrebatar también eso.

¿Estás bien, hijo? – Arthur lo miró despertar de sus cavilaciones al sonido de su voz.

Sí… sí – respondió sonriéndole con melancolía. – Sólo estoy cansado por lo de anoche, lo cual me recuerda que debo llamar a alguien – agregó levantándose de la mesa y saliendo al jardín trasero, rumbo a la colina.

Mientras subía la pendiente de hierba tersa que se agitaba bajo la tarde nublada, tomó el intercomunicador y llamó a Kayla. Cuando respondió, la chica se veía menos abatida que hacía algunas horas, si bien no era el ejemplo de vivacidad que cotidianamente se levantaba de la cama en medio de fuegos artificiales.

No he olvidado el entrenamiento, Kayla. Pero depende de en cuanto tiempo llegue el transporte del Ministerio aquí, para que vuelva a la casa de protección. ¿Puedes atender eso?

¡Claro! Ya he informado al Ministro de la situación, con detalle. Creo que ha previsto la urgencia, así que los automóviles no deben tardar en llegar. De cualquier modo yo no iré a ninguna parte… Harry ya ha despertado.

Y yo siento la tentación de dormirlo nuevamente a golpes, pero así no nos es útil – replicó él, sarcástico. – Dile que Ginny estará ahí en unas horas.

Kayla dejó escapar una risa clara tras el último comentario y aseguró que informaría a Harry. Se despidió con un humor más soleado.

Ron había llegado ya a la cima de la colina y contemplaba la extensión de árboles frente a él, sintiendo la ciega rabia de ver amenazada, una vez más, la existencia que se había preservado con el más grande de los sacrificios, la más absoluta de las pérdidas.

A su espalda, escuchó el rumor de una futura madre caminando hacia él. La sintió tomarlo del brazo y recargar la cabeza en su hombro, apretando fuerte las pequeñas manos y dejando correr un escalofrío en la tarde de llovizna.

Ron esperaba el momento en que ella comenzaría a hablar, a dejar libres las ideas que le rondaban por la memoria. No lo defraudó.

¿Te irás nuevamente cuando esto termine? – comenzó Ginny.

Aún no lo sé… no sólo ir tras ese asesino es difícil; Muchas cosas han sido dolorosas desde que llegué aquí. Ver a papá y mamá es bueno… también a los gemelos, a Charlie… sentir que me abrazas. Pero todo esto me ha lastimado desde el comienzo – respondió con una nota amarga en la voz.

No quiero despertar un día y darme cuenta de que estás lejos de nuevo…

No sé si podría vivir nuevamente entre esta gente… muchos años he estado solo.

Eso es algo que no puedo entender – Ginny frunció el ceño sin mirarlo. – No veo la razón para dejarnos, para añadir otra herida a la cuenta de todos.

Tenía que salir de aquí… no podía estar cerca… – la voz de  
Ron tembló, llena de angustia – cerca de nada que me recordara… – no pudo terminar.

Como solía hacerlo, contuvo el dolor que surgía en él al tocar ese tema. Su mente viajó al departamento en Killick Street, al buró donde descansaba el listón azul. Sacudió la cabeza tristemente, ante la mirada afligida de Ginny.

Aún si pudiera entenderlo, Ron… tú tenías el derecho de tomar tu decisión… ¡pero no tenías por eso que excluir a las personas que formaban parte de tu vida!... a las personas que te amamos… – puntualizó en un susurro.

Y para aquello, Ronald no tenía respuesta. No podía pensar en otra contestación que su abrazo desacostumbrado y firme, y así lo hizo. Bajaron la colina en silencio, con la idea común de que el tiempo perdido no volvía, ni las personas.

Estaba lista. Kayla no recordaba haber estado más preparada para algo que en ese momento: había conseguido, literalmente por arte de magia, la ropa necesaria para lo que Ron pudiera haber planeado: tenía la vestimenta negra, casi militar, las botas gruesas que le costaba un poco levantar, los guantes reforzados con piel de dragón y el pequeño gorro que resguardaba el cabello rubio.

Aunque conversaba con Theodore Nott, quien había exclamado que se veía hermosa, su mente no se apartaba del hombre que admiraba y, en algunos momentos, temía: el cazador que gruñía maldiciones mientras dormía semidesnudo.

Miró el reloj en la pared: 5: 45 de la tarde, en punto. ¿Por qué tardaban tanto en llegar los enviados del Ministerio? Habían salido rumbo a la madriguera hacía tres horas. Suponía que no faltaba mucho para que arribaran, pero la espera se había vuelto opresiva.

La charla con Nott fue interrumpida por Harry, que bajó las escaleras entre las miradas atentas de los presentes. Sin embargo la conmoción había pasado y la mayoría de los habitantes de la casa poseían ya la información exacta sobre lo sucedido. Harry se veía molesto y manifestó seguir sintiendo un constante dolor de cabeza, que ni Seamus ni Neville, con todo un arsenal de pociones y plantas, pudieron curar.

Avisó a quienquiera que estuviera en la cocina que Parvati había solicitado algo de comer, lo cual alegró a todos. Después miró a Kayla un tanto extrañado y le preguntó para qué se había vestido así. Cuando ella respondió que Ron había decidido entrenarla, se quedó estupefacto y un tanto divertido.

Encomiéndate a todo aquello en lo que creas – aconsejó riendo con un toque de sarcasmo. Se alejó.

Kayla ni siquiera pensó en contradecirlo; sabía muy bien que no sería fácil… y Harry conocía a Ron en la batalla. Tenía completa autoridad para dar tal advertencia. Recordó el mensaje de Ron para él.

Me ha pedido que te avise: Ginny llegará en unos momentos, junto con su familia.

Harry se volvió de inmediato hacia ella, pero antes de que hablara, como si hubiese sido invocada por la simple mención de su nombre, la menuda pelirroja entró con dos maletas en las manos. Las soltó y corrió hacia su esposo, que la abrazó con ansiedad mientras el resto de los Weasley entraba por primera vez a aquella casa.

Bien, veremos qué puede mejorarse en este lugar, ¿no George?

Así es, Fred. Creo que unos cuantos fuegos artificiales para dar la bienvenida no estarían de más.

Los gemelos estaban por pasar de las palabras a los hechos cuando un par de manos sujetó a cada uno por las orejas mientras los reprendía por comenzar a tramar iniquidades: Molly había llegado para poner orden y convertir la cocina en un templo digno de veneración por los próximos días.

Harry y Ginny, frente con frente y tocándose las narices, se susurraban entre besos y, al mirarlos, Ron entendió que así sería siempre la historia.

Lo siguiente que vio fueron los ojos de Kayla fijos en él. Examinó la vestimenta: todo correcto. Movió la varita y, desde la habitación donde dejara la maleta, voló apresuradamente otro aditamento negro. Se lo entregó a Kayla; era una especie de chaleco protector.

Te protegerá de algunos hechizos y amortiguará otros. Pero no es infalible, así que no bajes la guardia.

Kayla asintió y se colocó la prenda. Acto seguido fue tras Ron hacia afuera de la casa.

¿Lista? – preguntó él.

Sí, ¿pero qué vamos a…?

Sígueme – fue la orden antes de desvanecerse ante los ojos de la rubia.

¡¿Qué?! – dijo Kayla, pero se dio cuenta de que hablaba al aire.

¿A dónde se había ido? Se quedó inmóvil durante algunos segundos, pero reaccionó y tomó el intercomunicador mágico, para ponerlo en función de rastreador. Después de unos segundos en los que el artefacto vibró y chilló intermitentemente, dio con la localización de Ron: estaba en Fulham, en Bronsart y Mablethorpe. "¡_Una distancia enorme!_" pensó Kayla sin apartar la mirada del aparato.

Bien, tendría que esforzarse para llegar hasta ahí en un solo intento. Se concentró con todas sus fuerzas y fijó en su mente el lugar donde el cazador la esperaba. Determinación… voluntad… se sintió mareada al transportarse; nunca había recorrido una distancia tan grande de una vez, pero ahí estaba ya, apareciendo junto a una de las numerosas farolas de la calle. Sacudió la cabeza y respiró profundo.

Al abrir los ojos, fue arrastrada por una mano que no pudo ver. Algo _invisible_ la introdujo en un callejón sucio.

¿Qué es lo que…? – inquirió recargada contra la pared de ladrillo oscuro.

¿Tienes idea de cuántos muggles pudieron haberte visto, Kayla? Más aún: ¿cuántos magos oscuros pudieron tenerte envuelta para regalo, lista para ser asesinada en el momento que apareciste? – reprendió Ron con sequedad.

Kayla miró frente a ella, lugar de donde provenía la voz, pero no podía ver nada hasta que el cazador se movió y los contornos de su figura transparente distorsionaron la imagen del muro detrás de él. Apareció lentamente.

La chica lo miró asombrada. Sabía que existían hechizos desvanecedores, pero nunca había presenciado uno en persona.

Escogí este lugar precisamente por tener poca afluencia durante el día. Eso nos lleva a la primera lección: debes tener precaución al desplazarte. Siempre debes tener en mente que, si no te pueden ver, has empezado la pelea con ventaja. No muchos pueden sentir la presencia de magos y brujas, así que el sentido de la vista es determinante para ellos. Puedes evitar que te vean de tres maneras, básicamente: la primera es con hechizos de invisibilidad. La segunda es mediante algún objeto mágico, aunque eso implica depender del artefacto. La tercera forma consiste en sacarle los ojos a aquel con quien te enfrentas.

… Bien, lo entiendo – afirmó Kayla, aún mareada por la distancia de viaje.

Continuemos – Ron volvió a desaparecer frente a sus ojos.

Una vez más, la chica consultó el intercomunicador, ampliando la imagen; según el pequeño cristal, Ron se encontraba muy cerca de ella, pero no podía verlo. "_Piensa, Kayla… ¡piensa!_".

Miró hacia arriba y se decidió. Apareció en la azotea del alto edificio norte del callejón.

Muy bien, comienzas a entenderlo – Ron la interpeló desde el edificio contiguo, apoyando un pie sobre la cornisa. - ¿Por qué hemos cambiado de ubicación, Kayla?

La chica meditó por unos instantes mirando a su alrededor: la vista del lugar era amplia y ofrecía una buena perspectiva para ubicarse.

Estamos en un punto elevado, – respondió – eso nos da una ventaja, ¿no? Desde aquí podemos observar a gran distancia.

Así es – Ron se mostró complacido. – Segunda lección: conoce el lugar en donde estás; localiza las rutas de entrada y de salida, por si en algún momento necesitas escapar o indicar la ruta a los refuerzos. Además, vigilar desde un lugar como este, es la manera más sencilla de observar sin ser observado – dijo esto y apareció junto a ella.

Caminaron hacia el centro de la azotea. La llovizna les humedecía el cabello. Se detuvieron y Ron encaró a Kayla.

Tercera lección: siente.

¿Qué debo sentir? – respondió pensando en el peso del cuerpo de Ron y en las líneas que marcaban sus brazos.

A mí. Cierra los ojos.

Kayla hizo todo lo contrario: abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, sonrojándose. Ron la miraba impaciente. Ella reaccionó e hizo lo que le ordenaba.

Ahora, Kayla: esto no será fácil, pero comenzarás a prepararte para percibir el aura mágica de los que te rodean; tu sangre puede indicarte en qué lugar se encuentra un mago o bruja, su condición, poderes e incluso su edad. Debes concentrarte y respirar con calma. Cuando estés tranquila y calles las voces en tu cabeza, podrás percibir la presencia que quieras. Yo voy a aparecer y desaparecer a tu alrededor. Y voy a atacarte muy levemente. _Debes concentrarte_.

No esperó respuesta. Desapareció de inmediato y se materializó a su espalda, apuntando la varita hacia ella. Kayla sintió una descarga eléctrica subir por su espalda y cayó de rodillas perdiendo el aire. "_¿Eso fue un ataque leve?_"

Volteó en cuanto pudo para buscar una explicación, pero Ron ya no estaba ahí. Ahora se encontraba a varios metros de distancia, a su derecha. "_¡Cierra los ojos!_", lo escuchó gruñir antes de que un nuevo azote hormigueante le inmovilizara el brazo. Kayla se levantó adolorida y, en un santiamén, recibió cinco descargas más que le hicieron sentir entumidos los miembros.

Ron caminó hacia ella y le tendió la mano. Kayla sollozaba por lo bajo. Se levantó y lo miró confundida.

No has hecho lo que te dije. Debías concentrarte.

¿Cómo se supone que haga eso mientras tú me atacas así? – fue la respuesta amarga.

Es precisamente lo que debes entender, Kayla – explicó Ron. – Cuando te enfrentes a un mortífago, no esperes consideración alguna. Debes estar dispuesta a conservar tu mente bajo control, aún en medio del dolor. Si piensas que eso ha sido doloroso, no creo que soportes siquiera escuchar cómo fue que me disloqué el hombro izquierdo.

Ella apretó la muñeca con la mano, buscando recuperar la sensibilidad perdida.

Atácame – ordenó Ron.

¿Qué? – la rubia no creía lo que había escuchado.

Atácame, Kayla. Con todo lo que tengas. Piensa en cualquier hechizo que conozcas para hacerme daño. Si no lo haces, yo te atacaré a ti.

Pero… – comenzó ella a replicar.

No pudo terminar: de nuevo la misma sensación eléctrica recorriéndole el cuerpo, esta vez con mayor fuerza. Lo que siguió fue un acto reflejo, buscando terminar con el dolor: movió la varita mágica y jadeó el primer ataque que le vino a la mente: Expelliarmus.

Ron lo rechazó con desgano y contraatacó a su vez con el mismo hechizo, lanzando a Kayla hacia atrás. Había controlado la intensidad del ataque hasta convertirlo en un leve empujón, o eso le pareció a la chica.

Levántate, Kayla. No hay tregua. Si quieres aprender a combatir, entiende que levantarte es el primer paso para vencer el miedo.

Kayla lo atacó nuevamente, esta vez con mayor fuerza.

¡Imberferio! – exclamó apuntando hacia Ron, que se resguardó tras un escudo azul semitransparente. Alrededor de él, el polvo y algunos pequeños fragmentos de piedra fueron despedidos por la superficie.

Mejor, – declaró el cazador lacónicamente – pero no es suficiente siquiera para preocuparse. El escudo desapareció de inmediato. - ¿Es esto por lo que tu padre batalló tanto con el Ministerio? Hubiera sido mejor si lo hubieran aprehendido.

Kayla sintió una mezcla de dolor y enojo llenarle el corazón. No era justo que Ron hablara de su padre de esa manera. Antes de que reclamara, miró la varita del pelirrojo apuntarle y alcanzó a protegerse, aunque trastabilló como la primera vez que el hombre la atacara, en España.

¿En verdad tus padres no eran mortífagos, Kayla? Dudo mucho que Scrimgeour hubiera ido tras ellos en vano – aventuró Ron.

Mis padres nunca hicieron nada que… - respondió ella con aplomo. Lanzó otro conjuro hacia Ron, que con un movimiento rápido lo hizo proyectarse contra la chica, que lo recibió de lleno. Esta vez no cayó hacia atrás, aunque dejó escapar un grito de dolor.

Tal vez deba encargarme de averiguarlo personalmente, ¿sabes? Podría visitarlos y pedirles que me mostraran sus antebrazos, ¿no lo crees?

¡Cállate! ¡Ellos nunca…! – una explosión de hechizos ahogó las palabras de la chica. Ron sonrió con fruición.

Creo que, después de todos estos años, querrían confesar acerca del "pasado incómodo" que te ocultaron, ¿no? Con la debida persuasión de mi parte, por supuesto…

Ella decidió que no lo soportaría más; caminó hacia él atacando continuamente, con el dolor haciendo un nudo amargo en su garganta y las lágrimas de ira contenidas.

Cada uno de los conjuros que lanzó le fue devuelto sin misericordia, pero ya no sentía el dolor de las agresiones. Sólo el enojo intenso por recordar todas las noches en que su madre no durmió por acallar sus miedos, por confortar su soledad; por la tristeza de su padre al privar a su hija de la oportunidad de aprender a pertenecer a un lugar.

A menos de dos metros de Ron, el enfrentamiento llegó a su fin con un hechizo de defensa del cazador.

Obmolior – dejó salir con los ojos azules llenos de tristeza.

Kayla fue golpeada por una barrera sólida como el hierro, del mismo color que el escudo de Ron. Al desvanecerse ésta, ella cayó nuevamente de rodillas. La varita mágica se escapó de su mano mientras cubría el rostro para llorar abiertamente.

Ron agachó la cabeza, con lo cual el cabello cobrizo cayó a los lados. Comenzaba a oscurecer y la llovizna finalmente dio paso a la tormenta.

Se dirigió hacia la chica, que sollozaba tristemente en el piso. La tomó por el brazo y la levantó. Ella inmediatamente golpeó los brazos y el pecho de Ron.

¡NO TIENES DERECHO A HACERME ESTO! ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES LOGRAR?! – reclamó entre las lágrimas, sin dejar de dar rienda suelta a los puños.

Él la sujetó por los hombros hasta que la chica se recargó contra él, aferrada a la camisa gris. Entre la lluvia, Ron dejó que desahogara su angustia, mezclando su llanto con el rumor de las gotas de agua.

Sé que te duele… y lo siento – había perdido el tono burlón con que la tratara hacía sólo unos instantes. – He ahí tu mayor debilidad, Kayla. Quedas inmóvil ante un combate porque no tienes una razón para combatir. Tienes tanto miedo al dolor porque no lo has aceptado…

Posó su mano sobre el rubio cabello corto.

Piensa en quién ha sido el responsable de todo el sufrimiento. Piensa en aquellos que se han entregado al servicio de ese monstruo. Entonces podrás convertir la pena en tu mayor arma, en la fortaleza que te hará vencer a cualquiera… será tu oponente quien quede paralizado por el miedo.

Kayla se sentía mareada nuevamente. El dolor había sido más de lo que creía que podía soportar. Ron pensaba diferente: el entrenamiento no había acabado. Sin soltar a la chica, miró hacia el noroeste y frunció el ceño. Fijó la vista en el cementerio cercano. La noche caería pronto y las criptas cobraban vida desde ese momento.

Tenemos que irnos, Kayla – la sujetó con mayor fuerza y desaparecieron.

La chica sintió el impacto enorme de transportarse junto con Ronald por segunda vez. Estaba exhausta y deseó con todas sus fuerzas encontrarse de nuevo en la casa de protección al abrir los ojos. El desengaño ácido fue ínfimo comparado con la sensación de peligro que la atmósfera del destino le transmitió: el cementerio de Fulham.

Ron la soltó y caminó entre las tumbas de piedra negra hacia el fondo del camposanto. Kayla decidió no hacer más preguntas y lo siguió resignada, mirando nerviosa en todas direcciones.

Súbitamente, el cazador se guareció detrás de una enorme lápida e indicó con un movimiento de la mano que se acercara. No fue necesario indicarle que no hiciera ruido. La lluvia se mantenía constante; Kayla tenía frío y temblaba a causa de la temperatura y el miedo ante lo que intuía se avecinaba. Ron se mostraba impasible y sigiloso, casi como un depredador, pensó ella.

Kayla… – llamó él en un susurro – siente… recuerda lo que te dije… siente.

Se agazapó junto a él y cerró los ojos, haciendo un intento desesperado por lograr lo que él indicaba.

¿Cuántos son, Kayla?

Entre el miedo y el frío, la joven buscó un ápice de cordura; algo debía haber logrado el enfrentamiento con Ron…: sin que pudiera explicar cómo, percibió tres… cuatro presencias como débiles luces mortecinas en su mente. La sensación duró sólo un instante, pero fue suficiente para ocasionar que su respiración se agitara y su corazón latiera con mayor rapidez.

Cuatro… son… son cuatro… ¿lo son? – respondió refugiando el rostro contra la roca helada de la tumba.

Siete, Kayla. Dos mujeres y cinco hombres, mayores todos de cuarenta años. Están asustados... uno de ellos puede sentirnos vagamente. Probablemente ha advertido a los demás… estarán en guardia ya.

Kayla lo miró sintiendo que las piernas no le responderían si él planeaba…

Te has acercado bastante… debes seguir practicando. Ahora observa: están ya esperando a que nos presentemos. Piensa Kayla… ¿cuál es la manera adecuada para evitar que nos vean venir?

Ella no respondió. Respiraba agitadamente por la boca y palidecía mientras gruesas gotas de lluvia corrían por su cara.

Tranquila… yo estaré aquí – murmuró Ron. – Caligo – dijo mientras apuntaba con la varita hacia el suelo, a un lado de la lápida.

De la punta de la varita surgió una niebla grisácea que se extendió rápidamente por entre las criptas. Kayla se atrevió a mirar entonces, espiando por el extremo de la roca negra: siete figuras asustadas, en túnicas negras, surgieron de entre las tumbas para agruparse frente a un mausoleo.

Ahora es tu turno: míralos bien. Están muertos de miedo; entienden que, quienquiera que haya creado la niebla, sabe lo que hace. Míralos Kayla… – continuó Ron mientras la chica fijaba la mirada atónita en el tembloroso grupo.

Ahí están los responsables de lo que has sufrido. Son ellos los que te han robado todo el tiempo en que huiste junto a tu familia… son ellos, Kayla… los asesinos… los espectros que te han hecho llorar… los que demacraron el rostro de tus padres… Recuerda el dolor, la ira…

Sin darse cuenta, estaba de pie, sintiendo nuevamente las lágrimas acudir y condensarse entre sus párpados. La voz de Ron se había convertido en la punta de flecha que guiaba su coraje.

Y ahora… _ellos son tuyos_.

Como un relámpago, Kayla Malkins se materializó frente al sepulcro que coronaba la escena y levantó la varita mágica hacia el grupo de mortífagos. Ron se irguió para mirarla en el momento en que cuatro de los siete espectros fueron despedidos, siendo revolcados en el lodo, chocando contra la piedra y el metal de los enrejados.

Una de las mujeres había esquivado el ataque, la otra recuperaba el aire tras recibir un golpe indirecto. Atacaron a Kayla a un tiempo; la joven aurora se protegió con un hechizo y contraatacó, haciendo volar salvajemente a la bruja más cercana, que se estrelló inconciente contra el tronco de un árbol caído.

¡Crucio! – la voz aterrorizada de la mortífaga restante sobresalió de entre el ruido provocado por la lluvia.

Kayla cayó al suelo gritando de dolor, experimentando por primera vez la maldición imperdonable. Ronald no se movió. "_Convierte el dolor en tu arma_".

Como si la chica pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos, levantó el brazo tembloroso hacia su atacante y, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, disparó. La bruja recibió el impacto en el vientre, lanzó un agudo grito de dolor y se desplomó entre el fango.

Sentía arder la piel, creía tener cada hueso del cuerpo vuelto astillas, pero hizo el esfuerzo por levantarse: lloraba por el dolor físico, por las heridas de tantos años en el corazón, por el miedo y la impresión enorme de haber logrado lo que nunca imaginó.

Maldita seas… – escuchó sisear al único de los hombres que pudo ponerse en pie. Lo miró acercarse a ella, levantar el arma y escupir entre dientes la sentencia de muerte: ¡AVADA KEDAV…!

Antes de poder terminar, el hombre fue suspendido en el aire y se retorció violentamente en medio del crujir endemoniado de sus huesos. Cayó pesadamente sin moverse. Al volver la vista, Kayla vio a Ron apuntando hacia el cuerpo caído.

Los ojos azules acudieron en su auxilio; la levantó rápidamente y le pasó el brazo por la cintura. Kayla se colgó de su cuello.

¿Aún… aún están… vivos? – preguntó sin poder controlar el estremecimiento que le recorría el cuerpo lacerado.

No por mucho tiempo – le respondió una voz helada.

Se marcharon mientras los cuerpos se consumían entre el fuego desatado por el cazador.

Dormía nuevamente. El sueño le había vencido en una ocasión más, pero esta vez lo abrazó sin reticencias, convencido de encontrarse en el remanso último, el más añorado desde hacía tanto tiempo: el regazo de Ginevra. Entre nebulosas y palabras inconexas, Harry besaba el vientre de su esposa – la cuna del pequeño ser que ya esperaba con ansiosa felicidad – y olvidaba por quince minutos la batalla que se había declarado en el mundo ajeno a aquella habitación, ahora perfecta.

Ella jugaba con el cabello oscuro, aspirando el olor que amaba desde siempre con los ojos cerrados. Le rascaba la espalda ocasionalmente y, en la penumbra que los envolvía, amaba el rumor de la lluvia, la calidez de aquel hombre entre sus brazos y la cama donde se refugiaban.

Harry se levantó pesadamente y estiró el cuerpo para besar los labios de su mujer.

Duerme… necesitas descansar – le susurró a la mitad de sus labios.

¿A dónde vas?

Necesito comer algo… no he probado bocado desde anoche y no voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad de robar alguna de las maravillas que tu madre ha preparado.

Ginny rió divertida y volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más intensidad, acariciando su rostro y pasándole las uñas por la espalda. Harry correspondió al beso.

… O tal vez mande al demonio el hambre y me quede aquí, dado el instrumento de persuasión de mi esposa…

Ve a comer algo y no tardes… no quiero que comiences a besarme con el estómago vacío – la respuesta juguetona lo hizo volar.

Se levantó de la cama y se cubrió el torso desnudo con una vieja playera llena de agujeros (Ginny insistía en desecharla, él se defendía con el argumento de que era lo más cómodo para dormir).

Salió al pasillo haciendo gala de la costumbre de los últimos años: descalzo y olvidando los lentes. Regresó por ellos y recibió una almohada en la nuca, como castigo por dar la falsa alarma a la pelirroja.

Riéndose tontamente, retomó su camino y se topó a media escalera con los ojos azules como témpanos de Ron. La risa se extinguió en el instante en que cruzaron miradas y la mudez del ojeroso Weasley hirió de nuevo su memoria. Desvió los ojos de ese encuentro y descendió a la cocina.

Al entrar se topó con la visión lastimera de una pequeña mujer rubia, delgada y bella aún envuelta en el temblor involuntario y las manchas de fango: sentada a la mesa, Kayla había recargado los brazos y escondía el rostro extenuado, respirando rápidamente.

"_Ronald… tú y tu maldita obsesión… ¿qué demonios le has hecho?_". Una de las máximas del capitán Potter, desde el momento en que tomó la dirección de la Oficina de Aurores hasta la precipitada cesión del cargo, había sido la seguridad y bienestar de su personal.

Se acercó a ella y le tocó suavemente el hombro. Kayla saltó al contacto y lo miró sin terminar de reconocerlo. Harry la miró atento y grave: había llorado profusamente, estaba pálida y agotada.

Algunas imágenes, producto de la legilimancia, inundaron la mente de Harry por un segundo y pudo observar las escenas de la azotea, la lucha en el cementerio de Fulham, la maldición Cruciatus y el miedo sufridos por la joven aurora.

¿Estás bien, Kayla? ¿Estás herida?

Capitán Potter, un mortífago estuvo a punto de…

Llámame Harry, Kayla, por favor.

La chica bajó la mirada, confundida.

Harry… Ron… prometió ayudarme a mejorar… ayudarme a combatir y…

Lo sé, Kayla… lo sé… te pido que me disculpes: no pude evitar leer tu mente por un momento… a veces no puedo controlarlo; sé lo que ha sucedido. Y aunque no hubiera percibido nada en tus recuerdos, conozco lo suficiente a Ronald. Sé lo que hizo. Sé de sus métodos.

Ataqué a los mortífagos… ¡y casi los vencí! ¡Pude sentirlos! – Kayla atropellaba las palabras –… o al menos a algunos de ellos y ataqué a Ron, pero…

Has logrado muchas cosas en tan sólo unas horas. Yo estoy orgulloso de ti, Kayla. Como jefe de la Oficina de Aurores escuché de tu capacidad de aprendizaje. Estoy seguro de que has progresado mucho y estoy orgulloso. Pero no quiero que te lastimes o arriesgues tu vida al hacerlo – el tono cobró una autoridad admonitoria.

Harry percibió el estupor que sus palabras causaron en ella. Parecía que despertaba de una profunda pesadilla, tomando conciencia de dónde se encontraba y qué había pasado.

Debo ir por Seamus. Tiene que atenderte. Aún con ese chaleco protector, recibiste la maldición Cruciatus de lleno. Debes descansar y recuperarte. Estoy seguro de que Neville tendrá algún as bajo la manga en cuanto a eso.

El hombre de ojos verdes se levantó y apretó suavemente el brazo de Kayla. Ella asintió agradecida.

Ron ha ido a buscarlos ya… dijo lo mismo que tú acerca de la maldición – su rostro se iluminó al pronunciar el nombre. Harry asintió. – ¿Sabes una cosa, Harry?

Dime.

Ron me dijo que aprendiera de ti también… él opina que sabes defenderte bien – sonrió con debilidad.

¿Ronald dijo eso? – preguntó el hombre extrañado. Los ojos castaños le dieron la respuesta.

Gracias, Kayla.

Escucharon la voz de Neville acercándose, hablando apresurado acerca de una mezcla de _Salix_ y _Thymus serphylum_ que podría mejorar el estado de la chica. Harry dirigió una última mirada a Kayla.

El dolor no es lo único que puede generar fortaleza, Kayla… existen otras cosas, como la alegría, el amor de la gente que te rodea. No lo olvides. Espero que te recuperes pronto – terminó con melancolía.

Kayla lo escuchó con el dolor punzante de los músculos distendidos haciéndose más fuerte. Asintió y lo miró salir tras dar las buenas noches. Antes de alcanzar la escalera, Harry miró de frente a Ron por segunda vez en la noche, recriminándole sin desearlo, el haber puesto a la joven en peligro.

Regresó a la habitación oscura con Ginny; la melancolía había sustituido al hambre una vez más. Se recostó al lado de su esposa y la abrazó por la espalda. Besó el cuello y suspiró resignado. Las manos de la pequeña Ginny ciñeron las suyas, acariciando con un dedo.

Ron ha llegado, ¿no es así? – preguntó ella, que conocía las tristezas de su marido como las suyas.

Llevó a Kayla Malkins a sus correrías nocturnas…

Oh, no… No sabía que Kayla estaba metida en esto… ¿y ella está…? – Ginny se volvió hacia él para buscar en la oscuridad su aliento.

¿Viva? Sí, por fortuna. Pero está hecha una pena… una bruja le lanzó la maldición Cruciatas; está golpeada y sucia… el mismo Ronald peleó con ella – lamentó él. – No sabía que la conocías…

Claro que la conozco… medio Ministerio de Magia está loco por ella. Cada vez que se dirige a su escritorio, ese par de viejos libidinosos, Arnufus y Williams, se la comen con la mirada. Si no estuvieras tan ciego – agregó riendo –, ya te habrías dado cuenta de eso.

No estoy ciego, – respondió él ofendido – es sólo que no tengo ojos más que para ti.

Ginny hundió los labios en su cuello y confirmó que lo sentía triste.

Creo que no es sólo Kayla quien te preocupa, ¿cierto?

Ya lo sabes… más de seis años sin vernos y aún no puede entenderlo – recordó al pelirrojo taciturno e iracundo.

Pero lo entenderá, Harry… aún tengo esperanzas para con él… sé que estar aquí… ver a la familia, – la voz de Ginny se estremeció – verte a ti… algo sucede con él. Todo esto le recuerda que aún tiene un corazón… que aún tiene una vida… una oportunidad – se apretó contra el pecho de su esposo.

Hay algo…

¿Sí?

Ronald le dijo a Kayla que debía observarme a mí… él piensa que sé defenderme bien. ¿Crees que debería encargarme de prepararla yo mismo?

Puede ser… mientras no caigas como bobo frente a ella – Ginny pellizcó el brazo fornido de Harry, haciendo que éste se quejara.

No prometo nada, ya sabes… – rió entretenido y recibió con gusto las imprecaciones y golpes que adoraba acallar con besos.

Aquella sería una bella noche, empañada sólo levemente por la imagen de Kayla en la cocina y de Ronald silencioso. A lo lejos, una sola imagen se percibía en la mente del hombre que abandonaba la casa: Luna.

La primera luz del día se filtró por entre las cortinas, dejando su cálido beso en la espalda desnuda de Ginny. Él tenía al menos quince minutos mirándola dormir tomada de su brazo y odiaba tener que dejarla. Pero aún había cosas por hacer. Debía considerar ahora la guía y ayuda de personas ajenas al caso. También querría visitar a Hagrid ese día.

Se levantó con el mayor cuidado posible y entró al baño. En quince minutos había despertado por completo y se secaba el cabello que nunca lograría aplacar. La cicatriz ahora le causaba escozor y dolía. A medio vestirse, se topó con la atenta mirada de unos deleitados ojos azules. Por alguna extraña razón, se sonrojó.

¿En verdad tienes que vestirte? – sonrió ella con somnolencia.

¿Sabes que me has hecho subir los colores? – respondió él.

No contestes una pregunta con otra pregunta. Y vete antes de que decida hacer que te vistas de nuevo – rió Ginny dándose la vuelta y arropándose con las sábanas.

Harry se colocó encima una playera y se caló los lentes. Después se dirigió hacia su esposa y la besó en la mejilla, posando una mano en su cadera.

No te arriesgues, Potter… - amenazó ella.

¡Está bien, está bien, me voy! ¡Pero volveré por la venganza!

Y yo estaré esperando, puedes apostarlo.

Cuando salió, Ginny acarició la almohada, aún impregnada del olor de Harry. Tocó su vientre y pensó en la cicatriz. Un dejo de angustia cruzó su rostro.

7: 22 de la mañana. Ronald entró al vestíbulo de la casa de protección, después de otra noche de misterios hermosos y curiosidades atractivas. Nuevamente había conversado con Luna hasta tarde, hasta que ella cayó dormida mientras garabateaba "Weasley es nuestro rey" en cuanto espacio libre encontró en las paredes; sencillamente se había dirigido hacia su habitación frente a la mirada divertida de su invitado.

Cuando Ron llegó ahí, la descubrió con los pies en la cabecera y el grueso marcador de tinta multicolores a punto de caer de entre los dedos. Se había cubierto el rostro con el sombrero. Él decidió observar el amanecer desde el penthouse.

Ahora volvía para informarse acerca del estado de Kayla. Se dirigió a la cocina pensando en los estofados con los que, para ese momento, su madre habría llenado ya cada espacio libre. Se encontró con lo que menos esperaba: Harry estaba ahí con una taza de café en la mano; no había reparado en la presencia del pelirrojo, y se llevaba la mano a la frente de forma penosa. El gesto denotaba dolor.

Ron pudo sentir su incertidumbre y tristeza. El recuerdo hiriente de hacía tantos años llegó a su mente: lo había visto innumerables ocasiones, cuando niños, repetir aquel gesto exacto. Harry debió percibir la imagen mental, pues se volvió inmediatamente hacia él y lo miró con un intento triste de sonrisa. Bajó la mirada, dio la vuelta y se sentó pesadamente a la mesa, dando un sorbo al café.

Ron tomó algo del refrigerador (sin el cual Clarisse, la mujer de Neville, no hubiera podido vivir). Sin preguntar, se sirvió una taza de café e hizo ademán de salir de ahí.

Kayla está bien, ahora duerme. Neville y Seamus la atendieron. Pero debe descansar, anoche fue algo fuera de lo común para ella.

Eso sí que no lo había esperado. De cualquier modo, no había más que hacer ahí. Asintió a modo de respuesta y salió de la cocina.

Hay algo que debes ver – la voz de Harry lo sorprendió por segunda vez. – Sígueme. Y trae el café – desapareció.

¿A qué demonios iba todo eso? Optó por ignorarlo y comprobar por cuenta propia si la pequeña aurora se había repuesto. No había pisado el cuarto escalón hacia el piso superior, cuando se maldijo por darle esa oportunidad: localizó con facilidad el rastro de Harry, a kilómetros de ahí. Poco importó que la Aparición debiera usarse sólo en casos de emergencia.

Lo esperaba en Half Moon Street. Con un pie apoyado en el escalón de entrada, Harry aguardaba dando un nuevo sorbo a su café, frente a la casa que el matrimonio Potter usara hasta hacía unas semanas. Aún el Sol no calentaba del todo, y una brisa helada corría por la calle.

Ron percibió la actitud contemplativa y melancólica de aquellos ojos verdes. Levantó la mirada al cielo: una fantasmal figura alada penetró por la ventana abierta. No pudo evitar el asombro: la hermosa Hedwig, silenciosa y ágil… aún con vida.

Supongo que estará enfadada conmigo… no sabe dónde se encuentra la casa de protección del Ministerio. Al menos sé que puede cuidarse sola – divagó Harry, más para sí mismo que para Ron.

Por su parte el cazador no dijo nada, pero estuvo seguro de que Harry no esperaba que lo hiciera. El auror abrió la puerta y entró a la casa. Ron lo siguió. Reconoció de inmediato el toque de su hermana en aquel lugar, ahora frío y callado.

¿Para qué te he seguido? – preguntó impaciente.

No espero que acabes de entenderlo, Ronald. El tiempo hace mucho daño en estos casos… no sé si algún día podremos volver a mirarnos a los ojos sin sentir que estamos rotos… es sólo que aún recuerdo cuando todo era más fácil. Cuando estábamos… – agachó la cabeza afligido, llevando la mano a la frente por centésima vez – cuando estábamos _completos_.

Ron sintió el peso enorme del rencor subir a su garganta y formar un nudo. La taza de café tembló en su mano y él desvió la mirada a cualquier lugar. Apretó el puño con fuerza. Harry caminó hacia la sala y movió la varita mágica. Dos sillas se separaron de la mesa. Ron se quedó inmóvil en el recibidor. ¿Por qué había sido tan necio como para acompañarlo? Ahora no había remedio: tendría que enfrentar lo que fuera que pudiera suceder ahí.

No eres el único que camina por la vida con el alma partida en tres, ¿sabes _Zanahoria_?

No me llames así… – siseó Ron peligrosamente. La taza se rompió en su mano, causando algunos cortes que sangraron de inmediato.

No creas que pretendo volver al pasado… pero, después de tanto tiempo, creo que los dos necesitamos esto… por _ella_.

Ronald había entrada a la sala furioso, sin darse cuenta.

¡Cállate, maldita sea! ¡Cállate! – comenzó a subir la voz. – ¡No sabes nada! ¡No sabes lo que yo he pasado desde esa noche! ¡Para ti fue fácil! ¡Tú no moriste esa noche junto con ella! ¡TÚ NO SABES LO QUE ES SER UN CADÁVER!

Harry hizo un gesto con la mano que detuvo la diatriba de Ron. Al volver la mirada hacia él, los ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas. Tenía el rostro descompuesto.

Lo sé… lo sé… y nunca quise que fuera así… perdóname… nunca quise eso para ti…no quería que estuvieras solo, que te convirtieras en lo que eres… pero no supe cómo decírtelo. No estuve ahí – las lágrimas le corrían por el rostro mientras presionaba la cicatriz con la palma de la mano. – No voy a culparte por no ser quien eras…

Movió la varita mágica una vez más. Sobre la mesa, una luz dorada, cálida y tersa comenzó a brillar en el lugar entre las dos sillas.

Sólo son estúpidos recuerdos, Ron… pero no puedo vivir sin terminar esto…

Los contornos de un objeto que Ronald conocía mejor que nadie, fueron tomando forma sobre el mueble.

Aquí estamos, Ron… sólo por _ella_.

Ron fijó su vista sobre la mesa y volvió, sin poder evitarlo, a las tardes que alguna vez soñó eternas, a las arcadas y los prados verdes, a tiempos dorados… un pasado que siempre fue mejor.

Miró sin creerlo y no pudo contenerse más; desató todo el llanto contenido desde que pisara suelo inglés, llorando como no lo había hecho en años, sollozando con toda la congoja de que era capaz un hombre irremediablemente lastimado:

Sobre la mesa se hallaba su tablero de ajedrez mágico, dispuesto exactamente como la última vez que se enfrentaron sobre él, dejando el juego inconcluso.

Ron dio la media vuelta apresurado, sin poder acallar la tristeza y desapareció de nuevo con el estruendo de un huracán. Pasaría los próximos dos días encerrado en el departamento de Killick Street, sin poder dormir o comer, ocasionalmente bebiendo cualquier cosa que hallara a su paso.

Había ignorado las llamadas insistentes de Ginny y Kayla. Al contrario de la mayoría de las ocasiones, en la media luz de su encierro intentó sacar alguna conclusión útil, práctica, de la agonía que lo ocurrido con Harry le había refrescado.

Dos días de silencio, interrumpido sólo por el llanto recurrente que le desahogó una parte del alma. ¿Qué había obtenido? Seguía solo, seguía eligiendo ser el único caminante de la senda que había labrado con el paso de los años. Pero tal vez valiera la pena acercarse a ese mundo del cual había salido hacía nueve, cuando se retiró de la Madriguera después de hacerla estremecerse.

Tal vez Harry no se había equivocado del todo, tal vez siempre tuvo la razón… no, no podía ser así… no había tenido el valor necesario para… ¿para qué?

Cuando apareció en la casa de seguridad del Ministerio, a media mañana del tercer día, había tomado una decisión. Subió a la habitación donde el aura de Ginny proyectaba una paciente espera, entró y, frente a la mirada atónita de su hermana, se dirigió inmediatamente al tablero de ajedrez que Harry había llevado.

Por dos segundos miró las piezas y recordó que él jugaba con las negras (siempre daba oportunidad a Harry de comenzar la partida). Con atención, tomó entre los dedos el caballo e hizo su movimiento. Volvió a ver a Ginny, cuya expresión de asombro hubiera sido digna de ser plasmada en un lienzo, le dio un beso estremecedor en la frente y salió sin decir ni media palabra.

Miró al reloj y recordó que Luna estaría en su junta diaria, en las oficinas de la corporación periodística. La necesidad de verla y llevarla con él era apremiante. Preguntó por Kayla a quienquiera que estuviera en la casa y averiguó que ella había partido la noche anterior hacia su propio piso.

Decidió llamarla y ella respondió desde su escritorio en el Ministerio de Magia. Había información de suma importancia: Pansy Parkinson estaba en San Mungo. Se encontraba herida pero estable, al menos en cuanto a su estado físico. Según los informes de las autoridades del hospital, Parkinson deliraba continuamente, alternando entre la calma y la tempestad.

Aún así, Eleazar Raames había hecho los arreglos necesarios para que los encargados de la cacería la interrogaran.

Agradeció a Kayla la información y corroboró que se encontraba bien después del entrenamiento: ella respondió que ahora sólo tenía un leve dolor en la nuca, producto de la tensión causada por las fuertes impresiones. Pidió continuar con la preparación en cuanto Ronald lo decidiera. Ron aseguró que no tardarían en seguir el entrenamiento.

Después de terminar la llamada, entró a la habitación de la cual se había apropiado, se descalzó y se sentó en el piso. Con los ojos cerrados y haciendo acopio de todas sus capacidades, se concentró en buscar aquel palpitar horrendo que invadió el penthouse de Luna y la estación del tren.

Aquella tarde no acudió al festín servido por Molly Weasley, la nueva adoración de la casa. Pasó varias horas siguiendo el escurridizo rastro: cada vez que creía haber encontrado la ruta, éste volvía a escabullirse, dejando tras de sí únicamente el eco de su presencia. Después de cinco horas de tal ejercicio, la mente de Ron comprobaba con vaguedad las palabras de Luna y Parvati: aunque no podía escuchar con claridad, distinguía un dejo inmenso de dolor y miedo alrededor del asesino… y la lejana impresión de aquella palabra, nuevamente: _desgárrame_.

Al abrir los ojos, agotado por el esfuerzo, pero decidido a esclarecer de una buena vez toda aquella confusión, se encontró con la mirada brillante del auror: Harry había estado observándolo por un buen rato y parecía tan absorto como él, en medio de sus meditaciones: la carga mágica liberada por Ron había atraído sus cualidades legilimánticas como la carnada a la presa.

Tu turno para mover – saludó Ron con reserva.

¿Caballo a peón? No sé qué intentas con eso – respondió Harry, envuelto en el dolor constante de la cicatriz.

Parkinson… supongo que estás enterado ya.

Kayla me ha informado ya acerca de la situación. Creo que es hora de visitar San Mungo otra vez.

Al intentar levantarse, Ron notó que tenía las piernas dormidas a causa de la postura, que no había cambiado desde que llegara a la habitación. Trastabilló al erguirse. Harry ofreció su mano inmediatamente, más como un reflejo de quince años atrás, que como un acto conciente.

Ron miró la mano tendida y dudó. Cruzaron miradas y el pelirrojo recuperó parcialmente el control de sus extremidades. Harry bajó la mano resignado. Partieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la salida de la casa. Kayla los esperaba ya en el automóvil del Ministerio. El chofer abrió la puerta, saludando con la misma amabilidad silenciosa.

Kayla los miró sorprendida: por primera vez se encontraban a menos de un metro de distancia sin mostrar desagrado. Ahora sólo había una herida tranquilidad, un espectro de reconocimiento mutuo entre los dos hombres. Acto seguido se concentró en admirar a Ron, que escapaba nuevamente por la ventanilla hacia los campos interminables a través de los cuales viajaban.

Alfil a peón – dejó escapar Harry con actitud pensativa.

¿Qué cosa? – inquirió Kayla.

Como tú quieras – respondió Ron con una media sonrisa. Recargó la barbilla en la mano mientras las primeras trazas de ciudad se dibujaban a su alrededor.

Viejas costumbres – aclaró Harry, con frustración, a Kayla.

Un viaje sin más palabras. Al acercarse a San Mungo, Ron pidió al chofer detenerse a dos calles. Harry, sabiendo lo que pretendía, y Kayla, que comenzaba a acostumbrarse – y preferir – escucharlo sin chistar, no objetaron.

Permanecieron de pie en la acera por un minuto. Ronald miraba a un lado y otro de la calle. Finalmente Kayla rompió el silencio.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con timidez, ávida de escuchar su voz.

Aurores, Kayla. Dime cuántos son – ordenó. – Nada de ayuda, Potter – advirtió a Harry.

Kayla cerró los ojos inmediatamente, buscando los leves destellos que comenzaban a abrirse como flores en su mente. "_…Demasiados…_".

Son veintidós… creo que sí… son… veintidós – abrió los ojos anhelando la respuesta.

Veintitrés. Mucho mejor, ¿sabes? – apretó suavemente el hombro de la chica, haciendo que la respiración se le entrecortara.

Son veintidós, Ronald – terció Harry, mostrando desacuerdo.

Sabes bien que el que está durmiendo también cuenta – gruñó Ron mientras comenzaba a caminar. – Hora de seguirnos, señorita Malkins. Nada de artefactos mágicos esta vez, si eres tan amable – terminó con ácido sarcasmo.

Desapareció sin dejar rastro, sin un solo ruido. Kayla sacudió la cabeza confundida. Harry suspiró y movió la cabeza negativamente.

El secreto está en no pensar en una dirección, Kayla, sino en evocar la imagen de la persona que acaba de desaparecer. Tienes que buscarlo con la imagen más clara que tengas de él. Después haz lo mismo que cuando sentiste a los aurores – explicó Harry con amabilidad. – Ahora vamos, estaremos esperándote.

Se desvaneció del mismo modo que Ron. En el anochecer, Kayla resopló y se decidió. Hizo exactamente lo que Harry había indicado. Buscó la imagen más clara que pudiera recordar de Ron… buscó y encontró, en toda su intensidad, al hombre semidesnudo en la cama, envuelto en el ardor del cabello cobrizo, hermoso y salvaje.

Estaba a punto de reprenderse por tal pensamiento, cuando el aura mágica de Ronald se reveló ante ella como un milagro: podía sentirlo, podía identificar su violenta y acentuada decisión… y su dolor. Sólo tenía que dirigirse a su encuentro, sin saber el lugar en el que se encontraba. Únicamente concentrar en él su voluntad.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada azul que la hipnotizaba. La particular sonrisa de reconocimiento, tan extraña y tan suya, le revolvió los sentimientos hasta la locura, y no pudo hacer más que brincar de alegría y abrazarlo sin control. Él rió levemente e indicó que debían seguir adelante.

Al entrar al hospital, sin embargo, el rostro de los tres cambió radicalmente: Kayla observó a Ron y Harry; por alguna razón, compartía la gravedad que había invadido a los dos hombres. El mundo parecía acabar de abrirse como un abanico frente a ella, y en esa gama de esencias, había algo terrible e incoherente que no lograba definir. Algo que le asustaba.

Sumergida en ese nuevo universo, no se dio cuenta del par de curanderos que los escoltaron al área de afectados mentales. Caminaron por un largo corredor frío, pletórico de aquella sensación amenazante.

Se detuvieron frente a la última celda, mientras los curanderos observaban a la paciente en ella. Todo era silencio en el interior. Harry y Ron se miraron en un acto de muda comprensión. Kayla no podía descifrar el misterio.

De improviso la quietud fue rota por un aullido escalofriante, seguido por los gritos de histérica de Pansy Parkinson, que se revolcaba enloquecida de terror en uno de los rincones acojinados del recinto. Escondía el rostro y arañaba las paredes, golpeando una y otra vez la frente contra ellas.

Ha estado así desde que la trajeron… usamos una cantidad enorme de pociones sedantes… la han contenido por periodos cortos – lamentó uno de los curanderos. – No sabemos qué pudo ocasionar tal nivel de histeria… continuamente grita frases incoherentes – reconoció desconcertado.

¿Podríamos interrogarla a solas? Creo que podremos controlarla por un momento – solicitó Harry con seriedad.

El Ministro confía en ustedes, señor Potter. No veo razón para no hacer lo mismo. Adelante: nadie los molestara. Pero si tuvieran algún problema…

Acudiremos a usted inmediatamente. Agradezco su cooperación – apremió Harry.

Los curanderos les permitieron la entrada a la celda, para después cerrar la puerta tras ellos. Kayla estaba asustada: no apartaba la mirada de la mujer que pataleaba y gruñía con voz casi sobrenatural, producto de la locura recientemente vivida.

Estaba apenas cubierta por una sucia túnica blanca, raída en algunas partes durante los accesos de histeria.

Ron y Harry parecían compartir algún secreto aterrador, pues se miraban uno a otro en silencio, asintiendo de vez en cuando.

Tranquillitas – Harry apuntó hacia la mujer con la varita.

Por un instante, Pansy cesó el pandemonio y murmuró frenéticamente para sí; sin embargo comenzó a subir nuevamente el volumen, golpeando la cabeza contra el piso, mientras el desgreñado cabello negro, ahora apagado, despedía un penetrante olor a sudor y suciedad.

No es suficiente… necesito tu ayuda – se dirigió el auror a Ron.

Por toda respuesta, Ron dio un paso al frente y apuntó a la desafortunada mujer.

Sedare – la voz ronca retumbó por un instante.

Pansy se quedó quieta, bajo el influjo de los dos poderosos hechizos. Viéndola refugiarse en el rincón, Kayla no podía imaginar qué habría que esconder contra las paredes.

Harry se acercó cuidadosamente, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a la figura que se retorcía contra el muro. La mujer se encogió un poco más, temblando y volviendo al enajenado soliloquio.

Hola, Pansy – la amabilidad de Harry desconcertó a Kayla. – ¿Sabes quién soy?

Entre los mechones sucios de cabello, Pansy lo miró detenidamente, sin revelar el rostro. Gruñó con ira contenida, pero respondió con queda voz rasposa.

Ha… Harryyy… P… Pott… er… – articuló con la voz llena de odio.

Así es, Pansy. Soy Harry Potter – extendió la mano hasta tocar el pálido brazo de la mujer.

Ésta se apretó más contra el muro, gruñendo como un animal.

No vengo a lastimarte, Pansy. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Quiero que te recuperes – la voz de Harry denotaba cierta tristeza.

Re… recupera – gorjeaba la enloquecida figura.

Sí, recupera… – tomó aire. – Pansy… necesito que me digas qué es lo que viste en la estación del metro… ¿qué es lo que viste?

Draaaacoooo – gimió Pansy con la voz rota.

Los tres visitantes aguzaron el oído. Harry y Ron sabían ahora cuál podría ser el hilo conductor a través de la locura de la mujer.

¿Qué fue lo que viste con Draco, Pansy? Piensa… ¿Alguien había atacado antes a Draco?

¡DRAAACOOO! – sollozó ella con amargura.

Harry se levantó y caminó a través de la habitación, respirando profundamente.

Sabes que no funcionará de esta manera – indicó Ron.

¿Qué sugieres? – respondió el auror.

Entra en su mente. Hasta lo más profundo, tanto como sea necesario.

Conoces tan bien como yo el riesgo de usar legilimancia con una persona trastornada… no sólo podría causar la pérdida total de la mente a la que se entra… sino el extravío del que la lleva a cabo.

Ron pasó la mano por el cabello, pensativo. Harry tenía razón, y sin embargo, tal vez fuera la única manera. Decidió arriesgarse: lo harían juntos.

Debemos coordinarnos para hacer esto: tú entrarás en su mente… yo intentaré estabilizar su aura mágica mediante la mía. Eso puede darte la oportunidad de encontrar algo. Si te das prisa y tenemos suerte, tal vez podamos averiguar lo que está pasando.

Harry lo consideró; Ronald tenía un buen punto de razón. Quizá juntos, haciendo uso simultáneo de sus habilidades, la mente de Pansy dejaría de ser el abismo desquiciado en que se había convertido, al menos por unos minutos.

No hablaron más. Los dos hombres cerraron los ojos, mientras Kayla retrocedía instintivamente. Con el ceño fruncido, los dos se concentraron.

En un segundo, Harry se vio sumido en la total vorágine de recuerdos distorsionados, ideas inconexas y terrores contenidos en el interior de Pansy. Buscó desesperadamente una ruta inteligible en el cerebro de la mujer… buscó el recuerdo de Draco Malfoy.

Mientras tanto, Ron se topó con la descompuesta energía mágica: había perdido todo equilibrio, vacilaba entre la desaparición absoluta y el éxtasis eufórico, pasando del miedo más profundo a la ira total. Concentró toda su energía en forzarla a permanecer estática, poniendo toda su capacidad y atención en la mujer… un solo paso en falso podría significar la tragedia.

Por su parte, Pansy comenzó a gemir y gruñir, percibiendo de forma innata la irrupción en su mente y la influencia sobre su sangre mágica. Golpeó la cabeza con mayor fuerza.

Harry encontró lo que buscaba: pudo ver a Malfoy incrédulo y nervioso ante la figura oscura… pero no en la estación del metro. El hombre contemplaba con miedo la figura encapuchada de Voldemort, mientras éste concentraba entre sus manos una luz verdosa, de la cual parecían surgir gemidos entrecortados. Draco temblaba al escucharlo pronunciar, sin palabras, el nombre temido: "_Salazar Slytherin_".

Pansy gruñó con mayor fuerza y arañó las paredes, comenzando a gritar. Ron bufó ante la falta de balance en su aura. La controló nuevamente, haciendo un esfuerzo.

Harry siguió lo que parecía ser la única idea coherente en aquél revoltijo sin concierto ni estructura. Pudo escuchar el helado susurro del monstruo: _"La Fuente…_". La mujer aullaba con mayor fuerza. "_Liberar la Fuente_". Las almas… ¡necesitaba las almas!

A través de la revoltura aberrante que era la mente de la mujer, Harry pudo escuchar la voz de Malfoy diciendo que no permitiría que la tomara a ella… la protegería. Harry sintió el pánico de la mujer. "_Malfoy… ¡buscaba proteger a Pansy! ¡Voldemort quería también su alma!_"

Perdió el control por un momento: ahora podía ver la estación del tren hecha pedazos. Draco estaba ahí, horrorizado como nunca lo estuvo.

Ron apretó los dientes y extendió la mano hacia la mujer: comenzaba a sentir un dolor agudo, una tortura nunca experimentada. Harry parecía sufrir de igual forma, pues se llevó las manos a las sienes. Los alaridos de Pansy alcanzaron el clímax de la locura más absoluta, sacudiendo las paredes acojinadas y obligando a Kayla a cubrirse los oídos. La estancia entera pareció vibrar, y Ronald, Harry y la pequeña rubia escucharon con claridad el latido violento y mortal del asesino.

Harry pudo observar la mano blanca de Voldemort levantándose frente a Draco y ante sí mismo: al intentar mirar la palma, el auror gritó de dolor, mientras Ron caía de rodillas al suelo, llevándose las manos al estómago, encogido ante el embate doloroso.

¡Suéltala, Harry! ¡Suéltala ahora mismo! ¡AHORA! – gritó Ron.

Rompieron el contacto en el último instante, sintiendo un dolor muy diferente a la maldición Cruciatus… en realidad, mucho, muy superior a ésta.

Pansy ahora se jalaba el cabello violentamente, arrinconada y sufriente. Los gritos eran aterradores. Al abrir los ojos, los dos hombres presenciaron el extremo de su desvarío. Vagamente percibieron un intento de comunicarse emanando de la mujer, acentuado por un terror infinito.

La mujer se llevó el dedo índice a la boca con la velocidad de un rayo. Mordió con violenta saña, desgarrando la piel, arrancando de tajo la uña, provocando que la sangre corriera. Harry intentó levantarse para detenerla, pero Ron lo detuvo.

¡Espera! ¡Déjala! ¡Deja que siga!

¡Pero está haciéndose…!

¡SÓLO ESPERA!

Llenos de asombro, contemplaron a Pansy pasar el dedo rápidamente por el muro, sin alcanzar a ver lo que trazaba por entre los cabellos medio muertos. No había cesado de gritar.

¡Kayla! ¡Los curanderos! ¡Llama a los curanderos! – gritó Harry.

La chica obedeció de inmediato, rogando salir de aquella habitación maldita cuanto antes. Un equipo de varios curanderos y enfermeras invadieron el lugar y, antes de que pusieran una mano sobre Pansy, ésta giró violentamente hasta encararlos.

Ron y Harry la contemplaron en toda su desgracia: tenía el lado izquierdo del rostro agrietado, teñido de un color azulado y supurante. El cabello se le había caído, dejando huecos llenos de una pelusa amarillenta en el cráneo. El daño había llegado hasta el cuello. Con los ojos en blanco, la mujer se abalanzo contra Ronald, cayendo a centímetros de él mientras la sangre del índice manchaba el suelo.

Los curanderos cayeron inmediatamente sobre ella, mientras le canalizaban una mezcla de lo que supusieron serían pociones sedantes. La sacaron de inmediato en una camilla flotante, dirigiéndose al ala de Urgencias.

Kayla estaba pálida y desvió la mirada cuando pasaron a su lado. Ronald los vio alejarse, estupefacto y agotado.

Ron… – Harry miraba directamente al muro.

Al volver la mirada, Ronald perdió el aire. Apoyó una mano en el suelo y, sin dar crédito al latido inmenso que invadió la celda, a la enloquecida aura incontrolable de Pansy y a la destrucción del rostro que alguna vez fuera casi perfecto, leyó las palabras escritas con sangre en la pared: "_Desgárrame, pero ten cuidado…_".

No necesitas explicar lo que eso significa – habló Harry a espaldas de Ron, mientras Kayla volvía la vista a las puertas de San Mungo. Habían salido a uno de los jardines.

Ron encendió un cigarro con la varita mágica. Luego arrojó la cajetilla por encima del hombro a las manos de Harry, que imitó el gesto.

La imagen mental que emitiste fue tan intensa que no pude dejar de notarlo… antes de que Parvati te lo dijera, lo habías escuchado ya en el avión que te trajo aquí.

Sí… lo que me hace sentir frustración es no saber qué demonios significa eso… dices que escuchaste algo sobre una "fuente", sobre la necesidad de las almas de los atacados... ¿pero qué tenemos, después de todo esto? Absolutamente nada. No sabemos qué pretende Voldemort.

Punto muerto, parece ser – Harry aspiró el humo del cigarro. – Kayla, – volvió la vista hacia la chica – quisiera pedirte que estés atenta a la evolución de Pansy durante los próximos días. Tal vez sea la única pista útil en lo sucesivo.

Kayla asintió obediente. Anunció que debía partir, agitando la mano. Ron percibió la fuerte turbación que la había invadido desde que viera a Pansy por primera vez.

Ve con precaución. Recuerda lo que has aprendido. Ahora será más útil que nunca, así que practica.

Movió la cabeza afirmativamente y se dirigió hacia donde el chofer estaría esperándola.

Yo también debo irme, Ronald… y supongo que tú tendrás asuntos que atender.

Adelante. Estaremos en contacto si sucede cualquier cosa fuera de lo común.

¿No saldrás nuevamente de cacería?

No tiene sentido ahora… los mortífagos no saben nada sobre el asunto. Sólo se previenen unos a otros acerca de Voldemort.

Y acerca de ti.

Eso demuestra que no son tan estúpidos, aprenden rápido…

Harry sonrió ante el sarcasmo. En verdad Ron se había convertido en un azote para los magos oscuros… eso sería determinante en lo que pudiera ocurrir en adelante.

Suerte – dijo mientras desaparecía.

Ron fijó la vista en algún punto en la lejanía. La indefinible esencia aguardaba por él en el penthouse fantástico. Y él estaba decidido a llevarla consigo a partir de aquella noche. Se marchó al pronunciar su nombre.

Luna – la miró con ojos ávidos.

La mujer se volvió ante él y se acercó a abrazarlo, inundada de alivio. Al corresponder al gesto, Ron aspiró el olor suave de la cabellera rubia apretando su espalda con las manos.

Conservaba el abrigo y, una vez más, el sombrero hacía juego con él. Inmediatamente llevó a Ron a la sala, donde quiso saber todos los detalles de lo ocurrido en San Mungo. No pareció impresionada por el comportamiento de Pansy Parkinson, aunque lamentó la triste situación de la mujer.

Después de la habitual plática, envueltos en el rumor de la fuente y en los misterios de la mujer, por primera vez se encontraron con un silencio incómodo levantando un muro entre los dos.

Ron podía sentirla un poco triste y a la expectativa. Sabía, al mismo tiempo, que Luna podía percibir con toda claridad la intención de proponerle una vez más que fuera con él.

Había insistido ya en dos ocasiones, durante los últimos días, para que Luna aceptara refugiarse en la casa de protección. Ella se había negado bajo el argumento de no recibir del Ministerio de Magia, institución que ella conocía y despreciaba, ni un solo favor. Estaba además su deber como directora de un conglomerado informativo que no conocía descanso.

En contraparte, Ron argumentaba la inseguridad en la que todo el mundo había quedado sumido tras la vuelta de Voldemort. El cazador podía vigilar el hogar de Luna, de ser necesario, pero se manifestaba a favor de mantenerla cerca de él, como una medida de seguridad. Aquella noche, estaba seguro, Luna aceptaría acompañarlo.

Quiero que vengas conmigo a la casa de protección, Luna. Debes entender el peligro en el que nos encontramos todos. Por favor…

¿Podrías descalzarte? – respondió Luna entre la indiferencia y el sueño, caminando a través de los sillones y demás muebles.

Ella estaba descalza. Ron la seguía de un lado a otro.

Escúchame… no puedo permitir que corras el riesgo de estar aquí sola…

¿Por qué me pides esto? – sonrió ella de una forma encantadora – Por favor, quítate los zapatos…

Ron comenzaba a exasperarse, pero hizo lo que ella pedía y, con los pies sintiendo el frío del suelo, la siguió hasta la habitación a media luz. Iba a pedir nuevamente que recapacitara acerca de los recientes sucesos, pero fue cortado en seco por la reiteración del cuestionamiento en los ojos límpidos de Luna.

¿Por qué me pides que te acompañe? – la pregunta lo dejó plantado en su sitio. – Sabes bien que mi lugar está aquí, – continuó con seriedad – pero tú me haces esta pregunta… – terminó dejando resbalar el abrigo hasta el piso.

Ante el azoro profundo de Ronald, la mujer se mantenía estática y atractiva a media habitación. Él no habló, más por sincera perplejidad que por evitar una respuesta que no había considerado.

Ella se acercó y le pasó lo brazos alrededor del cuello, para rozar su oído con los labios.

Aún amo los nomeolvides – murmuró la tersa voz que captaba la atención de Ron.

Sin decir más, bajó las manos al pecho del hombre y echó el saco hacia atrás de sus hombros, hasta desprenderlo de su cuerpo. Jaló la camisa a rayas con lentitud, apoyando el oído en su piel, para escuchar el ascendiente latido de su corazón; el sombrero cayó al suelo y ella desabotonó la prenda entre sus manos, con la seguridad inmensa de haberlo esperado durante diez años.

Al caer la prenda, sobre el saco, ella pasó las manos por su piel y recorrió las cicatrices, la línea al centro de su espalda, bajando después a su abdomen y desabrochando los gastados vaqueros.

Ron estaba inmóvil. Con la cabeza agachada entrecerraba los ojos en la media oscuridad. Dejó que Luna lo desnudara totalmente, que le recorriera con las manos todo el cuerpo, dejándose hacer sin más objeción. Podía sentir la respiración de la mujer haciéndose más rápida y la urgencia compartida que se ocultaba en su boca.

Hermoso… hermoso y frágil – susurraba ella, nuevamente colgada de su cuello.

Ronald rodeó su cintura con cuidado, apretándola contra él, provocando un estremecimiento en el delgado cuerpo que estrechaba. Luna acariciaba su pecho con ambas manos, recorría los brazos musculosos y volvía nuevamente a los pectorales, con los ojos clavados en la mirada de Ron.

Un leve temblor en su labio inferior, a centímetros de la boca de Ron, hacía evidencia de cuánto había deseado el momento. El cazador la atrajo más hacia él, con lo cual Luna fue levantada a centímetros del suelo.

Magnífico… hermoso… - repitió Luna en un jadeo entrecortado.

Se besaron lentamente con los ojos abiertos, empezando a creer en lo que sucedía. En el encuentro de dos auras mágicas, las sensaciones se acentuaron hasta lo inimaginable, haciéndolos temblar de placer en el primer beso.

Ron liberó a Luna y ella camino algunos pasos alejándose de él. Dándole la espalda, se desprendió de la blusa que le ceñía el cuerpo. Bajó los pantalones negros y se liberó de la tela hasta quedar desnuda y llena de la mirada que la recorría y le erizaba la piel.

Lo miró por encima del hombro y le tendió la mano. Él acudió al llamado con la sangre corriendo ardiente por todo el cuerpo, sabiendo que la noche sería el más grande milagro de Luna.

Posó las manos en sus caderas, besó delicadamente el hombro de la mujer. Se llenó de su olor mientras ella jalaba suavemente los cabellos encendidos. Acariciando sus brazos, Ron llevó los labios a la nuca de Luna, mezclando besos y mordiscos suaves. Ella buscó su boca y volvió a tocar su lengua con los labios, entregando la suya sin más razón que la locura hermosa que le había reservado.

Se besaron casi hasta el amanecer acariciándose, haciendo el amor con dientes y uñas una y otra vez. Se miraron a los ojos con intensidad, ahogados uno en el aliento del otro, abrazados, enredándose sin poder distinguir quién era cuál y sin que esto les importara un segundo.

El alba los miró en la revolución que habían creado para amarse, desnudos y descubiertos; uno al lado del otro, ella boca arriba, él con el rostro contra las almohadas, mientras el frío del nuevo día hacía temblar ligeramente la piel de Luna.

Ron se movió y sintió el estremecimiento de un ángel dormido. Pasó el brazo sobre su cuerpo y ella se acercó a él, inconciente y con los rastros de la noche en el rostro apacible. El Sol los cubrió minutos después, llenándolos de calidez.

En la claridad, Ron la contempló dormir sintiendo la sombra de una culpa cubrirle los ojos como una infidelidad. Fijó la mirada en el abdomen, tan terso y bello que pasaría por irreal. Se encontró con algo inesperado: una delgada cicatriz brillante cruzaba en diagonal el torso de Luna. Pasó los dedos a lo largo de ella, comenzando por el costado derecho y bajando casi hasta la cadera contraria.

La noche en que Hogwarts desapareció – la voz adormilada de Luna lo devolvió a la realidad. – Un mortífago me la hizo. Dolió mucho… aún así me gusta cómo se ve. Me recuerda que estoy viva.

Ron no respondió, sino que la abrazó con delicadeza y hundió el rostro en su cabello rubio.

Sé que piensas en ella, Ron. Sé que te preguntas si alguna vez habría sido así con ella…

Ron apretó los dientes. Una vez más, la sensibilidad de Luna, que comenzaba a creer infinita, daba en el punto exacto, poniendo el dedo en la llaga y haciendo que él se avergonzara.

No te estoy culpando. Yo sé que la amas, aunque ella no está. No puedo reclamarte nada. Lo sabía desde que me evitabas en los pasillos del colegio, y aún así quise esperarte. Aquí estás ahora. Y no voy a dejar de amarte aunque tú no puedas dejarla ir.

Silencio y el dolor de Ronald llenando la habitación. Se incorporó sobre la cama y llevó los labios al abdomen de Luna, que acarició su cabello con la respiración entrecortada. Ron trazó la línea de la cicatriz con sus besos. Después se levantó y puso los ojos azules a la altura de los de ella.

No se marchitan los nomeolvides – susurró a su boca.

Por fin lo entiendes… - sonrió Luna rodeando su cuello.

Se entregaron al primer beso bajo el Sol de la mañana.

Durante los días posteriores, entre las juntas a las 10: 43 de Luna y las correrías nocturnas de Ron, encontraron el tiempo suficiente para reunirse en el departamento de ella. La presencia de una mujer así, le entregó a Ron las horas que no creía posibles desde hacía años; Luna le trenzaba el cabello y le enseño a hacer lo mismo con ella, mientras relataba fantásticos delirios, que tenían la mayor lógica del mundo para ellos.

Juntos decoraron nuevamente el penthouse, pintándose ocasionalmente el cuerpo entre las líneas del relato que comenzaban a escribir en la blancura de los muros.

Durante las tardes hacían el amor, y en las madrugadas Ron a veces se atrevía a llorar en el regazo de Luna, que lo envolvía en el prodigio de su consuelo.

Entre las investigaciones y la espera por Voldemort, las charlas con Harry fueron creciendo, exponiendo las viejas heridas y haciendo un intento por sanarlas, hasta llegar a la tarde en que, enfrentados en el tablero de ajedrez, lloraron juntos por la niña a la cual el monstruo había arrebatado, por los años de dolor y soledad, por los recuerdos de lo que habían sido y, tal vez, no serían jamás.

Después de dos peones y una torre derruidos, Harry abrió por completo el corazón ante el cazador, y le entregó uno de los pocos recuerdos que Ron se negaría a ahogar en whisky: una gastada y vieja fotografía mágica en donde, entre dos chicos que jugaban y saltaban, una hermosa joven de abundantes rizos sonreía, alegre y despreocupada en medio de quienes la habían amado.

Después de una semana y media, mientras atisbaba el anochecer por los ventanales del penthouse en espera de Luna, Ronald comenzó a creer en una reconciliación con la vida.

Luna llegó puntual y como un suspiro lo abrazó por la espalda. Él se mostró por centésima vez sorprendido de su capacidad para aparecer sin perturbar ni siquiera el aire, transmitiendo la calma total de una mujer que se sabía completa.

Aquella noche volvieron a descubrirse desnudos bajo las sábanas, sin acabar de conocerse y anhelando hacerlo el mayor tiempo posible. Cuando Ron despertó, calculó que serían las tres de la mañana. Luna no estaba en el lecho, comprobó al extender el brazo en busca de ella. Estaba por levantarse a buscarla – "_Volviendo a escribir en los muros, pudiera ser…_" –, cuando la silueta delgada entró nuevamente a la habitación.

En la oscuridad, la mujer se deslizó entre los pliegues de la cama y se recostó sobre él, dispuesta a amarlo como nunca amó a nadie en su existencia, o eso fue el deseo único e intenso que él pudo percibir mientras ella le tomaba las manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

El abundante cabello le bañó el rostro mientras ella besaba el cuello con urgencia, buscando entregarse a él como si fuera la última vez. En medio de la invasión esperada, Ron la sintió triste como nunca. No entendía por qué… y decidió, por esa razón, besarla aquella noche pensando en que la luz del día no llegaría jamás.

En la oscuridad total, le recorrió el cuerpo, apretando con ardor los muslos, refugiándose en ella, que lo abrazaba con tal fuerza que pareciera imposible escapar. En el éxtasis de su batalla privada, por la cual diez años de espera habían plasmado su apremio, percibió en ella la ternura más infinita mezclada con una tristeza sin par.

Ella le entregó el último beso de aquella noche y Ron pudo jurar que lloraba. La estrujó contra él, llorando a su vez sin saber por qué; sencillamente algo en lo más profundo de su alma había sido sacudido, abriendo toda una nueva era en su historia.

Te amo – susurró él, sin entender bien por qué lo decía.

Durmieron profundamente hasta que Luna, a la cual contempló a su lado desde la salida del Sol hasta que despertó, partió rumbo a sus oficinas.

Mientras tomaba una pausada ducha en el penthouse, Ron entendió que nunca había sido besado de aquella manera… ni habría besado así.

Luna se mudó a la casa de protección del Ministerio, con él, a partir del siguiente día. Convencidos de que no había otra manera de resolver el conflicto, Ron permitió que ella desempeñara sus actividades con normalidad, mientras que Luna accedió a contar con su protección durante el mayor tiempo posible.

En la espera por la mejora en el estado de Pansy Parkinson, las horas corrían sin sentirse para la nueva pareja. Juntos guardaban silencio entre el mundo de ruidos y voces que les rodeaba, recorrían la casa como dos fantasmas, encerrados en susurros y secretos profundos.

Se entendían casi sin palabras, cruzando miradas y silencios con besos a escondidas, con el cabello trenzado y las manos unidas, uno tras otro.

Quien no pudo entender a cabalidad quién era aquella mujer de cabello largo y mirada de otro mundo, fue Kayla; al entrar a la casa, había vislumbrado a Ron al fondo de la sala. Caminó apresurando el paso a su encuentro, deseando compartir las mil experiencias nuevas que la recién descubierta sensibilidad le había entregado, quería exponer dudas, abrazarlo y proponer ir a comer hamburguesas muggles.

Todo propósito quedó reducido a cenizas ante la duda que surgió en ella: ¿quién era aquella mujer que ahora se aferraba al brazo de Ronald? ¿Por qué jugaba con sus dedos y sus cabellos, susurrándole incoherencias al oído? Y más aún: ¿Por qué él sonreía al escucharla, al mirarla aparecer, al abrazarla y compartir el tiempo con ella?

¿Por qué…? Se quedó petrificada en el quicio de la estancia.

Kayla… – la voz de Ron la sacó de su inmóvil angustia – reanudaremos el entrenamiento mañana por la tarde, cuando termines con el Ministerio. ¿Está bien?

Los ojos castaños volaron al rostro de Ronald, mientras ella misma palidecía y se atragantaba las palabras. Alcanzó a decir que sí, que por la tarde estaría bien, y luego miró a Luna con asombro doloroso, negándose a creer lo que poco a poco se fraguaba como evidente.

Ella es Luna Lovegood – las presentó mientras ella se refugiaba en su cuello con los ojos entrecerrados, perdida en el olor de Ron… lo suficiente como para no notar la turbación de la chica. – Supongo que has oído acerca de ella, dirige el…

El Daily Prophet… sí… – asintió Kayla perdida en el limbo – lo sé… mucho gusto – saludó a la mujer con los ojos muy abiertos. Luna la miró con agrado, perdida en otro mundo, y correspondió al saludo. – Debo ir a… debo salir a… – no encontraba la excusa para huir – a buscar a Neville para… necesito algo… un remedio para el dolor de cabeza – se disculpó y se marchó aprisa, subiendo las escaleras y buscando un lugar en dónde llorar a solas.

Ron la hubiera mirado extrañado, de no ser porque lo extraño se había vuelto normalidad desde el primer encuentro con Luna, en el lago. Salieron de la mano hacia el jardín interior.

La tarde del cuarto día en la casa de protección, Harry hizo su arribo a la mansión, despreocupado y en busca de su esposa. Ninguna novedad había turbado el curso del día; Parkinson seguía siendo inestable en San Mungo y los mortífagos parecían haberse replegado, al punto de no reportarse ningún ataque o acto de hechicería oscura.

Preguntó a los habitantes que pudo encontrar, pero nadie pudo dar razón de ella. Finalmente fue George quien le informó, extrañado por su presencia en la mansión, que Ginny había salido rumbo a la Madriguera después de recibir una llamada del mismo Harry, hacía apenas unos minutos.

El antiguo capitán de aurores sintió una punzada intensa en la boca del estómago: en ningún momento se había comunicado con Ginny, y no hubiera permitido que saliera del refugio bajo ninguna circunstancia, dada su condición. La respiración se convirtió en un jadeo de miedo al caer en la cuenta de que _alguien_ había conminado a su esposa a salir a campo abierto, desprotegida totalmente… _alguien que buscaría hacerle daño_.

Casi echó abajo la puerta de Ronald, que dormía al lado de Luna en aquel momento.

¡No está aquí! ¡ELLA NO ESTÁ AQÚI!

Ron no necesito escucharlo dos veces para entender la urgencia inmediata de aquellos ojos verdes: se levantó de golpe y salió de la habitación, dirigiendo una mirada grave a Luna, que pedía a los cielos que no hubiera sucedido ya lo que todos comenzaban a temer.

Aparecieron en la colina cercana a la Madriguera cuidando de borrar los rastros del traslado, y corrieron enloquecidos hasta la casa que durante años significara un hogar al cual volver.

En el momento en el que pisaron la casa, ahora deshabitada, percibieron la inminencia de un enorme peligro: la tarde se teñiría de sangre.

¡GINNY! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?! – gritó Harry en cuanto pusieron un pie en la estancia.

¿Harry? ¿En dónde…? – la voz extrañada de Ginny llegó a sus oídos.

¡¿Dónde estás, Ginny?!

La pequeña mujer entró a la sala con paso rápido y la mirada vuelta un signo de interrogación. Al verla, Harry y Ronald sintieron el alma volver al cuerpo: no había sido dañada.

¿En dónde estabas? ¡Vine en cuanto llamaste, pero no te encontré! – Ginny lo miró sorprendida.

Yo nunca te llamé, Ginny. ¡No hubiera permitido que salieras de la casa de protección por ningún motivo!

Pero llamaste hace diez minutos a mi intercomunicador, ¿cómo es que…? Harry, ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Antes de que pudiera responder, Ronald levantó la varita mágica y apuntó hacia el jardín, con la apariencia de un animal agazapado a punto de atacar: había detectado una presencia… y luego otra, y otra más.

Harry lo percibió también: eran muchos… eran demasiados. Tal vez cientos de contactos legilimánticos con una sola directiva en mente: matar a los ocupantes de la casa.

Son demasiados… son más de trescientos… – la mirada de Ron se convertía nuevamente en hierro helado, emanando un aura glacial que incluso Ginny percibió.

Una trampa… nos han emboscado… tienen la casa rodeada… Ronald ¡¿cómo demonios no los percibimos al llegar?! – exclamó sintiendo como si millares de cristales se resquebrajaran a su alrededor, el entorno completo distorsionado por la impresionante concentración de maldad en un solo punto.

Porque _alguien_ los ocultó… usó un hechizo de bloqueo para prevenir que yo los sintiera… o que tú leyeras sus mentes.

Comenzaron a oír crujidos siniestros llegando de todas direcciones. Las sombras se movían con rapidez en la oscuridad, llenando la noche de murmullos agresivos que los hacían volverse con rapidez hacia cualquier parte.

Entre la tensión creciente, Harry y Ron cada vez se tornaban más concientes del enorme riesgo que se cernía sobre ellos: Ginny no podría pelear ahora. No lo permitirían; la batalla sería librada entre un mundo de mortífagos por un lado, y ellos dos por otro.

Ginny… no importa lo que pase, no importa lo que veas o escuches: quédate aquí. No te muevas.

¡Ni lo intentes, Harry! ¡Sabes bien que no los dejaré pelear solos!

¡Haz lo que él dice, maldita sea! – gruñó Ron amenazadoramente.

¡No me digas que deje a mi esposo y mi hermano enfrentarse con toda una turba de enfermos mentales, sin hacer nada!

¡LLEVAS UN HIJO EN EL VIENTRE, GINEVRA! ¡NO VOY A DISCUTIRLO! ¡NO ERES SÓLO TÚ QUIEN ESTÁ EN RIESGO!

Por primera vez en su vida, Ginny no se atrevió a contradecir a Ron, presa de un miedo repentino, desconocido hasta saberse embarazada. Con la rabia contenida, asintió y juró repetidamente que mataría a todo aquel que entrara a la casa.

No debemos permitir que pongan un pie en la Madriguera, Potter. No importa lo que suceda, no deben entrar.

No lo harán… eso te lo puedo jurar… no entrarán.

Bien, – sonrió Ronald – comenzaba a enfriarme… me vendrá bien un poco de práctica con estos imbéciles.

No dijeron más. Desaparecieron a un tiempo y cada uno tomó un flanco de la casa. Ambos habían enfrentado a gran número de mortífagos al mismo tiempo, pero esto superaba todos los años de experiencia. Los magos oscuros parecían multiplicarse como hiedras: por cada uno que caía, dos más surgían rugiendo al ataque.

Ron lanzaba hechizos y maldiciones terribles, bramando como un animal sanguinario, usando pies y manos para golpear y hacer caer a los mortífagos. Con un movimiento relampagueante, convirtió en cenizas a una docena de los atacantes, mientras apretaba la garganta de una esquelética mujer enloquecida, que arañaba su brazo con enajenación.

Lanzó a la mujer contra el muro de la Madriguera, asestó una patada brutal al mortífago más cercano y hundió la varita en el pecho de uno más, causando una explosión de vísceras y tela chamuscada en un instante. Aparecía y desaparecía en un lugar y otro, con toda la velocidad que los años de preparación le habían otorgado, causando estragos donde su pie hirió el césped que ahora desaparecía bajo el embate de los mercenarios.

Percibió las auras de incontables magos tenebrosos concentrándose para atacar a un tiempo y, como hacía años, se envolvió en la esfera azul que lo protegiera de los gigantes. Las explosiones a su alrededor hicieron volar fragmentos de piedra y tierra, que bañaron a los presentes y enceguecieron a los más próximos al atacado.

Como un vendaval, resurgió de entre la destrucción y conjuró otro ataque mortífero,

¡NOVACULA INVOLO! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, moviendo la varita en una circunferencia a su alrededor.

Decenas de afiladas dagas semitransparentes hirieron el aire, silbando y precipitándose sobre los atacantes para cercenar brazos, gargantas, torsos, todo aquello que se encontrara a su paso. Los gritos de dolor destrozaban los nervios de Ginny, refugiada en la sala de la Madriguera.

Harry luchaba con igual ahínco: mediante rápidos movimientos, llenos de maestría, levantaba cortinas de polvo que cegaban a sus atacantes, para después usar cualquier ataque que inhabilitara, inmovilizando, petrificando, fracturando piernas, cuellos, brazos. Hizo volar a uno de los mortífagos en círculos, alrededor de él, golpeando a quien se acercara, hasta que tuvo que evitar un hechizo explosivo, cubriéndose en el último instante.

La cicatriz en su frente palpitaba con violencia, pero no había tiempo para deterges a pensar en eso o lamentarse. Hizo estallar el suelo bajo un grupo de mortífagos, para después mantenerlos estáticos un momento en el aire. Los lanzo a una altura tremenda con otro movimiento, haciendo que cayeran entre las filas enemigas.

Entre la demencia del ataque, podía percibir la misma risa helada que inundara los pensamientos de Pansy Parkinson, la misma imagen siempre: matar, aprisionar las almas, _la Fuente_.

Antes de que lo notara, Ron y él estaban luchando hombro con hombro, heridos y agotados, pero dispuestos a no permitir el avance de los magos tenebrosos. Había mucho menos mortífagos, cierto; pero ellos estaban cada vez más lastimados.

Potter… esto no va a funcionar así… tenemos que usar medidas extremas – dijo Ron cansado, mientras bloqueaba el hechizo dispuesto para acabar con su vida.

¿Sugerencias? – Harry lanzó hacia atrás a un atacante.

Animales rastreros se combaten con animales rastreros…

Harry lo miró extrañado por una fracción de segundo, pero comenzó a comprender al instante siguiente: Ronald levantó la varita mágica mientras el auror cubría sus movimientos con un hechizo explosivo que provocó otra cortina de polvo.

Ron se concentró con todas sus fuerzas y lanzó el hechizo.

¡Cerastes Millies! – gritó con tanta fuerza que algunos mortífagos retrocedieron desconcertados.

Por unos segundos, el silencio sepulcral reinó en el campo de batalla. Después un golpe seco, seguido de otros diez, y luego otros cincuenta, llenó de gritos de horror la escena: de la nada caían serpientes sobre los mortífagos, que saltaban de un lado a otro entre los enormes y letales crótalos.

Esta vez era el turno de Harry, que sabía perfectamente lo que habría que hacer ahora: su mirada adquirió un toque profundo y sobrenatural, se relajó y todo él pareció adoptar el aspecto de un reptil. De entre sus labios surgieron silbidos claros, precisos y aterradores. Hablaba pársel, y haciéndolo convocaba a los ofidios para atacar sin misericordia a las figuras que saltaban entre ellos.

Una marea de colmillos llenos de veneno se echó sobre cuanto mago oscuro se conservaba aún en pie, prendiéndose a cualquier extremidad que pudiera hallar, ocasionando el terror y la muerte casi inmediata. El número de los atacantes disminuía rápidamente, y Harry y Ron terminaron con los que no habían sido alcanzados por las serpientes.

Vipera Evanesca – susurró Ronald, y los reptiles se evaporaron en el aire, dejando tras de sí un campo sembrado de cadáveres y moribundos.

Estaban agotados, pero habían logrado salvar a Ginny y a sí mismos. Harry indicó a su esposa que no saliera aún de la Madriguera, previendo la posibilidad de algún atacante no identificado.

Súbitamente la colina detrás de la Madriguera se iluminó con una luz débil, que fue creciendo en intensidad hasta alumbrar el entorno. Ronald pudo sentir el frío brutal de los dementores… pero esta vez no eran los horribles espectros: el frío era interior, algo que hería por dentro, haciendo sentir el alma abandonada.

Harry miró las flores y los árboles circundantes marchitarse en segundos, dejando caer hojas y pétalos. La sensación proveniente de la colina era horrible, era un odio concentrado por los años y los dolores… por las muertes. Una neblina fría comenzaba a bajar desde el montículo hasta ellos, enroscándose en sus pies y en cualquier objeto que encontrase.

Harry y Ron se miraron a los ojos y supieron que Voldemort había llegado. Y ellos lo enfrentarían con ánimo, fuerza y odio renovados, dispuestos a relegarlo a la muerte y el silencio de una vez. La cicatriz de Harry emitía dolorosas pulsaciones a todo su cuerpo: era hora de vengar la muerte que había partido sus existencias en pedazos, hacía diez años.

El asesino en persona, listo para ser derrotado y exterminado, listo para sufrir todo el dolor que había causado en sus vidas, listo para desaparecer de la historia para siempre.

En un santiamén aparecieron a unos metros de la figura encapuchada, siempre envuelta en la negrura. Ésta no se movió ni un centímetro, y Ron pudo jurar que disfrutaba de su cercanía, burlándose de ellos.

Por fin te tengo enfrente, malnacido ¡VOY A MATARTE! – rugió Ronald, expulsando la furia contenida por tanto tiempo. El gesto de Harry era la ira encarnada en un hombre.

En el momento en que levantaron las varitas mágicas, un movimiento imperceptible de la mano blanca las arrebató de entre sus dedos y los inmovilizó dolorosamente.

Los dos hombres quedaron completamente desconcertados: ¡no había un ser en la Tierra que pudiera reducirlos de tal modo! Y ahora Voldemort los había desarmado con la mayor facilidad.

Voy a matarte, infeliz – la voz de Ron era un silbido histérico.

¿Estás seguro, Ronald? – resonó una voz que no fue la burla metálica y aguda que esperaban.

Harry y Ron abrieron los ojos cuanto más pudieron.

La figura se llevó las manos a la capucha y la deslizó hacia atrás, descubriendo el rostro de una aparición.

La piel era tan blanca como el mármol, los rizos castaños cayeron abundantes para enmarcar un rostro hermoso y horrorizante, mientras dos órbitas con la profundidad hermosa del ámbar y la maldad absoluta del Infierno se fijaron en los dos hombres frente a ella.

¿En verdad piensan matarme? – añadió con dulzura la voz que nunca habían olvidado, escuchándola en sus sueños. – Tal vez sea yo quien acabe con ustedes…

Era Hermione Granger.


	11. Heridas Reabiertas

**11**

**HERIDAS REABIERTAS**

La hierba se había consumido bajo el furor de una helada sin precedentes. Aunque la noche no había caído aún, cada milímetro de la superficie que circundaba la Madriguera parecía envuelto en la más absoluta oscuridad; negrura que no concedía a los dos hombres la misericordia de estar ciegos ante la insólita revelación frente a sus ojos incrédulos.

El único punto de luz, contradictorio y helado frente a ellos, no era fuente de consuelo, sino de incertidumbre y dolor. La neblina remolineaba entre los pies de la niña… _la mujer_ que había marcado sus vidas. El vaho helado bajaba por la colina en todas direcciones, haciendo crujir la materia a su paso, provocando la huída de cualquier ser vivo en una enorme distancia a la redonda.

Ronald y Harry miraban sin poder comprender, sin dar crédito a la aparición, a aquel fantasma hermoso y terrible: una visión de hacía más de diez años los miraba fijamente, material y corpórea, mientras ellos eran levantados en vilo por la fuerza de su mera presencia. Inmovilizados, indefensos y debilitados por la emboscada en la que centenas de mortífagos hicieron hasta lo imposible por asesinarlos… todo para llegar a este momento.

_Ella_… la víctima cuyo nombre era imposible pronunciar sin sentir nuevamente la agonía de una noche maldita… La túnica negra se desvaneció, transustanciada en humo negro, disuelto en el viento con un murmullo y mezclándose entre la neblina.

Hermione los miraba y delataba cierta complacencia. Los rizos seguían siendo el preludio perfecto del rostro delicado y níveo, de la boca de labios rosados, de la sonrisa que, en sus mentes, había hecho alguna vez palidecer las constelaciones del cielo.

Los tonos grises y negros de la vestimenta hacían resaltar más su palidez espectral, la cual parecía refulgir en medio de la oscuridad; sus hombros aún transmitían aquella misma fragilidad, refugiada incontables veces entre los brazos de quienes fueran sus amigos y protectores.

Hermosamente delgada, tal vez más que antaño. Las formas exactas y delicadas de su cuerpo eran como ayer. Tenía la mano izquierda envuelta en un negro vendaje, y hubieran jurado que el paso del tiempo no había dejado rastro en ella, de no ser por la frialdad y desprecio que irradiaban los ojos ambarinos, bajo el arco de las cejas estrechas y bellas.

¿Qué han hecho los años con el auror? – la voz de Hermione hizo evidencia de una nota burlona.

La frente de Harry escoció con insistencia. Un delgado hilo de sangre comenzó a bajar por su rostro. Los ojos verdes se cerraron con fuerza mientras él apretaba los dientes.

¿Y qué puedes decirme tú, cazador? – continuó la mujer.

Ron era incapaz de hablar ahora. Inmovilizado y alucinante, creía delirar en cualquiera de las pesadillas que le habían cercado a través de las noches de persecución.

¿No hablas, Ronald? ¿Ninguno de los dos? – una leve sonrisa comenzando a dibujarse en el rostro de Hermione.

¿Cómo es que…? Tú… tú… - Harry no pudo terminar la pregunta.

Sí, Rizos, – Harry se estremeció al escuchar el viejo sobrenombre en esos labios, ahora llenos de desprecio y sorna – yo.

Los recuerdos se removieron salvajemente en el interior del auror.

Yo, sabiendo que una llamada de tu… esposa… haría aparecer de inmediato a esta dupla imperfecta. No me equivoqué.

No puedes ser… no eres ella.

Oh, pero lo soy – añadió con calma. – Todo este tiempo. No quería arruinar la sorpresa presentándome antes de tiempo… Remus Lupin y Alastor tuvieron la amabilidad de entregarles mi atenta invitación para reunirnos. Una manera muy adecuada para atraerlos, ¿no lo creen? Especialmente en tu caso – miró a Ronald, inclinando la cabeza de forma encantadora.

El cazador no contestó. Los ojos azules se mantenían estáticos, perdidos en algún espacio lejano, los parpados temblando y la boca entreabierta.

Los ojos ámbar de Hermione se entrecerraron. Una suave línea apareció entre sus cejas.

¿No hay palabras de bienvenida, Ronald? ¿Finalmente has enloquecido? ¿Es eso lo que crees? No me digas que me he molestado llamándolos en vano.

Ron no respondió. Hermione levantó la mano y mostró el índice a los dos hombres: la presión sobre sus cuerpos aumentó dolorosamente, comenzando a asfixiarlos. Ronald escuchó el crujido de sus costillas al comprimirse, mientras un jadeo agónico escapaba de entre sus labios.

Un dolor de cabeza, una sencilla cicatriz en la frente fueron suficientes para hacerlos bajar la guardia… sin embargo, debo admitir que me han obligado a descubrirme antes de lo planeado… quería tener todo preparado antes de llegar a este momento, pero ustedes se adelantaron; tenían que buscar a esa loca mujer desgraciada, Parkinson. Bien… es algo que tendré que arreglar pronto.

La sensación de asfixia aumentó a un grado insoportable. Ron echó la cabeza hacia atrás, a causa del dolor. Una solitaria lágrima resbaló hasta su oreja derecha. Harry se debatía intentando gritar bajo la tortura.

No voy a matarlos – Hermione sonrió. – Al menos no ahora. No hoy. Pero puedo jurarles que tendrán su momento, cuando todas las piezas estén en su lugar. Cuando el tiempo se haya cumplido… mientras tanto, ya lo sabemos, intentarán detenerme… pero fallarán.

La mano de Hermione se abrió y, un segundo después, el viento agitó los rizos castaños. Ambos hombres fueron despedidos hacia atrás a una velocidad infernal. Atravesaron los muros de la Madriguera ante la mirada atónita de Ginevra, que cayó al suelo bajo una lluvia de polvo, madera y piedra pulverizada.

Entre un mar de escombros, Ronald alcanzó a levantar la mirada. Tenía varios huesos rotos, pero no sentía ningún dolor físico. Se arrastró entre los tablones partidos de lo que fuera el piso superior y, sin saber cómo, se levantó dando un paso hacia la colina. A lo lejos podía ver la silueta oscura, iluminada a contraluz, de alguien que no podía ser ella… ¿Lo era?

La cabeza le retumbaba estruendosamente y él perdía el conocimiento y la noción del tiempo, se fugaba de la realidad. Reconoció entonces que aquel palpitar salvaje en medio de sus sienes, no era otra cosa que el latido grave y violento que surgía de Hermione, mientras la luz pulsaba hasta apagarse a la distancia.

Ronald Weasley se desvaneció en la oscuridad antes de darse cuenta que caía al suelo nuevamente.

El tablero de ajedrez mágico se movía animadamente. La torre protegiendo al rey en un movimiento estratégico, dos peones avanzando tras el alfil y, en medio de la batalla, la reina blanca.

Ron miraba a Harry después de mover una pieza más. Los ojos verdes, absortos sobre los cuadros blancos y negros, denotaban una relajada concentración. Harry movía su alfil al ataque, Ronald esperaba mientras la reina blanca permanecía estática.

Siguiente movimiento, turno del cazador; los ojos azules se entrecerraban mirando el desplazamiento discreto de la nívea monarca; Harry no había ordenado el ataque o la defensa y, sin embargo, la pieza se movía por voluntad propia.

Ambos hombres cruzando miradas. El cetro de la reina levantándose sobre un peón. Acto seguido, una pieza destruida. Otro avance sin orden previa: el caballo negro caía decapitado sobre la cuadrícula.

Muerte al alfil negro, el rey blanco caía resquebrajado mientras la cicatriz del auror comenzaba nuevamente a palpitar. Un movimiento más y la torre, protectora incondicional del rey negro, se precipitaba en el abismo de su blanco espacio.

El rey y la reina frente a frente, dos movimientos más y el desenlace estaría dado; Ron miraba al tablero y ordenaba al rey moverse fuera del alcance de su pálida ejecutora. La pieza, sin embargo, se mantenía estática, estoica, esperando el golpe final.

Harry se llevaba la mano a la frente en un gesto de puro dolor, dejando escapar ahora una lágrima que Ronald sentía condensarse entre sus párpados, mientras el corazón le latía violentamente.

La reina ahora asestaba el último golpe y, al hacerlo, caía en pedazos junto con el rey, tiñendo el tablero de ínfimas gotas de sangre. Harry lloraba abiertamente y Ronald sentía el frío inmenso aferrarse a sus huesos. El corazón latía cada vez con más violencia, hasta hacerlos comprender que no eran ellos los causantes del sonido…

En el clímax de la palpitación, silencio. Ni un ruido, nada a su alrededor, arriba o abajo, nada entre ellos. Nada, a excepción de la mirada hiriente, en la fotografía mágica, de Hermione Granger, pálida y alejada de los dos chicos, que ahora no jugaban con los rizos castaños de su cabello.

Siempre era así: los periodos de sopor, ocasionados por las pociones sedantes, estaban inundados de la misma pesadilla. Los pocos momentos en que Ronald permanecía despierto, no dejaba de respirar agitadamente, mirando los profundos ojos helados que lo habían interrogado con crueldad.

Una vez más había ido a parar a la sala de emergencias de San Mungo. En medio de su difusa percepción de la realidad, podía sentir la presencia de Harry en el mismo edificio en el que se encontraba. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

Los destellos de lucidez que alcanzaba con esfuerzos durante la noche, sólo le conducían a una posibilidad que le arañaba el alma: ¿Hermione? No podía ser verdad… él mismo la había visto morir en brazos de Voldemort… él mismo la había buscado como un poseso durante años, intentando localizar el más mínimo rastro de su aura mágica, hasta convencerse de que el ángel de sus tardes en las aulas de Hogwarts, había dejado de ser.

Sin embargo había aparecido ante sus ojos, corpórea… ¿real? Tal vez estuviera enloqueciendo por fin… tal vez todo aquello fuera la salida de cauce de su mente, llegando de una buena vez. La había visto, ¿no era así? Y ella lo había interpelado, lo había llamado "cazador"… ¿cómo podía ella saberlo?

Se negaba a creerlo… no podía ser ella, pero ¿y si lo era?

No tuvo noción de los días transcurridos en el hospital, bajo los intensivos cuidados de las enfermeras y curanderos. Escuchaba una y otra vez, como un eco amortiguado, la voz de un hombre explicando que "su cuerpo había sanado relativamente rápido, pero no conseguía despertar del todo".

Cuando finalmente volvió en sí, se encontraba abatido hasta la desesperación. Habían pasado trece días de delirio y cuestionamientos sin respuesta. Abrió los ojos y encontró la mirada atenta de una enfermera rolliza y amable. La escuchó interrogarlo, dirigirse a él con animación. No pudo entender ni la mitad de lo que dijo.

Inmediatamente entró a la habitación una hilera de cabelleras rojizas, muy similares a la suya. Una danza de ojos azules y verdes fijos en él, las manos suaves de una mujer rechoncha y cariñosa envolviendo la suya, conectada mediante tubos plásticos al dispensador de alguna mezcla mágica.

Todos le hablaban, le preguntaban sobre lo ocurrido, ansiaban informarse y hartarse de lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido en los alrededores de la destruida morada de tantos años, la Madriguera.

Ron levantó la mano temblorosa frente a su rostro y la giró, contemplándola detenidamente. Acto seguido, cogió fuertemente los tubos insertados en el dorso y arrancó las agujas lentamente, dejando correr un hilillo de sangre sobre la piel; las cabelleras pelirrojas se agitaron y llamaron aprisa a un curandero. A Ronald no le importaba: se levantó sin hacer caso de las súplicas que le apremiaban a guardar reposo.

Reconoció a su hermano, George, en el rostro que se interpuso en su camino, tomándolo por los hombros y llamándolo "Ronnie". Lo apartó con una mano y se arrancó del cuerpo la bata de enfermo del hospital. Localizó sus pertenencias encima de una silla en la habitación y, sin mediar palabra, se vistió como un autómata. Tomó la varita mágica, apoyada en el pretil de la ventana.

Salió de la habitación buscando al único que podría comprenderlo totalmente a partir de aquél momento; no tardó demasiado: Harry se encontraba a tres puertas de su propia habitación. Al entrar lo encontró terminando de ajustarse con trabajo la playera desgastada. Ginny lloraba a su lado, incapaz de entender lo que sucedía. Sin hablar, cruzaron miradas mientras la varita mágica del auror volaba hacia su dueño, después de un movimiento pausado de Ron.

Partieron de inmediato hacia el ala de afectados mentales. Tenían que comprobar que Parkinson estaba con vida. Fuera quien fuera la aparición de la colina, la amenaza sobre Pansy era indudablemente auténtica.

La enloquecida mujer estaba atada a la cama de su celda. Se le administraba continuamente una fuerte dosis de sedantes y aparentaba una mayor tranquilidad que durante la primera visita. Tenía la mitad del rostro vendada. Al entrar a la celda y examinarla, Harry constató que se encontraba catatónica: no había una sola imagen en su cerebro… sólo una negrura infinita. Pansy miraba al techo, estática y abandonada de sí misma.

Al salir de San Mungo, se dieron cuenta de que era de noche. A través de la calle vacía, el resplandor rojizo de una marquesina les indicó la hora: 4: 40 de la madrugada. Harry y Ronald caminaban con el aire de un pordiosero. Ocasionalmente el antiguo capitán de aurores perdía el equilibrio, chocando contra el muro en el cual trataba de apoyarse.

Ni una sola palabra salió de sus labios durante el resto de la noche.

Harry Potter había vuelto a la casa de seguridad del Ministerio de Magia. Todos los días, desde que se diera a sí mismo el alta del hospital, mantenía una estrecha vigilancia sobre Parkinson, informándose cada hora sobre su estado y comprobando que no existiera mayor perturbación en el lugar. No tenía noticia de Ronald desde hacía una semana. Sin embargo no dudaba que estaría rondando el hospital como una fiera.

No podía dormir. Nuevamente se encontraba ojeroso y había bajado de peso. El rostro adelgazado casi asemejaba al de Parvati Patil, que, según había escuchado, se había animado a caminar de la mano de Zabini por la casa.

Harry se consumía por dentro. Un ardor hiriente le escocía a todas horas, con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza: Hermione. La imagen helada de la mujer le perseguía a todas horas, reduciéndolo a hacer las cosas de cualquier modo, a depositar besos descuidados en la mejilla de su esposa cuando ésta lo hacía, a perder el esmero de sus pláticas… se tornaba distante. Y Ginny lo resentía.

Sentada en la cama, contemplando el limitado mundo que le permitía la ventana, se estrujaba las manos, abrazando sus piernas.

A pesar de que Harry correspondía a su abrazo durante las noches, faltaba en él la ansiedad por estrujarla… ahora únicamente cumplía un requisito. No habían hablado de lo sucedido en la Madriguera. Harry sospechaba que Ginny no habría presenciado el encuentro con Hermione, limitándose a refugiarse en la casa, o que tal vez no habría podido distinguir a la mujer a lo lejos. Y estaba completamente errado.

Ginny había sido testigo ocular de lo sucedido, con una claridad que no permitía dudas. Se encontraba imbuida por el dolor de haber presenciado el insulto a la memoria de su amiga, por la angustia de ver heridos a su hermano y su marido. Pero sobre todo, estaba inundada del terror inmenso de perder al hombre que amaba.

Durante años había luchado contra el fantasma de cabellera rizada, tratando de apartar de la memoria de Harry la imagen de quien fuera alguna vez la causante de sus quebrantos. Había sido una dura batalla en la cual se negaba a sentirse culpable. Ella amaba a Harry, había luchado por él. Y ahora una aparición amenazaba con arrebatárselo nuevamente. Ginny se consumía de miedo y cada vez era menos capaz de ocultarlo.

Ella misma quería creer, con todas sus fuerzas, que no era Hermione quien se había presentado en la punta de la colina, ante sus ojos.

Mientras Harry llamaba por décima vez al hospital, Ginny se levantó y entró al baño. Se miró en el espejo y tocó el vientre con una mano: tenía más de tres meses de embarazo y podía notar un pequeño aumento en el volumen de su cuerpo. Había sentido asco de casi cualquier cosa, incluso del agua natural, y no podía decidirse acerca de las causas: podría ser el embarazo… podría ser la angustia enorme que sufría.

Mirándose en el espejo, casi no se reconocía. Escuchó a Harry soltar una maldición por lo bajo, en la habitación. Al salir, lo miró de espaldas a ella, jalando con una mano el cabello eternamente rebelde que Ginny amaba. Suspiró y, apartando la mirada de él hacia cualquier punto, le soltó a destajo la pregunta que le corroía el corazón.

¿Aún la amas, Harry?

El hombre no volteó a mirarla. En mitad de la habitación, podría haberse tomado por la imagen misma del azoro. Inmóvil, atónito ante la pregunta, no requirió más explicación para darse cuenta de cuán lejos había llegado la duda de su esposa.

Ginny colocó la mano en el marco de la puerta del baño. Lo miraba expectante, ansiosa por escuchar una negativa, por verlo incluso enfurecer ante la más mínima insinuación.

Cuando los ojos verdes se volvieron buscándola, ella bajó la mirada, sintiéndose incapaz de enfrentar la respuesta contenida en sus pupilas. Se llevó una mano al vientre sin querer, deseando que la tierra misma se abriera bajo sus pies y la librara de escuchar algo que podría resquebrajar su existencia entera.

Tengo una esposa… y un hijo – la voz de Harry sonó áspera y grave.

¿La amas aún? Sea quien sea, se veía como ella… necesito saberlo, Harry.

Yo te amo… a ti, Ginevra…

Maldita sea, Harry… ¡responde a la pregunta! – Ginny comenzaba a perder el control de sí misma.

¡Yo te amo a ti! ¡Tengo una esposa, tengo un hijo! ¿Qué más necesitas escuchar? ¡¿Que lo que pasó en la Madriguera no me deja en paz?! ¡¿Que me dolió verla ahí, quienquiera que sea?! ¡SÍ GINNY, ME DUELE, NO PUEDO DORMIR, NO DEJO DE PENSAR EN ELLO! ¡AHÍ LO TIENES! ¡¿QUÉ MÁS QUIERES DE MÍ?!

¡¿TODAVÍA LA AMAS?!

Silencio. Harry respiraba agitado, los dedos de Ginny aprisionaban la madera de la puerta con desesperación. Afuera podía escucharse el rumor del viento silbando entre las ramas.

Harry clavó la mirada en su esposa, tratando de calmar el violento golpeteo en su pecho.

No, Ginny.

La mujer tensó el rostro bajando al cabeza. No quería que la viera llorar por aquella causa. No quería que la mirara rompiéndose ante él por _ella_.

Mírame de frente. Esto es lo que querías. ¡Mírame! – continuó Harry.

Ginny levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la adolorida vista de su esposo, enflaquecido e irascible. Dejó escapar las lágrimas.

No la amo, Ginny. Tengo una esposa y un hijo, ya te lo dije. No la amo – repitió estas últimas palabras con lentitud, esperando que sonaran convincentes.

Fue hacia ella y la abrazó con firmeza, como no lo había hecho en días. Ginny se refugió en su pecho sollozando una retahíla de terrores contenidos por semanas, recibiendo con ansiedad el beso que Harry atinó a depositar en su frente.

Mientras estrechaba la cabellera encendida, Harry alcanzó a mirarse en el espejo del baño; enfrentarse a sí mismo lo convulsionaba interiormente. Su propia imagen le urgió a preguntarse si estaba siendo sincero; no con Ginny… consigo mismo.

Como hacía varios meses no lo hacía, Ron se mantuvo impasible bajo lluvia, Sol y viento, en la acérrima vigilancia que levantó alrededor de San Mungo. Rondaba como un ave de rapiña al acecho, como un animal sin otra conciencia que la de alcanzar a la presa. A pesar de estar rodeado de aurores, escondidos o camuflados en las inmediaciones del lugar, no hubo uno que pudiera detectar la presencia del cazador.

Había vuelto a ser el ente furtivo y letal de los primeros años, cuando la ira y el dolor lo consumieron hasta calcinarlo. Parecía dispuesto al enfrentamiento, a la lucha sin cuartel, a la cacería despiadada. Sin embargo, no contaba con una determinación.

¿Qué haría al encontrarla? Eso no lo sabía. No quería creer que fuera ella. No podía ser Hermione Granger. Algo había ocurrido en ese tiempo, alguna treta inhumana para herirlo… Imposible tomar acción hasta confirmar la sospecha: no podía tratarse de la mujer a la cual había amado desde la niñez.

Por lo demás, regresaba a Killick Street a intervalos irregulares. Lo hacía cada vez que la espera lo impacientaba, cada vez que el torrente de sus emociones, sangrantes una vez más, se volvía caudalosamente incontrolable. Ni siquiera el whisky lo aislaba del dolor. Buscó el libro que usara alguna vez para escribir las penas del tiempo, aquella especie de diario sin orden ni concierto. Entre la revolución enloquecida en que había quedado el departamento, no podía hallar el cuaderno negro, lo cual causaba la desesperación de los ojos azul metálico.

Buscaba en él la referencia de quién era en realidad Hermione… recorrió varias veces el departamento, de arriba a abajo, y entre el desorden total y la miseria acumulándose junto al polvo, lo único que le pareció vivo entre la desolación, fue la rosa, fresca y perfumada, con la que Kayla Malkins adornara la mesa de los detectores de magia oscura.

Desolado, se dirigió hacia la ventana con un vaso de licor ambarino en la mano. Aquella tarde le pasó por enfrente como la burla de los labios inolvidables de Hermione.

Al caer de la noche, con el cabello despeinado y la botella casi vacía, decidió regresar a San Mungo, sin mayores esperanzas.

No acababa de colocarse encima el abrigo, cuando el intercomunicador mágico sonó, depositado sobre la mesa. Revolvió un poco entre los artefactos hasta encontrarlo: era Harry quien llamaba.

Van a mover a Parkinson dentro de treinta minutos – informó el auror en cuanto la imagen apareció en el cristal.

¿A dónde la llevan? – Ron se puso alerta de inmediato.

No estoy completamente seguro, pero algo me dice que buscan trasladarla a Ázkaban… al parecer ha habido una filtración de datos… habrá gente presionando a Raames, haciendo preguntas. Lo más natural es llevarla a un lugar en el que no sea posible la salida de cualquier rumor.

Ázkaban, en efecto… ¿sabes cómo la llevarán?

Eso es lo más extraño… podrían haber usado un traslador, o simplemente desaparecer llevándola consigo… pero desde hace una hora, hay automóviles del Ministerio patrullando alrededor del hospital. Eso y un vehículo de contención. No entiendo qué demonios están pensando.

Ronald reflexionó por un instante. Sacar a Parkinson de esa manera era lo mismo que alardear acerca de la autoridad y suficiencia del Ministro. Raames no había sido informado aún sobre la identidad del asesino… y ahora ponía un señuelo, imbuido por la soberbia que su destacamento privado de guardianes y aurores le proporcionaba.

Harry… Raames va a usar a Parkinson como carnada… él no sabe lo que vimos en… en la colina – habló con voz difícil. – Cree que puede atraer al asesino y tenderle una trampa…

Harry guardó silencio mientras los ojos verdes se fijaban en la nada. Soltó un jadeo de incredulidad.

¡No tiene idea de lo que está haciendo! Su guardia privada no resistirá un ataque de _ella_… ¡no importa a cuántos aurores aposte en San Mungo, va a ocasionar una carnicería!

Tenemos que interceptar el vehículo de Parkinson, ella es la única fuente de información que tenemos… y debemos sacarla de ahí, impedir que llegue a Ázkaban ¡Raames va a sacrificarla sin sentido!

No dijeron más. Automáticamente aparecieron en la azotea del edificio contiguo al almacén que escondía la entrada al hospital mágico. La noche era templada y el viento los recibió con mediana intensidad, silbando levemente.

Los dos hombres concentraron cada uno de sus sentidos en encontrar cualquier rastro de la abrumadora e incontrolable presencia de la colina… nada. El rumor de los automóviles circulando alrededor del hospital, abajo en la calle, era el ruido más audible en aquel momento.

Ante las puertas del almacén abandonado que servía de fachada al lugar, se hallaba estacionando un camión de apariencia imponente: escoltado por seis aurores disfrazados de muggles, la caja gris, blindada y con gruesos remaches de refuerzo, esperaba a la única víctima sobreviviente a los ataques del asesino que Eleazar Raames desconocía.

¿Crees que funcione? – interrogó Harry.

Ronald lo consideró un momento… Raames no era ningún estúpido, tenía un gran punto de razón: exponer el señuelo con pompa y fiesta, como se aprestaba a hacerlo, equivaldría a golpear el orgullo del asesino. Sin embargo, cometía un error imperdonable: no conocía a su enemigo, y Ron estaba seguro de que esto inclinaría la balanza más a favor de Hermione. "_Como si no tuviera ya bastante…"._

No lo sé… casi deseo que ella no acuda… en realidad no puedo decirlo. Como sea, tenemos que impedir que lleven a Parkinson a Ázkaban.

Guardaron silencio por varios minutos, analizando los movimientos de la elite de Raames, hirviente de acción. No tenían más opción que dejar continuar la farsa del Ministro de Magia, con la esperanza de que, de acudir a la cita, encontrarían un resquicio de atención en los oídos de Hermione… o el desengaño sobre quienquiera que fuera el asesino… tal vez.

¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer si ella viene, Harry? ¿Quieres decirme qué maldita sea se supone que haremos? – la angustia tiñó un momento la voz del pelirrojo, y se ocultó inmediatamente tras la rabia.

Aún no entiendo cómo… – Harry dudó un segundo – ¿cómo es que lo hizo en la colina de la Madriguera? Es decir… sé que estábamos agotados, la emboscada funcionó… pero nunca alguien me había inmovilizado de esa manera, Ron… ni siquiera Voldemort fue capaz de hacerlo…

Aún si eso no hubiera sucedido, – lo cortó Ron - ¿qué haremos si ella llega y debemos enfrentarla? No me malentiendas, pero no sé qué sucederá… no sé en realidad si en verdad… he estado cazando ratones en mi cabeza todo este tiempo… si en verdad es ella… Harry, no podemos hacer esto. Y sé que tenemos que impedir que siga adelante, sé que tenemos que detener esta locura… Pero…

Sé lo que piensas… yo también lo he considerado. Como sea, tenemos que detenerla. De uno u otro modo, Ronald.

No puede ser ella… no lo es, Harry. Ella nunca habría asesinado a una mosca… nunca habría hecho esto – la voz del cazador se quebró. – Ella está… está muerta, Harry… no puede ser Hermione. ¡Alguien… algo sucedió! Simplemente no puede ser ella – gruñó Ron con los puños apretados.

Harry puso la mano sobre el hombro de Ron. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo hacerlo: el motor del enorme camión de contención rugía sordamente, mientras los aurores disfrazados subían por parejas a tres automóviles oscuros. Se colocaron a la delantera, mientras otros tantos vehículos cubrían la retaguardia. Avanzaron a velocidad moderada… casi con lentitud.

Los dos hombres se tornaron completamente alertas a la más mínima señal de amenaza. No fue necesario emitir una palabra: los años de entrenamiento y acción hablaron por sí solos, y Harry se materializó al otro lado de la calle, refugiado e invisible en la escalera de incendios del edificio más cercano.

Ronald a su vez se desvaneció lentamente, mientras comenzaba a seguir la caravana saltando de un techo a otro, con la vista fija en los aurores y el aura mágica concentrada en la más escueta alteración en el ambiente.

Los aurores revelaban su presencia al paso de la procesión, y sólo los miembros de la elite del Ministro eran medianamente efectivos al intentar ocultar su presencia.

Harry aparecía y desaparecía en varios puntos circundantes, buscando imágenes legilimánticas: los aurores le transmitían vistas fragmentarias de las calles, los guardias de Raames revelaban maquinaciones tácticas… y desde el interior del vehículo de contención, nada. Pansy estaba vacía.

El avance del vehículo le pareció a Ronald una escena interminable en el eterno capítulo inconcluso de su existencia. Por un momento el acto distendió las normativas del tiempo, haciendo el trayecto un largo instante de introspección: casi pudo sentir, diluido entre la brisa nocturna, el leve compás de algún orden armónico; si acaso fuera Hermione…

Harry miraba la fila de soberbios aurores con la certeza de que, de acudir el ángel ejecutor, lo siguiente no podría ser sino uno de esos acontecimientos que marcan la vida de los hombres de manera indeleble.

Ambos, por primera vez en años, sentían un sincero y profundo pánico: ¿cómo enfrentar como enemiga a la razón que los había llevado a luchar de tal manera?

Tres calles y aún no había rastros. No perdían detalle y, entre las sombras que envolvían la estrafalaria puesta en escena, cazador y auror oscilaban entre el ruego y la aversión hacia la presencia que temían y anhelaban: un péndulo brutal haciéndolos desvariar.

El viento llevó el presagio hasta sus rostros: la templada brisa nocturna se tornó violentamente en un helado y cortante fluir que les erizó la piel de la espalda.

Ya está aquí… – musitó Ronald, mientras los ojos abiertos al extremo se llenaban de lágrimas amargas.

El siguiente aviso de la inminente aparición era conocido ya: el retumbar distante, como la salva de un cañón, de algo que recordaba a un corazón inmenso. No había dudas ahora. Hermione acudía a la cita, inundando de incertidumbre a quienes la esperaban.

Ninguno de los aurores en los automóviles pudo notarlo, o eso le pareció a Harry. Sólo uno de los guardianes de elite pareció inquietarse ante el avance inexorable de los ojos ámbar, que aparecerían ahora de un momento a otro.

Los dos hombres se apostaron a los lados del camión blindado, que continuaba su camino, ignorante de la amenaza que ahora pendía sobre sus ocupantes.

Hermione acabaría con Pansy a menos que Harry y Ron hicieran algo para evitarlo… la pregunta que acudía a ellos era si serían capaces de defender hasta el final a la mujer que amara Draco Malfoy.

Harry miraba horrorizado del camión a su compañero de batalla, y nuevamente hacia el vehículo, mientras el latido enloquecedor aumentaba su volumen y frecuencia, como el presagio de la tragedia.

Buscó casi paranoicamente a su alrededor, atisbando tras las esquinas de los edificios, por entre los callejones, las escaleras, automóviles y seres humanos, mientras comenzaba a jadear inconcientemente a causa de la ansiedad.

El latido aumentaba y parecía reverberar en las paredes; las manos de Ron temblaban mientras el cazador llegaba a rozar el cúlmen de la exasperación: los aurores de Raames, la guardia de elite… ¡no lo escuchaban! ¡No percibían nada!

El camión llegaba en ese momento a la intersección de dos vías; Harry y Ron tenían que actuar con rapidez, pues algo les indicaba que en ese punto ocurriría el ataque. El vehículo de contención se detuvo abruptamente, causando que tanto la avanzada como la retaguardia frenaran haciendo chirriar los neumáticos.

El conductor del camión se encontraba estático y casi delirante, o eso percibió Ronald entre la agitación.

Ron miró a Harry, al otro lado de la calle. Cuando los ojos se cruzaron, supieron que algo se encontraba fuera de lugar por completo: el palpitar ensordecedor había cesado de improviso, sin dejar rastros, dando paso al extraño comportamiento del conductor del vehículo.

Se había acabado el tiempo de ser meros espectadores: Harry y Ron aparecieron en sendos lados del camión, con las varitas apuntando en todas direcciones, ante el asombro de los aurores que descendían a toda prisa de los seis vehículos que rodeaban la jaula de Pansy.

¡¿Quién demonios es usted y qué cree que…?! – rugió uno de los aurores a Harry. Bastó una mirada a los ojos verdes para que balbuceara, sorprendido. – Capitán Potter… es decir, señor, usted…

¡No es tiempo de hablar, Adolph! Comunícate con el Ministro lo antes posible, dile que todos estamos en riesgo; tienen que volver a San Mungo con la mujer que viaja en este camión… ¡Ahora mismo, Adolph! – gritó Harry al notar el titubeo del auror.

No puedo hacer eso, señor… esta operación es de máxima prioridad y…

¡Esta operación va a terminar en una masacre a menos que hagas lo que digo!

Varios aurores contemplaban ahora la escena, sin saber si obedecer al antiguo director de la Oficina de Aurores o continuar con el viaje. Lo segundo sería poco probable en opinión de Ronald, que miraba al conductor del vehículo de contención desde el lado contrario al volante.

El hombre, uniformado en color oscuro según los reglamentos de la Oficina, miraba hacia el frente y sonreía con placidez, ignorante de la discusión y el peligro que lo rodeaban; absorto en algún tipo de alucinación, extendía la mano hasta tocar el parabrisas con los dedos, para acariciar algún ente invisible mientras murmuraba palabras cariñosas.

Ron estaba perplejo, pero no dejaría que los delirios de un auror de tercera lo preocuparan. Volteó hacia las calles que los rodeaban, buscando cualquier seña de Hermione. Lo único que ahora se escuchaba era la discusión entre Harry y los guardias; atravesando las aceras, algunos muggles curiosos volteaban a verlos sin detenerse.

¡Harry! ¡No importa lo que digan, tenemos que llevarnos a Parkinson de aquí! –exclamó Ronald mientras rodeaba la caja blindada.

¿Cómo sabe usted quién…? – comenzó a interrogar otro auror a Ron, cuando fue interrumpido por el grito de horror del conductor inconciente.

Todos se volvieron a mirar al hombre, que ahora manoteaba y gemía de miedo ante la imagen que sólo él podía ver. El rostro estaba convertido en una mueca de espanto, los dedos crispados y jalando el cabello, los ojos desorbitados contemplando lo indecible.

Dos de los guardias se aprestaban a auxiliarlo, cuando otro grito, esta vez agudo e histérico, les traspasó los oídos y les heló el alma: desde el interior de la caja fuerte, Pansy había despertado.

La mujer golpeaba las paredes metálicas de su confinamiento sin dejar de proferir alaridos ensordecedores y horrorizantes, azotando el cuerpo contra la fría superficie.

El espanto se reflejó en los rostros de los aurores, confundido con el asombro y la ira. Se dispersaron alrededor del camión con las varitas en ristre, formando un sólido cerco. Entre los callejones, Harry pudo percibir las imágenes legilimánticas de treinta miembros de la elite, camuflados y a la espera de lo que pudiera suceder.

Antes de que el primero de ellos diera un paso, la tapa metálica de una alcantarilla saltó desde la boca en el asfalto.

¡Adolph, tienes que sacar a tus aurores de aquí! ¡Rápido!

El hombre sonrió estúpidamente: seguramente creería que se encontraba a punto de aprehender al asesino. La codicia brilló en sus ojos impúdicamente.

Dos nuevas cubiertas de hierro volaron por los aires, mientras los vertederos rugían expulsando un aire fétido.

¡ADOLPH! – Harry llegaba al límite de la desesperación.

El vapor intenso, expulsado a presión por las cloacas, vibraba con intensidad, casi opacando el sonido seco de las tapaderas al chocar con el piso.

Varios muggles que curioseaban por el lugar huyeron despavoridos, sin entender completamente lo que sucedía.

El ambiente se llenaba de un olor nauseabundo mientras los gritos de Pansy subían de tono; el conductor del camión ahora se refugiaba encogido en el asiento, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

¡Harry! ¡Vámonos de aquí, maldita sea! – gritó Ron apuntando a las puertas de la prisión de la mujer.

¡Adolph, tienes que escucharme! ¡Todavía podemos salir de aquí! – Harry aún intentaba razonar con el auror.

¡Déjalos de una vez por todas, Harry! ¡Tenemos que llevárnosla!

No pudieron continuar: una ráfaga de líneas ardientes, brillante y rojiza, cruzó el aire cortando el vapor, hiriendo a cuatro de los guardias, que cayeron al suelo ahogándose de dolor. El auror llamado Adolph se volvió para encarar al responsable, pero no pudo actuar, pues la siguiente ráfaga envenenada le atravesó la garganta y emergió por su nuca; el hombre se desplomó entre gorgoteos ininteligibles.

Los miembros de la elite de Raames se precipitaron desde sus escondites hacia el camión, corriendo, apareciendo y desapareciendo en formación estratégica; intentaban rodear a la presencia que seguramente se encontraba del lado noreste del vehículo. Entre el vapor circundante, Harry veía volar los cuerpos aquí y allá, entre gritos de dolor y el tufo de la carne ardiendo.

Sabía que Hermione se acercaba y no tardaría en dar cuenta de lo mejor de la guardia privada del Ministro. Se concentró en crear un escudo lo suficientemente poderoso como para dar tiempo a Ronald de romper los hechizos que sellaban la prisión de Pansy, que no dejaba de gritar implorando por auxilio.

El vapor se disipaba rápidamente y Harry podía ver a los dos aurores que aún se mantenían en pie, sangrantes y desaliñados. Durante un segundo pudo percibir las maldiciones que inundaban sus pensamientos, pero después cayó en la confusión: los dos hombres se irguieron y soltaron las varitas mágicas.

Sonreían con expresión ilusionada y absorta. Uno de ellos extendía los brazos y acogía entre ellos a un ser imaginario, mientras lloraba de alegría. Balbuceaba el nombre de una mujer y parecía encontrarse en el éxtasis más pleno.

El otro se encontraba arrodillado y gritaba emocionado, besando el asfalto y jalándose los cabellos de felicidad, mientras llamaba a su padre, a quien creía fallecido hacía años… las imágenes se revelaban ante Harry con una nitidez que producía escalofríos. ¿Qué demonios les estaba haciendo Hermione a esos hombres?

Sintió que el pánico lo invadía.

¡Date prisa! ¡No sé cuánto pueda soportar el hechizo protector!

¡Ya casi lo tengo! – gritó Ron, maldiciendo entre labios la centena de candados mágicos que aseguraban las compuertas metálicas.

¡¡¡RONALD!!! – Harry apuntaba con la varita mágica hacia la mujer que caminaba hacia ellos mientras el vapor se escondía nuevamente en las alcantarillas.

Hermione se encontraba a más de diez metros de distancia y caminaba lenta y arrolladoramente hacia ellos.

¡Hermione! ¡Detente! – Harry no supo de dónde salían las palabras – ¡Detente o yo haré que desistas!

La mujer resplandecía nuevamente, envuelta en una oscura casaca de piel. El viento agitaba los rizos y descubría su rostro impasible. Los ojos ámbar se clavaron en Harry, llenos de desprecio. El auror no pudo menos que disimular el terror que sentía y plantarse ante ella para contenerla y esperar que Ron pudiera liberar a Parkinson.

Hermione se acercó hasta el límite del hechizo protector. Harry se concentraba todo lo que podía para no ceder. La mujer levantó la mano y rozó la esfera defensiva que envolvía al camión; casi acarició la superficie férrea que Harry había dispuesto, mientras una media sonrisa le cruzaba el rostro. El escudo se estremeció violentamente.

Ron se negaba a voltear; con las manos temblando y los nervios crispados, rompía uno tras otro los hechizos que sellaban las compuertas. Dentro del vehículo, ahora sólo se escuchaban los sollozos apagados de Pansy, incoherentes, amorfos.

¡Ronald! – escuchó la voz de Hermione llamándolo y apretó los dientes. No volvió la vista hacia ella.

"_Falta poco... sólo dos más, vamos, ¡sólo dos hechizos más!_". Ron hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no salir corriendo, conservar la calma y no caer en la trampa.

¡Ron! ¡Escúchame! – de nuevo la voz de antaño, tan similar a los tiempos en que la oscuridad no los había abrazado. El cazador se estremeció de pánico.

¡Hermione, no hagas esto! ¡No lo hagas! – la voz de Harry temblaba, mientras aferraba la varita mágica con toda la fuerza que el momento le permitía.

Los ojos verdes se volvieron hacia Ronald, urgiéndolo a terminar con la tarea antes de que la mujer decidiera que se había cansado de jugar.

¡Harry, tú también! ¡Los dos! – no pudieron resistir más ante la voz de Hermione.

Algo había en el modo en que pronunció las palabras, algo que los hizo volver la mirada automáticamente… un dejo de dolor en el timbre con el que los había llamado. Ronald aunó sus esfuerzos a fortalecer el escudo con el que Harry intentaba protegerlos.

Ambos sujetaron las varitas mágicas con fuerza, rehusándose a creer lo que veían: frente a sus ojos se encontraba la pequeña de diecisiete años, vistiendo el viejo suéter rosa y los vaqueros desgastados.

Por favor… escúchenme… _Rizos_… _Zanahoria_… ayúdenme, ya no puedo más – sollozó Hermione.

No, – musitó Ronald, petrificado – no eres ella… no te atrevas…

¡Ron, por favor! ¡No me dejes! ¡No puedo soportarlo más! ¡El dolor…! – los labios de la chica temblaban mientras hablaba, dejando escapar las lágrimas. – Rizos, por favor… no me dejen sola.

El ruego les destrozaba el corazón. Estaban completamente convencidos de que no podía ser la chica a la cual abrazaran en otro tiempo… y, sin embargo, deseaban creerlo, correr hacia ella, protegerla… no dejarla ir.

¡NO! – el grito de Ronald pareció tomar por sorpresa a todos, mientras él avanzaba levantando la varita mágica. – ¡Nunca quise abandonarte! ¡Pero no puedo permitir que hagas esto!

Ron… por favor – la voz suplicante de Hermione ardía como una herida expuesta, cortándole la respiración a Ronald.

Harry no atinaba a hablar; quería detener el avance de Ron, liberar a Pansy, correr hacia la niña que aparecía frágil e indefensa frente a él, mantener el escudo que ahora comenzaba a sospechar inútil ante lo que pudiera suceder.

Harry… acaba de sacar a Parkinson – pidió Ron volteando hacia él.

Los ojos verdes contemplaron llenos de asombro cómo Ronald salía de la protección del hechizo de Harry, para avanzar hacia los rizos castaños que ocultaban las lágrimas de Hermione.

Ron no dejaba de apuntar hacia ella con la varita mágica, sintiendo que el corazón se le partiría en astillas si la chica resultaba herida en algún modo. Se detuvo, indeciso, a menos de un metro de ella. En la noche helada de Londres, la luz macilenta de los faroles hacía resaltar más el contraste: la altura y la oscuridad que envolvían a Ronald, en oposición a la pequeña silueta vestida en colores vivos, sollozando frente a él.

No puedo más, Ron… no puedo más…

El desesperado cazador contenía las lágrimas entre el espanto y la pena infinita que emanaban de ella. Harry comenzaba a percibir que su visión se nublaba en el llanto, dejando de lado el hechizo de protección… nada importaba ya. Hermione estaba ahí, y tal vez ellos pudieran esta vez hacer algo por ella.

Ambos hombres bajaron las varitas mágicas. Ronald permanecía en su lugar, mientras Harry se acercaba a ellos con pasos vacilantes.

Ron levantó la mano hacia el rostro de Hermione. Ella adelantó un paso para recibir el contacto, con la angustia contenida en la mirada. A centímetros de un roce, Harry y Ron escucharon a la distancia un grito de horror que les llamaba.

¿Qué es…? – musitó Harry.

No es nada, Rizos – respondió Hermione sonriendo ilusionada.

No… algo no está bien – terció Ronald con inquietud.

En el limbo casi perfecto que los envolvía y los invitaba a olvidar el mundo entero, percibieron con mayor claridad el sonido aterrado… sus nombres, gritados a todo pulmón por Pansy Parkinson.

Súbitamente los gritos alcanzaron un volumen demencial, que los arrebató de la escena inmaculada del reencuentro: no existía ya la pequeña niña de hacía más de una década. En su lugar se encontraba la expresión fría de Hermione, pálida y envuelta en la negrura infinita que había marcado cada uno de los asesinatos cometidos en los meses pasados.

Ronald y Harry levantaron las varitas mágicas a un tiempo, apuntando hacia ella.

¡SACA A PARKINSON DE AQUÍ! – alcanzó a gritar Harry, interponiéndose entre Ron y la mujer que ahora apretaba los puños.

Ronald desapareció de inmediato, materializándose junto a las compuertas selladas del vehículo de contención, escuchando los golpes desesperados de la demente prisionera. Como si hubiera podido hacerlo en cualquier momento, pleno de facilidad y rapidez, hizo añicos los dos últimos hechizos que resguardaban a Pansy.

Miró hacia donde suponía que se encontraban Harry y la mujer que lo torturaba, listo para gritar que debían largarse de ahí: la velocidad y el desprecio con que actuaba Hermione lo congelaron en su lugar: con el simple movimiento de un dedo, rechazaba los intentos de Harry por inmovilizarla; con el más leve movimiento de la mano, hacía retorcerse de dolor a uno de los más poderosos aurores de que se tuviera memoria.

Harry luchaba con ahínco y valor, pero parecía no ser suficiente. Ronald lo miró caer de rodillas frente a la mujer. Hermione lo contempló por un segundo y después, aburrida, movió la cabeza para apartar un mechón castaño frente a sus ojos.

Automáticamente – Ron hubiera jurado que era imposible – vio a Harry volar envuelto en un disparo escalofriante. Recibió el impacto brutal del hechizo que proyectaba al auror contra él, estallando contra el camión y haciéndolo caer sobre un costado.

Confusión y el latido salvaje resonando en sus oídos, amenazando con enloquecerlo por completo. No sabía dónde demonios se encontraba.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de ubicarse; se dio cuenta de que estaban rodeados por las llamas. Buscó a Harry entre los pedazos de metal retorcido, producto de la explosión de la caja, y lo encontró a medio levantarse, con los lentes completamente destrozados; algunos fragmentos de cristal se le habían clavado en los pómulos.

Harry – lo llamó entre tosidos y jadeos.

¿Dónde está Pansy? – fue la respuesta ahogada.

Pansy se encontraba tendida en el piso, junto a Ronald. El cazador intentó levantarse, los ojos azules llenos de desesperación. El rostro de Pansy reflejaba un temor resignado, aún envuelto en los vendajes, que Ron no pudo comprender.

No recordaba haber mirado nunca con atención los ojos de aquella mujer; el azul cielo del único ojo de Pansy lo impresionó hondamente. En ella no había rastros ya de demencia alguna. En su lugar sólo quedaba la aceptación, llena de miedo, de un final que Draco Malfoy alguna vez le hubiera ofrecido como posible.

No dejes que abra _la Fuente_, Ronald… - musitó con voz quebrada.

¿Qué dices…? – Ron estaba completamente atónito, ignorante ya del fuego y la ejecución próxima.

Mató a Draco… nos engañó… – Pansy lloraba llena de dolor – no debes permitir que llegue al día en que _la Fuente_ pueda ser liberada…

"_El día en que la Fuente…_" – Ron repitió las palabras sin encontrar el sentido, aturdido y lastimado.

Pansy abrió la boca nuevamente, pero no eran ya frases entrecortadas lo que escaparía de ellas. El único ojo visible estaba extraviado, mientras un gemido entrecortado surgía de lo profundo de su garganta: estaba siendo asfixiada.

Ni Harry ni Ronald pudieron hacer más: ante ellos, Pansy fue levantada en vilo sin poder moverse; Hermione la hizo flotar hasta quedar enfrente de ella. El puño izquierdo de la mujer, envuelto en el vendaje negro, se levantó hacia Pansy.

Supongo que esto podría recordarles algo… a ese pobre infeliz, Draco, le trajo memorias muy gratas – se dirigió a quienes la observaban.

Harry sabía que, lo que fuera que hubiera en la mano de Hermione, había matado a Draco Malfoy, sin contar que había ocasionado que él y Ron cayeran presos de un dolor indecible en la celda de Pansy, cuando intentaron entrar en su mente.

¡RON, CÚBRETE!

Los dos hombres invocaron sendos hechizos protectores en el momento en que Hermione abría el puño frente a Pansy, para mostrar la palma de la mano: entre los vendajes negros, algo se removía histéricamente. La tela emuló la forma de los párpados sobrenaturales, y de entre ellos surgió un orbe color rojo sangre, buscando a su nueva víctima.

El ojo demoníaco se posó en Pansy, estático y ansioso.

¿Lo recuerdan? Muchas veces temieron esta mirada por su dueño… ahora deberían asustarse por lo que representa en sí misma… Voldemort hubiera rugido de furia cuando lo arranqué de su cuenca; es decir, si hubiera estado vivo, claro.

Pansy quedó en completo silencio, mientras su piel tomaba una tonalidad azulosa y el cabello negro encanecía y adelgazaba. Profundas grietas supurantes se abrieron en el cuerpo desecado y en los escudos protectores de Ron y Harry, crujiendo como un cristal a punto de colapsar.

Lo que alguna vez fuera Pansy Parkinson cayó pesadamente al suelo, vacío ya de vida. Los dos hombres estaban agotados por el esfuerzo brutal de soportar el ataque.

Entre las llamas, los conjuros que los resguardaban se estremecieron, disolviéndose en el aire circundante. Ronald apoyó la mano en el suelo, buscando levantarse. Una pesada bota se plantó sobre sus nudillos, aplastándolos contra el suelo.

Al levantar la mirada, sintió la suavidad infinita de las manos de Hermione, tomando su rostro, para obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos.

No lo dudes, Ronald… no pienses que escaparán de todo esto creyendo que no soy yo. Tal vez necesite recordarte la manera en que me abrazabas en la lechucería… cuando aún creía en ti – la voz de Hermione tembló por un momento, mientras los ojos ámbar se tornaban borrosos.

Ron se encontraba más allá del dolor. Algo en él se estremecía violentamente, haciéndolo desvariar de angustia: en verdad la mujer ante la cual había caído, no era otra que la niña que se refugiaba en los libros para tratar de olvidar la tristeza.

Tú…y él… – la mujer señaló a Harry – puedo jurarte que serán pesados y medidos, Ronald. Asistirán al momento en que todo acabe. Esta vez permaneceremos juntos para siempre. Puedes apostar tu vida en ello.

Soltó el rostro del pelirrojo. La larga cabellera bañó el asfalto de la avenida. En un segundo, sólo la desolación reinaba en la calle, mientras Harry Potter se erguía para levantar del suelo a Ron y abandonar aquella escena de destrucción, antes de que las fuerzas del orden, muggles y mágicas, invadieran el lugar con sus investigadores.

Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, no se había hecho cargo de la limpieza del departamento. Se había reportado enferma en el trabajo, lo cual no hubiera creído una posibilidad hacía unos meses. Por segundo día consecutivo, se había limitado a quedarse en casa, la mayor parte del tiempo en cama, aferrándose a las almohadas cada vez que sentía el llanto acudir a sus ojos.

Kayla Malkins se sorprendía a sí misma cada vez que constataba la poca atención que había prestado a la masacre hecha con los aurores del Ministerio – algunos de ellos conocidos – hacía cuatro días.

Sabía que Ronald había sido internado en San Mungo después de una cruenta batalla en su antiguo hogar, la Madriguera, contra una cantidad espeluznante de mortífagos. Se atrevió a acudir el hospital después de tres días de pelear consigo misma y sus sentimientos; cuando por fin se decidió a ver a Ron, se encontró a la vuelta del pasillo de entrada con la silueta celeste de Luna Lovegood, caminando delante de ella con la apariencia de apenas rozar el suelo.

Se detuvo en seco y trató de recuperar el aplomo sin lograrlo: el largo cabello rubio de Luna se agitaba mientras la mujer se dirigía a la habitación del hombre que Kayla añoraba. La pequeña Slytherin tuvo que apoyarse en el muro para no caer de rodillas, vencida por la tristeza.

Desde entonces no había tenido el ánimo cotidiano: tras su escritorio, en el Ministerio de Magia, hacía las cosas de cualquier modo, sin prestar atención al papeleo, los horarios o las personas. Después de algunos días, habiendo informado a Raames sobre el estado de Pansy Parkinson, recibió el reporte acerca de la operación en la que se trasladaría a la única sobreviviente a Ázkaban; Raames confiaba en la eficacia de la emboscada.

Creía haber hecho lo correcto al permitir la filtración de información hacia Harry Potter. Así, él y Ronald podrían detener de una vez al asesino. Todo había terminado en una carnicería con más de treinta efectivos de la Oficina muertos.

Sin embargo, lo importante en realidad era que Ron había resultado herido nuevamente. El monstruo, Voldemort, en verdad era una bestia iracunda… no cabía duda, se necesitaba eso y tal vez más para lastimar al cazador por segunda vez, sin darle oportunidad de defenderse.

En ese punto, había llegado a la depresión que la impulsó a dejar de asistir a la Oficina de Aurores. Sentía el vacío enorme de la desesperanza apretarle el corazón. Ahora estaba nuevamente tendida sobre la cama, con los ojos hinchados por el llanto constante. Anhelaba con desesperación sentir los brazos de Ron, su olor y el cosquilleo que ocasionó su cabello en el rostro de la chica al caer en el colchón del cazador… pasear por las calles sin que el tiempo importara, besarlo y que la besara.

No podía seguir de ese modo, se lo repetía continuamente. Después de meditarlo por horas, había tomado una decisión. Tenía que ver a Ron, tenía que mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y decirle que no podía más, que las noches se le habían vuelto un suplicio sin él, sin tener media palabra de sus labios; que no le importaba ya que él pudiera tener algo con aquella mujer, Luna.

Tenía que confesarle que, desde que el inferi la atacara en Madrid, algo había surgido en ella, creciendo lentamente sin que lo notara, y que ahora la estaba quemando. Le juraría por lo que fuera necesario que lo amaba, que intentaría hasta la locura hacerlo feliz, darle un amor que hiciera palidecer cualquier otro en un segundo.

Tenía que confesar todo.

Se levantó llena de decisión, dispuesta a entregar todo ante él. Acudió a la ducha y se bañó de prisa, sintiendo que las manos le temblaban de miedo. Al salir del cuarto de baño, se miró al espejo preocupada: el semblante no le ayudaba, pero podía remediarlo. Corrió a su habitación y revolvió entre los cajones. Encontró lo que buscaba: un pequeño frasco lleno de un líquido claro, de color turquesa.

"_Poción desinflamatoria_", se dijo a sí misma mientras la aplicaba con cuidado en los párpados. Surtió efecto de inmediato. Kayla se perfumó e hizo gala de su buen gusto. Había aprendido más de los muggles en los últimos meses que en toda su vida, aún después de los estudios en la Academia de Aurores. Vestida de la manera más casual que pudo concebir, se miró al espejo y concluyó, con una media sonrisa insegura, que había hecho las cosas bien.

Se dirigió a la salida del piso. Tal vez aquél sería el día en que viera cumplidos los sueños de cada noche. Al entrar al vestíbulo del edificio, decidió que sería mejor viajar a la usanza muggle. Detuvo un taxi en la avenida y abordó; tendría tiempo así para calmar la agitación que sentía en el pecho y en la boca del estómago.

En el lujoso penthouse donde las paredes contaban una historia interminable, Luna Lovegood miraba hacia la ciudad a sus pies. En la calidez del medio atardecer, la mirada de ensueño se teñía de una cierta tonalidad inquieta y triste.

No necesitaba ninguna confirmación verbal; sabía con exactitud lo que había sucedido en las últimas semanas. Era conciente – a la perfección – de que la noche en que Ron y Harry habían salido aprisa de la casa de protección del Ministerio, había tenido lugar un suceso cataclísmico en la existencia de Ron, y por ende en la suya misma.

Luna acarició los cristales que la separaban del mundo exterior, como su propia singularidad la apartaba del común de los mortales. Después de aquella noche, había visitado a Ronald varias veces en el hospital; ahí, los llantos entrecortados y las palabras inconexas de Ron habían aguzado sus temores.

Con el paso de los días, mientras acariciaba el cabello del cazador herido, la inverosímil sensibilidad que poseía le indicó sólo un vértice posible: los rizos castaños de Hermione aterrorizaban los delirios de Ronald.

Cuando él no se presentó como cada tarde en la mansión ni el departamento en donde ahora meditaba, y después de la noticia (un secreto a voces) de la masacre en la que murió un gran número de aurores, el cerebro genial de la Ravenclaw terminó por dar los últimos acordes de la aciaga sinfonía que su enorme aura mágica no había podido definir.

En la soledad del penthouse y su presente sin él, la monotonía que nunca había conocido en veintiséis años de vida, se hizo tangible desde su reunión matutina en las oficinas del Daily Prophet.

Luna se concentró sin ningún esfuerzo, con la diáfana mirada perdida en algún punto a la distancia, entre las luces de la ciudad.

Era capaz, en aquel momento y con total precisión, de determinar la localización de Ronald y el estado en el que se hallaba: el abatimiento inundaba cada rincón de un apartamento en Killick Street, ahogando al hombre que ella amaba y al cual había desnudado a unos pasos de aquella sala increíble.

Adoraba trenzarle el cabello y discurrir con él acerca de lo que las blancas paredes podrían decir, una vez que ellos las cubrieran de fantasías extraordinarias; amaba, también, el olor de su espalda y la firmeza de sus muslos, la manera en que él le había jalado del cabello con suavidad en los momentos de intimidad, mordiéndole la barbilla.

Y todo aquello se alejaba ahora para no volver nunca. Luna inclinó la cabeza con pesar, mirando hacia el suelo de mármol veteado. Apartó la mano del cristal y se dirigió hacia el sillón que encaraba la fuente: tomó el abrigo y decidió que no podía dejarlo perderse así. Tenía que ir a su encuentro, como después de diez años lo hizo a la orilla del lago, para poder sentir el retoño de los nomeolvides.

Pasaría por el Infierno mismo, si fuera necesario, para volverlo a una vida plena, libre de heridas profundas que no sanarían sin ayuda. Se colocó encima la gruesa prenda y desapareció. El destino, la entrada al departamento de Killick Street.

La impresión a su llegada fue terrible: encontró la puerta abierta y no dudó en correr en auxilio de Ron. Siempre ecuánime, examinó el desorden a su alrededor: muebles volcados, algunas botellas tiradas en el piso, haciendo compañía a un número indefinido de colillas de cigarro, esparcidas sin concierto. Las cortinas rojas cerradas, junto a la gravedad de la situación, daban a la estancia un aire de pesada asfixia.

Le tranquilizó, sin embargo, sentir el aura enorme de Ron; se encontraba con vida, sufriente pero respirando. Caminó automáticamente hacia el lugar donde el dolor tenía su origen: la cabellera cobriza se apretaba contra uno de los rincones más oscuros del lugar, como lo hiciera Pansy Parkinson, sumida en la miseria de una celda de San Mungo.

Luna se deshizo del abrigo, dejándolo descansar sobre uno de los muebles, sin dar mucha importancia a la posición en que éste se encontraba.

Ron estaba sentado en el piso, descalzo y con el torso descubierto. Las manos, aunadas al cabello, cubrían totalmente el rostro devastado por los días recientes. Luna se acercó para hincarse frente a él. Ron lloraba en silencio, sabiendo que la mujer frente a él no podría darle la esperanza que había perdido, aún sintiendo el amor extravagante y profundo que ella le profesaba.

Luna pasó los dedos entre el cabello encendido. Una mueca de dolor cruzó el hermoso rostro, pintando una sonrisa invertida en sus labios: algunas canas se asomaban entre el rojo intenso.

No voy a dejarte aquí, solo – musitó con un nudo en la garganta.

Nadie puede alcanzarme en donde estoy ahora – la voz del cazador sonó apagada tras las manos.

Eso tal vez sea cierto, pero yo estoy dispuesta a seguirte hasta el otro mundo si es necesario… – la voz de la mujer no vaciló – no puedo dejar de hacer el intento.

No quiero que sufras por mis errores, Luna… no puedo pedirte que estés a mi lado ahora… no puedo seguir con esto…

Luna cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. Sintió las lágrimas llenar sus ojos, gritando por salir. Se contuvo por un momento.

Te lo he dicho antes, Ronald. Sé que la amas… y sé que te está matando por dentro. Lo he sabido por más de diez años, pero eso no me impidió visitar las orillas del lago todo este tiempo, hasta encontrarte ¿o sí? Si así tiene que ser, no voy a exigirte nada; no tengo derecho a hacerlo – las lagrimas comenzaron a escapar. – Pero resulta ser que yo te amo y que no puedo dejarte así. No espero ya tus besos o tus caricias. Dejé de hacerlo desde que te escuché delirar en el hospital. Entiendo tu dolor, Ron… por eso y porque tú eres el único hombre que voy a amar en mi vida, voy a estar a tu lado para acompañarte, ¡aún si tú no puedes volver a besarme!

Ronald comenzó a sollozar fuertemente, jalando el cabello hacia atrás, mientras Luna le acariciaba el rostro.

Perdóname… nunca pensé que fuera posible… quería amarte… lo deseaba en verdad… perdóname… - Ron se ahogaba entre el llanto y las palabras.

No, no… no digas eso… no tengo nada que perdonarte, – Luna rompió a llorar también – no podíamos saber que sería así… pero aquí estaré contigo… no voy a abandonarte.

Al llegar, Kayla había encontrado la puerta del piso de Ron abierta, entrando esta vez sin dudar, dispuesta a enfrentarlo con la única arma de la que disponía: la desesperación por abrazarlo.

El cuadro con el que se encontró le destrozó los nervios y el corazón: ahí estaba Luna, reteniendo entre sus brazos a Ron, que se refugiaba en ella acariciando su espalda, pasando las manos por entre el cabello rubio. Estaban arrodillados en el piso y se hablaban entrecortadamente.

Kayla jadeaba de horror. No era posible que Luna se le hubiera adelantado una vez más, no podía ser… pero la escena frente a sus ojos no mentía. Mientras la pareja se abrazaba, ignorante de ser observada, la mano de Kayla aferraba con fuerza la esquina del muro tras el cual ella se escondía, mordiéndose los labios de dolor y celos.

Salió del departamento sin ser notada y al abordar el ascensor, recargó la frente contra el metal, dejando escapar el grito creciente de su desengaño: Ronald amaba a Luna y a nadie más.

La pared metálica le entregó su reflejo distorsionado. En la superficie helada, Kayla se miró como nunca lo había hecho: completamente infeliz y fuera de control, víctima de una pasión que no podía dominar, que no entendía y por esa causa la asustaba. Sin embargo, había algo más… una sensación que jamás había conocido: un odio intenso, depurado e infinito hacia Luna Lovegood.

Golpeó el tablero del ascensor hasta lastimar la delicada mano, con los dientes y los ojos apretados, llorando lágrimas de rabia y desilusión.

Antes de que el habitáculo tocara la planta baja del edificio, la Slytherin había desaparecido de ahí, para irrumpir automáticamente en la habitación de su propio departamento, donde se arrancó el abrigo color vino que había elegido para confesar su amor. Se desvistió hasta conservar sólo la ropa interior.

Se dejó caer junto a la cama, recargando la espalda contra el colchón. Ocultó la cabeza entre las rodillas y clavó las uñas en el corto cabello rubio. En los hermosos ojos castaños de Kayla, las lágrimas no darían tregua hasta caer la madrugada. Lloró hasta caer rendida, encogida en el suelo y temblando de rabia y frío.

Cuando despertó, sin razón aparente, calculó que serían las tres y media. En un segundo, el odio y la tristeza volvieron a inundarla. Se levantó dispuesta a meterse de una vez a la cama para intentar conciliar el sueño. Al recostarse, tuvo la sensación de no estar sola. Un escalofrío recorrió su abdomen, mientras sentía un sudor helado condensarse en su nuca y su espalda. Trató de atisbar algo en la oscuridad completa, infructuosamente.

Sin entender la causa, se levantó intentando vencer el miedo y caminó algunos pasos en la oscuridad de la habitación. Se le escapó un gemido de ansiedad e incertidumbre: a través de la noche, sin poder determinar el origen, creyó percibir un retumbar distante, como el sonido de un cañón haciendo eco en una gigantesca caverna. Kayla se abrazó a sí misma, perdiendo el color del rostro.

El rumor creció hasta hacerse claramente tangible: sonaba como el latido profundo y grave de un enorme corazón.

Harry llevó la taza de café tibio a los labios y paladeó el líquido amargo. Desde hacía meses prefería no endulzarlo, curiosamente desde que se diera cuenta de que sus solitarios esfuerzos por atrapar al asesino de Padma, Vincent y los otros, eran infructuosos.

Ahora, habiendo enfrentado la fuerza devastadora de Hermione, comenzaba a entender la insaciable sed de whisky de su compañero de andanzas.

No usaba los lentes en aquel momento, no había podido reponerlos con la rapidez que quisiera; además, le molestaban aún las cortadas que le produjeran los cristales en los pómulos. Extrañamente, no desaparecían y emitían un dolor ahogado, casi un ardor constante. Seamus se había sorprendido bastante cuando su confianza en la rapidez de la curación se vio defraudada. Ninguno podía explicar la tozudez de las heridas ante la magia curativa.

Sentado contra la pared en el jardín interior, miraba sin atención la infinidad de plantas que Neville procuraba mantener, no sólo con afanes prácticos. El calificado herbólogo también se había ocupado de sembrar flores de rarísima belleza, que no aliviaban el ánimo decaído del auror. Ronald, Ginny y él mismo habían mantenido en secreto la llegada de Hermione: los miembros de la casa seguían creyendo a Voldemort el responsable de sus preocupaciones.

Harry se sentía perdido. Ronald se había dedicado a meditar con tristeza sobre las palabras de la mujer que no podía dejar de amar, encerrado a piedra y lodo en una de las habitaciones de la casa de protección. Mientras los ojos verdes se perdían en la limitada selva de Neville, las imágenes mentales producidas por Ron inundaban los sentidos de Harry.

Ambos se encontraban abatidos y sin dirección. A dónde tendrían que dirigirse, el hombre de cabello rebelde no lo sabía. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas una luz en la oscuridad que los había rodeado, amenazando con asfixiarlos.

Sin embargo no había trazas de una dirección adecuada… tal vez no existiera, en realidad, ni siquiera la determinación de evitar que el desenlace que la mujer de facciones hermosas había profetizado, se materializara.

Harry bebió el último sorbo de café y entro a la estancia de la mansión: vacía. No llevaba el reloj de pulsera que acostumbraba, pero supuso que serían las tres de la tarde. Se dirigió a la cocina con la esperanza de encontrar a Clarisse y Neville, a Molly Weasley haciendo prodigios culinarios, pero al depositar la taza usada en el lavabo, no había nadie para acompañarlo.

Decidió subir a su habitación, donde Ginny seguramente lo esperaba. Las escaleras se le hicieron eternas, paso tras paso en el silencio abrumador de una casa temerosa y deprimida. Abrió la puerta del recinto que compartía con su esposa y escuchó correr el agua en el baño: Ginny se duchaba.

Él trataría de dormir al menos por algunos minutos. Lo necesitaba con urgencia, y ahora que la única persona que hubiera podido darles alguna pista que los dirigiera – Pansy Parkinson – estaba muerta, no tenía demasiado que hacer.

Se recostó con una revoltura de sentimientos en el pecho… tristeza por la ola de muertes, una sensación de mezquindad por no llevar a cabo alguna otra acción más que esperar a que Hermione buscara matar nuevamente; pena por Ronald y por sí mismo, desesperación ante la mirada inquisitiva de Ginny y ante su propio amor herido por los ojos ámbar, esto último creyéndolo enterrado con el paso de una década.

Cayó dormido en cuanto asentó la cabeza en la almohada, sosegado por el rumor del agua corriendo sobre el cuerpo de su esposa. Los cortes en la cara dejaron de escocer y él lo agradeció en su inconciencia.

En sueños maldijo a Raames, maldijo al recién fallecido dirigente de la operación fracasada, Adolph; dejó escapar una vez más el odio añejo contra Voldemort; detestó con toda su alma a Ronald por haberse convertido en un asesino, dejándolo solo… y odió, lleno de tristeza y desesperación, la imagen angelical de Hermione hiriéndolo sin compasión.

Por primera vez en casi veintiocho años de vida, se sintió completamente derrotado, sabiendo que cualquier final viable a los hechos, sería una condena a muerte en vida. "_Si tan sólo supiera qué hacer…_". Apretó la almohada con fuerza, sintiendo un nudo de angustia en la garganta. "_Una sola dirección… sólo una certeza… una pequeña certeza…_".

_Tal vez en el hogar que alguna vez te acogiera, Harry…_

_¿Quién…? ¿Qué…?_

_Nunca dar la lucha por perdida, no… nunca olvidar que la última oportunidad de triunfar se encuentra en el último aliento…_

_¿Señor…?_

_El mensajero los esperará esta noche… tal vez exista un bálsamo para los heridos._

Harry se estremeció al escuchar la voz profunda y paternal entre sueños. Comprendió el mensaje en el instante mismo de plasmar la imagen mental entre sus pensamientos: la derruida Madriguera, abandonada y triste después de la aparición de Hermione.

El auror despertó sin abrir los ojos, para sentir dos cálidas lágrimas bajar por su rostro hacia la almohada, acompañadas del beso profundo de Ginny, que había salido del baño y, sentada en la cama, acariciaba su frente.

La única razón por la cual Ronald había accedido a acompañar a Harry a los restos de la Madriguera, era porque casi todo le resultaba indiferente después de su último encuentro con la oscuridad. Siguió de cualquier modo a su compañero al tomar el automóvil hacia Londres. El recorrido fue silencioso, y al llegar a la ciudad, desaparecieron sin mediar palabra.

A la luz de la luna, se materializaron en la colina de la Madriguera. El entorno no dejó de hacerse notar: los árboles se marchitaban y la hierba, abundante y fresca antes, dejaba ahora manchones de tierra seca y resquebrajada a la vista.

La casa estaba reducida a escombros, y a Ronald le llamó la atención que la destrucción no le causara el más mínimo sentimiento de dolor. Harry, si acaso estaba afectado por la visión, lo disimulaba de manera excelsa. Caminaron hacia la roca pulverizada y recorrieron el lugar en círculos. No había mucho por decir, así que más allá de intercambiar un par de cigarros, los hombres no volvieron a hablar.

Súbitamente un leve cambio en el ambiente, tan sutil como el cambio de dirección del viento, los alertó: alguien se encontraba ahí, cerca de ellos. _Alguien cuya presencia no era fácil de percibir…_ Incluso las imágenes legilimánticas que Harry inmediatamente buscó, se escurrieron sin que el auror pudiera identificar la más mínima traza de identidad.

La habilidad endemoniada del visitante para deslizarse entre los intentos por reconocerlo enfureció a Ron. "_Como una maldita serpiente_", se repitió una vez y otra, inmóvil en su lugar. La presencia parecía encontrarse a medio camino entre la colina y los restos de la casa de la infancia.

Sin embargo un ínfimo crujir de hierba y guijarros alertó a Ron. Con la rapidez de un rayo, la enorme mano del cazador aprisionó la garganta de una oscura silueta, estrellándola contra el único muro que aún se conservaba en pie. Estuvo a punto de descargar un brutal puñetazo en el rostro del intruso, pero fue detenido por Harry.

¡No, espera, Ron! – el auror levantó la voz, mientras la mano de la figura encapuchada sujetaba la muñeca de Ron.

El cazador sintió una ardiente furia emergiendo de debajo de la tela oscura y reconoció de inmediato al hombre frente a él, aún antes de descubrir éste el rostro.

La tela cedió el lugar al rostro largo, amarillento y sobrenatural, al cabello grasiento y la mirada demoníaca de Severus Snape. Los ojos oscuros clavados en Ron, que no había dejado de asirlo por el cuello, centellearon de ira. El pelirrojo era ya mucho más alto que él, en cuya frente el cabello había dejado paso a las entradas propias de la edad. Tenía más de cincuenta años y el rostro lleno de arrugas.

Nada errónea, la primera corazonada: un maldito animal rastrero – Ronald enfrentó la mirada de Snape: el impacto directo del metal contra el metal.

No había cataclismo que fuera capaz de apagar, en la memoria de Ron, cada uno de los insultos sufridos a lo largo de los años bajo la tutela de aquel rostro de nariz prominente y curva. No sólo contra el cazador, sino contra el mismo Harry y contra _ella_, a quien había robado las lágrimas llamándola "sabelotodo insufrible" frente a toda la clase.

Nada errónea la predicción de hace dieciséis años, Weasley: te has convertido en la escoria de la cual nunca dudé; un pobre diablo colgando del pasado – la voz de ultratumba de Severus nunca perdería el ácido sarcasmo que enfurecía e intimidaba a quienes lo desafiaban.

Es bastante extraño escuchar eso de un mortífago traidor, ¿sabes? Eso me recuerda… yo acabo con las ratas de tu clase, Snape… ¿te molestaría que examinara tu brazo izquierdo, maldito payaso? Si estoy de buen talante, podría hacerte el favor de aplastarte sin mayor ceremonia, con rapidez…

Y aún así, nunca dejarías de ser un miserable Weasley…

¡Suficiente, los dos! – Harry interrumpió el intercambio de delicadezas con enojo.

Severus Snape arrancó la mano de Ronald de su garganta y sacudió la eterna túnica oscura. Al recoger los pliegues de la capa, cruzando los brazos, el viento movió los cabellos entrecanos hacia atrás… la imagen de un enorme cuervo se acentuaba con los años. Ron lo notó con molestia y le dio la espalda. La expresión de Snape no podría ser más que de asco.

Snape – Harry saludó con formalidad. Nunca podría haber acercamiento alguno entre ellos. Sin embargo, los años les habían enseñado a tolerarse mutuamente.

Potter - el mismo tono helado tocando la memoria del auror.

¿Cómo está él? ¿Ha mejorado su salud?

Está viejo, Potter. Viejo y enfermo; deberías aceptar de una vez lo que sucede: se está muriendo.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de nostalgia. Incluso él, su mentor, invencible y sereno, tocaba su fin.

Y si dejaras por un momento de pensar en lo que a ti te causa tal noticia, tal vez caerías en la cuenta de que el tiempo es precisamente aquello de lo que hoy más carecemos; deja de lamentarte, Potter. No tenemos toda la noche para lamentaciones. Tenemos que largarnos de aquí antes de que su pequeña amiga… – Ronald volteó a mirarlo amenazadoramente, lo cual deleitó a Snape – se presente para ejercer su derecho de réplica.

Así que lo sabes… ¿desde cuándo, Snape? ¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste antes? – Harry se llevó el índice y el pulgar al ceño fruncido, agachando la cabeza.

Naturalmente, no fui yo quien lo descubrió. Al menos no a solas. Tuvimos que combinar las fuerzas para descubrirla… sólo detectamos un pequeño rastro del aura mágica que poseía antes. Algo que no fue de mi particular agrado…

Ronald rió sarcásticamente, comenzando ya a elucubrar los martirios a los que sometería al tenebroso visitante.

Snape y Harry debieron notarlo, pues una sonrisa diabólica asomó a los labios del primero, mientras el segundo apresuraba el paso.

Vamos, Snape. Ya basta de perder el tiempo, tú mismo lo has dicho. Llévanos con él.

Síganme entonces – gruñó el hombre.

Caminaron hasta introducirse en el bosque cercano, campo de quidditch en otros años, y se detuvieron rodeando el traslador que ya esperaban: un viejo tocón podrido, recostado en la hierba seca. Lo tocaron mientras Ron se preguntaba cuán estúpido podría ser Snape: bien podrían haberse transportado sin mayor problema. ¿O acaso era tan débil?

No tanto como para ignorar que este traslador está inmunizado contra ataques externos durante el viaje… completamente indetectable para imbéciles soberbios – Snape respondía nuevamente a los pensamientos de Ronald, en su muy habitual estilo.

Al tocar destino, se encontraron frente a algo que, por fuerza, no podría ser menos que una fortaleza hermosa, en piedra gris desgastada y enredadera verde subiendo por los muros. La mansión digna de un caballero medieval, como siempre había pensado Harry.

Asentada sobre un islote verdeante, estaba rodeada por la quietud infinita de un pequeño lago, tal vez artificial. Para cubrir la distancia, subieron a una pequeña barca, la cual se puso en camino apenas levantar los pies de tierra firme.

Entraron al descorrer Severus infinidad de cerrojos mágicos, con complicadas florituras de la varita mágica. El rumor de la túnica de Snape al caminar, fue el único anfitrión. Llegaron a la sala y la sombra de un dolor inundó a Ron y Harry: los colores de Gryffindor adornaban la estancia, así como todo aquel punto que la vista alcanzase.

Por un momento, un silencio expectante e incómodo se hizo presente entre los tres. Ronald recorrió con la mirada el lugar: los elegantes muebles, los retratos de hombres y mujeres que aparentaban dormir… más allá, creyó ver escondida entre las sombras una percha de gran tamaño, pero no había ningún ave fénix reposando en ella.

Encima de la chimenea reconoció el símbolo de su antigua casa en Hogwarts. Bajó la mirada, molesto, hacia la repisa sobre el hogar: sobre una caja forrada con terciopelo rojo, descansaba algo que lo intrigó: un fino y delicado medallón de plata. Estaba incrustado de piedras preciosas, tan azules como los metálicos ojos de Ronald.

No imaginaba que el dueño de aquella casa hubiera tenido un gusto especial por las joyas… durante años, había pensado que despreciaba toda vanidad de bisutería.

Severus caminaba precisamente hacia el fuego que crepitaba, para tomar en la mano el relicario. Se acercó a los dos visitantes y extendió la mano, mostrando el pequeño símbolo metálico. Permaneció inmóvil e impaciente. Ronald miró a Harry, que no percibió su extrañeza.

Por su parte, el hombre de ojos verdes tocó la joya con la punta del dedo. Inmediatamente desapareció. Ronald sintió, asombrado, la presencia de Harry impregnando la diminuta joya.

Miró a los ojos de Snape, los cuales parecían carecer de pupilas – incluso los iris oscuros parecían ocupar un área mayor a la normal, ocultando el blanco de los orbes – e interiormente lo maldijo, regocijándose al saber que él lo detectaría inmediatamente.

Un segundo después, se encontraba junto a Harry en un amplio salón de columnas plateadas, con innumerables ventanas, dispuestas en hermosos ángulos.

A través de los cristales, se distinguía en un leve tono azul la estancia que los albergara hacía unos segundos, moviéndose… no, no era la estancia, eran ellos quienes se movían, transportados por Severus Snape, hasta encontrar el terciopelo rojo donde yaciera el fino colgante.

El canto hermoso y tranquilizador de un ave hizo volver la vista a Ron, que se encontró de frente con la mirada penetrante del hermoso Fawkes, que aleteaba con complacencia, a modo de bienvenida. El fénix lo había reconocido a pesar de los años, Ron no tenía ninguna duda acerca de ello.

Claro que lo reconoce, señor Weasley. El ave fénix es probablemente el animal más inteligente que haya conocido el hombre; aún así, debo decir que Fawkes es sobresaliente en su especie: sigue siendo capaz de ver en lo profundo del corazón.

Era Albus Dumbledore quien había hablado. Estaba ciego y enjuto, pero majestuoso aún en los estertores de su existencia. Sentado en el viejo sillón azul de respaldo alto – "_Su favorito…_" recordó Ron – esperaba ya a los dos hombres traídos por Severus.

Disculparán no recibirlos en la estancia, propiamente dicho, – continuó el anciano – pero mi salud no me permite salir tan a menudo de este pequeño relicario, que, por lo demás, debo decir es muy confortable – la voz estaba continuamente acompañada por un silbido ronco, emitido por los desastrados pulmones del hombre.

Un par de cómodas sillas volaron hacia Harry y Ron, mientras ellos se acercaban. Harry acudió a estrechar cariñosamente la mano de su mentor. Ron no se acercó, sino que miró al hombre con recelo, mientras tomaba asiento.

Podría ofrecerles algo de beber, pero no es mi intención agravar la situación del señor Weasley respecto a cierta bebida muggle – la voz del anciano resonó con gravedad.

El cazador sintió un estremecimiento de ardor en las arterias. Casi llegó a sonrojarse, pero la frialdad de su mirada predominó sobre la incomodidad causada por un hombre que lo había visto desarrollarse en el colegio, que conocía cada gesto de su niñez… que alguna vez aseguró tenerlo en alta estima.

Lo siguiente que deben estar preguntándose – y Ron evocó las grandes capacidades legilimánticas de Dumbledore – es qué razón puedo tener para refugiarme en este pequeño artefacto mágico. Pues bien: los años nos alcanzan a todos, y no soy yo la excepción. Este relicario mágico conserva mi salud, por lo restante muy deteriorada. Salgo únicamente en ocasiones excepcionales, y ahora Severus cuida de mí… podría decirse que ilumina la ceguera de estos ojos – llevó la mano hacia la apagada vista que alguna vez brillara azul y serena.

Harry asintió conmovido. Nunca superaría el dolor causado por la incapacidad de Dumbledore – otro rastro de la furia asesina de Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore había sido el gran maestro de su vida, y las conversaciones mentales que podían sostener, aún en la distancia, lo habían confortado en un millar de ocasiones.

Ron, en el extremo contrario, no podía mirar al anciano sin sentir un constante rencor, producto de los dolores y los años.

Soy conciente de su desagrado en este reencuentro, señor Weasley, se lo aseguro, – una vez más, Dumbledore penetraba sus pensamientos sin ningún tipo de dificultad – y puedo asegurarle que lo siento. Quisiera comprender el motivo de tal inquina… pero nunca he podido dar con una solución que…

Es más sencillo de lo que cree, señor – lo cortó Ronald. – Es simplemente lo que cualquier persona se gana al mentir, de la manera más asquerosa, a aquellos que confían ciegamente en ella.

Detuvo el gesto del anciano, que intentaba replicar.

Si piensa que tal cosa no es posible, por tratarse de Albus Dumbledore, le recuerdo que yo creía en usted con una devoción casi espiritual. Y me defraudó al asegurar que nada malo podría suceder si permanecíamos unidos. Bueno, mintió. Creí que usted no caería con tanta facilidad, que no nos dejaría enfrentarnos a solas a ese monstruo… ¿Nada malo podía pasar, no es así? Bien: permítame aclarar las cosas desde un principio: esa noche pasó lo peor que pudo haber sucedido, y usted lo sabe bien. Por tanto, no busque simpatía alguna por mi parte. Harry puede estar agradecido de por vida con usted, y yo puedo respetar eso. Pero no espere halagos y reverencias de mi parte. Si tiene algo que pueda ayudarnos a… alguna esperanza para ella, dígalo. Si no, mi mera presencia aquí es un acto de necedad.

Dumbledore echó la cabeza hacia abajo y pareció meditar. Sus labios se movían sin pronunciar palabra, y Harry temió que Ron hubiera hecho deteriorar más aún su mermada condición.

La señorita Granger – Ron se estremeció ante el abrupto abordaje del hombre en el tema que los reunía – ha superado con creces las expectativas que alguna vez abrigué en torno a ella. Cierto es que ninguno de los tres ha sido común, desde que ingresaran a Hogwarts… pero ella ha logrado desarrollar sus capacidades hasta un punto inimaginable. No puedo asegurar la causa, o el acontecimiento que ha desatado tan grande poder; incluso bloquea mis intentos por establecer comunicación, casi en su totalidad.

Señor… usted debe saber que nos hemos enfrentado ya dos veces a ella – Harry habló con pesar – y ha sido capaz de derrotarnos sin ningún esfuerzo. Lo que en realidad ha llamado mi atención… es decir… además del hecho de haber asesinado a… es… ella en ningún momento requirió de una varita mágica.

Eso he percibido a través de las imágenes mentales que me has entregado desde que entraras a esta casa. He sido testigo de hazañas similares con el paso de los años, aunque sólo dos veces. Ambos magos, muertos hace años, eran capaces de actuar sin la necesidad de un instrumento siquiera parecido a una varita. Sin embargo, no alcanzaron nunca el nivel del cual hablamos.

Por un momento, la tensión hizo merma en los tres hombres. Afuera, la imagen de Severus Snape, haciendo guardia junto a la chimenea, se mantenía impasible.

La señorita Granger es capaz de llevar a cabo actos tan atroces y de tan alta dificultad, como manipular a uno de los mejores aurores que ha habido, Moody, y a un excelente mago y amigo, Remus Lupin, al mismo tiempo… asombroso, aún sin contar la distancia que separaba a ambos en el momento de actuar.

Sabía, además, que al enviar a esos dos hombres, afectaría directamente lo más frágil… los recuerdos – secundó Harry.

Correcto – asintió el anciano. – Razón por la cual grabó la Marca Oscura en los cuerpos de sus víctimas. Logró despistarnos a todos, al no dejar mayor rastro…

Después vinieron los asesinatos en masa, los mortífagos y el imbécil de Malfoy… – Ron finalmente se unía al coloquio.

Todo con tal de ganar tiempo – Dumbledore ahora mostraba claramente una dirección.

¿Tiempo? ¿Para qué? – Harry lo miraba con intensidad.

Hermione mencionó algo sobre una "fuente"… y después Parkinson, antes de morir… dijo algo sobre "no permitir que liberara la fuente".

La respiración de Dumbledore se hizo más áspera y difícil.

¡La Fuente de Slytherin…! ¡Es imposible! – dejó escapar en un jadeo.

Ron y Harry ahora clavaban los ojos en el anciano, a la espera de entender lo que quería decir.

Ahora entiendo…

¿Qué es lo que sucede? – el tono de Ron delató la impaciencia que comenzaba a invadirlo.

Según la historia de Hogwarts, únicamente los cuatro fundadores del colegio eran capaces de usar el arte y ciencia mágicas de la manera en que lo hace la señorita Granger. Y entre ellos, Salazar Slytherin poseía habilidades inexplicables, aún para los tres restantes.

¿Qué demonios tiene eso que ver con la "fuente"?

Mucho, me temo, señor Weasley. Entre las múltiples obras de Slytherin, se encuentra el descubrimiento del origen de la magia en su esencia: la Fuente. Con el tiempo y el conocimiento, Salazar consiguió abrir una puerta de acceso a la Fuente. Sin embargo, la perversión y ambición de las que siempre padeció, se impregnaron en tal puerta. La esencia mágica tomó las características de Slytherin, haciéndolo enloquecer. He ahí la verdadera causa de su desaparición… no abandonó a los otros tres fundadores: fue aniquilado por ellos, que a su vez lograron cerrar la abertura que Salazar había logrado… pero todo esto yace en el mito, en la leyenda más absurda… no puede ser real.

Señor… ¿cómo logró abrir Slytherin la Fuente? – Harry hizo la pregunta temiendo ya la respuesta.

Albus Dumbledore guardó silencio mientras un vago temblor se apoderaba de sus manos.

¿Cómo? – inquirió Ronald en un susurro.

De los muertos ojos del anciano escaparon dos lágrimas delgadas, a causa del miedo que provocaba en el la posibilidad.

La abrió alimentándola con aquello mismo de lo que está formada… esencia mágica… las almas… Salazar fue un asesino despiadado, lo suficientemente hábil y astuto como para pasar inadvertido como homicida. Se dedicó a asesinar a magos con habilidades particulares: grandes adivinos, hechiceros y oclumánticos. Cuando los fundadores restantes lo descubrieron, era demasiado tarde: la Fuente estaba abierta y Salazar se alimentaba de ella. La leyenda proclama, incluso, que fue necesario el sacrificio de Helga Hufflepuff para detenerlo. Gracias a ello, los dos magos restantes fueron capaces de derrotar al enloquecido Slytherin y sellar la Fuente.

Nuevamente silencio y alarma. Los acontecimientos tomaban ahora un matiz más grave y preocupante. Harry sintió un escalofrío metálico correr por su espalda, al tiempo que aferraba con fuerza el sillón en el que se encontraba. Las cicatrices en sus pómulos ardieron con fuerza.

Ron respiraba agitadamente: aún guardaba una esperanza para Hermione. La liberación de la Fuente significaría perderlo todo definitivamente.

¿Cómo detenerla? – Harry formuló la pregunta con temor.

Equiparando su nivel, Harry – el cazador pelirrojo respondió de inmediato.

Harry volvió a mirarlo.

Si queremos impedir que ella se pierda y de paso acabe con todos nosotros, debemos estar a su altura…

Me temo que tal cosa no será suficiente, señor Weasley – terció el anciano – conocemos ya el objetivo de la señorita Granger. Sin embargo, desconocemos sus motivos. No puedo comprender qué la ha llevado a estos extremos… ¿usted sí?

Si Dumbledore hubiera sido capaz de clavar en Ronald sus ojos azules, lo habría hecho de inmediato y con severidad. El cazador apretó los dientes.

¿Tú, Harry? ¿Puedes explicarlo?

Harry permaneció mudo, pero tragó saliva tratando de desatar el nudo formado en su garganta.

Debo sugerirte, Ronald – Dumbledore lo tuteó por primera vez – que adviertas la reacción de mi querido Fawkes hacia tu presencia. El asesino aún no ha cubierto en su totalidad al hombre… al joven que gustaba de los banquetes y el quidditch en el colegio. De la misma manera que el dolor y las pérdidas no han marchitado el corazón de Harry Potter – el viejo Albus extendió la mano hacia el auror, que acudió rápidamente para estrecharla, conmovido.

Es entonces que su querido Fawkes también envejece, a pesar de todo – fue la helada respuesta, mientras Ron se levantaba del asiento y acudía a buscar la salida del relicario.

Para salir de aquí, sólo basta desearlo – acotó Dumbledore.

Ron no respondió.

Ronald, – el anciano se despedía ahora – debes saberlo: el fuego aún sigue ahí… incluso si no puedes sentirlo.

Un instante después, Harry y el envejecido caballero de la Orden de Merlín se encontraban a solas.

Harry… no deben permitir que la Fuente sea liberada… no sé en cuánto tiempo pueda serlo, pero deben impedir que ocurran más asesinatos. Es la única manera de contener un horror demasiado grande para comprenderlo… sería… sería la perdición no sólo de ella, sino de todos nosotros, incluso del mundo muggle.

Harry se plantó con gesto serio frente al asiento del hombre.

Daré mi vida si es necesario, señor.

Dumbledore asintió.

Y Harry… una cosa más. No olvides lo que hay en tu corazón. No creo haberme equivocado hace tantos años… al menos no completamente. Recuérdaselo a Ronald… las heridas y la soledad han cegado su alma tanto como Tom Ryddle cegó a estos viejos ojos.

Harry se inclinó hacia él, para darle el más cálido abrazo que ambos pudieran recordar, sintiendo que tal vez podría ser el último. El hombre de ojos verdes suspiró con fuerza y contuvo las lágrimas una vez más.

Adiós, señor. Siempre estaré agradecido con usted.

Al marcharse los dos visitantes, hacía casi media hora, Severus Snape había entrado al relicario para atender al anciano; lo había encontrado en un estado de profundo abatimiento, como si la plática con Harry y Ronald lo hubiera agotado y deprimido.

Dumbledore tuvo energías aún para agradecer a Snape sus atentos cuidados, mientras el taciturno mago asentía apenado y molesto. Después cayó dormido, momento a partir del cual, Severus salió del dije mágico para atender los asuntos concernientes a la casa.

Hizo los ajustes necesarios a los hechizos de calefacción que había dispuesto para las ocasiones en que Dumbledore salía de su refugio, organizó los vinos que había mandado traer a la cava, y que algún ausente elfo doméstico no atinó a colocar adecuadamente. Después acudió a comprobar que la alacena se encontrase convenientemente abastecida.

Salía de la cocina, dirigiéndose a la estancia, cuando se percató de un detalle casi ínfimo: durante cada una de las actividades que había llevado a cabo, se había acompañado tarareando una vieja una melodía, tan remota como él mismo.

El hecho de murmurar la tonada era en sí extraño en un hombre como Severus Snape, pero más lo era la naturaleza del cántico: había recordado el arrullo con el que Eileen Prince calmara los temores de su hijo, en las tardes en que Tobías Snape gritaba como un poseído, golpeando a su mujer, a su vástago, a lo que pudiera hallar enfrente.

Eileen había consolado a Severus en innumerables ocasiones, abrazándolo, besando su frente, demasiado amplia para un pequeño de cinco años. Eileen… su eterna protectora… la única mujer que lo había amado aún a costa de su propia vida… Eileen… "_Mamá…_"…

"_¿Mamá…?_". Del interior de la túnica negra, la varita mágica salió disparada a la mano derecha de Severus, que subió la guardia de inmediato: desde la estancia flotaba en el aire una voz que el hombre conocía perfectamente: había marcado toda su infancia como el único rescoldo de amor y paz que había conocido. Era la voz de Eileen Prince, "mamá", muerta hacía más de treinta y cinco años.

Y Severus lo sabía perfectamente. Se acercó con paso cuidadoso a la estancia, dispuesto a encontrar su destino sin ningún rastro de miedo o inseguridad: había llegado el momento, si tenía que suceder, se aseguraría de permanecer digno hasta el último instante.

Por primera vez en más de medio siglo, las lágrimas brotaron a sus ojos y convulsionaron sus hombros. En ningún momento bajó la varita mágica, conciente de que la escena frente a sus ojos no era más que un cruel engaño del ángel asesino.

Frente al hombre, acurrucados en el sillón, se encontraban la madre y el hijo. Y la hermosa Eileen acunaba a su pequeño Severus en el único abrazo seguro que éste conocería en toda su vida. Cantando el suave arrullo, murmuraba palabras de amor al bebé, que la miraba con el asombro perpetuo de contemplar a una diosa de carne y sangre.

Las lágrimas corrieron ardiendo por las mejillas del herido Snape, que temblaba entero de dolor. Caminó dos pasos y se detuvo frente a ellos. Eileen levantó la mirada.

Amor… mira cuánto has crecido… ¡nunca dudé que serías tan grande! – la voz, suave y cristalina, hizo sollozar a Snape quedamente.

Déjate de estupideces y termina ya con esto, Granger… maldita mujer… – Snape casi bramó las palabras, lleno de ardor, sabiendo que pronto reencontraría a mamá.

Como tú quieras – fue la indiferente respuesta de Hermione, que observaba todo con gesto divertido, sentada en el sillón opuesto a la visión de la madre y el niño de brazos.

Severus… – la voz de Albus Dumbledore resonó desde el interior de su relicario mágico – quiero salir un momento de aquí…

Snape lamentó profundamente no haber podido despedirse del viejo Dumbledore, que seguramente correría su misma suerte. Se secó las lágrimas y endureció la negra mirada. Acto seguido, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, envuelto en el resplandor verdoso de la maldición.

Mientras se precipitaba al suelo, volvió a escuchar la voz de mamá… y sonrió, sabiendo que, esta vez, sería la verdadera Eileen quien lo recibiría en sus brazos.

Suficiente me has molestado ya, maldito anciano – Hermione habló con rapidez, atropellando las palabras; casi no podía contener el odio que sentía por el viejo. – No volverás a llamar a esos dos para revelar mis planes.

Esa nunca fue mi intención, señorita Granger. En verdad la estimaba, y aún la estimo. No pensé que llegaría a estas instancias, pero bien sabemos que un corazón herido es impredecible. ¿Ha notado usted que Fawkes no acudió a atacarla? – Dumbledore se conservaba sereno.

¿Has notado que acabé con tu maldito fénix en cuanto asomó la cabeza? Y dudo mucho que pueda renacer de las cenizas, como es su costumbre, después de que lo he borrado por completo de este mundo.

Muy bien, señorita Granger… ¿no hay ilusiones creadas para un hombre ciego?

No. A ti te concedo el honor de morir sin más tortura, anciano. Ya has recibido lo que te merecen tus mentiras. Vete sabiendo que eres un desgraciado. ¿Tienes listas tus últimas palabras, Dumbledore?

Así es, señorita Granger: todavía creo en usted. Y él también…

De los pulmones de Albus Dumbledore surgió un sonido rasposo y silbante, mientras su pecho colapsaba para asfixiarlo. Tosió una o dos veces antes de caer, después de 166 años sobre la Tierra, definitivamente muerto.

La muerte del antiguo director tomó por sorpresa al mundo mágico entero, con excepción de dos personas: Harry y Ronald.

Durante el sepelio, Harry no cesó de llorar un instante, aferrado al abrazo de Ginny, cuyo vientre se notaba redondeado y creciente. Ronald vagó por el acontecimiento sin un claro sentido de la realidad: con Dumbledore había muerto, por fin, toda una época. Aún odiándolo, el pelirrojo no podía dejar de reconocer en el anciano a un mago extraordinario… víctima de sus errores, al final.

Después de terminadas las exequias, y habiendo transcurrido dos días tristes desde que el cuerpo de Albus comenzara su descanso en tierra, Ronald se atrevió a lo impensable: acudió a los restos de Hogwarts para, una vez más, arrodillarse frente a la blanca figura que rememoraba a Hermione.

Con los puños sangrantes de golpear la roca viva, lloró como un desesperado, jurando no volver a pisar aquel lugar más que para morir, y en verdad no volvería a mirar el piadoso rostro pétreo hasta el último día de su vida.

Harry lo esperaba ya cuando salió de ahí con el rocío del llanto en los ojos. Harry lo miró con afectación.

Sécate los ojos, compañero… sabemos que es difícil… pero Hermione ha tomado ya su decisión…

También yo he decidido, Harry.

Los ojos verdes lo miraron interrogantes, sin entender por completo la expresión dura, angustiada y sin embargo determinante de Ron.

Soy un cazador, Harry. E iré tras ella como lo he hecho por años.

Harry Potter sintió entrecortarse su respiración al clavarse en él un par de metálicos ojos azules.

No tengo otra opción: Hermione es, desde este momento, la presa.


	12. Liberación

**12**

**LIBERACIÓN**

A través de los meses transcurridos en Londres, los golpes habían aquilatado los momentos y las palabras en el cerebro de Ronald Weasley; grabaron de manera indeleble la huella profunda de la experiencia verdadera: sabía que arriesgar un nuevo enfrentamiento con Hermione, en el estado actual de sus poderes, quedaba fuera de toda consideración.

A pesar del desprecio que sentía por la figura del recién fenecido Albus Dumbledore, no podía dejar de sopesar las palabras que el anciano le dedicara (las últimas que le escuchó decir): "_… el fuego aún sigue ahí…_". Había considerado, en un primer momento, que sería otra de las mentiras de un viejo que desvariaba con los años.

Pero mirarse en el espejo y buscar en la profundidad de sí mismo había hecho saltar la duda. Acabó intentando olvidar la posibilidad mientras volvía a su mente la imagen de una pequeña de rizos castaños, con la mirada clavada en los libros que extraía de una enorme biblioteca; las muertes de Draco y Pansy acudían después, y entonces no quedaban rastros de quien fuera Hermione.

En su lugar sólo había odio y sed de revancha. Y él tenía que detenerla.

A estas conclusiones había llegado el cazador, envuelto en el percudido traje oscuro que empleara en la cacería del mortífago Jakub, en Praga, ahora varios meses atrás. Tenía una nueva presa, así lo había determinado. Y la delicadeza de la situación exigía un entendimiento superior, equiparable al de la misma asesina.

Se dio tiempo para salir de la casa de protección del Ministerio. Vagó por las calles londinenses, sintiendo la presencia de los mortífagos huyendo de cada lugar que pisaba, como ratas histéricas por las cañerías.

Le resultaba extraño notar que había perdido casi cualquier interés en esas pequeñas bestezuelas supersticiosas. Una vez más, los ojos ambarinos lo habían abstraído de toda realidad.

Parecería que caminaba sin sentido por la ciudad; sin embargo, tenía un objetivo completamente claro: identificar y conocer por completo lo que ahora se tornaba en un campo de batalla. Y al hacerlo, dejaba correr libre, sin restricciones, su aura mágica, la impresionante capacidad de identificación que fuera una de sus mayores ventajas como combatiente.

La esencia de Ronald parecía cubrir cada centímetro de varias calles a la redonda, partiendo del centro mismo del dolor. No hacía sino llamar a Hermione a través de sí mismo: para atraparla, el cazador había decidido convertirse en carnada; por tanto, la precaución de ocultarse poco le importaba ahora.

Sin embargo, los días pasaban sin señales de ella. El tiempo – pensaba Ron – hacía lo acostumbrado, es decir fluir a su capricho, sin ninguna conciencia de relojes o medidores de cualquier especie. Las horas se le escurrían entre los pasos rápidamente; los días se arrastraban silenciosos y eternos hasta hacerlo desvariar entre noches, días, amaneceres y anocheceres.

Sólo silencio. No podía percibir siquiera una amenaza velada, algo que le diera la mínima esperanza de acabar con la pesadilla particular de su vida, que amenazaba con convertirse en la del mundo entero. Ronald ya no lloraba. Las lágrimas no acudían a sus ojos, por más que la angustia le urgiera a gritos dejarla escapar convertida en líquido.

Aquellos que lo rodeaban cesaron en sus intentos por hacerlo volver al seno de la familia; el mismo Harry reconoció, lleno de pesadumbre, que el camino elegido por Ron podría ser el único acertado.

Por su parte, el cazador divagaba entre los recuerdos y las predicciones, tratando de entender el misterio de tal poder, desatado en las manos blancas de la hermosa Hermione. Queriendo ahondar en el enigma, se arriesgaba a ser engullido, a morir ahogado por la comprensión de algo terrible.

Acertó a dormir dos noches seguidas en el piso proporcionado por la joven aurora, en la cual no se había detenido a pensar por un minuto. El resto de las horas en penumbra, pernoctó – por lapsos cortos – en parques, plazas públicas, callejones y cornisas de los edificios desde los cuales aguzaba los sentidos, a la espera de algún rastro.

Una noche que podría haber sido cualquiera de las correspondientes a las últimas dos semanas, refugiado entre las almenas de un viejo templo, examinó la ciudad y se permitió sentir la humillación que le causara el pequeño juego de Hermione con él, en el sótano de Hessel Street.

La mujer lo había burlado sin ninguna dificultad: se había adelantado, sintiendo su presencia, despachado a los mortífagos para después ponerle enfrente el enigma: ¿cómo hizo desaparecer ocho cuerpos con tal rapidez? Hermione había usado a los magos oscuros como señuelo; una distracción que él se había tragado sin más. Y ella se lo restregó en la cara, dejándole escuchar aquella risa susurrante en el callejón.

El frío de la madrugada le impidió dormir. Ron contempló el amanecer desde la altura vertiginosa de las torres de piedra negra; las ojeras se pronunciaban, las líneas de su rostro se hacían poco a poco más profundas…

Continuó durante días, inmutable, deambulando por las calles de Londres.

El gesto absorto de Seamus Finnigan, con la mirada perdida al frente y los ojos entrecerrados, mientras recorría el abultado vientre de Ginny con la varita mágica y palpando con la mano libre, capturaba todos los sentidos de Harry.

La expresión del curandero al auscultar a la pequeña pelirroja era indescifrable. Ginny esperaba pacientemente, con la mirada escapando por la ventana junto a la cama donde yacía, ocultando la ansiedad por el diagnóstico de Seamus sobre el embarazo.

Harry esperaba a corta distancia, sentado, a escuchar a su antiguo compañero dar su dictamen.

Una leve sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Seamus.

¿Quieren saber el sexo de este milagro? – dejo escapar con voz ronca.

Harry y Ginny se miraron por un momento, con la duda irradiando casi tangiblemente. Asintieron.

Adelante – indicó Harry.

Amigo… están esperando la llegada de un niño.

Ginny soltó un suspiro de satisfacción, mientras el rostro se le iluminaba como un Sol. Harry se estrujó las manos sonriendo a todo lo que daba.

Seamus se tornó serio.

Sin embargo, debo ser terminante en esto, Harry: el de Ginny es un embarazo riesgoso. El bebé tiene poco más de cuatro meses de gestación, lo cual me hace estar casi seguro de un resultado positivo, – se volvió hacia la mujer – pero desde ahora mismo debes evitar cualquier esfuerzo o situación que demande emociones fuertes.

¿Estás hablando de que puedo perderlo? – la voz de Ginny se estremeció.

Estoy hablando de que, si ambos no procuran que estés en completa calma y reposo, el embarazo podría tener complicaciones de gravedad, sí.

Silencio en la habitación, sólo interrumpido por un murmullo de despedida del curandero. Ginny y Harry evitaban mirarse; los ojos verdes clavados en el piso y la memoria en cierta tarde en el lago de Hogwarts. La mirada azul de Ginny, a últimas fechas triste y llena de dudas, taladrando el techo mientras la mano recorría el vientre donde, ahora lo sabía bien, se encontraba un ser más frágil de lo que cualquiera de ellos pudiera suponer.

¿Sabes dónde está Ron? – inquirió ella de pronto. Harry no esperaba esa pregunta.

No… no lo he visto desde el último incidente, cuando Dumbledore… – guardó silencio. No quería siquiera rozar el nombre que le escocía en las entrañas. Al menos no enfrente de su esposa.

Se levantó y dio algunos pasos por la habitación. Se sentía incómodo en aquel lugar. Estaba dividido entre dos deseos y una culpa: lo primero, se resumía entre largarse de ahí para tener un momento consigo mismo, a solas, o quedarse en compañía de Ginny, atendiéndola; la culpa surgía de la mayor inclinación hacia lo primero.

Se sentía miserable. No entendía cómo unos cuantos segundos en presencia de Hermione podían hacer crujir los cimientos de un matrimonio que, a todas vistas, se presentaba exitoso.

Como muchas veces durante su adolescencia, se enfureció consigo mismo al no saber definir la revolución de sentimientos, ideas y razones en su interior. La mano derecha jaló el cabello, descubriendo la cicatriz que no dejaba de picar ni un segundo, haciendo el transcurso de los días más desesperante aún, si eso era posible.

Tengo que salir… – declaró con una nota de ira en la voz, al tiempo que daba la vuelta y cogía el saco, encaminándose a la puerta.

"_No me sorprende en lo más mínimo, Harry_" escuchó decir a su esposa con tono áspero y triste. Salió de la habitación pesadamente. Evitó las miradas inquisitivas del par de inquilinos que halló en su trayecto hacia la salida de la casa. Escapó de la mansión y abordó el automóvil negro, que parecía siempre adivinar las necesidades del antiguo capitán de aurores.

Pensó en Eleazar Raames, en la intervención en que envío a decenas de aurores al suicidio, sin comprender que no tenían oportunidad contra la furia de un desconocido ángel asesino; el Ministro había violado el pacto de discreción que estableciera con él y Ronald, con Kayla como su único nexo secreto ("_¿Dónde demonios podría estar Kayla?_").

Dentro del vehículo, dio indicaciones raquíticas y malhumoradas al chofer: se dirigían al centro de Londres, a King' s Cross, a cualquier lugar lejos de aquel espacio asfixiante en el que había caído.

El automóvil avanzó ente los pastizales sin hacer ruido.

"_Sin rastros… como si nunca hubieras estado aquí, Ronald…_". Se encontraba, de pie, al centro del piso de Killick Street. La mirada azul, triste y apagada de los ojos enmarcados por las ojeras, cada vez más profundas, paseaba sobre todo aquello que le rodeaba; se sentía nuevamente un eterno peregrino, un hombre sin descanso.

Tendía a pensar que, en realidad, nunca podría entregarse al reposo que se le había ofrecido como burlona posibilidad en los pasados meses.

Sencillamente, nunca encontraría la paz que había ansiado hacer suya en compañía de Luna. No… siempre huiría de cualquier lugar al que pudiera referirse como "hogar". Tal vez no huía del entorno, ni de las personas… tal vez, en todos estos años, sólo había intentado huir de sí mismo. Y había fracasado.

Caminó distraídamente, mirando a ninguna parte, arrastrando los pies y dejando caer al piso la botella que momentos antes sujetara en la mano.

Se miró frente al espejo en la pared: 27 años que parecían muchos más. Las líneas en su frente y a los lados de su boca, las ojeras y esas pequeñas telarañas de piel en las comisuras de sus ojos se lo gritaban… las escasas canas que comenzaban a notarse no hacían más que precipitarlo – Ron se imaginó viejo y solo – al despeñadero de los años.

Por algunos instantes deseó con toda intensidad morir. El anhelo fue callado por la voz de su conciencia, gritando que no podía abandonar este mundo sin hacer algo más por Hermione. Lo que fuera.

Una vez más, como lo hiciera varios meses atrás en España, agitó la varita mágica; el hervidero de tela, baúles, artefactos extraños, utensilios personales, comenzó su danza. Una vez más se largaba para no volver a pisar aquel lugar. No soportaba ya el encierro de esos muros grises, de las cortinas rojizas, ahora sucias y ajadas por el descuido.

Probablemente iría a la casa de protección del Ministerio, al menos hasta que todo aquello terminara. Sería la manera de decir adiós para siempre. Al menos eso debía conceder a Molly y Arthur, a los gemelos, a Charlie y a la pequeña Ginny, a la cual nunca dejaría de percibir como una niña.

Se echó encima el saco y enrolló la bufanda en torno a su cuello. Prendió un cigarro y dio algunas fumadas, mientras el vaivén de los baúles disminuía, hasta convertirse en el rumor de las dos cajas arrastrándose lentamente por el piso. El humo surgió de entre los labios de Ronald Weasley. Por un momento recordó el viejo diario de cubiertas oscuras donde anotara sus noches más frías… estaba ya resignado a no saber dónde demonios habría acabado… ya no tenía importancia.

Contempló la escena ante sus ojos: nuevamente tenía un departamento vacío. Nuevamente no había una señal de su paso por el mundo. Kayla había hecho un buen trabajo al conseguir el lugar, al arreglarlo con tal exactitud… "_Kayla…_".

Miró hacia la mesa donde se apiñaran los detectores de magia oscura: el hermoso florero que la chica eligiera para adornar el lugar aún estaba ahí, erguido como un vigía, polvoriento y abandonado.

Ron se acercó para mirarlo más detenidamente. No estaba mal… sin embargo había algo fuera de lugar… No había noticias de la joven, no había llamado ni aparecido por ningún rincón. No había dado señales de _vida_ por demasiado tiempo. Ronald no lo comprendió hasta que cayó en la cuenta del tiempo transcurrido sin saber de la Slytherin.

"_¿Dónde diablos está Kayla?_".

La rosa en el florero de la pequeña rubia se había marchitado.

Harry nunca había sido afecto a los bares, pero esta vez se sentía desesperado. La atmósfera sombría de la barra, donde nada lo distinguía del resto de los clientes habituales, lo había atraído inexorablemente. Ahí no había muggles ni magos, ni hombres de ninguna clase social… ninguno tenía pasado, ni importaba mucho el futuro.

Por otro lado, era más fuerte el vínculo que unía a los congregados en el lugar: en todos se sentía algún grado de desesperanza. La legilimancia le revelaba al hombre de ojos verdes la mitad de los problemas y penurias de aquellas almas. "_Aquí no importa un bledo lo que pueda o no hacer con un pedazo de madera encantado_", pensaba Harry con amargura.

Después de dos tragos más, decidió partir del lugar. Dejó el dinero en la barra y salió al día apagado que lo había recibido con desdén al abandonar la mansión del Ministerio. Dos o tres clientes medio borrachos salieron detrás de él.

Harry caminó por la acera sin prestar mucha atención al entorno, sintiéndose medianamente mareado. El ruido de los hombres a sus espaldas no le interesó realmente y continuó con la mirada baja, un pie después del otro, sin un sentido claro de la dirección.

Después de quince minutos, no tenía idea de cuántas calles y avenidas habría atravesado. Nuevamente el rumor de los dos hombres ebrios (confirmó el número al mirar de reojo) le acompañó. Estuvo a punto de darlo a la coincidencia cuando un súbito mal presentimiento le asaltó: ¿Qué demonios hacían ellos ahí? Habían sido demasiadas vueltas como para pensar en que siguieran el mismo camino por casualidad.

Se volvió rápidamente para encararlos: habían desaparecido. Harry sintió la rabia arder en su garganta, mezclada con las ganas de vomitar. Resopló al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza: podrían ocultarse, tal vez cambiarían de forma ("_estúpidos magos metamórficos_"), pero nunca acertar a huir de la inmensa capacidad del hombre de cabellos revueltos para leer sus mentes.

Dos… no, tres aurores… los restantes de la élite de Raames. Lo seguían y vigilaban por órdenes del Ministro. ¿Qué intentaba Eleazar Raames, siguiendo a Harry y vigilándolo como a un criminal? Los aurores – sus pensamientos habían sido desvelados – tenían indicación de someterlo si no optaba por escuchar las nuevas órdenes del Ministro.

En una milésima de segundo, uno de los dos "ebrios" que habían seguido a Harry desde el bar se encontró con el rostro pegado al suelo, mientras sentía el brazo de un hombre fornido y compacto presionarle la nuca.

El olor a alcohol le inundó las narices un instante después, mientras escuchaba a Harry gruñir de enojo.

¿Qué demonios intenta Raames? – los ojos verdes centellearon.

El auror no pudo responder: fue levantado en vilo y arrojado contra el segundo vigilante, que acudía en su auxilio. Antes de que cayeran al suelo, Harry giraba ya para bloquear el ataque mágico del último espía, cuya garganta fue aprisionada por el antiguo auror mientras pronunciaba el hechizo que lo dejaría inconciente.

Sólo entonces se percató el ex jefe de aurores que se encontraba en la plaza central, pequeña y sucia, entre un grupo de edificios oscuros; se había transportado automáticamente, sin pensar en el lugar al que llegaría, sintiendo los pensamientos de los guardaespaldas del Ministro.

Inmovilizó a los dos restantes y giró de inmediato al sentir una cuarta presencia detrás de él. Levantó la varita mágica y se detuvo en el instante último antes de llevar a cabo la agresión.

Frente a él se encontraba Eleazar Raames, Ministro de Magia de Inglaterra. Enfundado en la costosa túnica negra a rayas, con la cadena del pesado reloj de oro colgando del bolsillo del pañuelo y los zapatos relucientes. Gordo y sonriente, había algo detestable en su expresión… todo él parecía ahora ser un molesto obstáculo en el camino de Harry.

¿Cómo va todo, Harry? – el tono del Ministro fue exasperantemente cordial.

Harry no respondió. Giró la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo. Bajó la varita mágica y camino algunos pasos a su alrededor, siempre con los ojos clavados en el mandatario.

Suponía que mis aurores estarían a la altura del reto, pero tú has hecho honor a la fama que te precede. Los venciste sin ningún esfuerzo. A veces mis errores de cálculo resultan costosos, Harry.

Raames dio un paso a su izquierda y pisó la mano de uno de los inconcientes guardias. Pareció no darle importancia. Apoyó la mano en una farola fundida en la pared. Apuntó hacia ella con la varita mágica y ésta dio una mínima luz macilenta que marcó las líneas en el rostro abotagado.

He visto caer a mis últimos tres elementos de élite ante ti, sin ningún tipo de exigencia mayor a tus capacidades. Hace unas semanas la mayor parte del cuerpo de tácticas especiales fue masacrada casi enfrente de San Mungo. Asesinados por una sola persona, al parecer; un monstruo, podría decirse. Aunque, al parecer, nuevamente he fallado en el pronóstico, Harry.

¿Por qué mandó a estos inútiles a seguirme? – interrogó Harry con sequedad.

Parece ser que no estamos tratando con un demonio, Harry, – continuó Raames ignorando la pregunta – sino con una aparición de tu pasado, ¿no es así? El señor Weasley y tú deben estar muy alegres por el reencuentro, supongo.

Harry abrió los ojos lo más que pudo: finalmente Raames lo había descifrado.

Quisiera saber por qué no recibí esta información de tu parte, por medio de la señorita Malkins. ¿Acaso te olvidas de tu obligación para con las instancias de gobierno, Harry? No me gustaría saber que te has convertido en un proscrito, como tu viejo amigo, Ronald – el tono se volvió amenazante.

Esto ya no es asunto del Ministerio, Raames. Usted y sus aurores no debieron intervenir cuando Ronald y yo, supuestamente, estábamos a cargo de esto.

Tú y Weasley han demostrado con creces que no son capaces de contener a esa desquiciada, – los puños de Harry se crisparon de indignación – es por eso que he puesto a mis aurores a vigilarte. Antes de que los vapulearas, debían informarme si acaso seguías decidido a continuar. Veo que es así – el rostro del Ministro comenzaba a tornarse rojo.

De cualquier modo esto ha rebasado la competencia del Ministerio, Raames. La única solución es…

¡La única solución es que Weasley y tú sean retirados de este caso, dada su ineficiencia! – Raames había perdido la paciencia finalmente - ¡Será el personal más calificado del Ministerio el que tome cartas en este asunto y lo resuelva! ¡Tengo a todo el Wizengamut encima gracias a que tú y ese estúpido no hay acertado a solucionar el problema! ¡Lo único que han causado son más víctimas y NO VOY A TOLERARLO MÁS! – la voz del hombre alcanzó un volumen y agudeza histéricos.

Harry, que había estado a punto de lanzarse encima de él, parecía ahora calmo y despreocupado. Una media sonrisa llegó a sus labios.

No está ya en sus manos, Raames. Ni el Ministerio, ni el Wizengamut pueden hacer algo ya para impedir que Ronald y yo acabemos con esto – respondió con calma. – Hermione puede arrasar en una noche a todos los magos que se le opongan, incluido yo mismo. La única salida a esto depende de Ron y de mí; y siendo que no cuento ya con su apoyo, desde este momento considéreme fuera de cualquier trato con su dependencia.

Raames parecía a punto de estallar, y balbuceaba como si las palabras se le atoraran en la garganta.

Ninguno de sus aurores será capaz de detener a Hermione. No podrán contenerme a mí, o a Ron. Esto nunca estuvo en sus manos – dirigió una última mirada al incrédulo anciano.

Ahora Harry era, efectivamente, el ex jefe de la Oficina de Aurores. Dándole la espalda a Eleazar Raames, reanudó el camino que lo llevaría a cualquier lugar.

A partir de este momento no habrá distinción entre mortífagos y guardias del Ministerio, Raames. Si lo que quiere es cortar su propia cabeza, continúe enviando a sus hombres tras de mí. Ya no me importa.

Harry Potter desapareció sin dejar huella de su presencia.

Ron contemplaba la enorme extensión de agua entre cuyas ondas vagaban sus pies. Había decidido comprobar que aún no podía caminar sobre el agua. El frío del líquido le ayudaba a sacudirse el adormecimiento, después de tres noches seguidas en blanco.

El viento helado le agitaba la cabellera cobriza, haciéndola serpentear sobre sus hombros, sobre su rostro. No hacía otra cosa que pensar en el origen de la nueva fuerza de Hermione: la mujer que amaba era capaz de conjurar las ilusiones más cruelmente perfectas y anhelables. No requería usar una varita mágica para hacerlo. Cada uno de sus ataques poseía una potencia devastadora, más allá de cualquier pesadilla. Y, finalmente, estaba aquella maldición, el ojo de Voldemort, capaz de reducir a cualquiera a algo más que un cadáver putrefacto.

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo era posible tal magnitud en la sangre mágica de una persona, tanto que podía anunciarse a voluntad en la distancia, mediante el latido brutal que emulaba a un corazón?

Ronald buscaba en sí mismo. No sabía con certeza qué, pero no dejaba de indagar en su interior. Súbitamente levantó la mano derecha y la dirigió hacia el agua frente a sus ojos. Extendió los dedos con total concentración y cerró los ojos: podía escuchar el rumor del viento entre las ramas de los árboles circundantes, el trino de algunos pájaros y el suave chapotear del agua.

"_Aíslate de todo eso_". Ahora sólo escuchaba el silbar de su respiración. Sentía el frío del viento sobre su piel. Le costó varios minutos, pero pudo abstraerse finalmente de la sensación. Comenzaba a olvidarse de su propia respiración, casi juraría que sus pulmones no insuflaban ya el aire a su organismo.

Dejó de escuchar. No pensaba ni sentía. Sólo era. _Sólo estaba_.

En la profundidad insondable de los vestigios de su alma, algo se agitaba, algo pugnaba suavemente por despertar. Le pareció ser abordado por un ligero y grave rumor surgiendo de algún lugar dentro de sí.

Extendía el brazo, sin darse cuenta. Súbitamente perdió el control, mientras un gran dolor se extendía desde su pecho hasta sus extremidades.

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba a punto de caer de frente en el lago. En menos de un segundo volvió a la realidad y se descubrió jadeando, envuelto en sudor y presa del agudo suplicio que palpitaba a través de todo su cuerpo.

Le costaba respirar con calma, mientras se apoyaba en las rodillas y gruñía de dolor.

La mano de Harry, recién llegado, lo sujetó con firmeza por el brazo.

¿Qué está pasando, Ron?

Ron agitó la mano con desdén, mientras recuperaba el aliento. El ceño fruncido no convenció a Harry.

¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue eso?

No tengo idea de qué fue eso, Harry… fue casi como estar fuera de este mundo por un instante… no sé bien qué… – las palabras no acudían a los labios de Ron - ¿Cómo sabes que algo sucedía?

Fue extraño. Llegué a la orilla del lago y te llamé. No respondiste, decidí acercarme… al hacerlo, noté que no había un solo pensamiento en tu mente… no podía sentir tu presencia, era como si no estuvieras aquí, aún cuando pudiera verte…

Los dos hombres guardaron silencio durante algunos minutos. El gesto reflexivo de Harry, mientras Ronald le permitía absorber sus pensamientos con total libertad, se hizo más profundo con el paso de los segundos. Al final, sólo la mirada inquisitiva de los ojos verdes se sostuvo como un mudo cuestionamiento entre los dos.

¿Crees que esto puede ser la raíz de…?

No importa… olvídalo ya – Ron no comprendía lo sucedido, pero algo en su interior le hacía intuir lo que acababa de asomarse dentro de sí mismo. – ¿Qué pasa contigo, Harry? No soy legilimántico, pero puedo darme cuenta de que las cosas no van bien…

Raames – fue la lacónica respuesta.

¿Qué pasa con ese anciano inútil?

Él opina lo mismo de ti y de mí. Acabo de mandarlo al diablo hace una hora, Ron. Había puesto a dos o tres de sus esbirros tras de mí. Cree que no podremos solucionar esto.

¿Tú crees que podremos hacerlo? – Ron apretó los dientes, mirando al horizonte.

Tú sabes la respuesta, Ron… pero debemos intentarlo al menos… no podemos dejar que esto continúe… tenemos que tratar…

Harry… esto es por causa nuestra… no hay otra razón. Y temo que esta vez no saldremos bien librados… aún así, estoy de acuerdo contigo: no podemos dejar que las cosas se vayan al averno sin luchar al menos.

Nuevamente silencio y el par de miradas huyendo en la lejanía. En el anochecer incipiente, dos hombres con historias diferentes desde hacía una década, compartieron una vez más la pena en común: nunca más jugarían con los rizos de aquella pequeña.

Al menos tuviste el acierto de deshacerte de Raames… – Ronald sonrió sarcásticamente, lleno de tristeza.

Sí… supongo que sí…

Harry se llevó la mano a la frente y palpó la dolorosa marca en ella. Después pasó los dedos entre el cabello revuelto.

Fue en este mismo lugar, Ron – el sollozo de Harry sorprendió al pelirrojo. – En este lugar traté de decirle lo que sentía… y después de diez años, aún no puedo olvidar la forma en que me abrazó… no puedo olvidar su gesto, su mirada… ¡no puedo dejarla ir! ¡Pensé que no dolía ya, pero bastó con verla un segundo para que todo se derrumbara otra vez! – Harry gemía cubriendo los ojos con la mano.

Ron se mantuvo impasible; nadie como él sabía lo que Harry trataba desesperadamente de decir: que hay dolores que nunca podrán acallarse, sin importar cuántos años transcurran, cuántas personas, cuántos encuentros.

¡No pienses que no amo a Ginny! ¡Ella es la razón por la cual vivo ahora! ¡Ella y mi hijo! – hizo una pausa para tomar aire – Pero no puedo olvidar lo que Hermione significó todos esos años…

Descubrió el rostro y miró al frente, con el rastro de las lágrimas aún fresco.

Lo sé, compañero. Ya te lo he dicho… yo he estado muerto desde aquella noche. Juré no descansar hasta eliminar todo rastro de lo sucedido… pero ahora debo pelear contra lo mismo que me motivó en esta cacería – la voz de Ron se mantenía neutra e inexpresiva. A Harry le pareció, por un momento, un cadáver emitiendo sonidos inconexos. – La amo, Harry… nunca dejé de amarla. Y ahora sé que ella no dudará en llevarnos a la tumba… tal vez lo tengamos merecido, por no saber responder a lo pactado. Tal vez sea esto lo correcto; de cualquier manera, sólo hay un modo de saberlo.

Harry leyó sin dificultad la mente de Ron. Inmediatamente dio su respuesta.

Sí, Ronald. Sabes bien que estaré hasta el final contigo. Como debió de ser siempre.

Los ojos verdes se cerraron, ocultando la sorpresa causada por el brazo del cazador sobre sus hombros: extrañamente, recibía un abrazo del amigo perdido por tantos años.

La zona industrial de Essex, al noroeste de Londres, se encontraba en silencio bajo la oscuridad impenetrable de la noche nublada. Entre las enormes naves laminadas, almacenes y tuberías propias de las metalúrgicas, casi ningún ruido perturbaba la quietud del lugar.

Entre los callejones mal empedrados, sólo el suave silbido del viento, corriendo con tenacidad por entre los resquicios de puertas y ventanas que no resguardaban del frío, insistía como en una noche cualquiera.

Una sombra irregular moviéndose pesadamente, arrastrando los pies, dio vuelta a la esquina que pudiera ser una de miles. El frío le caló los huesos y, a la luz parpadeante de una vieja farola, manchada de suciedad de aves, reveló el rostro: una vieja pordiosera. Tenía el rostro enjuto y había perdido casi todos los dientes.

Se encaminó hacia la vieja metalúrgica abandonada; dos años atrás, se había refugiado en ella en noches como ésta. La fábrica había sido clausurada hacía más de tres décadas, y ningún empresario con tres dedos de frente la tomaría ahora: tan sólo los gastos de reparación y mantenimiento habrían representado una cantidad aberrante.

Bajo el viento frío, la anciana atravesó el deficiente enrejado de la propiedad, oxidado y derruido por el tiempo. Caminó por entre los conductos de gas, sumida en la negrura, y buscó la entrada al sótano que la cobijara hacía ya tiempo; la encontró después de diez minutos de confusión, caminando por recovecos idénticos uno al otro.

La escalera que la conduciría al sótano, donde el viento y el frío no la seguirían hiriendo, estaba ya frente a ella. Apenas bajó el primer escalón, una inexplicable sensación de odio le arañó la aterida piel, llenándola de temor. Ante sus incrédulos ojos, los escalones crujieron y se llenaron de escarcha, mientras una helada neblina surgía a borbotones por debajo de la puerta del sótano.

La mujer retrocedió con toda la rapidez que sus años le permitieron; volvió la cabeza y, frente a sus ojos, halló la inexplicable faz de algo que colgaba de cabeza, a unos centímetros de su nariz. Sin entender qué maldición sería aquella, un grito de pánico se agolpó, sin poder escapar, en su garganta.

¡VETE! – exclamó una voz chillona, salida de aquel ser como si de un horrible muñeco se tratase.

El alarido que la vieja no acertaba a emitir escapó, ahora sí, con prontitud y fuerza. Tropezando y cayendo a cada paso, se alejó a rastras de la escalera que daba al sótano, hasta poder incorporarse y correr con un vigor casi equiparable al de los años mozos. Nunca más se acercaría a aquel lugar, o siquiera al condado de Essex.

La pequeña bestia observó la huída de la mujer sin mayor emoción. Su única preocupación consistiría en verla regresar, y algo le indicaba, con toda seguridad, que aquello no sucedería. Suspendido en el aire, aún de cabeza, el elfo doméstico giró lentamente hasta quedar sentado, con las pequeñas y delgadas piernas cruzadas, en el vacío.

Sin mayor ceremonia, se precipitó al suelo, tocó la puerta metálica del sótano con un dedo y penetró una vez que ésta se abrió. El ruido seco al cerrarse el acceso le acompañó en el eco del largo pasillo que cruzó con calma, avanzando a cuatro patas por la pared.

Alcanzó el final del corredor, levemente iluminado por un resplandor anaranjado; se escabulló entre ductos y estrechos pasadizos, imposibles incluso para una rata.

La luz se hacía más intensa a cada paso, aunque no emitía ningún calor perceptible. El elfo se detuvo al llegar a la cámara, iluminada por una fuerza mágica que no había conocido hasta hacía cuatro años, cuando había encontrado a la Madre.

Él y muchos otros habían sido atraídos por el latido inmenso del aura mágica emanada de aquella mujer, extraordinaria en su poder. Ella los había acogido no como sirvientes, sino como a sus propios hijos, procurándolos y cuidando de ellos; únicamente los más fuertes soportaron el aluvión de atrocidades que ella cometía a cada paso… sólo aquellos más fieles la siguieron. Sólo aquellos que en verdad consiguieron entender su dolor.

Después de tres años viajando por todo el mundo, la Madre eligió aquella factoría como refugio, a la espera de concluir sus planes. Los elfos hicieron entonces honor a la nobleza característica de su raza, cuidando de ella y protegiendo el cubil, impidiendo que cualquier otro ser alcanzara el rellano iluminado en el que ahora se encontraba aquel que ahuyentara a la anciana vagabunda.

El elfo contempló la quietud reinante en el lugar.

Ella estaba ahí, reposando a la espera de que alguna vibración hechizante le llamara. No había salido de la metalúrgica durante semanas, siendo atendida en sus escuetas necesidades por él mismo y una docena más de seres mágicos como él.

La Madre estaba en su habitación particular, una cámara fría y arrumbada que ella misma había limpiado hasta hacerla tolerable. No había en ella una cama. Al elfo doméstico le sorprendía que la Madre nunca durmiera. Se mantenía despierta, de pie e inmóvil, a veces sentada en una silla vieja y desvencijada.

Durante esos periodos de aislamiento, no escuchaba a nadie, y parecía una estatua de sal vestida con ropajes oscuros.

Tratar de sacarla de aquel trance significaba perder el tiempo. Su mutismo no era interrumpido ni siquiera por un parpadeo o el rumor de su propia respiración.

Ahora la Madre se encontraba activa y "despierta". El elfo se aproximó a la improvisada habitación y llamó a la puerta. No fue necesaria una respuesta verbal, las vibraciones mágicas le indicaron que era pertinente pasar.

Madre – saludó con la voz llena de devoción y los ojos clavados en el piso.

La mujer, sentada en la vieja silla, levantó la mirada, interrumpiendo la lectura. El rostro duro y alerta se relajó al mirar a uno de sus hijos.

Albi, ¿qué ha sucedido? – la voz de la mujer, fría como la ventisca, poseía un tono oculto, una gota de ternura que sólo sus protegidos podían entender.

He alejado a otra más… una intrusa. Se acercó directamente a la puerta del sótano. Temo que alguien más pueda acercarse, Madre.

Con los ojos cerrados por algunos segundos, la Madre negó con la cabeza, percibiendo que ningún otro ser penetraría en la metalúrgica en mucho tiempo. Se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia el visitante. Antes de dar el cuarto paso, sintió el mareo terrible, la debilidad inmensa apoderándose de nuevo de ella. Le invadieron las náuseas y se llevó la mano al vientre, cayendo de rodillas.

El elfo corrió en su auxilio, con el corazón desbordado de horror. La mujer apretó el vientre con la mano mientras jadeaba, intentando controlar el dolor abominable que la invadía cada vez con mayor frecuencia e intensidad, desde hacía poco más de dos meses. Con el gesto crispado de dolor, dejó escapar un gemido lastimero.

El esfuerzo por controlarse fue sobrehumano; consiguió recuperar el aplomo y acarició el rostro del elfo doméstico, que la abrazaba lleno de miedo y pena. Intentó sonreírle.

No tienes de qué preocuparte, Albi. Como siempre, has cumplido con tu deber. Ve, come algo y cúbrete; el frío debe lastimarte.

El elfo contempló, maravillado y temeroso, el rostro de aquella mujer: en los ojos de la Madre se deslizaba un dejo de tristeza. Antes de preguntar qué podía hacer para aliviar su pena, se convenció de que no había cura posible para aquel mal. "_Gracias, Albi…_", la escuchó decir al retirarse.

Al marcharse el elfo, la mujer volvió a la silla en la que reposara. Bajó la vista hacia el libro que había caído al suelo. Estrujó las cubiertas negras del objeto, mientras repasaba, llena de furia y rencor, las últimas frases leídas: "_…soy un fantasma, un espectro que recorre los pasillos y te busca en la sala, esperando que estés ahí… Me siento como un animal perdido que te llama, que espera por una respuesta que nunca ha de llegar… todavía te espero… todavía me emborracho… todavía te quiero…_".

No había tiempo para debilidades. Hermione Granger dejó caer el libro al suelo, tomó el abrigo oscuro del respaldo de la silla y se colocó la prenda. La Fuente reclamaría muy pronto el último sacrificio antes de ser liberada, y ella debía apresurarse. No habría salvación, no existiría el perdón.

Ya era hora, debía transportarse a toda velocidad. Su guía, la brújula que recientemente había obtenido, estaría impaciente. Los ojos ámbar brillaron de odio.

Esta vez no sería tan considerada con Ronald y Harry.

Media hora había transcurrido desde que Harry y Ron llegaran a la casa de protección. Siendo ésta propiedad del Ministerio, se sintieron incómodos desde el primer momento.

Fue Ronald quien opinó que deberían permanecer por un tiempo más en el lugar, frente al propósito de Harry, quien sugería salir de ahí de inmediato; Ronald calculaba que Hermione seguiría acechando a cada momento, por lo cual no era prudente rechazar el alojamiento.

Harry acompañaba a Ginny en la cocina, mientras que Ron se mantenía en silencio, fumando en el jardín del cual Neville se había hecho dueño y señor. Por primera vez desde que habían llegado a la casa, Parvati había participado de la ya habitual reunión nocturna, si bien se mantuvo en silencio, apenas sonriendo.

Luna, según había informado Molly Weasley, llegaría en cualquier momento. Arthur, los gemelos y Charlie hablaban animadamente acerca de la próxima copa de quidditch, que se llevaría a cabo en menos de dos meses.

El resto de los habitantes departía tranquilamente, si bien la presencia de Ron y Harry, así como el mutismo de ambos en cuanto a los problemas ocurridos en semanas anteriores, les preocupaba ligeramente.

Ronald tomó el intercomunicador mágico: se había olvidado por completo de avisar a Kayla acerca de su reciente y definitiva ausencia del departamento en Killick Street. Tenía más de dos semanas sin noticias de la chica, lo cual le resultaba extraño.

Dijo el nombre de la Slytherin, esperando a ver la imagen de cabello corto y ojos castaños en el espejo. Aguardó en vano, mientras el marco metálico cambiaba de color, indicando que nadie estaba al otro lado del vínculo mágico. Kayla se había tornado imposible de localizar.

En algunos momentos de los últimos días, Ron comenzó a temer que algo pudiera haberle ocurrido; las primeras ocasiones, la había localizado mediante su aura mágica, sintiéndola distante y apagada. Después, sencillamente había desaparecido sin explicación.

Su propia tempestad interior le había impedido prestar más atención al extraño suceso. Ahora cobraba un matiz urgente, y Ronald comenzaba a recelar de la suerte de la pequeña rubia.

Aprisionó el cigarro entre los dedos, lo lanzó con fuerza contra la pared y entró dejando escapar el humo por la nariz. En la estancia flotaba el cálido aroma de la cocina, en la que Molly y Ginny actuaban movidas por una inspiración divina. La situación entre Harry y su esposa había mejorado levemente después del encuentro con Ron, en el lago.

La mansión entera se encontraba casi tranquila, con Clarisse persiguiendo a los dos pequeños, que saltaban sobre su padre, recostado en un diván. Pero ¿dónde demonios estaba Kayla?

Interrogó a todos aquellos que encontró a su paso, con la sensación de estar a punto de confirmar las predicciones más indeseables. Al llegar a Harry, recibió como respuesta un encogimiento de hombros, que no hizo más que exasperarlo. Los ojos verdes de Harry se entrecerraron al notar la gravedad de las sospechas abrigadas por Ron.

Acordaban salir de la mansión con el propósito de localizar a Kayla, echándose encima los abrigos, más necesarios ahora ante la llovizna pertinaz que no había cedido desde antes de llegar al lugar; cuando se disponían a salir, la puerta se abrió y apareció, como si el mero sonido de su nombre la hubiese invocado, la cabellera corta, húmeda, de Kayla Malkins.

El silencio en la planta baja de la mansión se hizo completo por unos segundos. Inmediatamente después, las conversaciones reanudaron, teñidas de un agradable alivio ante la visión de la chica. Harry y Ron la contemplaron extrañados.

Kayla tenía un aspecto normal, si bien se encontraba ligeramente más delgada. En el recibidor, los tres se miraban sin hablar, los dos hombres con expresión atónita. Kayla parecía agitada.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Harry, lleno de estupor.

Sí… sólo me mojé un poco, tuve que correr para entrar a la casa… la lluvia no… - la chica contestó con timidez.

¿Dónde demonios has estado, Kayla? – cortó Ron con brusquedad. – Te hemos llamado durante días y no has dado señales de vida, ¿qué ha sucedido?

Kayla lo miró con expresión asustada. Inmediatamente, el rubor cubrió su rostro.

No… no me he sentido bien y… no he acudido a la Oficina… y… - contestó avergonzada.

Kayla… ¿qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? – Harry no comprendía qué podría haberle ocurrido.

¿Sucede algo? – Ronald se acercó, suavizando el tono. Sujetó el hombro de Kayla con suavidad, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

La chica dio un respingo y lo miró asustada. Su respiración estaba agitada. Ronald pudo percibir su aura mágica, turbada en extremo. ¿La habrían atacado de alguna manera? Tal vez Raames…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el grito seco y corto de Parvati. Harry corrió hacia la estancia donde la mujer, arrellanada en un sillón, clavaba las uñas en los brazos del mueble. Nuevamente tenía los ojos en blanco. Ron volvió la cabeza hacia la sala, donde ahora los adornos en las repisas comenzaban a caer al suelo, víctimas de una nueva revelación de Parvati.

Dirigió una mirada asombrada a Kayla, mientras retrocedía en dirección a la adivina.

Los gritos de Parvati comenzaban a sonar histéricos, mientras todos los ocupantes de la casa corrían hacia ella.

¡¿Qué está pasando, Parvati?! – Harry la interrogó sujetándola por los hombros.

¡¡INFERUS VÍCTIMA!! – fue la estridente respuesta.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es Inferus víctima?!

¡Parvati! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde atacará esta vez?! – terció Ron, listo para enfrentar al ángel asesino.

La mujer no atinaba a responder: con los ojos en blanco, arañaba los brazos de Harry, gritando de terror y convulsionándose violentamente.

¡PARVATI! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! ¡¿DÓNDE ATACARÁ ESTA VEZ?! – Ronald repitió la pregunta a gritos, entre el estremecimiento general de la estancia.

Parvati se aferró a los brazos de Harry, clavando las uñas en la piel y dirigiendo una mirada llena de pánico a Ron.

¡¡INFERUS VÍCTIMA!! – volvió a clamar la mujer.

¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!

El ala oeste de la mansión crujió con un ruido demoníaco, mientras desaparecía en medio de un estallido que hizo temblar cimientos y corazones.

Está aquí… – musitó Parvati en el paroxismo del miedo.

El metal de las puertas se retorcía salvajemente, los vidrios volaron en astillas, la madera comenzaba a ser consumida por el fuego que la explosión había ocasionado.

Varios de los habitantes habían caído al suelo. El hijo de Hanna Abbot lloraba asustado en brazos de su madre. Lisa Turpin gemía de miedo, esperando ver aparecer la misma figura negra y maldita de su última noche en Hogwarts. Zabini y Theodore Nott empuñaban, nerviosos, las varitas mágicas.

Ronald y Harry ya no estaban ahí: se habían precipitado como dos locos al encuentro de Hermione, sin entender qué desconocida fuerza la habría conducido finalmente a la casa de protección.

A pesar del fuego, los dos hombres podían percibir el inmenso frío que les oprimía, mientras el latido estruendoso del corazón les hería los nervios. Entre la destrucción inmediata que había ocasionado, Hermione aún no se revelaba.

Ron y Harry caminaban entre los escombros con las varitas erguidas. Ambos sabían que aquellos instrumentos se habían tornado irrisorios ante los ojos ámbar, ante la inimaginable fuerza de Hermione.

¡Déjalos en paz, Hermione! ¡Déjalos ya! – gritó Harry, sintiendo una mezcla de terror y enojo.

No hubo respuesta, sólo el crujir de las llamas y el inmenso frío interno que les quemaba, penetrando hasta helarles la sangre. Súbitamente, finas capas de polvo comenzaban a levantarse del suelo, junto con pequeños fragmentos de madera.

Harry… ¿qué demonios pretende?

No lo sé, compañero, pero es mejor sacar a todos de aquí – respondió Harry mirando con asombro el escenario.

Los pedazos de roca y madera levitando eran cada vez más grandes, y comenzaban a girar peligrosamente. A través del silbar del viento y los escombros, la misma voz que se burlara de Ronald, en un susurro, parecía hablar de nuevo.

¿Y cómo, precisamente, vamos a hacerlo, quieres decirme? – Ron apretó los dientes mientras desviaba con la varita mágica un pedazo de roca a punto de impactar contra su sien.

¡No lo sé, Ronald! ¡Tenemos que llevarnos a Hermione de aquí!

¡Sabes perfectamente que no va a dejar pasar la oportunidad de matar! ¡Tenemos que enfrentarla con todo lo que tengamos, Harry!

Los dos hombres fueron interrumpidos por el quejido sobrenatural de los restos a su alrededor, que giraban más rápido, convirtiéndose en peligrosos proyectiles. Ahora podía distinguirse con claridad el macabro murmullo entre la devastación: "_Desgárrame… pero ten cuidado… ¡Inferus víctima!_"

Corrieron a todo lo que las piernas daban al interior de la mansión, mientras Harry invocaba hechizos de protección que impidieran el daño a los habitantes de la casa.

La tormenta se desató en todo su poder: rebotando contra los escudos que Harry creaba, todo tipo de materiales quebraban vidrios, paredes y muebles del lugar. Los gritos de Clarisse, abrazada a sus dos hijos, fueron ahogados por el fragor inmenso del viento. Las columnas de la casa colapsaron, haciendo caer los techos, que, recogidos por el huracán, volaban hasta despedazarse.

Súbitamente, silencio. No se escuchaba más que el caer de pequeñas piedras, la calma antes de una nueva tempestad. Harry levantó la mirada: podía ver el cielo nublado. En cuanto disolvió el escudo que protegía a Ginny y Molly, a su lado, pudo sentir el rocío de la llovizna en el rostro; la casa de protección del Ministerio se había convertido en historia, dejando en su lugar una inmensa extensión de tierra cruda, ahuecada como un cráter.

Tan sólo algunos restos guarecían a hombres y mujeres, que se apretaban unos contra otros en lo que alguna vez fuera la estancia.

Disculpen la interrupción. Tenía que preparar el terreno de la mejor manera, y su pequeña edificación me resultaba un estorbo – el timbre de voz que nunca podrían olvidar resonó a sus espaldas.

¡Nadie debe salir de entre los escombros! – gritó Ron a quien pudiera escucharle. - ¡NADIE SALE DEL HECHIZO DE PROTECCIÓN! – ordenó al tiempo que levantaba la varita mágica y hacía ondular cada imagen detrás de él.

Ron y Harry salieron a campo abierto para enfrentar la aparición. Hermione los esperaba con el ceño fruncido; en cuanto pudo verlos con claridad, deslizó el abrigo oscuro que cubría los hombros finos, dejándolo caer a tierra. Sus brazos níveos se tensionaron frente a los dos hombres.

¡Nunca fueron un par muy brillante, ustedes dos! – dejó escapar con voz clara y furiosa.

¡Hermione! ¡Escúchame! ¡Sé que no quieres hacer esto, así que déjalos ir! – exclamó Ron.

¡No han entendido todavía que no hay otra opción! ¡No pueden evitar que libere la Fuente! ¡Y hoy he venido por mi Inferus víctima! – Hermione continuó sin hacer caso de las palabras del cazador.

¡Entonces lo tienes ya frente a ti, Hermione! ¡Yo no voy a huir, voy a dejar que me mates, si con eso te encontrarás en paz! – nuevamente, Ron se había convertido en la carnada.

Hermione apretó los puños mientras el viento le agitaba la cabellera ondulada: el suelo comenzaba a estremecerse.

¡No! ¡No vas a librarte de todo tan fácilmente! ¡No voy a matarte tan pronto! ¡Tú verás el final con tus propios ojos!

¡Tendrás que hacerlo si quieres seguir adelante! ¡Si quieres desatar un pandemonio, si quieres otra muerte, vas a tener que asesinarme, Hermione! ¡Te juro que no voy a quitarme de enfrente!

¡Vas a tener que acabar con ambos, Hermione! – terció Harry, poniéndose al lado de Ron.

Por toda respuesta, Harry sintió que un inmenso puño asestaba un golpe tremendo en su abdomen. Salió despedido hacia arriba, mientras el aire escapaba de sus pulmones. Estuvo a punto de desmayarse, pero reaccionó a tiempo, conciente de que esta vez no podía caer tan fácilmente; antes de alcanzar el punto máximo de elevación, desapareció en el aire.

Mientras tanto, Ronald corría hacia Hermione, con la larga cabellera azotando el viento. Levantó la varita mágica y apuntó hacia la mujer: preparó la maldición y se sintió morir al observar frente a sí a la pequeña de trece años, llorando por ser ignorada a causa de una rata. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas y conteniendo las lágrimas, miró a la pequeña gritar de dolor mientras cientos de cortes se producían en su piel.

Un segundo después, era proyectado a tierra y arrastrado dando tumbos, hasta detenerse, golpeado contra la roca viva que se levantaba del suelo. Se levantó impulsado por el terror ardiente de saber a los Weasley a tan sólo unos metros de ahí.

¡No van a impedir que me lleve a la última víctima! – bramó Hermione.

Harry apareció detrás de ella antes de que pronunciara la última palabra y la sujetó por el cuello con todas sus fuerzas. Lo siguiente que supo fue que el brazo con que la asía, quemaba de una manera brutal. La cicatriz en su frente estalló con un resplandor plateado, bañándole el rostro de sangre. Cayó de bruces, sintiendo el polvo adherirse a sus mejillas.

Ron se echaba nuevamente sobre ella, ganando tiempo mientras Hermione se volvía hacia él. Agitó la varita complicadamente, mascullando entre dientes las palabras; frente a Hermione, flotaba suspendida una miríada de hierros dispuestos a apresarla. La mujer miró a Ron con el rostro contraído de furia.

Harry saltó sobre ella gritando de furia: fue inmovilizado en un segundo, sintiendo que sus huesos pronto cederían a la presión brutal ejercida por Hermione.

Si tanto deseas morir, Harry… ¡voy a cumplir tus deseos! – la voz de la mujer tembló de rabia.

Harry dejó escapar un grito salvaje de dolor. La sangre que caía de su frente goteaba ya en el suelo, mientras la herida quemaba inhumanamente.

Hermione se disponía a acabar con él, y la expresión en su rostro aterrorizó a cuantos pudieron verla: con los ojos muy abiertos, era víctima de una palidez mortal.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, tenía a Ron frente a ella, sin darse cuenta de en qué momento se había transportado. El cazador la tomó brutalmente por los hombros, hiriéndole la piel por primera vez. Se miraron de frente y Hermione pudo percibir la furia, el dolor absoluto, el miedo y el arrepentimiento de media vida, todo surgiendo de Ronald hacia ella, buscando detener un nuevo asesinato.

Ronald mostraba los dientes y tenía los ojos en blanco, el cabello bañándole el rostro. Perdía el conocimiento, pero dejaba escapar un rugido animal que lastimó a la mujer. Hermione sujetó los brazos de Ron, tratando de sacudirse la hiriente opresión en sus hombros.

A continuación, sintió que el aire le faltaba y el dolor en el vientre volvía a hacerla presa de sus ataques. Escuchó un creciente latido, violento y acelerado, proveniente de no sabía dónde. Levantó la mirada y no pudo escuchar el grito de Ron. En su lugar, escuchaba un desbocado palpitar surgiendo de él. No entendió cómo podía haber sucedido; sencillamente cayó a tierra gimiendo de dolor.

Se incorporó: Harry estaba frente a ella, envuelto en un charco de sangre. Ronald se encontraba a más de diez metros, golpeando el suelo con el puño, desgarrándose la ropa. Lo había descubierto. Lo había alcanzado. Hermione sintió el aguijón del miedo: tenía que matarlo cuanto antes.

El Daily Prophet había sido, como siempre, un hervidero de información. Reporteros, fotógrafos, agentes, artistas, magos de toda clase habían desfilado, como todos los días, por sus instalaciones. Las dieciséis publicaciones que emitía la corporación, atravesaban incluso las fronteras inglesas.

Dieciséis jefes de edición, competentes y trabajadores. Y sujetos al ejemplo inmejorable de Luna Lovegood, que presidía la mesa directiva.

Aún siendo poseedora de aquella energía exorbitante, Luna se sentía cansada. Durante todo el día, no había podido evitar sentir una cierta inquietud creciente. En más de una ocasión había dejado de prestar atención a la junta matutina, dejando escapar la mirada clarísima por entre los ventanales de la oficina, buscando a lo lejos una explicación para su desasosiego.

Esto había provocado el asombro de los editores, que no supieron cómo reaccionar ante la distracción de la dueña del consorcio. Luna corrigió y resolvió los problemas en un santiamén, volviendo a la vida una organización que parecería infartada si no la atendía por treinta segundos más.

Toda clase de problemas, desde embotellamientos en la redacción hasta el sobrecalentamiento de dos rotativas, ocasionaron el retraso que ahora Luna lamentaba: eran las 10: 23 de la noche cuando apenas salía del Edificio Lovegood.

El chofer del Ministerio la esperaba ya. Luna abordó el vehículo contrariada. Le molestaba recibir cualquier tipo de ayuda por parte del Ministerio. Si estaba dentro de aquel automóvil, era sencillamente por no causar sobresaltos a Ron. A medida que recorrían la ciudad, salían de ella y atravesaban los campos verdes bajo la noche nublada, la inquietud de Luna se hacía más aguda. Algo no estaba bien…

Después de rebasar la mitad del camino hacia la casa de protección, el chofer del Ministerio escuchó un leve grito de angustia. Al mirar por el retrovisor, confirmó que Luna no se encontraba ya en el vehículo.

Luna corría ahora hacia el lugar donde esperaba ver erguida la mansión. El horror le caló en lo más profundo al encontrarse con una enorme superficie devastada. Percibió el aura mágica de casi todos los habitantes, la de Harry… después una energía mágica descontrolada, furiosa, que rivalizaba con el latido que escuchara en su propio departamento hacía algunos meses… poseía los rastros del aura mágica de Ron.

Por último, estaba ahí el asesino… o asesina, mejor dicho. Luna podía percibir a Hermione: estaba pletórica de odio. El palpitar tremendo que emanaba de ella hizo tambalear a Luna. La temerosa Ravenclaw no esperó ni un minuto más: corrió como una poseída y sintió el alma rompérsele a pedazos al encontrar la escena: Harry estaba tirado en el suelo, sangrando profusamente.

Hermione se encontraba erguida y levantaba la mano hacia Ronald, que apenas podía continuar de pie. Las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos diáfanos de Luna, mientras ella sollozaba de dolor. "_¡Va a matarlo…!_".

No comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo que le causaba un dolor como nunca lo había experimentado. Podía escuchar un estruendo brutal entre sus sienes y detrás de sus ojos. Podía sentirlo en su piel y debajo de ella, palpitando incontenible. Era el latido enorme, semejante al corazón de un monstruo, desbocado y doloroso. Pero se había extinguido de un momento a otro.

Trataba de levantarse y apenas lo conseguía, resbalaba sobre la tierra mojada. Sabía que Harry estaba cerca. Debía estar herido, probablemente agonizando. Hermione también estaría ahí, lista para acabar con él. Pues bien, si así tenía que ser, estaba dispuesto a morir para calmar su ira.

Ron levantó la mirada y enfrentó los ojos de Hermione; casi pudo jurar que, en lugar del odio, se encontraba ahora un leve temor, pero no podía ni siquiera enfocar bien la imagen frente a sus ojos. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, sentía que estallaría en pedazos, de repetirse el fenómeno que lo había llevado a aferrar a Hermione por los hombros.

Trató de volver en sí, consiguiéndolo a medias; se encontró con la sentencia de muerte: frente a los ojos ámbar, enmarcados por el cabello castaño, Hermione se disponía a terminar con él de la misma manera en que había intentado liquidar a Harry. Ronald se irguió cuan alto era, listo para recibir el castigo final. Cerró los ojos, esperando el suplicio, pero nada sucedió.

En lugar de la asfixia y el crujido de los huesos, únicamente escuchó un agudo grito de dolor. Antes de que abriera los ojos, había sentido ya el aroma familiar, indefinible, sin comprender todavía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Al mostrar la mirada azul metálico, se encontró con Luna, suspendida en el aire, envuelta en el martirio y el gemido de sus labios.

¡NO! – el grito seco de Ronald escapó mientras la mujer caía al suelo mojado.

Se apresuró a llegar a su lado, entre el barro y los gritos de Ginny, que contemplaba la escena horrorizada. El cabello rubio de Luna estaba sucio de lodo, cubriéndole el rostro. Ron apartó los desordenados mechones. Luna lo miró sintiendo que el frío se extendía por su cuerpo.

Ron la abrazó sin saber qué hacer; se encontraba petrificado, vuelto una llaga viva y sangrante.

No, Luna… no… por favor no… – le murmuró aferrado a su cabello y sus hombros.

De entre los labios pálidos de la mujer escurrió la sangre, manchando la blusa blanca. Los dedos blancos jugaban con el cabello del cazador, enredándose amorosamente entre ellos.

No se marchitan los nomeolvides… amor – musitó Luna con la mayor dulzura que Ron le recordaría en toda su vida. La sangre brotó nuevamente, mientras ella temblaba sin control.

Apretó la mano del cazador y Ron entendió que, finalmente, Luna se deshacía entre sus brazos. El aura mágica de la mujer se extendía trémula mientras Ron se moría de impotencia. Luna llevó la mano del cazador a sus labios, con los ojos entrecerrados. A punto de besarla, el corazón le dejó de latir.

Los gritos ahogados de Ron fueron el único sonido aparte del rumor de la llovizna nocturna. Los demás habitantes de la mansión ignoraban ya la advertencia del cazador, acerca de no abandonar la protección. Miraban la escena inmóviles, sin dar crédito a lo que ocurría, a la nueva víctima, a la asesina revelada ante sus ojos.

Fue Neville quien adelantó el paso. Se detuvo a corta distancia de Hermione, que miraba a Ron y Luna, jadeante.

Her… Hermione… ¿por qué…? – interrogó Neville, transido de dolor.

Los ojos ámbar se volvieron hacia él. Levantó el puño, dispuesta a atacar. Neville no se movió un centímetro, interrogando con la mirada a una de las pocas almas que habían mostrado algo de amor hacia él, en el colegio. Los gritos de Clarisse no desviaron la mirada del hombre.

Hermione apretó el puño. Se detuvo al instante de ver los pequeños y rollizos brazos de un niño de corta edad, aferrándose a la pierna de Neville. El chiquillo era idéntico a su padre. Hermione miró al niño y después al padre.

Una sombra de dolor le cruzó el rostro, para desaparecer de inmediato tras la frialdad de la mirada. No respondió a la pregunta de Neville.

¡Tal vez quisieras saber cómo pude llegar aquí, Ronald! – clamó entre la llovizna.

Ron levantó el rostro inundado de lágrimas hacia ella.

¡Esta casa escapaba a mis intentos por encontrarla! – prosiguió Hermione sin piedad – ¡Y entendí que necesitaba una guía para localizarla! ¡Necesitaba a alguien con ingenio! ¡Alguien persistente!

Ron abrió la boca asombrado, sin poder separarse del cuerpo de Luna.

¡Alguien que supiera utilizar todos los medios a su disposición! – concluyó Hermione.

La realidad impactó a Ronald con toda la frialdad del desengaño. Sin poder creerlo todavía, volvió la mirada buscándola. Sus ojos se detuvieron en una asustada chica rubia. Una pequeña Slytherin que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Kayla… ¿qué has hecho? – sollozó Ginny, que se había adelantado a Ron y contemplaba a Kayla sin poder evitar las lágrimas.

Kayla volvió la vista hacia Ginny y, nuevamente, hacia Ron. Respiraba agitada y un leve temblor se aferraba a su labio inferior. Lloraba profusamente, en silencio, sin poder quitar la mirada de Ron. Los ojos azules se fijaron en ella indeleblemente.

Bastó con mostrarle aquello que deseaba, Ron… que tú la amarías si me guiaba a este lugar… sólo una ilusión en su mente – dijo Hermione bajando la voz.

Kayla dejó escapar un gemido de dolor. La última expresión que Ron vería de ella en toda su vida, fue la de una pena que nunca moriría. Al instante, Kayla había huido para siempre.

Dieciséis editores, setecientos cincuenta reporteros, corresponsales y operarios, y una infinidad de hombres y mujeres acudieron al sepelio de Luna Lovegood. Todos los testigos de su muerte estuvieron presentes, también. Ronald permaneció apartado de todo mundo, observado desde lejos el descenso a tierra de la hermosa mujer que lo había amado.

Entre los editores en jefe, integrantes de la mesa directiva del Daily Prophet, surgieron disputas apenas al terminar el servicio fúnebre. La corporación era un imperio poderoso, pero la ambición de sus dirigentes, ahora sin Luna, sembraría pronto la semilla de la ruptura.

Las heridas de Harry habían sido graves, pero no tardó en reaparecer frente al edificio abandonado que Ron eligió como refugio. Parecía animado por una nueva fuerza. El embarazo de Ginny progresaba y, después de lo ocurrido a Luna, los ojos verdes se habían llenado de una decisión casi absoluta. Había conseguido un par de gafas nuevo, que no logró disimular las cicatrices producidas por la ruptura del anterior.

Después de un mes y medio de ocurrido el desastre de la casa de protección, cada uno de sus habitantes fue reubicado por separado. Los Weasley habían decidido emigrar a Francia, al encuentro de Bill y Fleur Delacour. En Inglaterra nada quedaba para ellos, salvo un desenlace que resultaría de cualquier manera doloroso.

Harry acabó por arrastrar a Ronald a la casa de piedra negra de Half Moon Street, lo cual no dejó de parecerle una ironía al pelirrojo. Todos los días salían a primera hora de la mañana, rumbo al lugar donde se irguiera la casa de protección. Ron había elegido el lugar para entrenarse intensamente, en preparación para el encuentro que sabía confirmado.

"_Once meses a partir de este día, Ronald… ésta ha sido mi Inferus víctima… en once meses la Fuente será liberada, en la noche marcada por Slytherin… y entonces cerraremos todas las cuentas pendientes…_". Las palabras de Hermione se le grabaron con fuego, hasta el punto de obsesionarlo.

Entrenaban sin descanso hasta el atardecer. Después regresaban a la casa donde Ginny los esperaba con la comida lista. Se sentaban a la mesa en silencio, negándose a mencionar a la desaparecida Ravenclaw, la casa de protección o a Hermione.

Cada quien sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Durante los entrenamientos, Harry y Ron luchaban consigo mismos por comprender la naturaleza de los poderes demostrados por la mujer de cabello castaño. Ron había experimentado ya en dos ocasiones el despertar de aquella brutal capacidad. Harry comenzaba a vislumbrarla mediante el continuo esfuerzo.

Terminaban rendidos, sintiendo que el corazón les estallaría de un momento a otro, pero concientes de que no habría otra manera de enfrentar a Hermione, más que igualándola.

Los primeros triunfos consistieron en aislarse de su entorno escuchando, las primeras veces por minutos, para alcanzar a veces dos o tres horas, el latido que se escondía en cada uno de ellos.

Comprendieron, mediante la reflexión y la experiencia, que aquella fuerza dormida en su interior, podía despertar y manifestarse; era una bestia que debían aprender a dominar. Podría destruirlos a ellos mismos si no eran capaces de controlarla.

Después consiguieron soportar esa terrible aura mágica, comenzaron a habituarse a la sensación física que producía: la impresión de no poder respirar, de no sentir la temperatura del ambiente, el temor a caer por tierra a causa de un fallo del corazón. Las rocas y los árboles a su alrededor crujían y se agitaban, a veces caían al piso después de levitar por breves instantes.

Faltando seis meses para el encuentro con Hermione, Harry y Ginny Potter recibieron a su primer hijo como una muestra de esperanza. El niño fue bautizado como Andrew James Potter. Después de dos meses en los que Ginny debió reposar, como resultado de un embarazo por demás riesgoso, se dictaminó, con tristeza, que el matrimonio Potter no podría volver a concebir un hijo.

El bebé fue llevado por su madre a Francia, donde fueron recibidos para esperar el desenlace inevitable que los errores del pasado habían tramado. Durante las noches, Harry y Ron conversaban en la cocina, entre el humo de cigarro y los vasos de whisky. Hablaban de cualquier cosa, sabiendo claramente que siempre hablaban de lo que se avecinaba.

Ron solía pensar en Luna, en la paz que transmitía en su abrazo. Pensaba también en la ceguera en cuanto a Kayla y, aunque la odiaba, no podía dejar de sentir pena por ella. Por su parte, Harry añoraba el momento de levantar nuevamente a su hijo en brazos, en poder compartir nuevamente la noche con su esposa.

Todo giraba ahora en torno a la noche en que la Fuente sería liberada. No buscaron a Hermione en ningún momento. Sabían perfectamente que jamás la hallarían y, de hacerlo, no estarían listos para enfrentarla, de cualquier manera.

Temían que el momento se avecinara sin haber alcanzado la total comprensión y dominio de las nuevas habilidades mágicas, que se manifestaban llenas de descontrol.

Únicamente cuatro meses los separaban ya de la furia y el dolor de Hermione. El tiempo tal vez no estaría del lado de los dos hombres, pero no cabía otra opción; sólo contar con la esperanza de ser capaces de madurar como magos, dando el paso final hacia la fuerza que Hermione había dominado.

A la espera del final, el rostro de Ron se tornó cada vez más demacrado.

Rubeus Hagrid poseía una cualidad de la cual muy pocos gigantes podrían presumir: envejecía. Casi todos los de su raza eran asesinados antes de llegar al medio siglo de edad. Hagrid contaba ya más de noventa años, bastante bien llevados.

A lo largo de su extraña e interesante existencia, había presenciado innumerables acontecimientos remarcables: había visto el nacimiento de Lord Voldemort, la creación de la extinta Orden del Fénix, el nacimiento de Harry Potter… la pérdida de la pequeña Hermione…

El semi gigante quiso apartar el triste recuerdo de la hermosa niña que lo visitaba alegremente dos o tres veces por semana, en su cabaña, en compañía de Harry y Ron. Realmente había querido con toda su alma a esos tres. Seguía queriéndolos, como los pequeños que se metían en problemas cada dos por tres, que violaban las normas del desaparecido colegio, que daban lo que fuera por otro momento de diversión y compañía.

Los extrañaba con intensidad. A pesar de la paz en la que vivía, visitado por una acromántula, cuidando de innumerables criaturas mágicas, pensaba en esos tres casi a diario. La vida había sido todo, menos justa con tres niños que habían aprendido a amar y a ser valientes con el mejor propósito.

Hagrid miró por la ventana de su enorme cabaña y soltó un suspiro que removió el polvo en la medianoche. La imagen de Ronald, convertido en un asesino, en un hombre lleno de heridas, acudió a su mente. Después Harry, que había perdido a casi cualquier ser que llegó a amar… y Hermione, arrebatada en el fulgor de la adolescencia por ese maldito monstruo… ¡Ah, si Hagrid lo hubiera sabido! ¡Lo habría hecho trizas cualquier día en la escuela de magia…!

Una lágrima enorme se condensó en el rabillo del ojo de Hagrid. La dejó caer sobre la barba desordenada y canosa. Dio la vuelta para ir a la cama. Súbitamente le pareció oír su nombre, susurrado por una voz demasiado conocida como para ser ignorada. Se volvió hacia la puerta y prestó atención.

Hagrid… Hagrid…

Sí, ahí estaba, una especie de susurro que podría reconocer sin importar cuántos años transcurrieran. Pero no podía creerlo.

Salió apresuradamente de la cabaña; buscó con la vista a su alrededor, con la mirada ansiosa. A lo lejos, en los linderos del bosque, una figura envuelta en ropajes negros se erguía. El viento hacía revolverse la tela oscura a sus pies. Hagrid no podía distinguirla con claridad… pero la voz.

¿Hermione…? – preguntó con su rasposa y amable voz, lleno de extrañeza y angustia.

Hagrid… – el susurro se hizo más audible – vete… por favor… no vuelvas… vete de aquí… por favor… vete – rogó la dulce voz de la chiquilla desaparecida.

Hagrid parpadeó con asombro: la silueta negra se había esfumado. Sólo el sonido del viento entre las ramas de los árboles lo acompañaba ahora. Y, en la noche fría, el guardabosques sintió una inmensa tristeza, un desconsuelo sin fin, acompañado de la peor sensación de peligro que hubiera percibido en su vida.

¿Hermione? – preguntó de nuevo al aire. Dejó escapar un sollozo.

La tierra se sacudió: un leve temblor había estremecido la superficie, haciendo crujir la cabaña de Hagrid.

El semi gigante no requirió de más advertencia. Aquella misma noche empacó sus pertenencias y partió sin tener un destino fijo. El amanecer lo sorprendió a muchos kilómetros de ahí.


	13. La Fuente

**13**

**LA FUENTE**

La noche en Londres nunca había sido tan fría. Al menos no desde sus quince años de edad. Harry lo recordaba perfectamente y sabía de sobra la causa del descenso de la temperatura en el ambiente: nuevamente los dementores se encontraban a la caza en toda la ciudad, tal vez en toda Inglaterra.

No había divisado a ningún espectro a su paso, sin embargo. Sospechaba que los dementores huían ahora de su encuentro, alertados por el salvaje poder que latía en el interior del hombre de cabello rebelde.

Harry caminaba por las calles casi desiertas de Londres – la mayoría de la gente prefería guarecerse bajo techo ante las bajas temperaturas – sin otro propósito que matar el tiempo y añorar el momento de volver a ver a Ginny. Deseaba estar presente en cada momento de su nueva familia. Quería ver reír a Andrew, su recién nacido y, ahora lo sabía, único hijo.

Ahora se había detenido frente al escaparate de un almacén de electrónicos, mirando fijamente la multitud de coloridas imágenes que proyectaban los televisores en venta. A pesar del cristal que lo separaba de ellos, podía escuchar con claridad las noticias del momento:

Diversos sismos, crecientes en intensidad y frecuencia, se habían presentado durante las últimas tres semanas, dejándose sentir en todo Londres y parte de los condados vecinos. Los especialistas en la materia se encontraban desconcertados, debido a la imposibilidad de los instrumentos científicos para determinar el epicentro de los desplazamientos en el subsuelo.

Los temblores no habían ocasionado ninguna muerte aún (podrían atribuirse más decesos a la misteriosa onda helada que azotaba a la ciudad, sin parangón desde hacía doce años), pero la inusitada continuidad con la que se sucedían alarmaba a la población.

El mismo Harry había sentido los movimientos antes incluso de que estos sucedieran; tanto él como Ronald eran alertados por una inexplicable vibración mágica, perceptible tal vez únicamente para ellos.

Sabían perfectamente de lo que se trataba: la Fuente comenzaba a despertar. Teniendo conocimiento de esto, habían intensificado los entrenamientos. Faltaban sólo tres semanas para el encuentro con Hermione, y la certeza de que no estarían preparados se hacía cada vez mayor.

Harry Potter encendió el décimo quinto cigarro del día y aspiró el humo con pesadez. Vivía una obsesión, como la había vivido Ronald a lo largo de diez años: no podía dejar de pensar en Hermione y dudaba acerca de si tendría el valor para matarla, de ser necesario… o de morir, en el más probable de los casos.

El conductor del noticiero anunció una pausa en las pantallas electrónicas y Harry volvió la vista hacia sus propios asuntos: estaba harto de caminar sin sentido. Últimamente estaba harto de todo, sintiéndose desanimado y triste. Pero no había solución. No había escapatoria al particular juicio final al que serían sometidos él y el pelirrojo.

Continuó su camino cabizbajo, dando alguna calada ocasional al cigarro que sujetaba en la mano derecha.

Se llevó la mano izquierda a la sien, sintiendo una pequeña punzada detrás de los ojos. Por un momento se sintió suspendido en el tiempo, dejó de percibir el frío que lo rodeaba y escuchó el lejano conjunto de voces gritando desesperadas. Cerró los ojos y esperó contrariado lo que con seguridad venía a continuación.

No se equivocó: bajo sus pies, el suelo se movió con mayor violencia que durante las tres semanas que le antecedían. Harry recargó la mano en el muro a su izquierda, haciendo lo posible por no caer de bruces. De improviso el mundo entero pareció saltar y quedar suspendido por unos segundos. Acto seguido, la tierra cayó sobre sí misma con un estruendo inquietante, acompañado de gritos de miedo y el sonido de cientos de cristales quebrándose en las ventanas.

Cientos de hombres, mujeres y niños salieron a las calles a toda prisa, entre gritos, maldiciones y tropiezos. Harry suspiró contrariado. En un segundo las calles habían vuelto a hacer ebullición y él se sentía molesto. Dobló a la izquierda para ocultarse entre las sombras de un callejón.

Apareció cerca de Half Moon Street, a unos treinta metros de la casa vacía que le había dejado la despedida de Ginny. Pudo sentir la presencia de unos quince dementores rondando el área y, deambulando entre ellos, a Ronald.

Acudió de inmediato, sabiendo que no debía temer por la seguridad del cazador. No se equivocó, sin embargo no pudo dejar de sorprenderse ante lo que los ojos verdes nunca habían presenciado: exactamente quince dementores arrastraban su pútrido olor frente a su hogar – si cabía llamarlo así – y Ron se erguía estático entre todos ellos, con la cabeza gacha y pasando la mano por el cabello que no cesaba de mostrar nuevas canas, producto de la angustia.

Los monstruos no hacían el menor caso de la presencia de Ron. Sencillamente se deslizaban de un lado a otro, emitiendo ocasionalmente apagados gruñidos que rompían con el silencio de la escena. "_No pueden sentirlo… ¿cómo…?_".

Uno de los dementores rozó el hombro de Ron sin que éste se moviera un ápice. El espectro se volvió hacia el cazador, que ni siquiera levantó la mirada. Los demás monstruos se dispersaban en todas direcciones. El que se había vuelto hacia los ojos azules que ahora lo miraban llenos de odio lanzó un leve rugido de interrogación. Con la velocidad del rayo, aferró a Ron por los hombros sin atreverse a actuar.

Harry pudo escuchar el resoplido de su amigo al sentir la presión grotesca de las manos putrefactas. Ron sujetó al dementor por las muñecas e hizo crujir las extremidades con fuerza. El demonio lanzó un bramido de furia a modo de alerta a los otros, que acudieron sin tardanza. A segundos de que llegaran al punto preciso en que Ron se debatía, éste hizo algo que dejó sin aliento a Harry.

Sin soltar al dementor, dejó que éste se acercara a su rostro. Nada sucedió, salvo que el espectro soltó un jadeo de asfixia. Cayó a tierra sin hacer ruido, inmóvil. Inmediatamente los demás dementores abandonaron el lugar.

Ron volvió la mirada hacia su espectador. "_Pueden tomar todo, Harry. Todo, excepto el vacío… he ahí lo que los mata_", declaró a media voz.

Y tú has reprimido todo… lo has guardado en donde nadie podrá alcanzarlo, ¿no, Ronald?

Donde _creí_ que nadie podría alcanzarlo – replicó el cazador.

Nadie…

Confiaba en que así sería. Primero fue Ginny. Después, Luna lo comprendió. Y al encontrar a Hermione… ella…

Lo sé… sé exactamente a qué te refieres.

Faltan tres semanas, Harry. Ni tú ni yo estamos listos. Y sabes bien que no hay una sola alma en este mundo que pueda ayudarnos. ¿Estás dispuesto a llegar hasta el final?

Aún no lo sé. Por primera vez en años, de verdad siento que no podré vencer un obstáculo. Quiero decir… Hermione… me niego, a pesar de todo, a lastimarla. No sé si acaso pueda hacerlo. Tal vez no haya más opción que perder la batalla esta vez.

La batalla fue perdida hace diez años, Harry. Lo que viene ahora es sólo la colecta del botín. Sin prisioneros, sin conquistas. Sólo el pago por nuestras debilidades.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Entre los árboles, girando y causando leves escalofríos, colándose por entre los quicios de las puertas, el viento helado causado por los monstruos en retirada les hirió la piel.

Entraron a la casa de Harry para intentar descansar. Al día siguiente, sabían que el Sol los sorprendería camino al entrenamiento, angustiados como desde hacía meses por el plazo que, estaban seguros, sería insuficiente para dominar sus incipientes y brutales poderes.

En la oscuridad de los pasillos del Ministerio de Magia, los pasos desesperados de un hombre resonaron a través de las oficinas vacías. Eleazar Raames. Furioso. Desquiciado.

Llegó al ascensor y bajó tres pisos más desde la planta donde se ubicaban su oficina y la Oficina de Aurores. Al cerrarse las puertas del habitáculo de acero con remates dorados, miró hacia la dependencia que había pertenecido a Harry. La frente sudorosa se contrajo, haciendo aparecer varias arrugas en un gesto de asco y odio.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas; Eleazar Raames apuró el paso, introduciendo su redonda y torpe figura a través de puertas y pasillos insospechados, en la zona más oculta del Ministerio. Odiaba tener que pisar ese lugar, tan parecido a las mazmorras de la misma prisión Ázkaban.

Abrió la última puerta y, bajo un conjunto de antorchas flotantes – que no hacían sino dar un aire más opresivo y tenebroso a la habitación de piedra negra, sin ventanas ni respiraderos – se encontró con un grupo de cuatro hombres enfundados en raídas túnicas.

El sudoroso Ministro se detuvo con el rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo de la carrera. Los cuatro hombres lo observaron bajando la cabeza con sumisión. El Ministro recuperó el paso y dejó que la puerta se cerrara tras él.

¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Aún no tienen nada?

No, señor. La hemos presionado, incluso la hemos unido a los artefactos de aumento que poseemos, pero no logra localizar nada. Sólo continúa repitiendo la misma incoherencia: "_Desgárrame_".

Los cuatro hombres se movieron, abriendo paso para el Ministro. Al hacerlo, Raames pudo ver nuevamente a la maltrecha figura que se encogía en una vetusta silla de madera.

A izquierda y derecha, incluso atrás de la silla, varios tubos de vidrio retorcido, que conducían una sustancia verdosa hacia tres esferas cristalinas de gran tamaño, se conectaban con los brazos y la cabeza de Parvati Patil, casi inconciente, sedada en la locura por el dolor inmenso que los artefactos le producían.

¡¿Dónde está?! – la voz de Raames dejó escapar una nota histérica.

Parvati no levantó la mirada; continuó murmurando su letanía sin fin: "_Desgárrame…_".

¡MALDITA MUJER! ¡VAS A ENCONTRAR A ESA ENDEMONIADA GRANGER AHORA MISMO! – descargó la pesada mano sobre el rostro moreno y delgado de la mujer.

Los torturadores de Eleazar Raames retrocedieron con cautela ante el espectáculo del hombre que jalaba de los cabellos a aquella mujer moribunda.

Parvati emitió un leve quejido de dolor y movió los labios sin hablar. Raames acercó el oído a ella con ansiedad. Un instante después, el rostro enrojecido y sudoroso se iluminó con una sonrisa tensa. Entre las bolsas que los enmarcaban, los ojos de Raames brillaron con una satisfacción perversa mientras escuchaba el roto susurro de Parvati.

Essex – dejó escapar el Ministro en un silbido triunfal.

Tres días, Harry.

La voz del cazador encontró eco en los muros de la casa de su amigo. Ronald, sentado en una silla de la cocina, bebía vino tinto sin mayor ceremonia. A últimas fechas comenzaba a preferir el líquido color rubí al whisky. Pensaba que algo tendría que ver con Luna, a quien fascinaba tal bebida.

Ron conservaba las prendas que lo habían unido a la mujer: el abrigo y el sombrero de gangster. Guardaba además la pipa en la que Luna solía fumar aquel aromático tabaco que Ron no había querido probar.

Después de la destrucción de la mansión del Ministerio, sus posesiones se limitaban a la ropa que usaba en aquel momento – el gastado traje oscuro con el que visitó por primera vez a su familia – y algunas prendas más, así como un antiguo listón azul con la palabra _Zanahoria_ bordada en letras doradas, guardado en una pequeña caja de plata, de la que no se había separado desde que abandonó el piso de Killick Street.

Tres días, compañero, – fue la respuesta de Harry, que entraba en aquel momento a la cocina, con la mirada baja y el cigarro entre los labios, seguido de una estela de humo que se condensaba en volutas caprichosas – tal vez debiéramos dejar que las últimas horas transcurran en calma, ¿no crees? – añadió mientras buscaba entre los frascos de la alacena algún rastro de café soluble.

Recibió un pesado suspiro por toda respuesta. Ronald recargó los codos sobre la mesa y dejó que la melena cobriza cayera a los lados de su rostro. Con la cabeza agachada, fijó la vista en la copa de vino. Le dolía la espalda y se sentía cansado. Los entrenamientos lo dejaban rendido; no podía entender cómo Hermione hacía uso del enorme poder mágico sin dar muestras de resentirlo.

Ron y Harry se encontraban al borde del colapso.

La amas como un imbécil, Ron – sentenció Harry sin acusarlo. Sencillamente era tan claro para él como el día mismo.

La odio más de lo que nunca sabrás – respondió el pelirrojo entre dientes. – La odio por largarse, por haber hecho lo que hizo, por abandonarme. La odio por volver sólo para restregarme los errores en la cara, por usar a Ginny para luego mirarnos a los ojos y burlarse… la odio por tomar a Luna… puedo entender que quiera verme muerto, Harry. Pero no concibo que haya tomado a tantos hombres y mujeres inocentes… es como si todo lo que era ella estuviera muerto. Ahora sólo queda odio.

Te entiendo, Ron… más de lo que crees – asintió Harry con tristeza. – Creo que, tal vez, la única manera de impedir que libere la Fuente, será dejando que nos mate de una vez… nosotros causamos esto, ¿sabes? Los poderes que comenzamos a descubrir no serán suficientes… son demasiado nuevos para ti y para mí…

No son nuevos, compañero. Son todo menos nuevos. La primera vez que lo experimentaste tenías trece años, ¿no lo recuerdas? En menor proporción, pero hiciste vibrar la cocina de esos cerdos que te criaron. Después mandaste a volar a la vieja bruja por la ventana, hinchada como un globo.

Harry reflexionó por un instante, llevándose la mano a la barbilla. Volvió los ojos hacia el cazador.

¿Y tú, Ron?

El día que salí de la Madriguera, a mis dieciocho años… hice estremecerse la construcción entera, agrieté las paredes.

Hizo una pausa.

Todo esto no es nuevo. Creo que, como alguna vez dijo Dumbledore, siempre estuvo dentro de nosotros, aún antes de nacer. Hermione lo ha dominado gracias al rencor, estoy seguro. Pero nosotros… no Harry, no será suficiente con lo que tenemos en este momento. La única solución quizá sea, como tú dices, dejar que nos mate… o matarla en cualquier caso, aunque dudo que eso esté a nuestro alcance.

Ronald extrajo un cigarro de la cajetilla apoyada sobre la mesa. Harry Potter le acercó el extremo ardiente de su varita mágica e, instantes después, el humo de un nuevo y diminuto infierno inundó la cocina.

La oscuridad rodeaba sus pasos, casi por completo silenciosos. Los árboles que cercaban su paso se habían tornado secos y crujían de manera escabrosa. La corteza de los mismos se había partido, exhibiendo un enfermo color grisáceo.

Hacía un frío glacial, pero Hermione no podía sentirlo. No podía percibir el viento o la aspereza de los arbustos que intentaban arañar sus manos. La vida se fugaba de aquel lugar desde hacía varios meses. Criaturas de toda clase, entre ellas centauros, unicornios, lechuzas y un batallón más de seres, habían huido apresuradamente en el transcurso de las últimas semanas, al comprender lo que se avecinaba.

El cabello ondulado de la mujer se movía a su paso, evitando casi mágicamente engancharse en las ramas de los árboles. Un estallido subterráneo hizo estremecerse la tierra y Hermione se aferró a un árbol putrefacto para no caer al piso. Había hecho bien al advertir a Hagrid que abandonara las cercanías de aquel bosque.

El semi gigante era uno de los pocos inocentes a quienes Hermione no pondría a prueba.

Faltaban sólo dos días para que la Fuente pudiera por fin abrir las fauces, y entonces Hermione habría logrado su cometido… podría por fin morir.

A corta distancia del lugar que únicamente ella conocía, se detuvo en seco, con la mirada perdida al frente: algo no estaba bien en Essex. Las predicciones de Hermione acerca de la seguridad de la metalúrgica donde se ocultaba habían fallado. Habían localizado su refugio.

Escuchó con mayor atención al torvo ser que se acercaba a su escondite: el hombre llamado Eleazar Raames, acompañado por una tropa de asesinos del Ministerio de Magia. Mercenarios, como el mismo Ronald. Habían conseguido entrar ya a las instalaciones.

Estaban dispuestos a acabar con todo ser vivo en la fábrica. Los elfos no podrían resistir tal embate, a pesar de ser valerosos. Y además… aquella edificación resguardaba un tesoro todavía más valioso.

Hermione giró violentamente hacia su derecha con los puños apretados. Su imagen en el Bosque Oscuro no había acabado de desvanecerse cuando ella penetraba ya en la factoría abandonada.

De inmediato sintió a dos de sus protegidos muriendo a manos de los asesinos de Raames. Hermione hirvió de furia. Acto seguido indagó en la mente de uno de los mercenarios: el hombre tenía un hijo pequeño. Bien, ahora vería a su propia criatura tendida en el piso, desangrándose en lugar del elfo que Hermione había procurado.

Pudo oír los gritos de terror del hombre, pero no se detuvo a deleitarse con esa conocida música.

Un instante después, el segundo esbirro del Ministro comenzó a sangrar por la nariz, los oídos y la boca. Cayó al piso sin sentido. Restaban al menos otros treinta "aurores", y los elfos de la Madre morían en la defensa de aquello que ella apreciaba más.

Hermione no perdió más tiempo: el ilusionismo se había revelado como una de sus mayores facultades, y esta capacidad, potenciada por su enorme aura mágica, había resultado casi siempre infalible; los pequeños aurores y Raames nunca olvidarían esta noche, ni siquiera muertos.

Cuando Eleazar Raames se escabulló en la metalúrgica abandonada de Essex, estaba seguro de poder sorprender a Hermione Granger, la mujer causante de todas sus pesadillas y maldiciones desde hacía meses. Sus lacayos ya habían logrado matar a dos de los irrisorios guardianes del escondrijo.

Sudoroso y agitado, pero radiante de satisfacción, había decidido acudir él mismo a la cacería. Quería ver el rostro de aquella maldita mujer cuando la mataran, quería ver la sorpresa colarse en sus ojos antes de morir.

Ahora, lo único que podía ver – él y los treinta aurores que le acompañaban – eran corredores interminables que los habían separado poco a poco, vuelta tras vuelta, esquina tras esquina hasta desesperarlos.

El Ministro escuchaba aquí y allá, con intervalos casi regulares, los gritos de horror de sus hombres. No podía imaginar qué monstruo los estaría consumiendo, pero lo cierto era que a él mismo los corredores se le mostraban cada vez más estrechos.

Raames maldijo su gordura: chocaba contra las paredes y sentía los ásperos muros rasgar su túnica. Al mirarse los brazos, los descubría sangrantes por las abrasiones causadas con la piedra.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus torpes piernas le permitieron, con los ojos desorbitados y gimiendo de miedo. Chocó de frente contra una tubería de sólido acero y cayó de espaldas. Al palparse el rostro, sintió la sangre tibia y resbalosa en su rostro. Gritó como un poseído.

Sacudió la cabeza y miró a su alrededor: los corredores interminables se habían desvanecido. Frente a él se hallaban dos pequeños entes, dos elfos domésticos que lo miraban con severidad. Uno de ellos tenía un corte profundo que le cruzaba desde la ceja hasta el pómulo, y sangraba profusamente: le habían destrozado el ojo derecho.

El otro jadeaba sin control, visiblemente agotado. Pero no fue esto lo que llamó la atención de Raames; no, lo que le hizo crispar los nervios sin comprender fue un sonido que, en ese lugar, resultaba completamente antinatural: el llanto de un bebé.

No transcurrió más de un segundo cuando, ante los ojos del Ministro, apareció la figura delgada y atemorizante que había vislumbrado a lo lejos hacía ya meses. En los ojos de Hermione se leía una furia sin nombre, ardiendo mientras recorría la escena y clavaba la mirada en el hombre que sangraba con la nariz fracturada.

Eleazar Raames vio asomarse a los ojos ambarinos la humedad de algo parecido a dos lágrimas. "_Has matado a todos mis elfos, menos estos dos que están aquí_… "– escuchó la voz hiriente y fría dentro de su cabeza – "_… te has interpuesto entre mis criaturas y yo… te acercaste a lo único que podría salvarme… has venido a buscar mi muerte, maldito demonio. Te aseguro que has encontrado la tuya…"_.

Raames se levantó entre grandes esfuerzos, sudando y con el rostro enrojecido, mientras la sangre manchaba la abultada barriga.

Antes de dar un paso, atravesó la estancia volando a velocidad vertiginosa, hasta chocar brutalmente contra la pared. Sintió los huesos de sus brazos descoyuntarse e intentó gritar. No tuvo tiempo de emitir un sonido.

Hermione apuntaba hacia él con la mano abierta, envuelta en vendajes negros. De entre los pliegues de la tela surgió el endemoniado orbe histérico, que se clavó inmediatamente en la obesa figura contra la pared.

El poco cabello del Ministro se consumió, dejando el cráneo limpio y reluciente, mientras profundos surcos se abrían en la piel de todo el cuerpo. Los ojos se tornaron amarillentos y la sangre comenzó a resumar, negruzca, por entre las grietas. Eleazar Raames se consumió sin poder emitir, en un grito destemplado, todo el horror y la tortura de sus últimos instantes.

A sólo unas horas del encuentro, Ronald Weasley se miraba en el espejo con fijeza. Había adelgazado. Sus mejillas se veían ahora hundidas, las ojeras se habían hecho más profundas y oscuras. El largo cabello, encendido e intenso, aún conservaba el brillo de antaño, pero era surcado por relucientes canas aquí y allá. Ron sentía que la ropa le quedaba holgada.

Bajó la mirada con tristeza. La tarde moría y, al anochecer, sabía que todo encontraría por fin su desenlace. Se llevó la mano al rostro y cubrió los ojos. Mostrando los dientes, dejó escapar algunas lágrimas con el ceño fruncido. Jadeó intentando llevar el aire a sus pulmones, presas de la desesperación y el miedo.

Luna… Luna… tal vez la víctima más pura de sus errores.

El temor que no había experimentado en tantos años, cuando ya nada importaba; sólo terminar con los mortífagos, seguir adelante sin mayores propósitos que la próxima botella de alcohol, la próxima muerte entre sus manos. ¿Cómo demonios se había destrozado la vida de aquella manera?

Ya no tenía importancia.

Limpió las lágrimas con la manga del saco oscuro, lleno de rabia. Metió la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y extrajo los dos objetos de los cuales nunca se separaba: la vieja fotografía mágica donde Harry, Hermione y él mismo sonreían sin moverse ya; la pequeña caja de plata, depositaria del listón azul.

"Zanahoria", leyó detenidamente, acariciando con la punta de los dedos el bordado resplandeciente.

Se miró una vez más al espejo. Algún día había llegado a pensar que nunca más usaría aquella pequeña cinta azul, el regalo de su amorosa niña de cabello rebelde. Cuán equivocado había estado… llevando las manos hacia las sienes, recogió con calma la larga cabellera, pasándola hacia atrás.

Con movimientos pausados, conciente de que lo que hacía podría ser uno de los últimos actos valerosos de su vida – ahora contaba 28 años –, ató la melena roja con el listón, en un apretado nudo que hizo revelarse el rostro enflaquecido. Los dos mechones de costumbre cayeron sobre los helados y tristes ojos azules.

Se miró por última vez al espejo: el hombre con la mirada enrojecida por las lágrimas no volvería a pisar aquella casa. Recogiendo la fotografía en sepia, acudió a procurarse un último trago de tinto.

Contaba ya cuarenta y cinco minutos a la espera del anochecer. Harry se había mantenido inmóvil, sentado sobre la cama que compartiera con Ginny en tiempos mejores. Recargando los codos en las rodillas, las manos en la barbilla, palpando la barba que no había atendido en los últimos cuatro días.

Harry pensaba en la espalda de Ginny. En la sonrisa como amanecer de Andrew. Pensaba en sus padres y la posibilidad – muy cercana – de por fin reunirse con ellos en el abrazo que siempre le fue negado. "_Mamá… papá… ¿es acaso que llegó la hora? ¿Justo cuando Andrew abre los ojos…? No quiero dejarlo solo… no quiero que viva lo que yo viví… mamá… papá… ayúdenme…_".

Acarició con la mano la fría superficie del lecho. Sólo una lámpara iluminaba con debilidad la habitación. Los ojos verdes y profundos de Harry Potter estaban húmedos. A pesar de que habría querido llorar, no lo conseguía. Las lágrimas sólo asomaban, tímidas, sin atreverse a salir.

Harry fijó el pensamiento en la tarde en que, rodeado por el lago y los árboles, intentó confesarle su amor a Hermione. A pesar de los años, del amor de Ginny, de su hijo, la historia que nunca pudo terminar con la chica, hacía once años ya, seguía escociéndole las tristezas. Se culpaba a sí mismo por no dejar de amarla.

Cierto era que había logrado superarla… pero la duda siempre existiría en su corazón… siempre.

Ahora tenía que matarla o ser asesinado por ella. No había más alternativa. Harry observó sus manos: temblaban levemente. Pensó ardientemente en Ginny y, con todas sus fuerzas, envió sus palabras a los oídos del corazón de su esposa: "_Perdóname, Ginny… perdóname por todo…_".

Se levantó de la cama con el alma en un hilo. Podía escuchar a Ronald en la cocina. Tal vez sería adecuado despedirse de él. Bajó las escaleras sin prisa y tuvo la sensación de estar recorriendo aquella casa por última ocasión.

El pequeño elfo sollozó quedamente pero no se movió, haciendo gala del valor y la resistencia proverbiales, propios de su raza, mientras Hermione aplicaba las últimas gotas de una poción de color rojo vivo sobre la herida que le había cegado el ojo derecho.

Krill, ¿cómo te encuentras? – llamó Hermione al elfo restante, que observaba la escena en silencio, aún asustado por lo ocurrido con los aurores del fallecido Raames.

Yo estoy bien, Madre – contestó con timidez. – Sólo me golpearon un par de veces… pero Albi… – la voz del elfo se quebró - ¿él estará bien?

Estará bien, Krill – Hermione no pudo evitar una contracción de pena en la comisura de los labios. – Ahora ya lo he atendido y la herida no dolerá más en unos cuantos minutos. Albi… no puedo hacer nada por tu ojo – se dirigió con tristeza al pequeño frente a ella, que no decía palabra.

La breve criatura no protestó. Tomó la mano de Hermione y depositó un beso devoto en el dorso de la misma. Bajó de la mesa a la cual la mujer le hiciera subir delicadamente para curar la herida.

Más allá, en el extremo de la improvisada habitación, se escuchó un inquieto balbuceo. Hermione se volvió de inmediato y caminó hacia la sencilla cuna que descansaba sobre una segunda mesa.

Miró a los ojos a la pequeña criatura que movía brazos y piernas con mirada incansablemente sorprendida. Acarició la mejilla rosada y levantó al bebé en brazos. Lo estrechó contra sí, aspirando el suave olor del cabello fino y suave. Se refugió entre las pequeñísimas manos que acariciaban su rostro. Después dio un beso callado y amoroso en la mejilla sonrosada.

Disimulando la tristeza, dejó al bebé en la cuna y se volvió hacia Albi.

Debes buscarla, Albi. Encuéntrala a la mujer y entrégale la carta que te he dado. Tú y Krill serán los protectores de lo que más amo. Les encomiendo su vida, mis pequeños. Después de que esos hombres hallaron nuestro refugio, no podemos asegurar su bienestar en este lugar.

Guardaremos con nuestra vida la suya, Madre – repuso Albi serenamente. Detrás de él, Krill asintió.

Hermione suspiró profundamente y escuchó a lo lejos el rugir de la Fuente: comenzaba a abrirse paso hacia la superficie. Por un momento se mantuvo suspendida en algún lejano limbo. Volvió en si y miró con afecto a sus elfos.

Ya es hora de decir adiós – declaró.

Madre… – Krill sollozó corriendo a abrazarse a sus piernas. Hermione se arrodilló y lo abrazó a su vez, mientras atraía hacia sí a Albi, que escondió la cabeza entre los pliegues del abrigo negro de la Madre.

No me olviden, mis pequeños… no me olviden.

Hermione se levantó y acarició las cabezas de los elfos. Acto seguido, caminó fuera de la habitación hacia su destino ineludible.

Los elfos la miraron salir y, sin más preguntas ni despedidas, corrieron hacia la cuna. La tomaron entre los dos y desaparecieron con la criatura que había recibido ya el último abrazo de su madre.

Harry entró a la cocina dispuesto a confiarle a Ron sus diez años de extrañarlo, de temer por su suerte y lamentar no haber sido para el pelirrojo el apoyo que tanto había requerido en los momentos de mayor soledad.

Había querido, en innumerables ocasiones, decirle que él también se sentía derrotado y casi muerto, pero que en ningún momento había dejado de aferrarse al ahora cazador como el único asidero firme que le restaba de aquel pasado doloroso.

Miró a Ron recargado en la pared, con el cigarro en los labios y la copa de vino en la mano. Se detuvo y observó con atención: el cigarro temblaba perceptiblemente después de que el hombre diera una calada tras otra; el cazador estaba verdaderamente asustado, si bien éste era el único gesto que lo denotaba.

El mismo Harry había observado el temblor en sus propias manos. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para jurarle que morir peleando a su lado sería la única forma digna de abandonar el mundo, olvidó por completo el propósito. Ahí estaba: la violentísima vibración mágica, como nada que hubiera sentido nunca, lanzando bramidos de locura a segundos de abrirse paso en la corteza terrestre.

Un segundo después, el suelo comenzó a moverse y las calles se llenaron de gritos de pánico. El sismo era terrible, hacía crujir edificios, aceras, cristal…

Ron, tambaleante, cruzó los ojos con la mirada verde de Harry y permaneció inmóvil. Pudieron sentir, en todo su espantoso alcance, las almas de todos aquellos que Hermione asesinó para llegar a aquel momento: Padma Patil, Justin Finch – Fletchley, Vincent Crabbe, Ernie McMillan, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson, Dumbledore, Severus Snape… Luna.

Con aparente frialdad, los dos hombres se miraron detenidamente. Ron aspiró una vez más el humo del cigarro, para después aplastar la colilla contra el lavabo. Apretó una mano con la otra e hizo crujir los nudillos. Acto seguido, movió la cabeza a izquierda y derecha, ocasionando un efecto similar con las vértebras cervicales.

Harry se remangó el suéter y suspiró pesadamente, con el gesto serio.

El Infierno por fin había sido desatado.

Llegó el momento, compañero – la voz de Ron sonó en toda la gravedad de sus cuerdas vocales.

No debemos hacerla esperar más, Ron – respondió Harry. – Es hora de acudir al encuentro. ¿Estás listo?

No, Harry, no lo estoy y tú tampoco. Pero no tenemos alternativa. Vamos a hacer lo que tenemos que hacer.

Harry asintió en silencio. Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la calle, pero fue detenido por la mano del pelirrojo. El gesto de Ronald lo tomó desprevenido: al voltear, recibió el abrazo sincero de un hombre roto de años y dolores. Un momento de lucidez y calma antes de la debacle.

Salieron a la calle y comprendieron el lugar donde la naciente abominación surgía. Entre las turbas de gente asustada que corría, se sintieron un tanto estúpidos por no haberlo previsto. Más que una ubicación definida, sintieron una idea sin palabras, una comunicación más allá de todo lo humano… y se dirigieron al lugar.

Penetraron en el Bosque Oscuro tras aparecer en las cercanías de la cabaña de Hagrid. Harry incluso se dio tiempo para verificar que su enorme amigo no estuviera ahí. Entre los árboles secos y los abrojos que se prendían a sus ropajes, Ronald recordó los tiempos en que entrar a aquel lugar le había causado un miedo irracional. Le sorprendió la similitud de sus sensaciones en aquel momento.

A lo lejos podían escuchar un ruido siniestro, como el bramido del mar a la distancia, con una resonancia que lastimaba al oído. Caminaron más de prisa, trotaron y finalmente emprendieron una loca carrera hacia la Fuente.

Ante ellos se abrió un improvisado valle, de manera abrupta. Unos dos kilómetros habrían sido devastados, tal vez por Hermione o por la Fuente misma: una extensión sin árboles, sin el más mínimo rastro de vida vegetal, sólo roca y tierra agrietadas. Y en el centro de la misma, una fuerza inenarrable combando la cubierta mineral, formando la figura convexa que anunciaba que por fin estaba ahí.

El sismo inicial dejó de sentirse. No había graznidos de pájaros ni otra clase de sonido. Incluso el viento no soplaba y Harry pensó ingenuamente que algún milagro habría detenido la catástrofe. Después maldijo esa inútil esperanza.

De las entrañas de la Tierra, iluminando cada grieta en un color plata, helado y sobrenatural, la Fuente hizo erupción con una majestad y poder que dejaron inmóviles a Ron y Harry. La cúpula formada por el ascenso desapareció hecha polvo, al emerger una fulgurante columna blanca que penetró entre las nubes, causando una tremenda alteración atmosférica: los rayos comenzaron a brillar de inmediato en el cielo, atronando con fuerza inusitada.

El viento corrió helado entre los árboles y agitó las ropas de los testigos. Del chorro que la Fuente emitía, surgieron haces de luz que se movieron ondulantes en todas direcciones, emitiendo un sonido como de gigantescos suspiros. Ronald pensó por un momento que en realidad era hermosa… la Fuente era tan hermosa… se recriminó a sí mismo tal pensamiento, sintiéndose un idiota.

No había tiempo para seguir contemplando. A un tiempo, como si lo hubieran acordado previamente, Ron y Harry se concentraron.

El pelirrojo pudo sentir el estallido que le torturaba dentro de sí. El latido inmenso se hizo presente. Ron sintió que los oídos le reventarían por la presión, creyó asfixiarse y dejó de percibir el viento helado. Logró calmarse al cabo de unos segundos. Sin mirar a Harry, pudo percibir que lograba controlarse, si bien con un poco más de dificultad.

Al avanzar, los pies producían hondas huellas quemantes en la tierra, como si el calzado estuviera ardiendo. Se separaron algunos metros, mirando con recelo a los brazos ondulantes de la Fuente. Los truenos resonaron una vez más, pero ni Harry ni Ron sentían sus vibraciones.

"_No hay rastros de Hermione_", Ron escuchó los pensamientos de Harry dirigiéndose a él. "_No los hay… intenta controlar esa aberración, Harry… yo estaré vigilando… si no hay más señas de vida, intentaré ayudarte_". "_Adelante, compañero_", respondió el hombre de cabello alborotado.

Harry concentró toda su energía en comprimir la columna plateada y luminosa. Hizo aumentar la frecuencia y el volumen del palpitar que surgía de él. Lo controló heroicamente, hasta sentir que la energía emanada de la Fuente vibraba una nimiedad.

"_¿Esto es todo?_", se preguntó a sí mismo.

De inmediato Ronald y él fueron estremecidos por un impacto parecido a la electricidad, un golpe de energía que los hizo caer al suelo retorciéndose de dolor: sentían un incontrolable temblor que les engarrotaba los miembros, haciéndolos convulsionar sin control.

Se encontraron jadeando agitadamente. Acto seguido, fueron precipitados hacia atrás con fuerza, cayendo secamente a tierra.

Me decepcionan, ustedes dos. No dejan de ser ingenuos. ¿Creen de verdad que pueden contener la Fuente con tanta facilidad? – Hermione caminaba hacia ellos, pareciendo haber surgido de entre los vuelos de luz plateada.

Hermione, – Ron se incorporó nuevamente y la miró – ya has llegado demasiado lejos. ¡Déjalo ya! Harry y yo estamos aquí, ya has conseguido lo que querías. ¡Cierra esa maldita cosa ahora mismo!

"No", fue la lacónica respuesta, esgrimiendo aquella sonrisa de medio lado que Ron recordaba como si nunca se hubiera marchado.

¡Hermione! ¡Tienes lo que quieres! ¡Ron y yo causamos lo que te ha sucedido, perfecto! ¡Si lo que necesitas es vernos muertos para detener esta debacle, aquí nos tienes! – Harry levantó la voz, pero no perdió la calma, mientras se aferraba a la mano que Ron había tendido para ayudarlo a levantarse.

¡Cierra la Fuente, Hermione! ¡Después podrás hacer lo que quieras! – acotó Ron con la voz temblorosa por el nerviosismo.

¿Creen que la Fuente está abierta? Malditos ignorantes, no han visto nada. La Fuente está a punto de ser abierta; entonces conocerán el verdadero significado de su traición – respondió con frialdad la mujer.

Entonces no me dejas más opción… – respondió Ron – yo mismo voy a detenerte.

Hermione estaba a punto de responder con sorna a la amenaza, pero Ron no lo permitió. Sintiendo que las entrañas le iban a estallar, dejó que el aura mágica en él aumentara para proyectarse contra Hermione.

Fue despedida hacia atrás con un grito de dolor y sorpresa. Se repuso con agilidad felina y apretó el puño mirando a Ronald. No pudo actuar. Harry hizo lo propio con sus nuevas facultades y la mujer fue lanzada hacia su izquierda. Antes de caer, fue golpeada por uno de los ondulantes haces de luz de la Fuente. Lanzó un grito de puro dolor.

Cayó envuelta en el resplandor plateado y se desvaneció en el momento de tocar el suelo. A continuación Ron sintió crujir la articulación del húmero y la clavícula izquierdos. La fuerza invisible lo sujetó por el brazo y lo clavó de bruces en tierra, haciendo saltar los fragmentos de suelo secamente. Si Hermione no tenía conocimiento de la vieja lesión del cazador, había acertado peligrosamente.

Ron gritó de dolor sin poder levantarse del suelo. Harry lo miró con terror y quiso acudir en su ayuda, pero antes de que pudiera moverse, un par de ojos ambarinos aparecieron a centímetros de los suyos. Sintió contraerse los pulmones y boqueó buscando aire, mientras las manos ardientes de Hermione lo sujetaban del rostro.

"_No, Hermione, no lo harás de nuevo_", gruñó mientras clavaba los ojos verdes en la mirada del furibundo ángel de la muerte. Le sujetó las muñecas y la obligó a soltarlo, sintiendo que las palmas de las manos se le abrasaban. Hermione se sacudió violentamente para liberarse, perdió pie y resbaló hasta caer con Harry al suelo. Dos sádicas marcas refulgentes cruzaron el pecho del antiguo auror, mientras éste volaba hacia arriba y se precipitaba al suelo.

Al erguirse, y mirar, comprobó que sangraba una vez más ante el poder de Hermione. No podía sentir la temperatura de la sangre o la textura líquida, pero dedujo que había sido un corte menor. Sus nuevas capacidades lo habían protegido de una muerte segura.

Ron estaba de pie nuevamente, con el hombro dislocado en una extraña posición. Golpeó con saña el hombro izquierdo hasta oír el crujido que le diría que los huesos se hallaban en su lugar nuevamente. Gritó con desesperación y atacó una vez más.

Esta vez la furia que lo había caracterizado durante tanto tiempo, aunada a la frustración y el dolor de tener que lastimarla, alcanzó a Hermione, desgarrándole completamente el abrigo negro y produciendo algunos rasguños en sus brazos.

Harry completó la tarea con un grito espeluznante que pareció propinar un golpe brutal al abdomen de una mujer que comenzaba a temer por su suerte. Hermione se inclinó hacia el frente soltando un jadeo de asfixia.

Arrodillada y llevándose las manos al estómago, levantó la mirada y contempló al pelirrojo. Las lágrimas de tristeza y enojo nublaron el ámbar de los profundos ojos y Ron sintió que se le partía el corazón por milésima vez.

Hermione… – Ron dejó que la voz se quebrara de una vez – basta… ya es suficiente… sabes que no quiero hacerlo… no quiero lastimarte, no me obligues a hacerlo…

Se han vuelto muy fuertes, tengo que concederles eso… – Hermione se incorporó con trabajo – pero no lo suficiente. Ha llegado el momento de dejar que la Fuente los consuma de una vez… falta únicamente una llave, Ronald.

El cazador temió que la próxima víctima serían Harry o él mismo, pero la duda fue despejada en un segundo.

La última llave soy yo, cazador – Hermione no pudo evitar una mueca en la que se mezclaron la resignación y el dolor.

No…

¡Por fin podrás abandonarme para siempre, como pretendiste hacerlo esa noche! ¡Me dejarás y serás ejecutado por tu maldita debilidad!

¡NO! ¡NUNCA QUISE DEJARTE! ¡HUBIERA TOMADO TU LUGAR SI HUBIERA PODIDO!

¡CÁLLATE! ¡ERES UN MALDITO MENTIROSO! ¡HACE MUCHO QUE DEJÉ DE CREER EN TUS ESTÚPIDAS MENTIRAS, RONALD!

¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS DICES ESO?! ¡NUNCA TE ENGAÑÉ! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDES CREERLO?!

Harry quedó petrificado detrás de Ron.

¡MALDITOS SEAN LOS DOS! ¡ME JURARON QUE ESTARÍAN A MI LADO, PERO DEJARON QUE ESE MONSTRUO ACABARA CONMIGO! ¡NO TIENEN LA MÁS MÍNIMA IDEA DE LO QUE PASÓ!

Hermione dejó escapar un sollozo lastimero. "_No saben lo que pasó_", murmuró a punto del llanto.

Ronald y Harry observaron entonces la historia que nunca podrían olvidar por el resto de sus vidas.

_La pequeña niña no tenía más de diecisiete años. Tendida entre árboles caídos que se pudrían, apenas respirando entre el agua pútrida del cenagal en el que había sido depositada, dejaba vagar la mirada perdida hacia lo único que podía contemplar: la oscuridad casi total, aterradora, de aquel lugar mortalmente silencioso._

_Sentía al ejercito de insectos y desconocidas alimañas vagando por sus brazos descubiertos, mordiéndole la piel, perforándola, succionándole la vida con pequeños besos dolorosos que le escocían y le picaban. Su nariz era saturada por el inmundo olor del pantano._

_No sabía cuándo había llegado a aquel lugar que le hacía sentir pánico y algo parecido, creía ella, a la locura. _

_No podía moverse, no podía dormir, no respiraba como su cuerpo le urgía a hacerlo… y aún deseándolo con todas sus fuerzas, no podía morir; rogaba porque la tortura terminara y pudiera descansar, pero el frío beso no se depositaba en su pecho. Le aterraba salvajemente, punzando en cada fibra de su cuerpo, el no saber por qué no moría._

_Imaginaba que su cuerpo estaba roto y por eso no era capaz de levantarse y salir de ahí a como diera lugar. Imaginaba tantas cosas. Varias veces había llamado a aquellos en quienes confiaba, había pronunciado aquellos nombres que, muriendo poco a poco la esperanza, creía le salvarían. Nadie acudía en su auxilio. La única respuesta a sus súplicas incoherentes parecía ser algo como una risa grotesca y burlona._

_En algún momento le pareció ver los rostros que conocía y amaba acercándose para llevarla lejos de ahí, pero acabó convenciéndose de que deliraba._

_Después de un lapso que no pudo determinar, sintió las suficientes fuerzas para levantarse. Lo hizo lentamente, tardó varios minutos en encontrar el punto de apoyo que le ayudara a lograrlo. Cuando por fin se irguió, aferrándose a enredaderas que colgaban desde una altura inusitada, sintió una arcada incontrolable y vomitó entre espasmos violentos que la asustaron._

_Caminó pisando varias veces en falso, a punto de caer nuevamente, lo cual le horrorizó. Temía que, si caía nuevamente al agua maloliente, no podría levantarse por segunda ocasión. Caminó hasta sentir un suelo más firme en el que sus pies no se hundían con tanta facilidad ni chapoteaban. Tropezó con algo blando y grueso, en nada parecido a uno de los innumerables troncos derribados por el tiempo y la humedad._

_Estaba agotada y se abrazó a aquel objeto, sintiendo que las fuerzas la abandonaban otra vez. A punto de caer inconsciente, sintió que el suave asidero en el cual se recargaba, emitía un sonido como a borbotones, convulsivo y confuso. Pudo oler la carne muerta y quemada, una carne que ni siquiera las larvas más inmundas se atreverían a devorar._

_Aquello sobre lo cual se había tendido reía de forma cruel y estridente, con una risa aguda que le perforó los tímpanos. No comprendía qué era lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero sentía miedo. Entre la densa cubierta que formaban los árboles, un delgado rayo del astro nocturno se coló para posarse sobre lo que fuera que emitía aquel sonido._

_La pequeña niña retrocedió con un pequeño salto al que le faltaron las fuerzas. La Luna iluminó el rostro quemado en el que aún se veían fragmentos de carne blancuzca. La negra sangre coagulada se condensaba en la cuenca vacía de un ojo. El otro orbe la miraba torpe y obscenamente. Tenía los dientes descubiertos, aferrados aún a las encías calcinadas._

_Las costillas de aquel ser podían verse al aire; ante sí tenía un cuerpo desarticulado, fracturado, moribundo._

_La niña lanzó un débil grito de miedo, más por instinto que por verdadera comprensión._

_La maldita sangre – sucia… eres tú, ¿no? – escupió entre risas y siseos la lengua asquerosa._

_La pequeña se cubrió el rostro con las manos, hecha un ovillo sobre el suelo húmedo._

_Sí… sí… la asquerosa hija de muggles – siseó la voz con satisfacción – ¿Dónde están tus héroes ahora? ¿Tus amados perros falderos?_

_Tú tendrías que estar muerto, – chilló la pequeña – yo te vi quemándote hasta los huesos – la niña comenzaba a comprender._

_No es fácil matarme, pequeña abominación… deberías saberlo – rió aquel ser espantoso._

_Tienes que estar muerto… tienes que estar muerto…_

_No, sangre – sucia… no… no estoy muerto ni lo estaré… volveré a levantarme… volveré para matarlos a todos…_

_No… – lloró la pequeña._

_Aquel ser, casi un cadáver, rió una vez más, estrepitosa y agudamente, tosiendo y ahogándose._

_La niña buscó a tientas en la oscuridad, buscó con desesperación, palpando con la mayor rapidez que sus fuerzas le permitían. Buscó hasta encontrar una roca de buen tamaño. Dura, fría, definitoria._

_Haciendo un esfuerzo más allá de cuanto había creído posible en su vida, la levantó sobre la cabeza de aquel ominoso cuerpo. Escuchó de nuevo la risa helada, grabándosele entre las sienes._

_Tú… ¿tú vas a matarme, pequeña sangre – sucia?_

_Levantó más la roca, justo encima de la cabeza del ser que yacía frente a ella._

_Adelante, niña estúpida… veo que crees poder acabar con esto de una vez… adelante… – la burla en cada sílaba escupida entre los dientes que pronto comenzarían a caer en la garganta del moribundo. – Desgárrame… pero ten cuidado… hay cosas adentro que gritan y aúllan… anda… ¿estás demasiado asustada para hacerlo?_

_No volvió a pronunciar una palabra. Quedó inmediatamente en silencio cuando el primer golpe de la pesada roca cayó sobre la cabeza. Entre gritos ahogados, la pequeña niña descargó una y otra vez la fría e improvisada arma sobre el cráneo, hasta escucharlo crujir, pulverizarse, convertirse en algo sanguinolento e incapaz de ser reconocido, hasta que sus manos, brazos y rostro quedaron manchados, salpicados de aquella negra sangre que apestaba._

_Inmediatamente escuchó los rugidos bestiales en sus oídos, en cualquier lugar a su alrededor. Se cubrió los oídos y cerró los ojos fuertemente, y ni así pudo evitar los furiosos gritos en cada rincón del pantano, sintió un frío mortal apretarle el pecho, paralizarle el corazón: enloquecía ¿sin remedio?_

_Se arrastró frenéticamente lejos de ahí, sin saber a dónde iba, sin que le importara cualquier otra cosa que huir, huir, huir…_

_Un amanecer sangriento le iluminó débilmente por entre los árboles. Estaba tendida entre la hierba áspera de la zona. Sintió un vaho caliente y asqueroso sobre el rostro. Entreabrió los ojos y vio la enorme cabeza de un ser que la llenó de miedo, un ser que le husmeaba el cuerpo y le lamía la sangre que manchaba sus brazos. Un ser abominable._

_El extraño animal abrió las fauces y pellizcó la carne, haciendo saltar la sangre de la niña. Ésta no pudo soportarlo más: soltó un grito seco, crispó los dedos y escuchó un sonido grave y entrecortado, como un rugido de artillería. Inmediatamente el animal cayó muerto sobre ella, con todo el peso de su enorme cuerpo._

_La niña estuvo a punto de gritar, pero en lugar de esto, apretó los dientes, apoyó las manos sobre la cabeza del nuevo cadáver y se deslizó debajo de él para liberarse._

_Se miró el abdomen, el lugar en el que la fiera hincó los dientes: un pequeño desgarre en su piel sangraba, pero ella no podía sentirlo. No sentía frío, no podía sentir el viento. Incluso los ruidos de su entorno le llegaban apagados, amortiguados. Un minuto después, se dobló de dolor. El ruido que había resonado dentro de ella se había ido, estaba extinto._

_Miró hacia el conjunto de árboles y plantas del cual había salido arrastrándose aquella madrugada. Sin entender por qué, caminó lentamente hacia la maleza. Se introdujo en ella y dejó que sus pies decidieran la senda. La figura lastimosa de la niña llegó al lugar donde yacía el cuerpo, que miró destrozado y vuelto cenizas._

_Comprendió entonces por qué había vuelto: quería verlo muerto. Necesitaba verlo muerto. Se arrodilló junto a él y apartó la piedra haciéndola rodar hacia un lado. El cráneo no emitió ruido alguno, pero al dar el último empellón a la roca, sintió algo como una quemadura agudísima en la palma de la mano._

_Se miró la piel: estaba palpitante y ardía, incluso se veía algo agrietada. Buscó la causa del dolor y al encontrarla dudó. Casi fuera de la cavidad ocular, el ojo que había logrado salvar aquel ente, saltaba groseramente. La niña pasó la mano rápidamente sobre aquel objeto inyectado de sangre y sintió otra vez el ardor._

_Tomó una decisión con rapidez sorprendente: arrancó jirones de la túnica negra del muerto y los arrojó sobre el ojo. Luego lo aferró con tres dedos: no hubo quemadura esta vez. Algo satisfecha por su descubrimiento, dio un pequeño tirón y sintió ceder la carne muerta. Un segundo esfuerzo y los tendones se rasgaron, liberando el ojo._

_Depositándolo con cuidado en el suelo, volvió a romper la túnica oscura y vendó con ella la mano que había resultado herida. Tardó varios minutos en engarzar satisfactoriamente el ojo cubierto a los vendajes, pero al terminar la labor, pensó que al menos tenía un arma, quizá efectiva, contra los peligros que pudiera enfrentar._

_La pequeña niña levantó la mirada, volteando a su alrededor. En realidad no tenía ningún lugar a dónde ir, no tenía nadie a quién acudir, no sabía en donde se encontraba. Sollozó de miedo y nuevamente se echó a llorar. Entre las lágrimas se levantó y emprendió un camino incierto, tropezando casi a cada paso, sin poder levantar la cabeza._

_No tenía más de diecisiete años…_

Ronald abrió los ojos y miró directamente hacia el frente. Se encontró con los ojos ardientes de lágrimas de Hermione Jane Granger, temblando de enojo. Comprendió en un instante toda la verdad, el dolor, el abandono… su completa soledad. _Ella había tenido que matar a ese monstruo_.

Ese demonio era Voldemort… y el lugar donde fui abandonada no era otro que Albania – la voz de la mujer tembló.

Hermione… – Ron sollozó el nombre más que pronunciarlo.

Harry no podía hablar. Lloraba sin control, sus hombros sacudiéndose espasmódicamente.

Estuve sola, Ronald. Sola como nunca en mi vida lo estuve. Pasé años delirando, imaginando que tú y Harry me hallaban, que me libraban de la maldición que cargo desde entonces… los llamé a gritos en las noches… te llamé _a ti_ pensando que acudirías, que yo significaba algo para ti… pensé que era especial y que por eso podrías encontrarme… ¡y lo único que me encontré fueron bestias sedientas de mi sangre!

Hermione, no…

Maldita sea, Ronald… – Hermione lo cortó sin poder detenerse ya – me mordía el interior de las mejillas cada vez que te veía con otra, lo hacía tan fuerte que sentía el sabor de la sangre – cubrió los ojos ámbar con la mano. – Esperé y esperé hasta que tuvieras el valor, y nunca lo hiciste… tuve diez años para darme cuenta de tus mentiras… siempre mentiras…

El cazador no respondió. Se llevó la mano al cabello y jaló el listón que ataba la melena encendida. La cinta se deslizó sin dificultad. Ron la levantó ante Hermione para que pudiera verla.

¿Sabes qué es esto? ¿Sabes lo que significa?

Hermione permaneció muda, incrédula ante lo que sus ojos veían.

"_Zanahoria_". Eso es lo que dice, Hermione. Pero significa mucho más. Significa que nunca te dejé ir. Nunca dejé de pensar en ti.

La mujer cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, agitándola en negación varias veces.

¡Deja de mentirme, Ronald! ¡Ya basta de mentiras!

¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez!

Hermione levantó la mirada y la clavó en él, endureció el gesto y pronunció las palabras llenas de frialdad que Ron temía:

No te creo – llenó de rencor cada sílaba.

Ron y Harry escucharon el latido que provenía de ella desatado como nunca, enloquecido, dispuesto a llegar al final.

Un viento salvaje les rasgó las vestiduras, dejándolas hechas jirones, arañándoles la piel y cortándolos, para arrojarlos a decenas de metros de Hermione. Cayeron aprisionados contra el piso, clavados contra la tierra y roca sin poder moverse.

Hermione se acercó a la Fuente con decisión. Harry y Ron podían escuchar sus pensamientos proyectándose como un eco inmenso hasta el cielo, donde los rayos brillaban y las nubes oscuras se arremolinaban. "_Mentiras… maldito mentiroso… maldito mentiroso…_".

¡RONALD! ¡LEVÁNTATE! ¡SÓLO TE ESCUCHARÁ A TI! – bramó Harry, lleno de desesperación.

El cazador intentó moverse, hizo el máximo esfuerzo, se aferró a su nueva fuerza mágica, pero no pudo moverse. Lanzó un grito de frustración.

Hermione se colocó frente a la luminosa columna plateada. Inmediatamente los pies se despegaron del suelo y ascendió a altura vertiginosa. Los dos hombres podían escucharla gritando en lenguas desconocidas, atendiendo a los pensamientos de la mujer.

La Fuente lanzó destellos cada vez más fuertes, el suelo volvió a vibrar y la piedra se fracturó, pero no sucedió nada.

Ronald pudo escuchar los pensamientos confusos y llenos de miedo de Hermione. Algo no estaba resultando, algo inesperado ocurría. El espanto de la mujer se reflejó en la presión sobre ellos, que cedió un poco. Harry y Ron se levantaron con pesadez, luchando contra la fuerza que buscaba reducirlos.

Hicieron aumentar la potencia y corrieron con dificultad hacia la Fuente.

¡Hermione! – gritó Harry - ¡Detente, te lo ruego!

Al volverse la mujer, ambos quedaron paralizados: desde los ojos que fueran color ámbar profundo, surgía un resplandor plateado, eléctrico, emitiendo rayos de la tonalidad del mercurio hacia todas direcciones. El gesto de Hermione era de puro dolor.

Una ráfaga de líneas de color rojo encendido atravesó el aire desde la altura de Hermione. Ron logró protegerse un segundo antes de ser acribillado, pero Harry recibió dos de ellas de lleno, que le perforaron el pecho y lo arrojaron a tierra. Ron se volvió hacia él para auxiliarlo, pero se encontró con una mirada pétrea: "_No. Déjame, ve por ella. ¡Sálvala!_".

Ron se volvió hacia la mujer.

¡Hermione! ¡Termina conmigo! ¡Acábame de una vez! – gritó con desesperanza. Si ésa era la única manera de evitar la desgracia… de cualquier manera ya no le importaba otra cosa que evitar que ella se perdiera.

Hermione lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

¡Mírame, Hermione, mírame! ¡Estoy aquí por ti! ¡Tú no tienes que seguir pagando por mis errores! ¡Estoy aquí para asumir mis culpas! ¡No quiero que tú mueras!

Un grito herido, resonante y altísimo llenó el aire: el grito de Hermione.

¡NO TE CREO, RONALD! ¡NO!

¡Hermione! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez! ¡Entiéndelo! – ¿por qué le costaba tanto trabajo gritarlo?

Ron sintió que su cabeza y sus pies eran jalados por el resto de su cuerpo y al abrir los ojos, se encontró frente a ella, suspendido en el aire.

Hermione dio otro grito de dolor. Al abrir los ojos, Ron pudo ver el tono ámbar nuevamente en ellos. Hermione lloraba y gimoteaba.

¿Por qué me haces esto, Ron? ¿Por qué te empeñas en herirme? ¿No te basta lo que has hecho ya? – por fin dejó de contener las lágrimas.

¡Nunca quise herirte! ¡Nunca quise abandonarte! ¡El día en que te perdí estuve a punto de morir! – Ron apretó los dientes – No fueron las heridas de mi cuerpo… fue lo que se rompió aquí adentró – señaló el pecho.

No, no, no… no puedo creerte otra vez…

Hermione… nunca dejé de pensarte… no ha habido un solo día desde esa noche hasta hoy, en que no haya añorado estar contigo…

Ron extendió la mano hacia ella, acercándose un poco en el aire.

Dame tu mano, Hermione.

La mujer dudó.

Dame tu mano… por favor…

Hermione levantó la mano temblorosa, aún con el reflejo de desconfianza en la mirada.

Mírame, Hermione… mírame – Ron bajó la voz y clavó los ojos azules, por primera vez llenos de calidez y esperanza, en ella.

Al encontrarse con la mirada de Ron, la pequeña niña herida de hacía once años volvió a surgir, recordando los juegos, las peleas, las tardes en paz, las noches en vela, las aventuras, las bromas… y un amor cálido e inocente que le había iluminado los días a la expectativa por él.

En el suelo, aún envuelto en sangre, Harry los observó en la distancia y sonrió. Como miles de veces lo hicieran en los años mozos, Hermione y Ron discutían una vez más, tal vez la última. Harry no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de nostalgia y felicidad. No todo había sido perdido.

Hermione… te amo… nunca dejé de hacerlo – Ron la atrajo hacia sí – Escúchame… ¡Te amo! – susurró a centímetros de su rostro, sujetándola por los hombros.

En los ojos de aquella mujer transfigurada en niña brilló una luz extraña. Algo iluminaba su mirada con un resplandor que Ron alguna vez creyó muerto, olvidado. Como si la luz del Sol se reflejara en ellos y pusiera mil colores en sus iris, sintió surgir una cálida energía, algo radiante y lleno de consuelo.

El cielo entero resonó hasta la tierra y de vuelta hacia las alturas con un sonido extraño y celestialmente hermoso. Harry se cubrió el rostro para llorar sin control, mientras Hermione y Ron se miraban uno al otro con los ojos muy abiertos: era el canto de un fénix. No importaba el tiempo que hubiera pasado desde que lo oyeran por última vez, lo reconocerían aún en el fin del mundo… el canto del fénix.

Escucharon un crepitar inmenso y creciente y se vieron envueltos en las cálidas llamas que no los quemaban, mientras miles de aves de fuego surgían de ellos y revoloteaban a su alrededor, extendiendo las llamas maravillosas alrededor de la Fuente, que oscilaba debilitada.

Hermione miró hacia la Fuente y dejó escapar algunas lágrimas. Ron pudo percibir su turbación y entendió que en verdad era el final, aún si no se resignaba a aceptarlo. Todo causado por la voz interna de Hermione dirigida hacia la Fuente y alcanzándolo a él con claridad: "_No… ella no… no la tendrás_".

Hermione miró a Ronald y acarició sus mejillas, contemplándolo con la devoción absoluta que el tiempo había intentado robarle. Se perdieron en las miradas y entrecerraron los ojos.

Ronald se estremeció al escuchar el murmullo de Hermione:

Mi niño… es hora de partir…

La besó suavemente, asombrado por la tersura de esos labios, sintiendo que ella cruzaba los brazos por detrás de su nuca, apretándose contra él. La aferró por la espalda tratando de guardar ese momento por toda la eternidad, se refugió en su boca y en el olor de su cabello, mientras ella acariciaba con los dedos la larga melena del hombre que había amado incluso antes de saber qué significaba aquella palabra, "amor".

El fuego ardió con más fuerza, envolviéndolos y conectando sus almas con la de Harry… otra vez juntos.

"_Rizos…_"

"_Zanahoria…_"

"_Ratona de biblioteca…_"

Entre ellos vibraron las risas de tres niños inseparables.

Enseguida Ron dejó de sentir a Hermione entre sus brazos, siendo despedido a tierra sin compasión. Al levantar la mirada quedó mudo y destrozado.

Envuelta en llamas, Hermione se dejó caer en el centro de la radiante columna plateada. Un estallido inmenso detuvo el tiempo e inundó todo de una blancura purísima. El canto del fénix se detuvo y todo quedó en silencio.

La luz argentina de la Fuente parpadeaba extinguiéndose y, a sus pies, Ronald lloraba arrodillado, con Harry de pie detrás de él. Un final susurro tocó su alma y dejó el mensaje bien en claro: "_Siempre te amé… vive, Ronald… vive_".

Bajo la noche clara y despejada, llena de estrellas límpidas vueltas mudos testigos, el único sonido perceptible fueron los lamentos inigualables de Ronald Bilius Weasley dirigiéndose a la inmensidad.


	14. Últimos Recuerdos

**14**

**ÚLTIMOS RECUERDOS**

La noche londinense era acariciada por suaves gotas de lluvia que lamían los vidrios del bar a media penumbra, formado ríos caprichosos y breves en la superficie transparente.

Afuera del recinto, las calles se sumían en el rumor apacible del agua, engañando al caminante al mostrarle una apacible madrugada. Alguna sirena resonó a lo lejos para recordar que no todo era el suave canto que las nubes dejaban caer a tierra.

Dentro del bar, cuatro almas jóvenes miraban petrificadas y en silencio a un flaco y triste hombre, lleno de arrugas, oprimido bajo el peso invencible de muchos años.

El humo de su larga pipa se había extinguido hacía rato, y ésta yacía apoyada sobre la mesa. La botella de vino tinto se hallaba casi vacía, la copa que el hombre acariciaba con los dedos aún contenía una porción del líquido color rubí.

Las velas se habían consumido por completo, quedando una sola como faro entre la tempestad que había sacudido a cuatro testigos de una historia desastrada: la historia de tres muchachos víctimas de un dolor sin descanso. La historia de Harry, Hermione y Ronald.

Los tres chicos se mantenían ecuánimes aún inundados por la contrariedad y la impresión enorme. La chica que desde un principio se mostrara tímida y callada, lloraba sollozando quedamente, sin poder quitar la mirada del hombre frente a ella.

La voz quebrada por los años, por innumerables tardes de tabaco y desvelos penetró una vez más con tristeza en el silencio.

Después de esa noche, muchas cosas cambiaron irremediablemente: el descontrol causado por la Fuente había alterado de manera significativa el comportamiento mágico de todo nuestro mundo. Miles de sucesos aislados, que un Ministerio de Magia destrozado no pudo ocultar, se unieron para declarar la gran evidencia de nuestro existir. Así, muggles y hechiceros se vieron obligados a reconocerse. Nunca fue fácil. Sigue siendo extraño mirarlos intentando comprender y dominar la magia, en consecución de mil fines diferentes.

Dio un trago apurado al vaso que sujetaba y se ajustó el sombrero sobre la cabeza.

Naturalmente, no pudieron averiguar la locación de la Fuente… la habrían utilizado para satisfacer sus ambiciones… yo mismo no debí revelárselo, jóvenes… pero sucede que después de tanto tiempo, en realidad ya no me importa.

¿Qué sucedió con ellos? – inquirió uno de los muchachos - ¿Con Harry y Ronald?

El viejo cerró los ojos con gesto cansado. Murmuró alguna triste cantinela para sí mismo.

No sé qué ocurrió con Harry Potter… lo último que supe de él es que residía en Escocia. De Ginevra y el hijo de ambos, nada. Puedo decir, sin embargo, que nunca regresaría a las filas del Ministerio de Magia. Como todos, él también se sumió en una tristeza que, sinceramente, dudo mucho pueda ser olvidada.

La chica que lloraba se inclinó hacia el frente. Murmuró algo incomprensible entre el llanto. El anciano apenas pudo distinguir sus facciones, casi inalcanzables para la vela moribunda que resistía sobre la mesa.

¿Qué has dicho? – inquirió el hombre amablemente.

La joven suspiró fuertemente y, reprimiendo un quejido, subió un poco el volumen de su voz.

¿Qué fue de Ronald? – dejó escapar temblorosa.

Ronald… – repitió el anciano con pena. – Ronald se convirtió en un hombre sin explicación. Atado a este mundo por las últimas palabras de Hermione, se vio perdido en un tiempo y un espacio que nunca más pudo comprender a cabalidad. Después de verla partir para siempre, y deseando morir con todas sus fuerzas, antepuso el anhelo de la mujer que amó a su propia decisión. Ciertamente intentó vivir y seguir adelante. Durante algún tiempo volvió a la cacería de los pocos mortífagos que quedaban, pero todo había perdido sentido para él. Por supuesto, nunca volvió a ver a su familia, no volvió a ver Harry. Ronald vivió atormentado siempre por el pasado, sin lugar fijo y sin más interés que la vagancia y la barra de cualquier bar. Despertaba de sus pocas horas de sueño para llorar de madrugada, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez: _Hermione… Hermione…_ Su estado empeoró con el tiempo y entonces vinieron los años en que incluso dormir le causaba un dolor insoportable: sus sueños siempre se vieron plagados de las imágenes del amor que se le escapó.

No puede ser… ¿por qué nunca intentó superarlo? ¿Por qué se rindió? – el tercer chico se llevó la mano al ceño y se frotó los ojos.

Muy sencillo: resulta ser que llega el tiempo en que entendemos que el amor, cuando es tan profundo, nos consume por completo, reduciendo todo a cenizas; y que lo que queda de nosotros entonces, no puede esperar para morir, para por fin llegar al lugar donde el ser amado nos está esperando… al lugar donde nos recibe con el reclamo de la cariñosa impaciencia: "_¿por qué has tardado tanto?_".

Hubo una pausa inundada de incomprensión, de llantos en silencio, de incredulidad. El anciano apuro el contenido de su vaso y se levantó con dificultad: estaba medio ebrio ya, sin embargo les sorprendió comprobar que era mucho más alto de lo que imaginaban. El gesto de pena en su rostro contrajo de dolor los gestos de su público.

Son las tres y media de la mañana, casi… es hora de que yo desaparezca – anunció con una sonrisa triste.

Se echó encima del traje gris el abrigo percudido y oscuro, recogió la larga pipa y la guardó en un bolsillo. Sobre la sucia venda que cubría la cabeza y dejaba escapar algunos mechones de cabello seco y blanquecino, ajustó nuevamente el sombrero, tan parecido a aquellos usados por los gángsteres de las viejas películas muggles.

Se dispuso a salir del bar sin decir otra palabra, pero fue detenido por una voz lastimera. Se volvió y atendió a la hermosa chica que lo interpelaba. Poniendo más atención al rostro juvenil, pudo apreciar un par de hermosos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas.

¿Cómo sabe todo esto? – la escuchó decir sin poder contener el temblor de todo su cuerpo. - ¿Quién es usted?

El viejo suspiró con pesadez y bajó la mirada.

Deben entender que todos los que vivimos en ese tiempo, todos aquellos que sobrevivimos a nuestros propios errores, sentimos que algo nos fue arrebatado… quizá todo. Muy probablemente nadie nos recordará al paso de los años. Tal vez eso sea una bendición, pues no sé si sea justo para alguien recordar tanto dolor – nuevamente el viejo dejó escapar un suspiro. – El tiempo, y esto es lo más justo, dará cuenta de nosotros y nuestro recuerdo… pero aquí estuvimos. Aquí vivimos y luchamos. Al final, aquí morimos… He dicho que sobrevivimos a nuestros errores… ¿Se les puede llamar así? ¿Quién fue realmente culpable? Nosotros no fuimos lo suficientemente fuertes, o eso creo. Pero nunca nos rendimos al buscarla. Tal vez ni siquiera ella estuviera equivocada, tal vez sólo hacía justicia…

Los cuatro jóvenes permanecieron quietos, helados de asombro.

Lo cierto es que la extrañaré siempre… – agregó el anciano. – Las cosas no siempre resultan como uno quiere… – la voz se quebró y dejó escapar un delgado hilo brillante desde los ojos, que se detuvo entre las arrugas del rostro – y aún así, tengo la esperanza de verla nuevamente, quizá en un lugar muy lejos de aquí… tal vez vuelva a nacer y la encuentre de nuevo, preocupada por sus libros, para perderme otra vez en su cabello alborotado, como lo hice hace tantos años…

El anciano apretó los párpados e intentó contener la impotencia, dispuesto a terminar.

Y tal vez entonces pueda decirle a tiempo que la amo… así siempre… la amo.

El viejo apretó la mandíbula y se cubrió el pecho con el abrigo. Antes de que diera un paso, la sorpresa total se apoderó de él: la temblorosa chica lo abrazaba, apretándolo contra ella, llena de dolor, sollozando en su pecho. Sin comprender por qué lo hacía, convencido de que era su deber, el hombre correspondió al abrazo con toda la ternura que ya no tenía.

Sintió los espasmódicos sollozos de la criatura entre sus brazos y no pudo evitar dejar escapar su propio dolor.

Al separarse de ella, puso una mano callosa y cubierta de pequeñas manchas sobre la mejilla lozana y pálida.

¿Sabes una cosa? Tú me recuerdas un poco a ella – la observó con atención bajo la luz que otorgaban las farolas de la calle a través de las ventanas. – Su cabello era muy parecido al tuyo…

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y salió hacia la noche y la llovizna. Caminó despacio, casi impedido por su edad y su historia.

Dentro del bar, el único de los tres jóvenes que había permanecido en silencio durante todo el episodio, se levantaba para acudir en consuelo de la chica. Le puso la mano en el hombro y, al hacerlo, la sintió escapar persiguiendo a aquel hombre acabado y medio ebrio. Corrió detrás de ella.

La encontró mirando como una loca en todas direcciones, buscándolo inútilmente con los ojos arrasados: el viejo ya no estaba ahí.

Varias horas habían transcurrido desde que abandonara aquel bar. Refugiado en la húmeda frialdad de un sucio cuarto de hotel, el anciano despertó de la primera noche verdaderamente tranquila que había experimentado desde hacía veinte años: no había soñado. Nada de apariciones extrañas ni nombres dolorosos.

Aquella mañana estaba tranquilo y convencido del día que finalmente había llegado. Así que se duchó pausadamente. Se afeitó con cuidado y dispuso sus mejores ropas. Se colocó el único traje decente que tenía y se echo encima el abrigo. Acto seguido, guardó la pipa en el cajón del buró y colgó el sombrero en la cabecera de su cama.

Bajó de su habitación y pagó la cuenta del hotel. Después acudió a la cafetería de la esquina y desayunó con calma algo ligero. Asintió distraído cuando la camarera le entregó el cambio de su cuenta. Luego salió del lugar y miró hacia ambos lados en la calle ruidosa y transitada: un grupo de muggles atravesaba la calle para evitar a dos magos que caminaban por la acera, mientras estos últimos bajaban la mirada contrariados.

Dejó escapar una risa ligera.

Emprendió la caminata a través de Londres con una energía desconocida en tantos años. Tardó mucho tiempo en vislumbrar el paisaje conocido que se había grabado en su memoria de forma indeleble.

Recorrió el camino sin detenerse, cansado, sintiendo que el aire le faltaba a sus pulmones, pero lleno de decisión.

A su paso, el pasto verdeaba con fuerza e intensidad, como dándole la bienvenida. Aquí y allá podían observarse grandes rocas erosionadas por el tiempo y la intemperie, asomando e insinuando arcos que en otro tiempo fueran imponentes. Contemplaba ahora aquel lago lleno de recuerdos y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor pensando en un encuentro fantástico ocurrido hacía tanto tiempo, cuando una cabellera rubia le saludó vaticinando que no se marchitarían los nomeolvides.

Ascendió por la colina queriendo correr, aumentando el ritmo de sus zancadas, y a cada paso pudo sentir el palpitar de un millón de recuerdos recorriéndole el cuerpo. Con la mirada perdida, contempló los gestos del ángel de su historia grabados en cada partícula de su existencia; y en ellos, una niña pequeña reía, lloraba, se enfadaba con él y volvía a perdonarlo hasta el instante final del adiós en la agonía.

Su _siempre ausente_ volvía, alegre y triste al verlo emprender el último camino de su vida, la jornada irrepetible de sus pies, sus ojos, sus huesos y todo él rumbo al encuentro incierto de la tierra y el olvido.

Llegó. Por fin. Frente a él se erguía la blanca estatua, envuelta en delgada enredadera verdeante, con las manos unidas en un gesto de oración. Silencio. Ni siquiera el viento se atrevía a perturbar su momento. Dominando el risco donde se irguió una vez la maravillosa Hogwarts, el viejo contempló el monumento.

Dirigió sus intensos ojos azules, que por momentos recordaban el frío del metal, hacia los nombres grabados en la roca: Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley… Hermione Jane Granger.

Agitado por su intento de carrera, respiró a grandes bocanadas, emitiendo un silbido débil al exhalar. Miró con atención a su alrededor y nuevamente a la piedra blanca. Hacía muchos años hubiera pensado que se vería ridículo hablando solo. Ya no le importaba.

¿Por qué estoy aquí? – se dirigió a la imagen piadosa frente a él. – Alguna vez juré, hace años, no volver a pisar este lugar. Sabía lo que pasaría si lo hacía. Pero aquí estoy. Será por querer cerrar este círculo, será por ponerle el punto final a un capítulo que se extendió demasiado… será porque nunca dejé de amarte, porque nunca pude dejarte ir, porque no fui capaz de seguir adelante. Me quedé preso en tus recuerdos y en tus últimas palabras... – un aire triste cruzó el rostro cansado – He hecho casi todo, he estado en tantos lugares… pero sólo llevé muerte a cualquier lugar al que llegué; fueron los que más me amaron los que sufrieron con mayor intensidad por mi dolor. Sólo he dejado tristeza a mi paso… Nunca fui capaz, después de perderte, de dar algo verdaderamente bueno… – la voz se estremeció – nunca pude dar vida, amor, alegría… mi existencia entera se astilló hasta el alma al fallarte… He hecho casi todo… conozco grandes secretos, poseo antiguos conocimientos… pero nunca pude averiguar cómo vivir esta vida sin ti…

El viejo se acercó pausadamente y se postró frente a la lápida a la derecha de la estatua.

Hice todo lo que me dictó la razón… pero mi corazón se quedó siempre contigo. Yo me quedé siempre contigo… siempre fui tuyo, Hermione… siempre tuyo… mírame: aquí estoy, mi amor… Ronald Bilius Weasley… aquí estoy – sollozó llevando la frente al suelo, llorando por última vez en su vida, repitiendo una y otra vez su juramento de amor, su único credo y su razón de existir.

Levantó la mirada hacia la nívea imagen y sonrió con el rostro cubierto de arrugas, cubierto de lágrimas. Metió la mano en el bolsillo del saco y, con todo cuidado, depositó ante ella una pequeña caja plateada. Dentro de ella, bien sabía que aquel listón azul con la leyenda "Zanahoria" en letras doradas, sería su última ofrenda.

El viejo ya no sentía frío, no sentía el viento ni cosa alguna de este mundo. Frente a él se abría la luz tersa e inmensa que nunca pensó ver en toda su vida. Al caer sobre su lado izquierdo, dejó de respirar con la sonrisa en el rostro, tendido frente a la lápida que llevaba su nombre.

Mientras la tarde moría y la noche se disponía a cubrir de oscuridad aquel cuerpo desvencijado, el sonido de pasos cansados resonó sobre la piedra. La figura delgada y frágil de una mujer de cabellos castaños, ahora cruzados por hilos de plata, se plantó junto al caído y se arrodilló junto a él.

Abrazándolo por la espalda, aferrándolo con todas sus fuerzas, con la totalidad de su corazón, cerró los ojos y de dispuso a dormir a su lado, sabiendo que nunca despertaría. Y mientras lo hacía depositó un beso en la fría mejilla de aquel hombre, llena de ternura y satisfacción.

Las llamas blancas comenzaron a surgir aquí y allá alrededor de ellos. Antes de que la noche terminara de caer, aquel sepulcro recibía por fin a sus dueños.

Yacían juntos, dormidos eternamente en un abrazo que fue desde siempre para ellos.

Ya nada podría separarlos nunca.


End file.
